Total Drama: Tween Throwdown -Beta-
by BaconBaka
Summary: This is just a beta of Tween Throwdown; I'm gonna rewrite the chapters and make them even better than before.
1. Enter! The Tweens!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Well, here we go! It's time to start up the newest Total Drama story! And who knows? A couple special guest contestants may join us for the run, as well!

On to Adventure!

* * *

Outside a very familiar movie lot, a certain someone was looking at the camera with a bright smile. That man's name? Chris McClean, host of the popular Total Drama series. His current mission? Well…

"Yo! We're back at Action's Film Lot to drop the newest season of Total Drama on you! Last time we were here, Bad Boy Duncan battled it out against Farm Girl Beth, and after all that… We kinda hit our blue period for a while. But enough about that! We have a whole new cast of contestants that are ready to battle it out for the million. The catch, though? They're all tweens! Yep, we're pandering to the tween demographic this year! We did have some alphabet gimmick in line, but I felt it was kinda silly."

Chris was then walking towards the front of the lot, flashing off a grin.

"It's gonna be one insane season, so let's let the spills and chills, and toy ships set sail, now on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__ …)

* * *

Chris is now outside the Movie Lot, still flashing his trademark grin.

"Welcome back! Now, in just a few short minutes, our first contestant shall arrive." Chris announced, as the taxi cab stopped, letting out its passenger.

"Come on out, boy!" A female voice with a country accent shouted, as she stepped into view. She appeared to be wearing a patched-up pink apron, a purple sweater, green pants, and sandals. Her blonde hair was being covered in some kinda blue bonnet, and the clothes were a bit dirty. Right next to her was what appeared to be a skunk as well, rubbing up to the country girl.

"Gladys!" Chris shouted out with a grin. "How's life treating you in the country?"

"Well, if everyone is as kind as everyone is in the country, then I think this place is really kind, darlin'." Gladys answered back.

"Also, won't your skunk..." Chris started to say, as Gladys chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about Stunski, hon! He's one of the kindest skunks you could ever meet!" Gladys answered back.

"Well, it's time to introduce our next contestant." Chris commented, as Gladys and Stunski stood at a desalinated waiting spot. "Time to meet Natalie!"

The cab stopped, as what appeared to be an 11 year old stepped out. She had mixed skin, a shirt that read Geek 4 Life, pink pants with rips at the kneeline, and orange and blue sandals. She also had what appeared to be a Hoppip hat on top of her bright purple dyed hair, and was also bespectacled as a result. She looked around nervously.

"Why am I here?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie!" Chris said out loud, spooking the girl a little. "How's it hanging?"

"The name's Natz." Natalie… no. Natz answered back. "But I'll forgive you for that bit..."

"Okay, then..." Chris commented. "So… Um… Caught any Pokemon lately?"

"Well, my foster family's daughter gave me a Protean Froakie the other day." Natz explained. "She must have read my blog..."

"What blog, hon?" Gladys asked. "I don't know much about those computer doo-hickies that everyone else knows about."

Natz sighed, as she started to stand next to Gladys. "Forget it… Besides, they're not my family, anyway..."

Stunski, seeing the downtrodden girl, started to rub itself on Natz's leg. Gladys gave off a gentle smile.

"I think Stunski likes you, hon." Gladys explained.

"It's time to meet Kiri!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, and a male stepped out. He was wearing a green hat over some light brown hair, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a Chain Chomp on it, and light green scrubs. He was also wearing sandals, and had scars on his body, including a bandage on his nose. He was holding what appeared to be a clay pot, with a rose planted in it.

"Hi, Chris!" Kiri said out loud. "I'm here to play, man!"

"Good for you, Kiri!" Chris replied back, as Kiri looked at Gladys and Natz. He started to make his way towards Kiri, until…

"Whoa!" Kiri yelped out loud, as he tripped, and fell on the ground, letting go of his potted plant in the process.

"Kiri!" Gladys yelled out, as she ran over towards the tripped gamer. Natz, meanwhile, removed her hat, and managed to catch the potted plant into said hat.

"Hmm..." Natz commented to herself. "Nice flower."

With Kiri and Gladys, the country girl was picking up Kiri.

"Kiri! You doing okay, hon?" asked Gladys, concerned.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Kiri replied back, slightly giving off a blush.

"You sure about that, darlin'? You look awfully red." Gladys commented.

"Eh, it happens to me all the time." Kiri replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, then..." Gladys said out loud.

"Moving on…" Chris announced out loud. "Next up, we have Coco!"

The cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out. She had brown skin, raven-colored hair, and was wearing a purple shirt with a smiling heart on it. She was also wearing green pants, and blue and purple sneakers. However, what set her off from everyone so far, was her skin… It also had some peach-colored spots on it. She took out a chocolate bar, and bit into it with a grin.

"Hi, guys. Coco's here to kick butt, and chomp on chocolate!" said Coco, as she looked around. "And while I have plenty of chocolate, it looks like I don't have much butt to kick."

"Give it time, Coco." Chris commented.

"Besides, we just arrived." Kiri replied back, as he was tending to his rose.

"So, what's with the odd peach spots, hon?" Gladys asked. "You're all black with white spots, darlin'."

"Oh, you mean these spots?" Coco asked. "It's just some skin condition called Vitligo. It causes some spots of different colored skin to appear on a person. No big deal, really; King of Pop had it."

"Cool..." Gladys replied back.

"Well, it certainly does make you unique." Kiri commented, as Natz nodded.

"Our next contestant? It's Peki!" Chris announced, as a cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out.

She was a brunette girl, wearing a green shirt, a purple skirt with what appeared to be diamonds embedded into it, and pink shoes with diamonds on it as well. She also had gold bracelets, a rather expensive crystal, and… Master Ball earrings?

"Oh, joy… Prepare for being mocked and bullied for being poor…" Coco muttered, under her breath.

"Nah, I highly doubt that'll happen, darlin'." Gladys commented, as Peki came up to the group.

"Hi, guys! And gals, as well!" Peki said, smiling at the group. "And no worries; I may be very, very rich… But I'm NOT like any of those snobby, know it all rich people you usually see on TV."

"Where you get the Master Ball earrings?" Kiri asked out loud. "My older sis is on the hunt for them."

Peki smiled gently. "Well, they're kinda custom made, to be honest."

"Heck, I'm just glad there's no Fire-Fighting starter this gen..." Natz muttered, as Peki stood next to Natz.

"Like Fennekin, that Psychic Fox?" Peki asked.

"Exactly..." Natz muttered.

"Gee, that sounds like something off of __Magician's Quest Mysterious Times__ …" Coco replied.

"The Animal Crossing inspired DS game?" Peki asked, as she slapped Coco on the back. "You get props for talking about an obscure game, bud!"

"Thanks, Peki." replied Coco.

"And speaking of Animal Crossing…" Chris said, as a taxi cab stopped, and it's passenger stepped out. He was wearing what appeared to be a green cloth Viking helmet with a leaf in front of it. Said leaf looked like it had a bite in it. He was wearing a blue shirt with the same leaf symbol, grey shorts, and he didn't have any socks on. Or shoes..

"Movie Lot!

"Now arriving at Movie Lot!"

"Welcome to Movie Lot!"

"Watch your step, ekk EKK!"

"Wow, welcoming committee! Just like the game!" The passenger said, as he turned towards the driver. "Thanks for the ride! Drive safe!"

The driver drove off, as he turned his attention on Chris.

"Ivan! Welcome to the Movie Lot!" Chris yelled out loud at the new kid, named Ivan. "How's life in your town of Fructose?"

"Awesome! I'm also going for the Gracie Series!" Ivan replied. "With a boatload of Bells I saved up… She'll never know what hit her!"

"Yeah, that Isle is a godsend." Kiri commented to himself, as Natz nodded.

"So…" Peki spoke up, as Ivan looked at the rich girl. "What town ordnance did you go for?"

"Eh, I went for Beautiful Town. At least it saves on watering." Ivan replied. "I really, REALLY don't want my flowers to wilt!"

"You and me both." Peki commented. "Plus, with Happy Home Designer on the way..."

Peki opened what appeared to be a wallet, pulling out three cards, with characters from the game.

"Cool… You got the Amibo cards already?" Ivan asked out loud.

"Only the starting set! I don't have the game yet, silly!" Peki giggled.

"Slithering up the path, its Rattles!" Chris announced out loud, as the cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out. He appeared to have amber-colored hair covered by a hat resembling a snake, a purple t-shirt with a picture of a nose on it, an eyeball pattern on his red pants, and blue shoes. Interesting enough, he also had a bandage on his nose, as thus a scarf covering his neck.

"Hi, Chris!" Rattles said out loud. "If you hear some screaming, I kinda left a gift for the driver to cuddle with, because I think snakes should go to everyone, and there's a 75% chance that the driver's gonna scream like a girl."

At that moment, a scream was heard, as Rattles sweat dropped.

"Oops… I'm just gonna join my fellow contestants, now." Rattles commented, as he went to stand by the contestants that arrived prior.

"Um, that snake wasn't poisonous… Was it?" Kiri asked.

"Eh, it was only an Eastern Ribbon Snake. No harm done, amirite?" Rattles replied back.

"Unless it was on a plane." Natz muttered. "And it was an anaconda."

"Awww, I really, REALLY want an anaconda!" Rattles replied back. "Then I can rub on it, and feed it leftovers because mom fixes a lot of them and it causes the fridge to smell after a day and a half."

Gladys chuckled. "My mom has this exact saying: Not in my backyard."

"My mom said that, too!" Rattles replied back.

"Time to meet Bitty!" Chris replied, as a __limo__ stopped in front of the bus stop, and a blonde girl steps out. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt with the Hunger Games mocking jay on it, a light blue skirt, and hot pink boots.

"Whoa, talk about a stretch limo..." Rattles commented. "Is that kinda unfair to the cab riders?"

"Yeah, even I stepped outta a cab." said Peki, who crossed her arms.

"Bitty, Bitty… Where did I hear that name before…" Ivan said, doing some thinking.

"Well, well… Hm?" Bitty asked, scanning her fellow contestants. "Are these my fellow competition? Pfft… This'll be easier than winning against a nerd at a fashion contest."

"Also, thanks for having a unique entrance." Chris replied. "Now, you said you were good at giving critiques on fashion?"

Bitty nodded. "Watch and learn, Chris. The odds aren't in THEIR favor."

Bitty's first stop was Natz, to where she scanned her entire body. When she was done, she looked at the nerdy tween in the eye.

"Whoever you are, you need to take a look in the mirror… You should ditch this look, and start over." Insulted Bitty, as she moved on to her next target.

Natz gave off a glare at the Fashionestia, as Bitty was insulting Coco.

"You look awfully… normal." Bitty commented. "B-oooorrriiinnnggg!"

"Hey, sometimes being boring is just good!" Coco replied out loud.

Gladys was next. "A hick girl? You're not even worth my time! NEXT! And ditch the skunk." Bitty replied, as she left her.

"But, you went up to me, hon." Gladys muttered, as Stunski growled at Bitty.

Peki was watching Bitty insult Kiri.

"Ivan, we gotta do something. Else, she'll be bossing us around all contest, and attempting to give us makeovers." Peki replied, as the mean rich girl came up to the two.

"The Viking Look? Oh, please! That's SO 11th century! Now… You girl, FABOLUS! But… LOSE the Master Ball earrings; they're ugly on you!" Bitty critiques the two's fashion choices.

"Hey, I like these earrings…" Peki sheepishly said, as Ivan glared at Bitty.

"Wait a moment! Now I remember! Bitty was my most hated neighbor in Animal Crossing for the Gamecube! She was a fat pink hippo, and as snobbish as ever!"

"My least fave was Jambette… Those lips creep me out." Peki added.

Bitty was furious, as she stomped towards Ivan, with a glare that would even frighten a Drill Instructor. "Fat…pink…hippo? FAT PINK HIPPO?! You take that back!"

"Sorry, but it's true!" Ivan replied. "I can't help it that Nintendo took your name and gave it to a hippo! Same thing happened to me, with a different franchise. Now, you take back what you said to my friend!"

"Never! In fact, I take back my critique! She is as ugly as sin!" Bitty yelled out in anger. "More uglier than that Pokemon girl over there!"

"Look in a mirror! You'll see who the TRUE ugly one is!" Ivan also yelled out.

"Okay, NOW we met our token mean rich girl of the season…" Coco said, shivering in fear.

Bitty gave off a glare, as she looked down at Ivan. She raised her foot, not knowing what just rolled underneath.

"Look here, shorty… Or in this case, ugly… I'm gonna rule this season, and don't you forget IT." Bitty said, word for word, as she stomped on the ground.

 **SPLAT!**

Bitty looked down at her boot, to see it had a rather bright blue stain on it.

"My… my rare and expensive Snavian boots… NOOOO!" Bitty screamed out loud. "Who was responsible for this?!"

"Um, I was." A new voice said out loud. He had some raven colored hair with bright green streaks that resembled a beret, had a black shirt with a skull and a saying that read 'Take A Bite Outta Art', some blue jeans, and black sandals. He was also sporting a blue headband, spiked wristbands, and had a 1-Up necklace on. He also had what appeared to be streaks of paint on his cheeks and nose. "At least the stain look's in, this season?"

Bitty growled at the newcomer. "You're lucky I've got stain remover..."

"And Haruto joins the game!" Chris announced. "So, tell me. What did it feel like going all Splatoon on Bitty?"

"I heard that!" Bitty yelled out.

Haruto chuckled. "You gotta talk to my older sis in that department. And besides, it's not like I can't reimburse her with those boots."

"Yeah, I'm beast with a paint roller, myself." Peki commented out loud.

"Danielle's next in line!" Chris shouted out loud, as the cab stopped in front of the lot, and its passenger stepped out. It looked a LOT different than the other tweens, and that was a HUGE understatement. She was wearing what appeared to be an animal outfit, like what you see in theme parks. The outfit was a blue-furred cat, with pink hair on top, wearing a yellow tank-top, and red pants.

"Um…" A nervous Danielle said, looking at the tweens so far. "Hope we'll have a nice time, together, and can get along well!"

"An ANIMAL OUTFIT?! Is there ANYTHING that passes for fashion these days?" Bitty yelled out loud.

"Besides what YOU wear, hon?" Gladys smirked.

"I dunno, guys… I think it looks more of an animatronic?" Coco asked.

"My dad played that animatronic game late at night, and he didn't make it, and he screamed out loud, and mom said 'Told Ya So'." Rattles commented. "He's gonna crap his pants come the fourth installment."

Danielle gulped, as she looked at Chris. "Is it too late to quit?"

Ivan smiled gently at the girl in the animal outfit. "Nah, and besides, I think you look really cool!"

"Really?" Danielle asked, as Ivan nodded. "Thanks!"

"Thank nothing of it." Ivan replied, as he shook Danielle's hand.

Danielle couldn't help but notice something in Ivan's pocket.

"Also… Is that a 3DS in your pocket?" Danielle asked. "Or are you happy to see me?"

Ivan smiled. "You bet! Wanna trade FC's?"

"You got it!" Danielle replied. " _ _Wow, my first Friend Code…"__

"So… Danielle?" Natz asked out loud. "Are you really an..."

"Um, rich girl, hold this?" Danielle asked Peki, as she gave her the 3DS. She then pulled off the glove of her left hand, exposing it in the flesh. "Don't worry, guys… I'm all human."

"Cool..." Coco said out loud. "Almost like a reverse Terminator!"

"Up next, its Cyrus!" Chris announced, as a cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out. He appeared to have black hair with blonde streaks, a pink shirt, green pants, and had what appeared to be some slippers modded to look like sandals. The oddest thing about him, was what appeared to be a hat in the shape of a whale on his head.

"Hey, everyone!" Cyrus said out loud. "Wow, we've got a large group gathering, huh?"

"Why is there a whale on your head?" Rattles asked out loud.

"Why is a snake head resting on your head, to boot?" Cyrus replied back.

"Ah, touche." Rattles commented, as Cyrus stood next to Natz.

"So… That's a really cool Hoppip hat you have." Cyrus said out loud.

"Thanks." Natz commented back. "Been wondering when someone was gonna recognize my hat."

"Yeah. Shame its barely used." Cyrus replied back.

"Still, there's always a first time for everything." Natz commented.

"Here comes Quant!" Chris announced, as a cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out.

She had blonde hair, and was wearing a purple and black striped t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. She looked around, as she quietly passed the host.

"Wow, no words?" Chris asked out loud.

Quant then stopped in front of Natz, as she eyed the latter's hair.

"Purple hair? Is that a sign of evilness?" Quant asked. "Because I heard it was."

"Huh?" A confused Natz asked back. "When did you hear that?"

"I dunno, some news show." Quant answered, as she left Natz to talk to the other campers.

"Hey, don't listen to her." Cyrus said to his new friend. "Your hair's really cool, to be honest."

"Yeah, but… Ever get the feeling that she's… Hurting, on the inside?" Natz asked.

"Most likely..." Cyrus replied out loud.

"...I know what true sadness feels like." Natz muttered.

"Up next is Sophie! Anyone watching this online should turn your headphones down!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out.

"WHHOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Sophie shouted out loud. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, with some purple streaks, a pink tie-dyed t-shirt over a blue sweater with the midriff torn off, green and purple striped pants, and light blue boots. But what set her off than most of the campers was her bellybutton piercing, and her nose piercing as well.

"Wow, she's an energetic gal, huh?" Kiri asked out loud.

"Welcome, Sophie! Glad you could make it." Chris announced.

"I'm glad to come!" Sophie shouted out loud. "I'm ready to roll, Chris!"

Sophie then scanned the cast, and smiled.

"But it seems we have a bit of a problem. No worries; I can fix it!" Sophie said out loud, as she walked over to where Quant was, who was currently insulting Coco.

"Chocolate makes you fat, gives you high blood sugar, and honestly is only healthy in small doses." Quant said out loud, as…

"HI!"

Quant turned around to see Sophie standing there, giving off a grin.

"Er, you do know that yelling's evil, don't you?" Quant asked back.

"Come on! Yelling is the universal language of the soul!" Sophie replied back. "Next to singing!"

"I… don't sing." Quant said out loud.

"Well, that'll put you at a disadvantage if we ever decide to do another Total Drama World Tour- which I'm putting in my notes..." Chris announced out loud.

"May they all help us if there's another Total Drama All Stars..." Danielle muttered, as she shivered.

"Tell me about it." Ivan commented back. "So many banhammers were thrown in so many Total Drama Fan Forums the night that episode involving 'sundaes' was released."

Back with Sophie and Quant, the Loud Girl was still trying to get something out of Quant, with her shaking her head every time.

"Don't you like anything? Rock music? Explosions? Karaoke?" Sophie asked.

"I like… bread." Quant muttered.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?!" Sophie replied back. "I can supply you with some!"

"Time to meet Xylia!" Chris said, as the cab stopped, and its rather chubby passenger stepped out. She was wearing a green baker's cap, which had a smile on its face, covering up some of her pink-dyed hair. She was wearing a red and white shirt, yellow sweatpants, and what set her off from some of the other campers was what appeared to be her lack of footwear, and flour markings in the shape of a heart on her cheeks.

"Hiya, Chris!" Xylia shouted out loud, as she pulled out a tray of cookies, which looked decently cooked. "Wanna cookie?"

Chris smiled, as he took one of the cookies, and bit into it. "Wow… Really good."

"Thanks!" Xylia replied back, as she began to offer cookies to the rest of the cast. The mass majority of the cast really enjoyed the cookies. When she got to Quant…

"So, wanna cookie?" Xylia asked.

"No. It goes against everything I stand for." Quant replied.

"What, cookies don't totally do that!" Xylia commented back. "Plus, its not like its a totally messy recipe."

"Still, it's against my… religion." Quant replied back.

"Yeah, and plus… She only eats bread." Sophie commented.

Xylia smiled at that. "Well, cookies SOOOOO totally contain wheat, and bread is totally a wheat product. Win-Win!"

Quant sighed, as she took a cookie. "Okay, but I'm saving it for later. And DON'T expect me to enjoy it."

Sophie grinned at Quant taking the cookie, as Quant walked away. "Very slick move there, Xylia."

"Thanks..." Xylia said, as…

"Sophie." Sophie replied, holding her hand out, as the two girls shook hands.

"Everyone, Dusty Jr. has entered the house!" Chris announced, as a cab stopped, and its passenger stepped out. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket over a blue tanktop, blue jeans, and had black sneakers on.

"Thanks, Chris. The name's Dustin, but please… Call me Dusty. Me being a Jr just… irks me." Dusty Jr said out loud, as he flashed his hair at the group.

A mass majority of the girls squeed at the guy.

"It's Dustin!" Coco yelled out loud.

"He's so dreamy..." Gladys swooned.

"I'm SOOOOOO a fan of him!" said Xylia out loud.

Meanwhile, with Quant.

"...Who?" Quant asked. Cue record needle scratch here.

"Awwwww, come on!" Sophie replied back. "Don't you even know him?"

"No..." Quant answered back.

Sophie scratched her head. "Yeesh, were you born under a rock, or something? He's Dusty Jr! Basically the next best thing to come out since sliced bread!"

Quant starred at the loud girl.

"Hey, trying to pander to your interests." Sophie replied back.

Another tween, though, wasn't feeling that thrilled that Dusty Jr was around.

"Ugh… Not him..." Natz moaned.

Dusty Jr. smiled as he looked about the crowd- but his smile dropped when he noticed a certain girl.

"Natalie? You're here too?" he said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Dusty, the name is Natz..." Natz replied back. "And how did..."

Cyrus looked at Natz, and then at Dusty Jr.

"Natz, you know Dusty Jr?" Cyrus asked.

"Uh... Her parents worked for my mom. Personal trainer, dietary coach, that sort of thing," Dusty Jr. explained.

"That's about the gist of it..." Natz commented.

"Nata- Natz... If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me." Dusty Jr. gave a small smile.

Natz watched Dusty Jr leave, as she gave him a glare. Cyrus took notice of that.

"Natz, you actually know him?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't let his charms hook you in; he's actually a grade A brat." Natz explained.

"I see..." Cyrus explained.

"Introducing Kacy!" Chris announced, as the cab, with a really large briefcase strapped on top stopped, and it's passenger got out. Her outfit resembled Star Butterfly from _Star vs the Forces of Evil_ to a T.

"Hi, everyone! Time to get a little weird and a little wild?" Kacy asked out loud.

Xylia chuckled. "I am, but… Are you totally from another dimension?" She asked back.

Kacy grinned, as she removed the briefcase from the top of the cab. "You're right on the dot! And you must be a fan; you even got the heart markings as well! So cool!"

Xylia chuckled. "Er, had these things since… Well, ever."

Kacy was amazed. "Cool… As for me, I really enjoy Star Butterfly because she's just so cool and unique! While Mabel may be silly, Star just spells uniqueness!"

Dusty Jr. was eying the briefcase that Kacy was wearing, with her back.

"I think your luggage bag is moving..." Dusty Jr said out loud.

"You mean my walk-in luggage bag, complete with a make-up table?" Kacy asked back, as she smiled. "It's where I carry various outfits for my costumes! Today, I'm dressed as Star! Tomorrow, who knows? I could be a fun-sized Giant Woman..."

Kacy then eyed Danielle.

"...Or something involving urban myths." Kacy commented.

Dusty Jr. sighed. "Should have brought mine..."

"Anyways, here's Wiley!" Chris shouted out loud. "He's the next contestant on Total Drama Tween Throwdown!"

The cab stopped, and it's passenger stepped out. He had red hair, and was wearing a red-shirt with a yellow dollar sign on it, blue pants, and pink shoes.

"Heck yeah! I'm ready for some BIG BUCKS, all without any Whammies!" Wiley shouted out loud in happiness.

"Wow, what a freak…" Bitty said to herself. "I don't even know what Whammies are."

"Oh, if you know game shows like he does…" Coco said, smiling. "You'll learn to FEAR the Whammy."

Wiley smiled. "You betchya, friend! Grabbing four of those gnats will put you outta the game! For good!"

"Oh, dear…" Ivan commented.

"No worries, he's just kidding." Danielle replied, laying a comforting hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"I know, but still…"

"So… Wiley… Lost a bet?" Kacy asked out loud, looking down at his pink shoes.

Wiley sighed. "Bullies stole my shoes on the last day of school. So, my sister let me borrow her's. Hey, better than getting 5 zeroes on Plinko."

"Ain't that the truth, hon?" Gladys nodded.

"Next up, is Tilly!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, and the latino passenger stepped out… Or rather, walked out, using her hands. Her body was wrapped up in a ball.

"Hola!" Tilly said out loud.

"Er… How are you even doing that?" Wiley asked out loud, looking down at the 'Tilly-Ball'.

"Well, mi amigo, it takes lots of training to do this." Tilly commented, as she unwrapped herself. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a heart on it, with the bottom cut off, showing her midriff, pink pants, hot pink shoes, and had her brown hair tied in three pigtails on every side of her head, with the tips dyed pink.

"Sounds cool..." Wiley replied back.

"Yeah, wish I could do that." Sophie said out loud.

"Also, wanna see something cool?" Tilly asked, as Wiley nodded, as she turned around, and twisted her waist around, before giving off a wink to Wiley.

"Whoa..." said Wiley, his eyes going wide.

"Okay, this is new..." Quant commented out loud.

"Lucas is next up!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, letting its passenger out. He was wearing a blue shirt which said 'The Lord is my ROCK – Psalm 18:2' on it, blue jeans… And seemed to be barefoot.

"Hello, brothers and sisters!" Lucas said out loud. "I've arrived to spread the word!"

He then looked at two campers in particular, and smiled.

"And looks like someone beat me to the job." Lucas chuckled.

"I smell a cult brewing..." Dusty Jr. commented to himself.

Lucas approached Ivan and Xylia, who were currently talking amongst themselves, with a smile.

"So, what are your stories on experiencing podiatric freedom?" Lucas asked the two.

"Um… Huh?" Ivan asked back.

"I… don't totally follow. Come again?" Xylia asked as well.

"What made you decide to go barefoot?" Lucas said plainly.

"Oh!" Ivan replied back. "Why didn't you say so? In my case, wasp got in my shoe while I was bug hunting. So, to avoid it from happening again, I shed my kicks."

Lucas nodded. "And you?" he asked, turning to Xylia.

"Well, I wanted to totally express my inner flower child." Xylia answered. "Been doing this since I was young."

Lucas nodded. "Well, it's good to see those who no longer are weighed down by people's opinions of them."

"Ten to one, that guy has a foot fetish," Dusty Jr. whispered to Rattles.

"Yeah, no wonder my sister goes barefoot." Rattles commented. "Not after how I tried to present her my birthday card to her via her shoes using a plush snake. She screamed a lot, but I explained it to her, because I loved her and wanted to surprise her the only way I knew how."

"Next up, we have Alora!" Chris said out loud, as a cab stopped in front of him, and its passenger stepped out.

She was sporting a straw hat with a pink music note on top of her orange and brown hair, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a flower on it, purple pants, and green shoes. By her side, appeared to be a portable keyboard.

"Hi, all! I'm here to spread awesome background music all around!" Alora announced. "Be it hard rock..."

"Awesome!" Sophie yelled out in glee.

"J-Pop..." Alora said, which Danielle nodded in approval. "And I even do chiptune!"

"Totally cool!" Xylia replied out loud.

"Do you do spirituals, so Billy Graham doesn't chew us out?" Dusty Jr. asked as he stared at Lucas.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled back.

"Oh, calm down, you two." Alora replied back. "I said I go for any kinda music."

Alora then did a chiptune of a church hymn on her keyboard, as Lucas smiled in approval.

"Very nicely done, Miss Alora." Lucas commented back.

"Thanks, bud." Alora replied with a smile.

"And next up, Felix!" Chris said, as no cab arrived.

They waited a few more seconds.

"Next up, Felix!" Chris said, as the cab didn't arrive. "Where the heck's Felix?"

"Heck if I knew..." Kiri replied out loud, as a flash of blue light suddenly appeared in front of the tweens.

"This is some Megaman stuff right here..." Lucas muttered, as the blue light started to form into a portal.

"Okay, I swear this DOESN'T happen if you touch the operational end of the device." Coco said, as someone started to emerge from the portal. It was an African-Canadian male with sandy blonde hair, a purple shirt with an exclamation point on it, and red shorts.

"Wow, way to make an appearance, Felix!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, I had to do it this way." Felix commented. "Cab rider wanted to take a break, so I gave it to him."

"So, Felix..." Lucas asked, as Dusty Jr. sighed in annoyance. "You're a scientist, right? Are you a firm believer in Creationism or Evolution?"

"I go for Creationism, myself." Felix replied back.

"So, how many Vital Testing Apparatuses did you have to destroy just to sneak the Portal Gun from Apeture Science?" Haruto asked out loud.

"Well…" Felix answered, as he chuckled. "None."

"Next up, Azura!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, and its passenger walked out, revealing a girl. She had raven hair that was twirled up in a braid, and had glasses on as well. She also had a collared shirt over a blue sweater, a green skirt, and brown shoes with some black knee socks.

"McLean… Nice of me to come." Azura said out loud, as she examined the host. "Your awesomeness is over its gap. Nice work."

"You bet it is!" Chris replied back.

"Now, to analyze everyone of the group." said Azura, as she walked over to Quant. Upon looking her over, she sighed.

"...So?" Quant asked.

"I looked deep in your soul, and your skills are… abysmal." Azura announced.

"Well..." Quant said, trying to defend herself.

"You should just give up now; save everyone the trouble." Azura replied back.

"HEY!"

Azura looked at Sophie, who was looking a bit angry.

"What's the deal with you, strolling up and insulting just one person, and telling them to give up?!" Sophie yelled out loud.

Azura chuckled. "I just say it like it is, honey. Now, as for you..."

Azura looked over Sophie carefully, before she chuckled.

"I gotta say, your voice is strong, and you're very fit. Why not join up with me, and crush everyone?" Azura asked out loud.

Sophie chuckled. "Um… I'll think about it."

Azura smiled. "Good… I know you'll make the… _right_ choice."

Azura then took her leave, as Sophie sighed.

"Wow… Never thought that would work." Sophie commented.

"Um, Sophie?" Quant asked, as Sophie looked at Quant with a smile. "Er… nevermind."

"Our next contestant is Burt!" Chris announced, as the cab stopped, and dropped off the next contestant. He was a brunette wearing a red t-shirt, green pants, and like Ivan, Xylia, and Lucas, was barefoot.

"Hello, guys and gals! Let's BOMB do this thing!" Burt said out loud.

"Err, you okay?" Kacy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I've just got BOMB Tourettes Syndrome." Burt answered. "Annoying as heck, but what you gonna BOMB do?"

He then walked to the group, as Kiri was in some deep thought.

" _Hmm… While I wanna say he does have it… Something doesn't add up..."_ Kiri thought.

"And finally, Joey!" Chris shouted out loud, but no cab came.

"Well… Huh." Azura commented. "Guess he ran like a chicken all the way home."

"Maybe a snake scared him off?" Rattles asked. "If so, my bad."

Suddenly, Chris' cell phone rang. "Yeah? What? Wow… Just… wow. What are the charges? …I see. Well, thanks for calling us."

"So…" Danielle said. "Was that about Joey?"

"As a matter of fact… Yeah." Chris replied. "He got arrested for shoplifting from a store, vandalizing a wall, smoking pot, robbing a cop's house… AND smoking said pot in front of said cop while the cop was home!"

"Wow… Just… Wow." Danielle stated. "How DUMB and IDIOTIC do you have to be to do all that, in front of a cop?"

"Yeesh, he needs an exorcism..." Lucas muttered.

"If that piece of mierda messes with me..." Tilly commented out loud.

"So, after a quick trial, he should be here, considering he doesn't royally screw up..." Chris said. "Whatever, we gotta get a pic for the promos! We can photoshop him in, later!"

Quant was confused. "Photoshop? You buy photos at that evil place?"

"Not really, hon." Gladys replied towards Quant.

Once the campers were together, Xylia noticed something.

"There's a mud puddle next to us… And a cab next to you… We're gonna get totally soaked, are we?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah, I may be dressed as Star, but even I don't have her powers." Kade commented out loud.

Felix took notice to Xylia's comment, and took out a device from his pockets.

"Um… Nope! Now, On three, say Throwdown! One! Two! Three!"

"Throwdown!" The tweens shouted, as the cab sped off, and splashed water… only for it to bounce off it.

"…You're such a spoilsport, Felix." Chris replied.

"How you know it was me?" Felix asked, whistling.

"Aww, and I was going to be all excited to feel clothes straight from the dryer, too…" Coco replied, grinning.

"I washed my plushie of a snake, and then put them in the dryer, and zoned out and forgot about it, and my mom found it, and she screamed." Rattles commented out loud.

"And all the work I did to try to get the kids wet. Anyway, follow me, and I'll explain some stuff!" Chris said, before turning towards the camera. "And there you have it! We have our kids, though one of them is AWOL right now. What adventure will await them? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 1 of the story! Anyone you like?

Both Sophie and Tilly belong to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: It's a whole new world...


	2. Super Tween World!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

First off, I would like to wish my buddy, Explosivo25, a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Second off, I like to wish my buddy Pikachu4Prezident my deepest condolences for the death of his Uncle.

This part, we know our kids some more! Also, the first challenge!

Now, to play with Super Power!

* * *

Now in the film lot, Chris was leading the kids, all while talking to them as well.

"This season, we'll have a cornucopia of awesome challenges! Some challenges, some of the more geekier kids will enjoy!" Chris said, smiling. "Like, for example… gaming?"

"Yawn..." replied Azura. "Too boring."

"And too flooded with First Person Shooters." said Peki, sighing. "Whatever happened to just stomping on the enemy?"

""I'm hoping for a Kirby challenge!" Danielle commented, smiling underneath her mask.

"Kirby? Hell, Chip and Dale is due for a remake!" Peki replied back. "Hey, if Ducktales got remade..."

"They did?" Danielle asked. "Did the Moon theme blow anyone's socks off?"

"And how!" Alora said out loud, overhearing the two. "I may not be a gamer, but I also listen to BGM from games as well!"

"Anyways…" Chris interrupted the three, as he guided the kids to a stage. "Here's the stage for the Awards Ceremony! And this is one ceremony you DON'T wanna attend! Cause the person with the most votes will be sent packing!"

"As long as Chef isn't in drag this time around…" Coco replied. "I don't there's an herbal tea to erase THAT memory."

"Traumatized by Chef in drag, huh?" Wiley said, smiling at Coco. "You and me, both."

"But tonight, NO ONE is going home!" Chris shouted, which made the tweens cheer with glee.

"This is so cool!" said Haruto, looking really happy.

"And here's your Confessional of the season!" Chris said, standing outside a make-up trailer. "You can say your deepest darkest stuff to the world… But it may be broadcast to the world, so beware…"

"Yeesh, say that like it's a bad thing, why don't ya?" Kacy stated.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I'm back! With more arm room!****

Peki: (She is praying) Father? I need to confess something… I was the one that used Yasmin's Twilight disc for a mock Mythbusters experiment. …Oh, wrong confessional? Oops.

Coco: How I love chocolate? Well… You can melt it, in your mouth and not your hand, you can bake it, make it into chocolate milk…

Tilly: What tough competition… They have to fall by my hand. Shame, too… That Wiley guy's kinda cute.

Coco: There's chocolate cake, chocolate-covered shrimp, chocolate sandwiches… Hey, I found a way, don't deny it!

Quant: Such… evil. And yet, that girl with the out of place earrings is wanting to help me… Why?

Dusty Jr: These campers don't know the meaning of the word defeat… I shall take them all down. Dustin Jr. rep-re-sent!

Haruto: Yeah, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda nervous about being here; I rather be drawing right now. -He then looks at his spiked wristbands, and looks back up.- ...But my sister convinced me to do this. For you, Korpse!

* * *

Now the campers were outside what appeared to be a very nice-looking house.

"See this thing of beauty?" Chris said, smiling. "If your team comes in first, you get to spend the night in here!"

"Asombroso..." Tilly muttered in her native language.

"Cool, and its got its own porch swing, too!" Alora commented. "Nothing like thinking up new tunes while sipping lemonade outside."

"I agree with you on the lemonade." Danielle noted.

"But that's only the exterior…" Chris said, as he directed the campers inside.

* * *

Now inside the house, the kids were really amazed.

"Chris?" Ivan stated. "I'm giving you a 39,469 on the HHA Scale."

"Freak." Bitty replied to Ivan's comment.

"And look at this big, awesome couch!" Cyrus said out loud, as he sat on it. "And its comfy, to boot! Chris, did it belong to a cute clown I liked growing up?"

"And that clown went on to totally destroy the Umbrella corporation..." Xylia replied out loud. "Hey, it's SOOOOO true, look it up!"

Haruto chuckled. "Well, I've got inspiration for a drawing later on, now."

"Eh, who cares about some couch?" Kacy asked out loud. "Look at the big-screen TV!"

"And a Wii U!" Xylia also announced. "Does it come with both Earthbound games installed on it?"

"Yeah… Does it?" Kiri asked as well.

"You bet!" Chris replied.

"AWESOME!" Xylia and Kiri shouted out loud, as the two gave off a high-five.

"We also have an Xbox for the more mature tweens…"

"And the air conditioning!" Coco said, as she laid her head on top of an air conditioning vent. "Gotta love the air conditioning!"

"Yeah, especially if it's on full blast." Felix replied, as he chuckled.

"This also comes equipped with individual soundproof bedrooms, each with its individual bathrooms." Chris commented.

"Good, because there are some secrets I don't want released to the world to see…" Danielle replied.

"That you may be an android?" Haruto asked.

"Um… Maybe?" A confused Danielle replied.

"And because Loud Kiddington over there may deafen us with her shouting." Azura snarked, as she looked at Sophie, who was just whistling loudly to herself.

"Okay, let's move on." Chris said, as they left the house.

* * *

 **Confessional: Her voice is loud, Sophie Songbird!**

Felix: Yeeaahh, I really rubbed off of Ivy, huh?

Danielle: No, I'm not an android. But I still do have a secret I don't want released to the world…

Azura: I already know for a fact that loud girl's gonna be annoying. Order is in, Chaos is out. Get with the program.

Sophie: WHOOOO, who cares about what Azura thinks? And look what I found in the closet! -She holds up a guitar, with some buttons- Maybe Quant can carry on through the Fire and the Flames?

Peki: In one of those rooms… I can train up my Pokemon. Hey, gotta be ready when any new games comes out!

Rattles: Here's hoping it isn't too large, just in case a snake sneaks inside, and it scares someone and causes them to have nightmares.

Lucas: That house is really nice, to boot.

* * *

Most of the Tweens were now inside a meager looking trailer.

"Kids? If you come in Second Place, the Middle of the Road Trailer is where you'll be bunking." Chris said. "It comes with your standard living supplies, but nothing that major."

"Hey, better than nothing." Ivan replied. "It's why I gotta give it a 4,200. I took away 100 points, due to a lack of a houseplant."

"I've got one, but I rather not let go of it." Kiri said out loud. "Well, for personal reasons."

"You'll still have an SNES to play with, but still…" Chris commented. "Nothing compares to the Sega Genesis."

"Yeah, the Sega VS Nintendo wars were brutal BOMB times..." Burt said out loud.

"But it also led to my parents hooking up." Cyrus commented back. "Plus, its got some neat games, to boot! Super Mario World, Kirby Super Star, Super Metroid..."

Natz knelled down next to Cyrus to inspect the games as well.

"Hmm… Donkey Kong Country." Natz commented to herself. "Good times..."

"So, how about the losers?" Bitty asked.

"Geez, you say it like it's a bad thing…" Cyrus said, inspecting the games. "Ooh, __Star Fox__!"

"It IS a bad thing, idiot!" Bitty replied.

"That's a good question, Bitty! Follow me! The same counts for you two nostalgic kids, too!" Chris announced, as the kids followed Chris.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Second Best****

Bitty: No escaping my fashion critiques from me in there! Although I really like the first place house.

Felix: Even though I wasn't inside, I got the gist of it… And don't get me wrong, but I really adore Snow Barrel Blast from DKC.

Natz: Is it bad for me to say I really liked the level Orang-utan Gang? The sunset during the level is so… beautiful.

Burt: Yeah, the classics are a BOMB good thing… -Smiles-

* * *

Now some of the Tweens were inside a cabin that's seen… to put it, better days. There were four futons, as thus as some thin blankets and pillows. There was also carpeting on the floors, although not much of it.

"And this is the Losers Cabin. If you come in Last Place, you'll be sleeping in here, after voting off one of your own." Chris announced, as he looked at Ivan. "Your thoughts, Crossing Kid?"

"I give it a 1,325. Least you have a place to sleep." Ivan said, before continuing. "I don't think house plants will save this house."

"Ivan..." Peki asked. "You know a lot about the Animal Crossing series… Any pointers on how one can make this cabin more… fruitiful?"

"Well, wallpapering the cabin's… Can prove to be somewhat of a problem." Ivan noted.

"Plus, I can always do a patch-job on the carpeting." Cyrus said out loud.

"So, who are the teams?" Alora asked.

"We'll get to that; right now, we have one more place to visit…" Chris replied.

* * *

Inside the Mess Hall, labeled the Cafeteria in the lot, Chef Hatchet was cooking. Between seasons, he had a chance to improve his cooking. The result?

"Um, did my sausage totally blow a raspberry at me?" Xylia asked, as she took further expectation. "I think the tongue also looks SOOOOO like bacon?"

"Yeah, this is quite illogical, if I say so, myself." Azura commented.

"And yet, the best of both worlds!" Sophie shouted out loud, interrupting the two.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." A voice said from the kitchen. "Always trying to combine two foods into one… How do you do it?"

The voice then came into view. He had a hairstyle similar to Cyrus, but only this person was of the same age as the tweens, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a wavy light blue line, purple shorts, and had a lampshade on his head.

Natz looked at Cyrus, and the new person. "Cyrus… That someone you know?"

"Hell if I knew; I never saw him before." Cyrus replied back.

Sophie, meanwhile, starred at the new person.

"Whoo… Hoo..." Sophie muttered to herself, as she smiled at the new guy.

The new guy looked at Sophie in return, as...

"Kitt! We need some watermelon and oranges, pronto!" Chef Hatchet ordered out loud, interrupting Kitt's trance.

"Oh! Coming, Chef!" Kitt said out loud, as he began to do his job, but not before giving one last look at Sophie.

"Kitt… What a cool name..." Sophie muttered, smiling along the way.

Quant was concerned, so she tapped the nearest person (Haruto) near her.

"Hey, is the loud girl okay?" Quant asked.

"Yeah… She'll be fine." Haruto answered.

"I think I hear wedding bells in the far off future..." Kacy whispered to Lucas with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional: Puppy Love**

Quant: Whatever it was… We need loud girl to focus. Because non-focus is… well, evil. Still, she seemed happy…

Sophie: Kitt… Still a cool name. And a cutie as well!

Kiri: Yep, that blonde girl's in love… Here's hoping it goes well.

* * *

Coco was looking at her food. "Guys, even I don't think food looks like that, when a baseball team I was in went out for dinner."

She then looked at Danielle, who was blending some food in a portable blender. She then poured the liquefied foodstuff in a cup, and began drinking it.

"Wow, you're taking this outfit gimmick seriously, huh?" Coco asked, as she took a look at the liquid Danielle was drinking. "Can I have a sip?"

Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "Sure."

With Quant, she was sitting down, and nibbling on a slice of bread, as Kacy approached her.

"You're eating bread?" Kacy asked out loud.

"Yeah… So what?" Quant asked back.

"There's lots of yummy stuff, and you chose just boring, bland bread?" Kacy asked again.

"It's what I like." Quant replied.

"Man shall not live off bread alone." Lucas quoted out loud.

"Yeah, even that cutie Bibleman has the idea." Kacy replied back. "At least eat something with more oomph, like a tomato!"

Xylia, upon hearing that, quickly shook her head.

"Or… maybe an orange?" Kacy asked, sheepishly holding up an orange.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was in the middle of his lunch, when Danielle, having finished her lunch, came up to him.

"Hey, you feeling okay, Ivan?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing good." Ivan replied. "Just making some design ideas to use via Cyrus over at Re-Tail. You?"

"Eh, I'm just looking at Peki talking to Felix about something." Danielle said, as she looked further. "Does that resemble a pogo stick?"

"Seems like it." Ivan replied, taking a bite into his meal.

Soon enough, the intercom came on.

"Kids! Time for your first challenge!" Chris announced out loud. "And your first challenge? You'll be visiting a certain new… world."

"About time. This is getting really boring." Azura replied back.

"I shall lead the way… Follow me, ladies!" Dusty Jr. said out loud, as he flashed his hair and started to leave the mess hall, causing most of the girls to follow him.

"I… don't get him." Danielle commented out loud.

"Yeah, me either." Ivan replied back. "Just one hair flip, and most of the girls are following him. Well, except for you, Natz, and Quant."

"Well, to tell you the truth… Dusty Jr's movies are kinda… bland. Give me Johnny Yong Bosch any day of the week." Danielle winked at Ivan from inside her suit.

* * *

Currently, the 23 kids were standing in front of a futuristic device. There were several pods, looking like it could fit anyone. There was also a big screen TV next to the pod, as well as some computers hooked up to the pod. Felix and Xylia was looking at the machine in awe.

"That thing is… totally awesome..." Xylia muttered to herself.

"You and me both..." Felix also said to himself.

"Kids… Welcome to our challenge that'll determine the teams!" Chris shouted out loud. "But first… Do you recognize this game?"

He presses a button on the keyboard, and on the big screen TV displayed…

"Super Mario World?" Cyrus asked. "Score!"

"Yep, it was THE game to display 16-Bit graphics!" Chris announced back. "Sure, we would go for 'tude and have you go through Sonic 2, but all you would all do is attempt to kill Tails."

"He deserved it. Having two tails is completely unfashionable!" Bitty replied back.

"I would say… otherwise." Felix commented, as he took out what appeared to be a device, and attached it on his butt. Within a moment, it lifted the Inventor into the air, making him fly like the fox from the Sega games.

"Showoff..." Bitty snarked.

"That, and some of you are speedy enough, lookin' at you, Coco. Anyways, you lot will be going through the first four levels of the Yoshi's Island world, as in no going through Yoshi's Island 1 just to get the Yellow Switch Palace." Chris announced out loud.

"Well, so much for an easy time." Haruto commented to himself.

"And don't worry, these are the original levels in their original format; I didn't hack the games, just to add in a Super Mario Maker touch in by adding in Lakitus throwing out Bowsers, holding Hammer Bros." Chris said, as he looked at Xylia.

"Awwwwww, come on!" Xylia complained. "You haven't totally lived until you SOOOO faced off against the ultimate Mario challenge!"

" Now, do you guys see this machine right here?" Chris asked, as…

"Yep, I know. Its the VirtuPod 4000." Felix answered. "It allows anyone to be transported into a virtual world."

"Almost like Code Lyoko?" Rattles asked.

"Almost, but not quite." Chris explained. "Anyways, don't worry if you sustain any injuries in the virtual world; it'll just be like a tickle to you. Plus, your jumping heights will also be heightened, so the non athletic ones can still keep up."

"Hey, like it was my fault I blew it in basketball..." Ivan muttered.

"Now, enter the pods, and await for further instructions!" Chris ordered, as the kids did so.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jack In! TRANSMIT!**

Danielle: This is some Megaman Battle Network crap right there.

Tilly: Pfft, I don't play video games. But this challenge seems interesting. I can examine everyone's strengths and weaknesses and use them to my advantage.

Coco: Time to employ what I would like to call… -Tosses a Hershey's Kiss into the air and catches it with her mouth, eating it- Speed-Running Tactics!

* * *

Now in some white room, the tweens were waiting further instructions.

"Wow… All of this white is BOMB hurting my eyes..." Burt muttered out.

"Yeah, I agree; this room needs some color." Haruto also said out loud.

"So, we're in another dimension." Kacy commented. "When do we get to run wild?"

"Cool your heart markings, Kacy." Chris replied back, as what appeared to be three pipes rising up from the ground. "See those pipes that's rising up? Once you enter them, you'll never know who you'll be working with. And once a pipe is full up, it'll be corked, so any stragglers'll be unable to enter the pipes. But enough talk, time to warp!"

The kids started to run towards the pipes, and once they got to them, some of them jumped into them straight away. For some of them, though…

"Let's work together!" Sophie said out loud, as she grabbed Quant's hand.

"Um, huh?" Quant asked out loud.

"We'll be a powerhouse duo! We'll take on these Koopa scum! Let's rock! WHOOOO!" Sophie shouted out loud, as she jumped into the rightmost warp pipe, dragging a hesitant Quant with her for the ride.

Ivan tried to jump in one of the pipes, but…

"Outta my way, Crossing boy!" Azura said out loud, knocking Ivan off the center pipe, as she jumped into her warp pipe.

With Natz, she was looking down in the leftmost warp pipe with worry.

"I dunno..." Natz muttered, as a comforting hand was placed on her back.

"Natz… It'll be totally fine, trust me." Xylia replied out loud.

"So… ladies..." Dusty Jr commented, as he jumped into the air flashing his hair in the proccess, "Who wants to follow me?"

He soon entered the warp pipe, as a grin grew on the Rookie Cook's face.

"I DO!" Xylia yelled out loud, unknowingly grabbing Natz's hand, and jumping down into the warp pipe with Natz.

"Whhhhoooo..." Natz could only yell out. At that moment, a giant cork fell on the top of the pipe, blocking any further entry.

Ivan tried again to enter the pipe again as…

"Ya snooze, ya lose… Cutie." Tilly commented, as she jumped down the pipe, accidentally knocking Ivan off.

"Aww… crap." Ivan cursed out loud, as someone approached him.

"Hey, don't you worry about them, Brother Ivan." Lucas commented. "My kind may be classified as a pansy who tries to shove my beliefs down people's throats, but I'm far more from that than you'll believe."

"How?" Ivan asked.

"Just have some faith, Brother." Lucas replied back with a smile, as he hopped into the rightmost pipe.

Ivan nodded, and jumped into the pipe following Lucas.

* * *

 **TEAM 1**

Upon entering, a booming voice yelled out to the kids.

" **Welcome! This is Wawanakwa Land! In this awesome land, though not as awesome as me, it seems that Princess Sugar is kidnapped! Looks like Leonard is at it… again."**

"Hey!" Coco said out loud. "Change it to… Um, Princess Beth, and Leonard to Duncan, and we gotta deal!"

" **Fiiinnneee… Princess Beth is kidnapped, Duncan is at it again. There, you happy?"**

"Much better, now we have a more better cause to fight for." Coco nodded.

"So… Shall we start?" Haruto asked, as the group started to make past what could be assumed to be a bunch of trees, fashioned into a house.

"Okay, this is completely illogical." Azura commented. "Why would an exterior need a lit chimney, on an island-like environment?"

"Never underestimate the power of fire, buddy!" Coco replied back, heating what is assumed to be hot cocoa.

"I am not your buddy..." Azura said out loud.

"Guys, look at this." Felix commented, as he handed over a note to Danielle.

 _Hello! Sorry, I'm not home, but I have gone to rescue my friends, who have been captured by Duncan._

 _-Yoshi_

Tilly heard Danielle's words, as she began to leave. "Well, we're trespassing. Let's bail before we get busted."

"Yeah, we should." Danielle replied back, as she stuck the note to the tree, as the group began to make their way towards a wooded area.

Upon passing a bush, Tilly jumped high onto a ledge, as she eyeballed a group of Koopa Troopas headed her way. She suddenly wrapped herself into a ball, as she took a glance at one of the campers.

"Yo, gatto amiga!" Tilly yelled out, as Danielle jumped onto the ledge. "Toss me!"

Danielle shrugged, as she did so, causing Tilly to bowl over the entire squadron of Koopas that were headed her way.

"Ariba!" Tilly yelled out loud in glee, unwrapping and making a pose.

"Um, nice job, Tilly." Haruto said out loud, while holding a koopa shell. "But next time, try this."

Tilly visually sighed. "Really? I could have tossed that around the WHOLE time? Mierda!"

Azura also sighed, this time, in frustration.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." said Azura, as…

"Speed Running Tactics FOR THE WIN! YEAH!" Coco yelled out loud, running past the team.

"...Moreso than usual." Azura muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone's a bit hyper…**

Coco: I haven't done this much running ever since I was on the baseball team! Granted, I was given the boot for being TOO fast, but still…

Tilly: Ugh, give me a break! I never played any of those stupid games before! Plus, that cat suited girl's kinda cute… Its a mystery of what's underneath, though…

Haruto: I gotta admit; Super Mario World is one of the games I am good at… Still, I'm an artist, not a gamer!

Danielle: Hey, if Tilly wanted to be tossed…

* * *

About a few seconds later, Peki hit a block, releasing some kinda egg. It instantly hatched, revealing a dinosaur.

" _Horray! Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Yoshi. On my way to rescue my friends, Bowser trapped me in that egg."_ The Yoshi said out loud.

"I know what to do, now." Peki commented, as she got on the Yoshi. "Onwards, Yoshi! Follow the Vitligo-Patterned Girl!"

"Yeah, wherever she is." Felix replied back. "She must be halfway to Donut Plains 3 by now."

Danielle softly chuckled. "Even I know that's not true."

"Hey, she _did_ mention Speed Running..." Felix replied back.

The group continued on the path, and after evicting two Koopa Troopas from their shells, they climbed up a rather small hill. What awaited them was…

"Ooh, a smelly jock!" Azura said out loud. "Whatever, he must be brain-dead to even attempt to do anything."

"Um, Azura?" Peki asked with concern. "I wouldn't wanna temp faith. That football player right there? It's a Chargin' Chuck. They're highly unpredictable."

"Really? It's not like he has an entire team on him." Azura commented, as the Chargin' Chuck started to whistle out loud. Almost like instinct, what appeared to be shelless Koopa Troopas wearing what appeared to be capes started to swoop down.

"Crap… It's a divebomb." Danielle muttered. "RUN!"

The entire team started to do so, as Peki's Yoshi ate most of them if they got close to her.

"Hey, what gives?! Whistlin' Chucks don't even appear in the first world!" Peki complained.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, summoning enemies are usually reserved for later levels.**

Chris: Hey, I didn't exactly tell the truth… I may have made a couple mods to the enemies make it more tougher and unexpected.

* * *

After passing through some pipes, and hitting another block containing an egg, they were disappointed to find out that a green mushroom came out of it.

"Aww..." Tilly muttered.

"I think only one Yoshi can be out on the field at a time." Haruto stated.

"Now you tell me..." Tilly muttered, as Tilly leaned next to a dirt wall. "At least we're away from the divebombing enemies."

At that moment, some ground begin to crumble away from said dirt wall. At that moment, what appeared to be a mole-like enemy came bursting out, and begin to chase Tilly.

"Mierda!" Tilly cursed out loud, as she kicked the mole away.

"Hey, it's only a Monty Mole; nothing to be frightened of." Peki replied back, as she had Yoshi eat the dirt, right before the Mole had a chance to burst out.

"And your dino can eat dirt?" Tilly asked out loud, as Peki nodded. "Man, I really gotta brush up on this kinda stuff..."

A few more moments passed by, along with some more mole stomping/eating, as they soon approached a couple of pipes. From one of them, what appeared to be the top of a red and white-spotted venus fly trap came flying out.

"Forget about it; let's book it!" Danielle said out loud, as she hit what appeared to be a yellow block from above her, causing a purple switch to fall onto the ground. Stomping on it with her foot, some coins from above materialized into solid bricks. "Get on top! Trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?" Azura asked back, as she spotted _why_ : Another Chargin' Chuck. "Oh… Right."

The entire team ran on top of the solidified coins, as they jumped towards the goal, with Danielle crossing first.

 **DANIELLE** COURSE CLEAR!

"Whew… That's… a hoot." Danielle commented out loud, as…

"Hey, what took you so long?" Coco, leaning onto a bush, joked out loud.

"Wait, _you_ got that far on your own?" Peki asked back.

"Hey, it was only the first level." Coco answered back. "Had it been any of the later levels… It be some cause for concern."

"Well, you're right about that." Haruto commented.

The team exited the slightly wooded area, as they looked at the mountain range that was standing in front of them.

"So, um… Who's good at mountain climbing?" Felix asked out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, at least they didn't die. That's a start.**

Azura: Gaming… Such a waste of time. -Pushes glasses in- And I'm stuck with three girls that don't know what a _true_ geek is… Still, this is still gonna be easy.

* * *

 **Team 2**

The team has got through the first level with ease, and was in approaching the second level they had to get through. Currently, Quant was questioning what she done back there.

"I thought that was evil." Quant commented.

"For the last time, Quant, they're just video game sprites." Sophie said out loud. "They'll be okay from those stomps; don't worry!"

"I still think it's evil..." Quant pouted, as Sophie stopped the group. Looking up at a huge mountain, she grinned.

"Guys, guys… I wanna do this just this once." Sophie commented, as she jumped onto the top of the mountain.

"She isn't..." Rattles said out loud.

"She is..." Wiley commented back.

Sophie took a huge breath, and smiled.

"YODELEY-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- **HOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Sophie yodeled out loud.

Kacy grinned at that powerful yodel. "Cool, you've got some lungs, Soph!"

"Thank you! I'll be here all week!" Sophie replied back with a grin. "Now, then… Last one to the goal's a rotten egg!"

"Right behind you, Sister Sophie!" Lucas commented, all while riding his Yoshi.

The team jumped on various ledges, and even a few swinging platforms to boot. When they finally got to some solid ground…

"Whew, I haven't did this much jumping since my botched ballet days..." Alora commented out loud.

"Yeah, I never thought I be hopping around in the first challenge." Ivan replied back.

"So… Let's continue on." Wiley commented out loud. "We don't wanna end up in last place; the parting gifts aren't that favorable."

"It can't be that bad, Brother Wiley." said Lucas with a gentle smile.

"Does a toaster and a life time supply of Twinkies mean anything to you?" Wiley asked back with a grin.

The team continued to jump on floating platforms, as well as other forms of platforms, as they reached the goal.

 **WILEY** COURSE CLEAR!

"Well, that wasn't that bad." Ivan said out loud.

"So, where we headed next?" Kacy asked.

"Well, according to where we're headed..." Lucas answered, as he looked out into the distance, and could see what appeared to be a castle far towards the horizon, being blocked off by a source of water. "We gotta cross some lake. No big deal."

The team looked down at the clear, flowing lake, watching the Cheep-Cheeps swim by.

"Hmm… I wonder what fish taste like..." Quant commented to herself. "Most likely evil."

One of the Cheep-Cheeps, somehow hearing that, jumped outta the water, and slapped Quant on the face with its tail-fin. Thankfully, Ivan came to the rescue by catching the Cheep-Cheep with his bug net, and hurled it across the horizon.

"Yeesh, talk about your mean seafood..." Alora commented.

Lucas closed his eyes. "Which of you campers, if you comment on a fish, will be given a snake, instead?"

He then opened his eyes as he looked at Rattles.

"Present company excepted." Lucas commented.

"Let's book it, guys!" Kacy yelled out loud, as she slapped another one away with her Star wand. "The fishies are revolting!"

Hopping onto a floating platform that began to sink, and onto a smaller platform, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, all that from three fish?" Wiley asked out loud.

"Yeah, apparently." Kacy answered back.

* * *

The team continued on, jumping on the floating platforms. At one point, a floating ball of spikes came towards the campers, and Ivan stubbed his toe on it.

"Oww… fffff..." Ivan yelped out in pain, rubbing his foot.

"Yeesh, we gotta find a way to travel across this aqua-natic world safely, before we're dragged too deep." Alora commented.

Rattles, finding a solitary Koopa shell, kicked it up towards a yellow block, causing a P-Switch to fall down. He soon stomped on it, causing some nearby coins to solidify into brown blocks.

"How do you..." Quant asked out loud about Rattles' action.

"Who cares? Let's flock, brothers and sisters!" Lucas yelled out.

The team ran as fast as they could across the coin bridge. And even though they had to jump on some floating platforms on water, and through some spikey balls, it never seemed to phase them that much. Upon getting to the end, they could eye a pipe.

"Quick, everyone! Inside!" Kacy ordered, as everyone jumped in.

The team soon reached the goal, as a camper crossed first.

 **LUCAS** COURSE CLEAR!

"Well, I'll never call fishing a lame activity again." Rattles commented.

"But on the bright side..." Ivan said out loud, as he presented the team the castle itself. It stood tall and proud, overlooking the island.

"So… This is Iggy's castle, huh?" Alora questioned. "What awaits us in there?"

"Who knows..." Sophie answered, as she looked up. "YO, IGGY! YA HOME?!"

"Sophie, what if this Iggy's napping?" Rattles asked, as the doors opened. "Well, that answers my question."

"Well, whatta we waiting for? Let's enter and take down this Iggy once and for all!" Sophie commented out loud.

The campers entered, with Lucas leaving Yoshi at the entrance.

"Sorry, pal. But we gotta leave ya here. Thanks a lot, Brother!" Lucas said to his dino friend, as he patted it on the head.

* * *

 **Confessional: Castle Crashers, anyone?**

Wiley: On the bright side, it shouldn't be as hard as Takeshi's Castle.

Kacy: So, on our first day, we went toe to toe against various Mario enemies. I may not be that keen on gaming, but I can call today a success!

Quant: Why does… everyone care for me? All my life was filled with uncaring and evil…

* * *

 **Team 3**

Kiri, leading the way, managed to get the team through the three levels with ease. They were now in Iggy's Castle, present to the challenges that awaited them.

"Whoa… Talk about a super-long fence, hon..." Gladys commented to herself.

"And enough for us to climb on." Cyrus also said out loud.

"Let's save the climbing for later; there's a patch of fencing later on for that." Kiri commented. "Now, onwards!"

The group saw some Koopa Troopas hanging on the fencing. Dusty Jr developed a grin.

"Well, if it worked with the ladies..." Dusty Jr said out loud, as he flashed his hair… To no luck. "...What? What gives? Did my hair break?"

"I'm sure it BOMB only works in the real world." Burt commented back.

"And besides, turtle shells are unfashionable, anyway." Bitty replied.

The group continued on, as they spotted some fencing over a large pool of molten lava, as well as a Koopa Troopa coming towards them. Kiri gave the Troopa a punch, knocking it into the lava, killing it.

"Yeesh, gotta totally admit… That is SOOOOO a brutal way to go." Xylia inquired.

Upon crossing over to the other side, they went through some more of the room. And after crossing over another pool of lava, they soon approached a door and soon entered it.

* * *

In the middle of the room, they started to hear a hissing sound.

"The heck?" Cyrus asked out loud, to see what appeared to be some putrid green-colored gas headed their way.

"Well, guess Chris needed a logical way to explain the auto scrolling..." Kiri commented back. "We should run."

"Good idea." Dusty Jr replied back. "Dusty Jr… RE-PRE-SENT!"

Dusty Jr then tried to run to the end of the hall, as he was shocked by what appeared to be a protective laser.

"Oww… What gives?" Dusty Jr complained.

"Auto Scrolling, one of gaming's totally illogical sins. Why do we SOOOOO gotta deal with this kinda crap? All it does is totally extend the levels and make it 100% harder..." Xylia ranted, not knowing that something was about to fall on her.

"Um, Xy?" Natz asked out loud, but it was too late. The giant pillar came down, and squished Xylia. It soon retracted back up, leaving behind a cartoony flat Xylia.

"Ow..." Xylia muttered. Natz managed to reinflate Xylia back into her old self.

"Yeah, we should book it to the end, darlin'." Gladys commented. "Less we ALL end up flat as a pancake."

The team soon made their way through the rather large hall, avoiding the falling pillars that were attempting to squash them. And at the end, appeared to be a giant, red door.

"Let's book it in, guys!" Cyrus said out loud, as the group entered the door.

* * *

Upon entering the door, the group was now overlooking a rather large pool of lava, with a single piece of land floating on it. What appeared to be a rather larger Koopa Troopa was on said land, only purple colored and wearing glasses.

"Hehehehe… HAHAHAHA!" The glasses-wearing Koopa laughed out loud. "It is I, Iggy Koopa! Master of takeovers! Yes, I taken over this small island!"

"Why did you bother?" Dusty Jr asked. "All its full of is turtles, moles, and a couple football players."

"Silence, you!" Iggy ordered back. "Now, listen here… I've got a good defensive mechanism; I've got glasses!"

Dusty Jr blinked. "...Seriously?"

"Hey, you wouldn't _hit_ a proud member of the Koopa Troop with glasses, wouldn't ya?" Iggy snarked back.

"No… I wouldn't." Dusty Jr commented back, as he looked at Natz. "But maybe Natalie would? She wears glasses, so it would be a fair fight."

"The name is Natz… And I wouldn't know how; I never fought someone before..." Natz muttered, as she removed her glasses, and gave them to Xylia. "Xylia… You wanna fight in my place?"

"Sure, never did it before, but I'll totally give it a college try." Xylia replied back, as she placed the glasses on her. At that moment, she was instantly dizzy. "Whoa… how do you SOOOO see outta these things?"

She soon removed them and gave them back to Natz.

"Sorry, but you'll have to totally take him on." said Xylia with an apologetic tone.

"Really?" Natz asked, as she put her glasses back on.

"Yeah, trust me; I can totally feel that you're tougher than you look." Xylia answered back.

Natz gulped, as she looked down. "Okay… I'll do my best."

Natz jumped onto the platform, as Iggy looked at the purple-haired girl.

"So, you decide to fight after all. Nothing personal, but now I've gotta melt you." Iggy commented out loud.

The demented Koopa Kid started to toss out what appeared to be fireballs, but the tween dodged them all.

"Okay, he's not allowing me any access towards him. What do I do?" Natz asked herself. She then eyed what appeared to be a flower on the platform. "Hmm… It's worth a shot..."

Grabbing the flower, and absorbing it, her appearance soon changed. The Hopip hat turned into a light green, her hair went all red, the blue sleeves turned into a bright red color, and her pants went all hot pink. She was now Fire Natz. Holding up a fireball, she looked at the Koopa Kid.

"Please forgive me for this..." Natz commented out loud, as she shot fireballs at the Koopa Kid, causing him to be knocked towards the edge of the platform.

"What?! No!" Iggy cried out loud.

"And now… The finish." Natz replied back, as she lept into the air, and stomped once on Iggy, sending him into the lava.

"AUUUGGGHH!" Iggy cried out loud.

"Yeah… Sorry about that!" Natz yelled back.

 **NATZ** COURSE CLEAR!

* * *

At that moment, the pods opened up, releasing the campers back into the real world.

"Okay, that was one huge challenge." Haruto commented out loud. "So, what now?"

"Well, first off, we shall introduce the teams! To those of you that jumped down the Left-most Pipe at the beginning of the challenge, and they are Bitty, Burt, Cyrus, Dusty Jr, Gladys, Kiri, Natz, and Xylia… You're now on the Chipper Chipmunks!"

"Awesome!" Gladys said out loud.

"Eh, I've got skills, and the ladies to boot." Dusty Jr commented out loud, flashing his hair at the girls on his team, causing them all (Except for Natz) to swoon."

"Wait, that meant..." Azura asked out loud.

"Yep, the warp pipe you went down determined your place on the team!" Chris answered. "And for those that went down the right-most pipe, and they were Alora, Ivan, Kiri, Lucas, Quant, Rattles, Sophie, and Wiley, congrats! You're on the Tubular Toads, now!"

"Yeah! RIBBIT!" Kiri shouted out loud.

"And that leaves Azura, Coco, Danielle, Felix, Haruto, Joey... when he arrives, Peki, and Tilly!" Chris announced. "You're now on the Freaky Foxes!"

"Cool!" Coco exclaimed.

"Bring on the Edgics, everyone..." Azura said to herself. "Everyone knows I was OTT today."

"So, who won the challenge?" Danielle asked.

"Well, we tallied up the times, and the winners of the challenge are… The Freaky Foxes!" Chris announced, as the team cheered out loud.

" _Awesome! A night outside my suit!_ " Danielle thought to herself.

"Score one for Speed Running tactics!" Coco replied out loud.

"And your prize is a coupon for an All You Can Eat buffet at your favorite restaurant!" Chris announced. "But in either case, 2nd goes to the Chipper Chipmunks!"

"Eh, could have been BOMB worse." Burt commented.

Bitty did some counting, and went a bit wide-eyed. "Chris, we have more girls… Does that mean that one of us has to share a bed?"

"Anyways..." Chris announced, interrupting Bitty. "Last place, and the inhabitants of the Loser's Cabin are the Tubular Toads!"

"Oh, well… Gotta have faith next time." Lucas replied with a shrug.

"Now, it's getting rather late; you may wanna rest, cause the challenges are gonna get tougher." Chris said out loud.

"And we shall take them on!" Felix replied back, as he pocketed his wrench, as Chris turned towards the camera.

"And there you have it! Our tweens have braved the first world of Super Mario World, and lived to tell the tale! But what surprises await them? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

The Toads were getting ready for bed. Kacy was in her undershirt, which was a pink tank-top and green shorts.

"So, we lost. No biggie! We just gotta kick butt next time!" Kacy inquired out loud.

"The tune was sour today. We can get them next time." Alora commented.

"So, think Sophie snores?" Kacy asked. "I got some earmuffs just in case."

At that moment, Sophie came in, holding a couple sodas. "HI, EVERYONE! I've got sodas!"

She handed one to both Kacy and Alora. When she got to Quant…

"So… Wanna soda?" Sophie asked.

"No… sodas are evil..." Quant muttered.

"No, it isn't! Who told you that?" Sophie asked.

"...Nobody. Can I get some sleep?" Quant asked back.

"Sure, if it means that much to you..." Sophie replied back, as she laid Quant's soda down next to her cushion.

"Sophie, we just had a long day… Let's let Quant clear her head." Alora suggested.

"Yeah… Maybe we should hang outside." Sophie said out loud, as the three left the cabin, before closing the door behind Quant.

Quant, seeing that everyone left, dug deep into her pocket, and grabbed out the cookie that Xylia gave her earlier. She looked around, and threw the cookie at the wall, crumbling it to pieces.

"Stupid cookie." Quant muttered, as she went to the window, and poured the soda out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, up in the Artic…**

Two men, dressed in parkas, were gathering up some ice. They were commenting amongst themselves.

"Hey, why does Mr. McLean wants this ice for?" One of the men asked.

"I dunno, he said it was for a challenge." The man's coworker replied. "That, and he wanted to keep it authentic… That's what he ordered."

"Yeah, we'll never understand him, outside of his addition to his hair…" The first man said. "Think it should be enough?"

The second man was holding a rather heavy block of ice. "Just about… Jeepers, this block of ice is kinda heavier than the others…"

"Yeah… Let's get to the movie lot before this stuff melts." The first man replied, as they boarded a boat that was built to keep the ice cool.

However, inside one of the blocks, appeared to be a young boy, around the age of 10, frozen inside and well preserved. He was in a black suit, and wearing a brown hat covering his brunette hair. And that block of ice was headed to the Movie Lot…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! And at the end of an episode, too! You could spot the changes made, huh?

As for the teams, in case you need a refresher…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks: Bitty, Burt, Cyrus, Dusty Jr, Gladys, Kiri, Natz, and Xylia**

 **Tubular Toads: Alora, Ivan, Kiri, Lucas, Quant, Rattles, Sophie, and Wiley**

 **Freaky Foxes: Azura, Coco, Danielle, Felix, Haruto, Peki, and Tilly!**

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's an icy time on the lot! But it's more than just a challenge…

BaconBaka… OUT!


	3. Kids on Ice! Enter Jeremiah!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, it's Ice to See Ya.

-Is promptly slapped by the bad joke-

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to deliver the next intro. He was wearing a jacket, and holding a coffee cup.

"Last time, on Tween Throwdown..."

"24 kids, ranging from ages 10 to 12 met each other in front of the Film Lot. While some of the greetings were met with kind words, some were kinda… not so kind. Some of them were really freaky, like the resident Animal Crossing fanboy, Ivan. He seriously gave HRA Rankings to the houses! Dude, get a better hobby… And can I have a Sloppy TV if you have one? Um… Where was I? Oh, yeah! The Tweens have to go through the first world of Super Mario World, and they each showed off some pretty impressive performances. In the end, the Tubular Toads came in last, but thankfully, they didn't have to send someone home."

"But tonight, everything will change for one of the teams. Will Quant ever eat anything besides bread? Will Joey, our ratings topper ever arrive? Will Dusty Jr wow the girls? And who'll be voted out?" Chris said, as he sipped on his coffee. "Ahh, refreshing. Anyways, find out, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_ )

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Natz was spooning her cereal around, looking a bit down, as she watched a trailer for the latest movie that was coming out soon.

"Stupid movie… stupid vampire clowns... Stupid Apocalypse..." Natz muttered to herself. "If it weren't for them wanting to remain authentic and have it set in the Himalayas, they would still be alive..."

Natz took a bite outta her cereal, as she looked at her phone's background. A picture of a red-haired girl with her arm wrapped around Natz was her phone's background.

"Bonnie, why did you give up your spot on the show for me?" Natz asked. "You said that family members could replace a contestant, but… I don't look like family to you; for one thing, my skin's more darker..."

Natz sighed, as she finished off her cereal, drinking the milk that was flavored with the cereal along with it.

"Mom... Dad... I should have been with you guys… At least we would have been together through the end…" Natz muttered to herself, as…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A couple voices screamed out loud.

"Crap..." Natz gulped. "Joey must be here by now, and he's already terrorizing the girls. Figures for a criminal..."

She got up, and pushed her glasses in.

"Hang on, girls; I'm coming!" Natz yelled out, grabbing a crematic plate to use as a weapon.

* * *

 **Confessional: Can I Be The Hero?**

 **Natz:** If I knew what was really going on… I would have stayed put.

* * *

 **Earlier, in the Girl's Side of the MORT…**

Bitty was struggling in her sleep…

 _It was the Hunger Games, and Bitty was holding her gut in pain._

" _Oww… Who knew Ivan was good with a bloody axe?" Bitty cried out, as…_

" _BITTY!" Xylia, who was exploring the arena yelled out._

" _Xylia… listen..." Bitty moaned in pain, as she coughed up blood._

" _Totally save your strength, Bitty." Xylia replied back._

" _It's too late for me… Just… let me have this last request..." Bitty muttered._

" _Okay, but it's SOOOOO a bad time to be cooking pastries." Xylia replied back._

" _I wanna leave this world… with a kiss from you..." Bitty commented._

" _Okay, it shall be totally done." Xylia said, as she gave off a small nod, as the two girls went in for a kiss…_

* * *

And as soon as the two kissed, the scenery changed to that of some bedding. The two girl's eyes shot open in an instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bitty shot off the bed and backed away, while Xylia backed up on her bed as well.

"What the hell did I DO?!" Bitty yelled out loud. "And why am I in Xylia's bed?"

"What did you totally do?! You SOOOOO kissed me in our sleep!" Xylia replied back. "And how did you totally get in my bed for starters?!"

"Hey, like it was my fault I had a nightmare in the middle of the night!" Bitty complained.

Gladys yawned, with Stunski hopping down off Gladys' bed.

"Fellahs..." Gladys said out loud, sitting up on the bed, and yawning. "What's with the hootin' and hollerin' so early in the mornin', hon?"

"She started it!" Xylia and Bitty yelled in unison, pointing at each other, as…

The door swung open, revealing Natz, holding a plate, looking visually angry, looking around.

"Okay, Joey… I know you're around here. Step away from the girls, you bitch!" Natz said out loud.

The three girls looked at Natz with some concern.

"Um… Natz?" asked Xylia. "Joey's not totally here… Yet."

"Yeah, and plus, I don't think he would attempt to bother us, for starters." Bitty replied back.

Natz looked at the "chaos" she unintentionally caused, and chuckled slightly.

"Gee, sorry." Natz commented. "I just thought something occurred with you three."

"Well, something DID happen…" Gladys started to open her mouth, as she was met with some intense glares by Bitty and Xylia. "...Nevermind."

"Wow… something I miss?" Natz asked.

"I… rather not totally talk about it." Xylia replied. "Otherwise… Has anyone been totally medivaked for embarrassment, before?"

"Also, is it cold… Or is it just me?" Bitty asked, as the four girls went outside…

They were greeted to some snowfall.

"Okay… This has gotten weird..." Gladys commented.

* * *

 **Confessional: And in today's forecast…**

 **Gladys:** Okay, even I know it doesn't snow during the summer, hon! What's goin' on?

 **Stunski** : -Is shivering-

 **Bitty** : I'm just lucky I packed a parka…

 **Xylia** : Okay, I ended up totally being kissed by a girl… Yep, SOOOOOO totally straight.

 **Natz** : I hate the snow… I… rather not talk about it.

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Tilly was currently walking back and forth, all while Haruto was drawing in his sketchpad. Azura, meanwhile, was reading a book.

"Yeesh, Tilly… You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Haruto commented.

"Yeah, well? You're not that worried about that psychopath coming today?" Tilly replied back.

"Or course, I'm worried." said Haruto, as he put up his sketchpad. "Someone who's already involved in crimes in our age is a dead giveaway that he is not to be f***ed with."

"Also, why is it so cold out?!" Tilly complained. "It's summer, and yet, there's snow on the ground!"

"Not my fault!" Felix replied from the kitchen.

At that moment, Coco kicked the door open, with a huge grin on her face.

"Who wants chocolate snow cream?" Coco announced.

"This early in the morning?" Tilly asked out loud.

"It ain't never too early for chocolate!" Coco answered back.

"I'll pass, Coco." Azura commented.

Coco sighed, looking nearly dejected. "Um… Haruto? You want some? Peki and Danielle, having left to go to the Mess Hall, denied the offer."

"No thanks, Coco." Haruto answered back.

Coco sighed. "Okay… I'll place it in the freezer, in case you all want some..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Ouch… Poor Coco.**

 **Coco** : Are they health-nuts, or something?

 **Azura** : Chocolate… All it does it gives you acne. It's true, look it up.

 **Haruto** : We did feel bad about rejecting Coco's offer, though…

* * *

 **Outside…**

Peki and Danielle were having a snowball fight. While Peki wasn't properly dressed for the weather, she didn't seem to care. She tossed a few snowballs, in which Danielle managed to dodge them all.

"Yeesh, for a girl in an animal outfit, you sure are limber!" Peki complimented.

"Thanks! This suit's lightweight enough for all my needs." Danielle replied back. "I'm nearly like Total Drama's very own Teddie from Persona 4!"

"Well, betcha can't dodge this!" said Peki, as she began to roll up a snowball. Once she was finished, she grinned. "Prepare to meet the might that is… the Peki Plinko Powerball!"

Peki threw a snowball that was similar of that of a fastball from the sport of baseball. It sped towards the Animal Outfit wearing girl, as Danielle managed to grab the snowball with her hands. She then gave a glance at Peki.

"Eep!" Peki gulped.

"Time for the Danielle Dropshot!" Danielle announced, as she tossed the caught snowball back at Peki. It managed to knock her far into a snowbank.

"Whoa… You're an impressive thrower for someone your age." Peki complimented.

"Thank you!" Danielle replied back. "You're not so bad, yourself!"

"Yeah! Think we're ready just in case this Joey messes with us?" Peki asked.

Danielle grinned underneath her mask. "Well, in the world of being an anime nut, it's best to be prepared."

"Huh… You never explained that bit." Peki replied back.

"Nobody asked me..." Danielle commented.

"So… What kinda anime do you like?" Peki asked.

Danielle shrugged. "Eh, various kinds. For starters, my current faves are _Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club, Lucky Star, Macross_..."

* * *

 **Confessional: One true blue Otaku girl… Literally.**

 **Peki** : Wow… That's a lotta anime.

 **Danielle** : Yeah, I gotta admit; I've always been into anime ever since I was a little girl. Never thought you see some gal in an animal outfit admit that, huh?

* * *

 **Middle of the Road Trailer, Boy's Side**

Cyrus was currently knitting what is assumed to be a scarf, while Kiri was trying to keep his rose warm with a hair dryer.

"Cyrus, are you still sure that you're a fast knitter?" Kiri asked out loud.

"Kiri… Trust me." Cyrus answered back. "I dealt with tougher projects before; this shouldn't be any problem."

With Dusty Jr, he was doing some thinking.

"Okay, defy logic… 3 outta 4 of us have our feet exposed." Dusty Jr explained. "And there's Natalie, Xylia, and Gladys as well with exposed feet."

"Yeah, they're gonna get BOMB sick." Burt commented.

"Eh, I modded my slippers to the point that they're comfy and keeps my feet super-warm." Cyrus explained. "And done! One scarf for your rose."

Kiri nodded, as he was given the scarf, and he wrapped it around the plant.

"There, now it should remain nice and warm." Kiri replied back. "Thanks, Cyrus."

"No prob, really." said Cyrus with a smile. "Scarves are just child's play to me, anyway."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kiri commented. "I'm guessing you made your hat as well?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yep! Took about 7 hours, but it's one of my best works!"

"Impressive." Dusty Jr. commented. "Too bad it hides away from your best part of your body."

"Your nose?" Kiri asked. "Ladies like nose bandages."

Dusty Jr. laughed haughty, as he flashed his hair.

Burt smiled. "Cool, teach me how to BOMB do that?"

Cyrus tapped on Kiri's shoulder and got closer.

"Hey, if that's true… You got a spare nose bandage?" Cyrus asked Kiri.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chicks Dig Nose Bandages.**

 **Cyrus** : Hey, it's worth a shot. The girls around here are kinda… Well, cute.

 **Kiri** : Well, to be truthful, it's kinda the half truth… How long have I had this bandage on, again?

 **Burt** : Yeah… This challenge is gonna BOMB suck, considering the cold.

 **Dusty Jr** : This challenge should be easy… Cold weather clothes, RE-PRE-SENT! -He then sneezes-

* * *

 **Middle of the Road Trailer, Girl's Side**

A few moments have passed since the… incident. Currently, Bitty was mixing some liquids in a bottle, while Xylia and Natz took notice.

"Okay, I know you SOOOO kissed me, but did you really have to totally steal my hot plate just to boil up some water?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah, even I know that's taking it a little too far..." Natz mumbled.

"Natalie… I have XYLIA germs! I'm taking EVERY measure there is to get rid of them!" Bitty yelled back. "Every last one of them, dork!"

"The name's Natz, and..." Natz began to say, as she was alarmed at what Bitty was holding. "Is that flippin' IODINE?!"

"You bet, you pastel fashionless freak." Bitty commented, as she added in the contents of the iodine.

Natz shuffled her glasses, as she did some thinking, until finally…

"Aren't you forgetting the disinfectant?" Natz asked.

Bitty's eyes lowered.

"F***! I knew I forgot something." Bitty commented, as she stomped outta the trailer, and out into the snow.

"How long until she comes back for her parka?" Natz asked, holding Bitty's parka.

"Eh, totally give her a few seconds." Xylia answered, as Bitty came back in, snatching the parka from Natz, and soon promptly left afterwards.

"So, darlin'…" Gladys said to the Rookie Cook. "How are ya able to even walk outside in the snow?"

Xylia sheepishly looked at her feet. "Well, my feet are totally tough; they can SOOOOO handle hot pavement and cold surfaces. Yeeeaaahhh, kinda totally comes from my flower child roots."

"Interesting..." Natz mumbled. "I guess shoes are overrated, anyway."

"Yeah, me and shoes? We don't totally get along. At all." Xylia explained. "I much prefer my feet to be SOOOOO free."

Natz smiled slightly. "You and me both. I only wear sandals, just cause."

"Yeah. Totally down with feet prisons!" Xylia inquired out loud. "Sandals get a total pass!"

Gladys couldn't help but chuckle at the two.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with ya two." Gladys commented, as she was feeding Stunski. "I rather have my feet be free like the birds."

"We all do..." Natz mumbled, as she smiled at the girls.

* * *

 **Confessional: Quite fitting that Xylia's last name is _Footsies_ , of all things.**

 **Natz** : Yeah, I never told the girls this, they never believe me… But I ended up with "The Class' Geekiest Feet" reward… How is that a thing?

 **Xylia** : Besides, what fun are shoes, if you gotta totally wear them all around?

 **Bitty** : Took a while, but I finally got those Xylia germs off me, that rookie cook punk cutie…

 **Gladys** : Plus, bare feet's kinda good for you.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

Lucas looked outside the cabin, and gulped at the snow that was falling.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this..." Lucas commented.

"Wasn't expecting what?" Ivan asked back.

"The snow." Lucas replied. "Yeah, it barely snows in June around here… If at ALL."

"Yeah, that." Ivan commented. "Hey, you'll do fine; trust me."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Brother Ivan…" Lucas explained. "I'm… kinda a new convert."

"Well, for a beginner, at least you got the lingo down, pat." Ivan replied.

Lucas sheepishly chuckled. "What, to Christianity? No, I been like that since birth! I meant being barefoot all the time. How do you even do it?"

"It takes a lotta training, but your feet will be accustomed to cold environments such as snow." Ivan answered back.

"Yeah, here's hoping one doesn't run into the Snow Snake, in which it can freeze your blood and kill you outright." Rattles commented. "Which is what I would like to say, had I did research and found out they don't exist."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for THAT." Wiley replied back.

 **"WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"**

The three boys looked at each other.

"Sophie?" Wiley asked.

"Sophie." Both Ivan and Lucas answered in unison.

"She's a defendant morning person, huh?" Rattles commented out loud. "Usually, I have to use a toy snake to wake my family if they're late for work. The ending result is a lotta screaming, a gentle scolding, and panic ensuing around the house."

"Wow, in my family, all it takes is the alarm clock to send my family packing." Ivan replied back. "Complete with running around with toast in one's mouth."

* * *

 **Confessional: Snakes… The Original alarm clock.**

 **Ivan** : Or if that wasn't that bad enough, the entire TOASTER at one point. Yeah, mom and dad had to pick it up after it got confiscated from class one time… When did my life become a Shoujo anime?

 **Rattles** : Running around with toast in one's mouth… Maybe Quant does that? She's the bread eater of the group.

 **Lucas** : Yeah, even I am involved into breakfast… I use a bacon-scented bookmark for my Bible one time… No wonder the congregation was sitting so close to me that Sunday.

 **Wiley** : All this talk about breakfast gives me a craving for some Fruity Pebbles…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

Currently, Sophie was next to Quant, with an excited look in her eye.

"You drunk the soda that I gave you!" Sophie commented out loud. "See, it wasn't that evil!"

"Sophie… I had nightmares thanks to that soda." Quant replied back.

"So, it was just one soda. Maybe the next one won't be that bad." Sophie said out loud.

"Eh, I'll stick to water, for the time being." Quant replied back, as she looked around. "Hey, where did that… Kacy girl run off to?"

"She's in her luggage, currently." Alora answered, as she was tuning her keyboard. "She said she had to dress up for the weather."

"And dress up, I am!" Kacy replied, as she slid out of her luggage, dressed like Mabel from Gravity Falls.

"Cool, you're Mabel Pines!" Alora commented. "I adore that show!"

"Yeah, ditto!" Sophie also said out loud.

"...Who?" Quant asked, as the three girls face fell.

"Still under that rock, huh?" Kacy commented, as the three girls got up. "Quant… This calls for a binge watching session!"

Kacy then reached behind her back, and pulled out a DVD case.

"The entire first season of Gravity Falls. How's that?" Kacy asked out loud.

Quant studied the DVD case very carefully. "Is it anything evil?"

"Well, Bill Ciper, Gideon, the Gnomes, Pacifica Northwest's family..." Kacy answered back.

"Kacy, spoiler warning next time! I didn't get to that episode yet!" scolded Alora.

"Sorry." Kacy sheepishly replied back.

Quant continued to look at the DVD case with concern, as…

"So… Who's up for some breakky, huh?" Sophie asked out loud.

"Yeah, I could use my morning bread." Quant answered.

"Nope! We're getting you to try a NEW wheat product this morning." Sophie replied back. "How does Lucky Charms sound to you?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Yay for breakfast cereals!**

 **Quant** : Okay, I lied... Which was evil. Hope they don't notice that wet spot outside the cabin... And no on Lucky Charms.

 **Sophie** : Hey, the way to someone is through their stomach. And breakfast cereals are pretty much key to a non, plain bread eating Quant.

 **Alora** : Hey, if she doesn't like that… There's always Cocoa Puffs.

 **Kacy** : Hey, who else do I know that is always equipped for cold weather conditions?

* * *

In the Mess Hall, everyone was having some breakfast. Quant took a look at Xylia and Natz, and took a look at their hair.

"Okay… I'm kinda suspicious about the hair." Quant commented. "It's evil, but you haven't done any evil stuff yet."

Xylia chuckled. "Well, only evil thing I totally done was trade my hatched Pokemon with SOOOOO many crappy natures online."

"That doesn't qualify as evil..." Natz mumbled. "I do that all the time."

"But seriously, sometimes the person with the totally unnatural hair color can SOOOOOO sometimes be the sweetest of them all." Xylia explained.

Quant nodded in understanding. "Okay… I had my doubts, but you're still not off the hook."

Quant turned back to eat her breakfast, which was a slice of bread (She denied the Lucky Charms), as Natz turned towards Xylia.

"So… How you get your hairstyle?" Natz asked.

"The bubble gum fairies SOOOO convinced me to do so." Xylia replied back. "Kinda a silly reason, but still… What's the tale of your haircolor?"

"Well, my mom's favorite color was purple. She had purple everything, to boot." Natz explained, with a sigh.

"Homesick, huh? And already on Day 2." Xylia commented.

"Nah, it's not that… It's… Nevermind, forget it." Natz replied back.

Xylia blinked in concern. "Whoa..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Poor Natz…**

 **Natz** : I… rather not explain the truth to such a sweet girl like Xylia…

 **Xylia** : Wow, I wonder what's totally wrong with Natz?

* * *

With Sophie, she looked in the kitchen, to see Kitt fixing up breakfast. The two looked at each other, with some interest in their eyes.

"Um, hello? Earth to Soph?" Kacy asked.

"Oh, what? Oh. Hi, Kacy." Sophie commented.

"You looked at Kitt again, huh?" Kacy replied back. "Why not talk to him?"

"Well... Maybe later?" Sophie asked.

Meanwhile, Ivan was eating breakfast, as Peki sat next to him.

"Hey, Ivan." Peki commented.

"Hey, Peki!" Ivan exclaimed back. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, you see… With that Joey guy coming, I'm kinda… worried." Peki answered back. "What if he recognizes me as the heir of the Duck company?"

Ivan smiled. "Hey, I can assure you that no harm will befall you. I'm armed to the TEETH. For example, I've got an axe, a bug net, a fishing rod, a slingshot..."

Peki chuckled. "Wow, you're armed to the teeth, all right. More teeth than the Nightmare Animatronics."

Ivan chuckled back, as the two looked at each other, as their hands touched each other. Ivan quickly pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to touch such delicate, rich skin!" Ivan apologized.

"Eh, it's fine." Peki replied back with a gentle smile.

At that moment, Chris came into the room.

"Kids! It's time for your first true challenge! One that'll answer the question with all the snow and ice on the ground." Chris explained out loud.

"Eh, who needs questioning? I enjoy this weather!" Felix replied back.

"Dude, its more colder than the Crystal Empire from Friendship is Magic. You insane?" Kacy asked.

"I built a rocket-powered pogo stick for Peki. How more insane can I get?" Felix answered back.

Peki looked at Ivan. "Well, looks like it's challenge time. See ya afterwards?" She asked as she took her leave.

Ivan couldn't help but blush. "Um… Yeah…"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Cold Shoulder****

 **Ivan** : Wow, it's only the second day, and I'm feeling some warm feelings from Peki… Could it be? …Nah.

 **Peki** : I do thank Ivan for wanting to protect me. He's such a sweetie, though we barely talked much.

 **Kacy** : What can I say? The Pegisister blood's running in my veins!

* * *

At Lot 1, the kids saw what appeared to be miniature tractor-trailer trucks, and ice as far as the eye could see. There were special machines set up to keep the ice from melting.

"Wow… Very crafty, McLean..." Azura commented to herself.

"Ugh, how can one withstand the cold? Lo odio." Tilly pouted.

"Aww, don't be like that..." Wiley commented. "Without snow, how could one make a snow family? Or a snow Whammy?"

"You're loco." Tilly replied back.

"Kids! Welcome to what I would like to call an ice world!" Chris announced. "It's a platformer's greatest foe!"

"Not to Ivy..." Felix commented to himself with a chuckle.

"Chris? It's freaking cold here!" Bitty yelled out loud, between shivers. "And being cold is NOT fashionable! Just ask Coco there!"

Coco was indeed shivering.

"Wow… brain freeze…" Coco said, smiling.

"Whatever, my point stands. The cold sucks!" Bitty pouted.

"Not stopping those three, though." Haruto commented, as he pointed at Danielle, Ivan, and Xylia somehow skating around a frozen patch of ice… WITHOUT skates. Despite the fact that two of them were barefoot, and the third was wearing soft slippers, they seemed to have a good time.

"Wow, this is more fun than the time I totally won a snowball contest in only shorts and a t-shirt!" Xylia exclaimed. "Mom and dad were SOOOOOO impressed, and a tad upset at the same time!"

Bitty starred at them.

"Freaks." Bitty scoffed, as she was hit with a snowball.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Frostbitten clothes FTL!****

 **Bitty** : UGH! Who did that?!

 **Azura** : Admit it… She had it coming.

* * *

"Anyways, once you three are done playing Swan Lake on Ice, it's time to introduce the next challenge!" Chris shouted.

"But, I was about to SOOOOO do that twisty thing in the air that all the pros totally do!" Xylia replied.

"Uh, guys?" Danielle shouted to everyone. "You may wanna see this…"

"Yeah, like pronto!" Ivan replied. "It seems like it's preserved…"

The kids, plus Chris, dashed over to a rather large block of ice. Encased it, appeared to be a boy around their age, wearing a suit.

"COOL! A frozen kid!" Sophie shouted out loud.

"This is just plain loco..." Tilly mumbled.

"Don't be a killjoy, Tilly!" Sophie exclaimed back. "I wonder if we free him, we'll have our very own Fry?"

"I highly doubt it, Sophie." Cyrus replied. "Even I wouldn't be able to withstand this kinda cold."

"Err, I highly doubt it." Felix replied. "But it may give me the chance to use my Re-Animator! It'll give new life to this body, AND de-age their inner organs!"

"Okay, hon? Kinda gross, to be honest." said Gladys, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Gotta break a few eggs to make an omelette, and only one to have your butt graded! And it also dries out his clothes in the process!" Felix replied.

"Wow, you're prepped for anything." Wiley commented.

"Now… Who shall free him from his icy prison?" Felix asked.

"I'll do it!" Xylia answered, as she took out a frying pan, and slid over to the block of ice. Taking a big swing, she hit the block of ice, and said block of ice shattered in a million pieces, freeing the boy entrapped in it in mere moments. The campers starred at Xylia with amazement. "Uh… Too hard?"

"On the bright side, his Frozen status ailment is nixed." Natz commented.

Felix then followed suit by zapping the boy with the Re-Animator.

"Hope it works…" said Felix.

After what appeared to be a few moments, the body slowly gained life in his body, as he slowly stirred to life. He tried to get up, but it was difficult. Xylia kept him steady.

"Um… Where am I?" The now thawed-out boy, with a British accent, asked. "All I remember is slipping on some ice, falling on an iceberg, and a giant wave drenching me and… after that… Who are you guys?"

"As a matter of fact, who are you?" Chris asked, in concern. "It's not every day we get frozen bodies here. In fact, this kinda stuff doesn't happen… At all."

"Guess I better introduce myself. I'm Jeremiah Yeken. Or Jeremiah for short." The boy named Jeremiah explained. "Dad, mum, and I were on a trip up North, on a possible last time. Some bad blood was going on with Austria-Hungary, and…"

"Bad blood with Germany?" Kiri asked, as Jeremiah nodded. "I know where _this_ is going..."

"You know about it, lad with the smiling ball?" asked Jeremiah.

"Wait, are you talking about the start of World War One?" Rattles asked. "There were some harmful snakes battling then. And NOT the snakes I truly adore so much."

"I... Think so, I'm not certain." Jeremiah answered.

"Um, not to interrupt, but… I know about that fashion!" Peki replied. "It's a 1910's suit made to fit young boys! My dad has one in a glass case back at home.

"The lass is right. It's the year 1913!" Jeremiah inquired.

"Actually, you may wanna add in a few years, dude." Chris replied. "About… 100. Welcome to the Future!"

Jeremiah was shocked, as Xylia gave a glare at Chris.

"Totally too soon, Chris!" Xylia scolded the host. "Jeremiah is SOOOOO most likely still in shock!"

However, Jeremiah started to sniffle.

"Dad… mum… My friends..." Jeremiah choked out. "I'll never see them again..."

"I know how that feels..." Natz mumbled.

"Um, Jeremiah?" Felix spoke up. "I can think up a plan to help you get back to your own time."

"Unless you're a miracle worker..." Jeremiah commented back.

"It'll take a while to work out the kinks, but you'll be back in your own time." Felix replied back. "Just give me a few days, okay?"

"In that case, I shall take you up on that offer…" Jeremiah commented.

"Felix. Felix Fine." Felix replied, as he shook Jeremiah's hand.

"Thanks, Felix. But this world is still odd. As well as you folks, no offense. There's humanoid kittens with pink hair running around…" Jeremiah explained.

Danielle could just whistle a small tune.

"Nose earrings on girls… And on their bellybuttons…" Jeremiah eyed Sophie.

"They were both gifts, buddy." Sophie winked at Jeremiah.

"A complete cute girl..." Jeremiah commented, as he looked at Alora.

"Eh, I wouldn't call myself cute..." Alora replied back. "But thanks for the compliment."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sure, tell that to yourself now.**

 **Alora:** Yeah, Jeremiah seems like a really cool guy. Here's hoping things end up good for him, wherever he ends up.

 **Tilly** : Best I don't twist around him. He would completely freak if I did that.

 **Burt** : This doesn't BOMB happen this often... If at BOMB all.

* * *

Just then, Chris' cell phone rang, as he answered it.

"Tiny, flat phones..." Jeremiah commented.

"Hello? Yes? …What do you mean he won't be coming?! We have a show here! …Wow, that's what happened? How many years? Whew… Ouch. And keep an eye out for him? Well, thanks for alerting me." Chris said, as he hung up.

"Was that about Joey?" Alora asked.

"In a way… yeah." Chris answered, as everyone heard police sirens, and a bike whizzed past the kids.

The 'owner' of the bike stood tall, and had a grin on his face. He appeared to be wearing a prisoner's garb, and looked at the kids square in the eye.

"Sup, kids?" The owner said in an intimating manner.

At that moment, Ivan put his arm in front of Peki, with Natz and Sophie following suit, ready to protect their friends.

"Joey… Glad to see you!" Chris nervously commented out loud.

"So, these are my fellow contestants?" Joey commented out loud. "Funny… I thought they would be more tougher."

Azura sighed. "What a brute."

At that moment, a rock was tossed at Azura.

"Ow! What the hell-OW!" Azura winced in pain, as another rock was thrown at her.

Joey gave a huge glare at Azura. "Never. Call. Me. A. **BRUTE!** "

He then started to lunge at the campers, as he was taken down by a rather heavy-set cop.

"Don't worry, McLean! We got him!" The cop said out loud.

"Great work, Officer Sanders!" Chris replied back.

"HEY!" Joey yelled out loud, as he was struggling. "I was supposed to get on the show! ME!"

"Well, I thought about it, and I decided that Jeremiah here is a more suitable replacement." Chris commented.

"WHAT?! That suit?!" Joey yelled back.

"Good, McLean. Cause this piece of work's going under after what he did." Sanders commented back.

"What he totally do?" Xylia asked.

"Well… the trial came to stand that he would have to go to Juvie for about 5 years after the show. Smartiepants here then decided to attack the judge, punch one of our own, slapped a nun, stole a knife from a street preformer, slashed the tires of my patrol vehicle..." Sanders explained. "I say he's going to be locked up until his adulthood."

"Wow… Totally talk about your loose canons." Xylia commented.

"HEY! That slap on the nun was on self-defense!" Joey yelled out loud. "I planned on also robbing a little girl selling cookies as well, until I saw I was half a mile near the lot, too!"

Xylia took on a dark glare at Joey. "Officer Sanders… SOOOOO get him outta here, please."

"Certainly, Ms. Footsies." Sanders replied back, as she began to drag the now kicking and screaming Joey, and loaded him into an armored police van. The van, along with some officers, started to drive off.

Bitty couldn't help but giggle. "Footsies?"

"Hey, it's a totally unique last name." Xylia replied back.

"Anyway..." Chris interrupted the two. "Because Joey is no longer able to compete in the show, Jeremiah here is now a contestant!"

"What?" questioned Jeremiah. "But all I wanted to do was just get back to my time!"

"Yeah, but think of the buzz that we'll get for having a kid frozen in time compete on the show." Chris explained. "Welcome to the Freaky Foxes!"

Jeremiah sighed. "Well, I really have no choice in the manner..."

He then walked over to his team, as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jeremiah, I promise… We'll make your stay in the future… Er, present go swimmingly well." Alora inquired.

"You really think so?" Jeremiah asked. "Cause my fellow kids consist of some cat, a lass with three pigtails, a lass with some strange condition, a lad that's dressed strangely..."

"Eh, being normal's overrated anyway." Peki commented out loud.

"Anyways, now that we got that squared away… Time to move on to the challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Confessional: WELCOME! To the WORLD OF TOMORROW!**

 **Jeremiah** : These times are troublesome… I wish Mum and dad were around…

 **Danielle** : I never thought in my life that a frozen guy would get on the show. This almost sounds like the plot to an anime.

 **Wiley** : Survey Says… This is outta left field.

 **Felix** : A frozen guy… Ivy'll be wanting to ask him a lotta questions.

* * *

The kids, plus Jeremiah, were in front of the trucks again.

"So, to start up the challenge… Did anyone ever watch the series _Ice Road Truckers_?" Chris asked.

"I did." Felix answered. "Ivy got me into the series."

"Crossing together _Cross Country Canada_ with Vanilla Lake from _Super Mario Kart_?" Kiri asked as he grinned. "What a deal!"

"Eh, I prefer BOMB Mario Circuit." Burt commented.

"Dibs on Rainbow Road for being a cornucopia of color." Haruto also said out loud.

"Anyways, for those in the unknown… It's a show on TV about trucking in the icy cold really up North!" Chris announced. "Your challenge today, team up in a pseudo relay system with your team, and cart as many cargo as you can before sundown. The team with the most cargo carted to their destinations will win! Any questions?"

"Um, Chris? We're 10 to 12 years old!" Wiley commented. "We're not allowed to drive!"

"Don't worry, these trucks are modded to a point, that even a five year old can drive one! And you guys will be given temporary licenses so you can drive. Now, then… Get into partners and get your truck on!" Chris announced.

Danielle was given her license by one of the nameless interns. She looked at her license, and sighed.

"Even with using a promo picture, they manage to mess your picture up somehow…"

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

Everyone was inspecting the truck, as they were talking amongst themselves.

"So… Who's gonna be our team-ups?" Haruto asked.

"That's still in the air." Tilly replied, as she accidentally honked the horn, causing Peki, who was doing some last minute engine work, to accidentally bonk her head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Peki."

Danielle walked up to Felix. "So… Felix." She asked, while looking at Jeremiah. "Think our Phil from the Past will handle our time well?"

"Well..." Felix began to say, as…

"Um… While the truck confuses me… This does confuse me a lot more..." Jeremiah said out loud, holding a DVD case. "What's this J _ersey Shore_?"

At that moment, it looked like the whole world stopped for the tweens. (With Peki bonking her head on the truck's popped up hood again.)

 ** **"OH, CRAP!"**** Everyone shouted out in unison.

At that moment, Danielle dashed over to the DVD case, quickly swapped out some gloves, and quickly slashed at it, reducing the DVDs into pure shreds, spooking Jeremiah.

"Pure hell, buddy." Danielle answered back. "Trust me on this. Sorry if I scared you."

Jeremiah could only help but nod. "That bad, huh?"

Danielle nodded back, as Felix sighed.

"Yeah, this'll be difficult..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Eh, there's worser things.**

 **Azura** : Yeaaahhh… no. No way I would subject having Jeremiah watch that quote-unquote show. I am so grateful its just dust in the wind, now.

 **Tilly** : This amigo's gonna need some serious help if he's trapped in present times.

 **Danielle** : Yeah, it's gonna be a group effort to either help Jeremiah adjust to these times… Or help him through these days until Felix finishes up the time machine.

 **Jeremiah** : I forgive Danielle for spooking me. She also gave me a list of things listed under _Avoid At All Cost…_ Why is beaver spelled wrong?

* * *

And with that, Jeremiah is thawed out and is an official contestant! What will happen to him in our times? Stay tuned and find out!

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper, and the first contestant is voted off!


	4. An Icy Reception! Insert Ice Pun Here!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** Before we begin, I like to wish my good friend, Pikachu4Prezident, a very Happy Birthday! Here's hoping you have a good birthday, buddy!

This episode, it's time to deliver some frosty packages!

Stop and Freeze!

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

Peki was busy composing a list, and thinking on what to add on it.

"Hmm… What should we introduce Jeremiah to?" Peki asked. "Oh, I know!"

She then begins to scribble on the list.

"Attack… On… Titan."

Haruto starred at the rich girl. "...Seriously? You're gonna introduce Jeremiah to something as edgy as that to start him off?"

"Fiiiiinnnneeeee..." Peki pouted, as she marked Attack On Titan off the list. "Guess we're introducing him to Gravity Falls?"

"Besides, he isn't here, currently. He's with Danielle." Haruto replied back. "At least she's sane enough NOT to introduce Jeremiah to some intense anime."

"Like Giant Gorg?" Peki asked, as Haruto starred at her. "I kid! I kid!"

With Azura, Coco, Tilly and Felix, they were currently drawing up some plans.

"Okay, here's some of the plans I have for the time machine to send Jeremiah back to his home time." Felix announced. "It shall be foolproof; and I've taken several measures in order for this to work."

"Sounds fun, but even I can't figure this loco merida out." Tilly commented.

"Me either..." Coco inquired. "What's a bolt drive?"

Azura sighed. "Ugh, should you do the most logical choice first? Find out first about the ship that Jeremiah was on."

"Okay… Let's see… Ship sinkings from 1913..." Felix searched. "Hmm… Think the Grand Victoria would ring a bell to him?"

"Well, let's check it out!" Coco commented, as Felix clicked on the article, as Coco read it. She instantly frowned. "Wow… The Grand Victoria went down during a rather wicked storm, taking several lost souls… Poor guys."

"How many survivors?" Azura asked.

"I'll check." Felix replied back, as he did some more searching. "Wow, only 7 made it out alive. Out of 792."

"Whew… Ouch." Coco commented. "Any official record of the victims?"

"Well… Out of all of the few that managed to escape this disaster..." Felix answered. "...Not one of them was a member of Jeremiah's family."

Both Coco, Azura, and Tilly were shocked.

"Meirda..." Tilly commented. "That's… Unreal."

"I guess sending Jeremiah back to the past is outta the question, now." Azura said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Coco asked. "Surely, he could cause the ship to avoid this storm and avert this fate."

"Yeah, but… What kinda future could you think we could end up with if said disaster is averted?" Felix explained. "It's many a reason why people don't go back in time to off Hitler."

"Well, you're right..." Coco commented. "But how do we explain it to Jeremiah?"

"Nice and gently." Felix answered. "He's basically stuck in this timeline for good, either way. So… He's gonna have to learn about what occurred between the time he was frozen."

"And considering what occurred between the years..." Coco inquired. "Like World War One, the Stock Market Crash, World War Two, the Cold War, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Vietnam War… Um… Woodstock… The Star Wars Holiday Special…"

"Amigo's lucky he got to the good stuff." Tilly commented. "Like Al Marconi."

Felix, Coco, and Azura were confused.

"Err… Who?" Azura asked.

Tilly sighed. "Yeesh… Don't you listen to GOOD music, anymore?"

* * *

 **Confessional: At least anything not involving the new tween heartthrob for the next year...**

 **Coco:** They're lucky I left out the final episode of M*A*S*H. Way too much tearjerky material right there. And I too listen to good music, Tilly! The Kirby Soundtrack is awesome!

 **Felix** : Dude has a right to know. Thankfully, we all exchanged numbers on our cells last night.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jeremiah and Danielle, the girl in the animal outfit was driving, while Jeremiah was riding shotgun. They were currently chatting amongst themselves.

"The future is… I dunno what's going on." Jeremiah lamented. "First you slash up that circular thing, now you offer me this… Dr. Pepper?"

"It's the best soda around, Jeremiah!" Danielle answered back. "It's my go-to drink for when I'm binge-watching anime."

Jeremiah was confused. "Anime?"

"Oh… Right, still the new kid. Forgot." Danielle answered, chuckling. "In either case, it's animation from Japan, which offers some pretty intense stuff."

"Like… what?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well… If Quant from the other team ever does stop declaring everything evil, I'm gonna attempt to introduce her to _Yakitate! Japan!_ " Danielle announced.

"Um… Yak-tai… Japan?" Jeremiah asked back, trying to pronounce the Japanese laungage. "What in the world's that?"

"Just some anime about bread." Danielle answered back, as her cellphone rang. She stopped her truck to answer it, and she read the text from Felix. "Huh, I see..."

"What was that about?" Jeremiah asked.

"Um…" Danielle replied. "Wanna talk about animation in general, instead?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Trying to dodge the subject, eh?**

 **Danielle** : Felix texted me. I would have told Jeremiah the news, but… I just don't have the heart to do so…

 **Jeremiah** : I'm not sure about this new time period I'm in… Wish mum was here.

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

Currently at homebase, Xylia was playing on her 3DS, with Kiri watching.

"Come on… You can do it… YEAH! Totally took you down!" Xylia exclaimed.

"Who knew that Contra could be that difficult?" Kiri asked.

"Hey, you SOOOOO gotta be ready for any tough challenges down the road!" Xylia explained.

"Much how you gotta explain to your parents that you kissed a girl?" Kiri teased.

"Hey!" Xylia replied back. "It's not like I totally liked it..."

With Dusty Jr, he was pretty bored.

"Ugh, this is boring..." Dusty Jr lamented. "Why did Natalie decide to ride with Cyrus, to begin with?"

"I… don't BOMB know." Burt shrugged.

"Well, I can't show off my charms..." Dusty Jr replied back. "Xylia's too busy with her game, Gladys is feeding her skunk, and Bitty..."

"Yeah?" Burt asked.

"She's nose-deep in her Hunger Games novel." Dusty Jr commented. "Seriously, kids killing other kids? That's kinda… harsh, to be honest."

"Almost like Smash… Without the BOMB charm." Burt replied back.

"Awwwwww, COME ON!" Xylia yelled out loud. "That bullet was totally NO WHERE near me!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Game Over**

 **Xylia** : -She is pouting- This totally bites… I SOOOO had him! Oh, well… Back to Pokemon for me.

 **Kiri** : I really enjoy Xylia, to be honest. Her dialects are adorable, she's a gamer like I am… And she's kinda cute, to be honest.

 **Dusty Jr** : I don't get why people are fighting for food… I even heard tales of people having fist fights over the last slice of cake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ones out on the road were Cyrus and Natz. Cyrus was driving, while Natz was riding alongside him. They were currently doing some small talk.

"So… Um… What do you like?" Cyrus asked.

Natz sighed. "To be alone..."

"Well… That's not much of an answer." Cyrus commented. "Nobody deserves to be alone."

The steamster then noticed the hat that Natz was wearing, and smiled.

"So… You're a fan of the Pokemon Hopip?" Cyrus asked.

"You mean this thing?" Natz answered back. "Eh, it was a gift. I dunno why, but… I'm only wearing this to be grateful..."

"Oh..." Cyrus replied.

"Besides, my favorite Pokemon's Drifloon." Natz muttered back.

"My fave? Promise not to laugh?" Cyrus asked.

"No worries; my laughter's long since been gone." Natz snarked back.

"Well… My fave Pokemon is… Munna." Cyrus replied back. "Yeah, I'm a fan of the flower-patterned Tapir."

"Eh, sounds fair." Natz shrugged. "After all, it's basically your go-to Pokemon if you need a Psychic early on..."

"At least we're talking to each other, right now." Cyrus commented back.

"Don't get used to it..." Natz muttered. "Hey, the radio has some tunes, or what?"

"I assume so..." Cyrus answered.

"I'll turn the knob..." Natz muttered back. "Lame, heard it before, talk radio, Bieber, still lame… How they got that past the censors… Frozen soundtrack, sports report..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't Touch That Dial!**

 **Cyrus** : We eventually agreed to listen to some songs from Natz's collection… She has quite the interesting selection.

 **Natz** : Thanks a lot for getting me hooked on Shonen Knife, Mrs. Onyx…

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Currently, the team was waiting for Ivan and Alora to come back. With the rest of the team, they were busy commenting towards themselves. Quant was busy eating a slice of bread, as Sophie took notice.

"Awwwww, come on!" Sophie protested. "You were doing so much fun with the Lucky Charms earlier!"

"I forgot how evil sweets are..." Quant replied back.

"But we were making progress, too!" Sophie commented.

With Kacy, Wiley, Lucas, and Rattles, they were commenting on certain stuff.

"So, this stuff is artificial?" Lucas asked. "It may not be the real stuff, but..."

"Snow doesn't fall often where you live?" Kacy questioned back.

"Well..." Lucas chuckled. "All I can say is that the sunshine shines bright on a Sunday morn, not a puddle to be seen."

Kacy chuckled back. "Silly, that doesn't rhyme!"

"I know; it's what my younger brother Jonah sung out during Frozen's hey day." Lucas explained.

"Reminds me of the time bullies stole a toy snake I brought to Show N Tell when I was younger. The Gym Teacher was frozen in fear, and he was out of school for a week and the bullies got suspended for it." Rattles said out loud.

"Wow… Talk about a Double Whammy..." Wiley commented. "In either case, why do you wear a scarf?"

"Eh, no reason." Rattles replied back.

"Everyone has a story to share!" Kacy commented. "Is that right, O Holy Ground?"

"Um… I never told you that story." Lucas explained.

"Eh, I just assumed you did." Kacy replied back.

"Okay… I'll share you guys." Rattles said, as he began to remove his scarf. Everyone was amazed, or shocked at what they saw.

There were two circular scars next to each other on his neck.

"Whoa… You..." Wiley commented out loud. "I'll take amazed for 500."

"Nevermind that; I never took you for the vampire type, Brother Rattles." Lucas said out loud.

"Eh, mom would state you're a fake." Kacy commented. "She would even state that you don't even sparkle."

Rattles chuckled. "Nah, I'm not a vampire, though I often get mistaken as one due to all the strawberry milk I drink."

Lucas was confused. "I always thought they drunk blood."

"Hey, you have your headcanon, I have mine." Rattles replied back. "In either case, a snake got a bit too generous and gave me a hickey."

Kacy whistled at the scar. "Wow, Quant's learning a lotta new words today!"

"Am not!" Quant protested from afar.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cause Dictionaries are evil?**

 **Quant** : And besides… Hickeys are evil, whatever they are.

 **Rattles** : Yeah, I'm glad the Twilight franchise died down a lot. But I'm always careful, thanks to the younger fangirls that pop out from the woodwork.

 **Lucas** : I wonder if vampires eat blood pudding. Hey, he has his headcanon, I've got mine.

* * *

With Ivan and Alora, they were on the road. Ivan was driving, while Alora was making some music on her keyboard.

"Whoa, you're quite the musician, Alora!" Ivan complimented his passenger.

"Thank you!" thanked Alora.

"So, what kinda genres are you into?" Ivan asked.

"Well, all kinds will do." Alora winked. "Hey, gotta find the absolute perfect tune for a scene. But my fave has to be a mix of pop and rock. Second to classical."

"I'm more into video game tunes." Ivan commented. "I… whistled K.K. Slider's songs in the shower, more or less."

Alora couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, his stuff's really ear-wormy." Ivan replied back.

The two were silent for a few moments, until…

"So… What do you think of the new guy?" Alora asked.

"Who, Lottie from Happy Home Designer?" Ivan replied back.

"No, silly… I meant Jeremiah." Alora commented. "Quite personally, I find him to be rather cute."

"Yeah. But isn't he scheduled to head back to his own time soon enough?" Ivan asked.

"Hey, who knows? At the end… He may be staying permanently." Alora answered back.

"Well, that's a huge possibility." Ivan commented.

"Yeah, there's that." Alora nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Far Off Future?**

 **Ivan** : If he does stay in this time period… He's gonna have to know a lot about the modern era.

 **Alora** : Jeremiah's British accent is so divine…

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

Jeremiah and Danielle have since returned, and it was Azura and Haruto's turn to deliver their packages to their destination.

"Well, that was interesting..." Jeremiah commented, as he was biting into some chips. "Why is this Sour Cream and Onion stuff so delicious? And how come it doesn't taste like onion?"

"We totally gotta introduce you to Bacon flavor chips!" Peki announced out loud.

Jeremiah was confused. "Bacon?"

"Amigos, before we introduce Jeremiah to my personal favorite flavor..." Tilly announced out loud, as she sighed. "Felix has to say something to you."

"Yeah?" Jeremiah asked, getting his hopes up.

"Jeremiah..." Felix said out loud. "Was the ship you were on… the Grand Victoria?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yeah, I was on that ship with my mum, dad, and Lady Abigal."

"Well… it dreads me to say… That the ship… sunk. WITH your parents onboard." Felix announced back. "I'm so very sorry, Jeremiah."

The news hit Jeremiah hard, like a sack of bricks.

"No… Oh, God…" Jeremiah muttered, as tears started to develop. Danielle held her hand on Jeremiah's shoulder. "But… What does that have to do with me?"

"Well… It also corresponds to the next thing I've gonna have to say… Building the Time Machine? It's flat out outta the question… Going back in time to prevent a disaster from happening can cause huge reprocutions to the time-stream… Long story short… I'm afraid you're stuck here for good, Jeremiah." Felix announced.

At that news being heard, Jeremiah suddenly started to sob openly.

"Mum… Dad… Lady Abigal… They TRULY are dead… No..." Jeremiah muttered, as he put his head on Danielle's shoulder, as the latter comforted him.

"Jeremiah… We're so very sorry..." Peki commented.

"Sniff… Thanks. But what am I supposed to do now?" Jeremiah asked between sobs. "I've no home, no family..."

"Well, you can move in with my family, if you want?" Felix replied back. "I've always wanted a little brother, and Ivy… Well, she'll help you out anyway she can."

"Sniff… Thank you..." Jeremiah muttered.

"Wait, if Jeremiah's from the early 1910's…" Coco commented. "Dude's age has to be well over 100."

"Well… I think something can be arranged." Felix replied back. "When there's a will, there's a way. Maybe the Government can extend his age up by a few hundred years?"

"Can they really do that?" Tilly asked.

Peki did some thinking, until…

"You may wanna speak to my online buddy Quadesh about that." Peki answered. "She knows a LOT more about the Government and all that jazz."

"Perfect." Felix replied back. "I'll try to arrange a meeting with this Quadesh. For now… We gotta teach Jeremiah about everything that's happened."

"Like… what?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well, for starters..." Coco answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Time to Teach History!**

 **Jeremiah** : -He is stunned- Hitler was mean! So was Putin, and that Darth Vader… I'm kinda grateful that I was frozen…

 **Coco** : Yeah, I kinda skimped over the Hiroshima bombing. Azura would have not been happy…

 **Peki** : To make learning about the Presidents more fun and easy… Had to resort to some fun measures.

 **Danielle** : -She is singing- _James Garfield, someone really hated, cause he was assassinated, Chester Arthur gets instated, four years later, he was traded._ Hey, that song's really catchy!

* * *

In the truck, Azura was clinging to her seatbelt for dear life as Haruto was speeding across the field.

"Um, it's only 5 miles, why you driving so fast?" Azura asked nervously.

"Hey, I seen my sister do this lots of times!" Haruto replied back. "This is a cinch!"

"Er, not in real life, I hope?" Azura asked again.

"Nope! She's only speedy in-game." Haruto explained. "Second only to her best friend, Nelson."

Azura chuckled. "Right… Best friend."

At that moment, she accidentally touched Haruto on the arm. Almost instantly…

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Haruto screamed out loud, causing him to let go of the steering wheel, and rub where Azura touched him. Azura then grabbed the wheel, keeping the truck steady.

"Hit the breaks, man!" Azura ordered, as Haruto did so, causing the truck to cruise to a stop. "Now, take deep breaths."

The gothic artist did so, as those breaths started to calm him down.

"Now, what was that for?" Azura asked with concern.

"Sorry, but… I do NOT like being touched." Haruto stated. "At ALL. Only a few people are allowed to touch me with permission, my sister being one."

"Gee, sorry." Azura apoloized. "You could have told us."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Haruto replied back, as he started up the truck again.

* * *

 **Confessional: Look, But Don't Touch!**

 **Haruto** : Damn my autism…

 **Azura** : Wow, all that from one touch? I now know who not to fool with. I may be sorta nasty, but harming autistic people is where I draw the line.

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

At homebase, Bitty and Dusty Jr. was on the road. Everyone was back at homebase, just chatting up amongst each other.

"You know… It's BOMB boring..." Burt commented out loud, yawning.

"Yeah. Yesterday, we were tossing Koopa Shells. Today? We're just waiting." Cyrus replied back, while stitching up something.

"Best not to have too much excitement." Natz muttered, not looking up from her game. "Got a Deluxe Washer, Xylia?"

"Yeah, in my catalog." Xylia answered back. "I can totally order one for you."

"Yep, just another day in our lives, hon." Gladys commented out loud.

In the cab, Bitty was driving, and Dusty Jr was riding shotgun. He was silent, until…

"Um, I still smell the iodine." Dusty Jr commented. "It was only a kiss to a girl."

"Yeah… On the LIPS." Bitty replied back. "And it was to Xylia, the pink-haired geek!"

"Come on- it isn't that bad. At least you didn't kiss her foot- or her butt..." Dusty Jr teased.

"I shall have no further comment." Bitty stated.

"Fine. So, I'm actually thinking of making an alliance. You willing to be my co-conspirator?" Dusty Jr asked, as he did his signature hair flip.

Bitty blinked at him, looking seemingly confused.

"So… That a yes?" Dusty Jr asked again, doing his signature hair flip.

Bitty continued to blink at him.

"Alliance? Re-Pre-Sent?" Dusty Jr asked a third time, flipping his hair again.

"...What's with the hair flip thingy?" Bitty questioned back.

Dusty Jr frowned. " _Ugh, am I losing my touch?_ " He thought.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wake me when there's plot…**

 **Dusty Jr** : My hair must be broken… No girl other than Natz resists the hair flip…

 **Bitty** : Silly Dusty Jr… That kinda crap doesn't work on me, nope!

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Quant and Sophie were next to drive to their destination. With everyone else at basecamp, they were playing what appeared to be a board game.

"Hey, Lucas, where's the dice at?" Ivan asked, as he looked through the board.

"Darned if I knew, Brother Ivan..." Lucas answered back. "After all this board game is approved by… Um..."

"Something the matter, Lucas?" Kacy asked out loud. "Did some lame-o named Flanders take the wicked dice, again?"

"You raise a good point, Sister Kacy. Thankfully for us, I've planned for this." Lucas commented, as he took out some dice from his pocket. "Me and the family have a Family Game Night every month. I'm reigning champion at Yahtzee."

"So… shall we prep an iron-laced meal?" Alora asked. "It'll help us play, after all."

"Thing is… Anyone know of any iron-enriched foods?" Wiley asked.

The entire mood was silent, as they did some thinking.

"Um… Maybe if we cook with a curling iron?" Rattles asked.

"Um, don't we have to, you know, consume the Iron?" Lucas replied back.

"Then that's all I've got." Rattles shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zzzzzz… Iron helps us play… Zzzzzz...**

 **Ivan** : Crud, of all the times we could use Xylia… She would know about foods, right?

 **Alora** : From what I understand, there's eggs… And leafy veggies… Aw, crud. Nutrition, you're no fun! No wonder I had so much difficulty finding a tune for that stage production!

* * *

With Quant and Sophie, Quant was driving, and Sophie was riding shotgun. The music choice? Talk radio.

"Awww, this is totes BORING." Sophie complained. "Why don't we listen to some Queen? Or some Twisted Sister?"

"Because… I heard it before… I think it's evil." Quant answered.

Sophie sighed. "Man, you're no fun… I thought I've had some progress with you, too."

"Well, in either case, we're almost at the destination." Quant announced.

"Good, because I've gotta use the bathroom." Sophie said out loud. "By the way… What are we carting, anyway?"

"I… dunno." Quant answered back, as she eyed the notepad aside her. " _Copies of 50 Shades of Grey: The Movie._ "

Sophie whistled. "Whew, talk about EVIL."

"Yuuuuuppp." Quant commented.

* * *

At their stop, the two girls unloaded their cargo, as Sophie went to use the bathroom. Upon exiting, the Loud Girl noticed what appeared to be a pamplet on a counter.

"Whoa, what's this?" Sophie asked, as she picked up the pamplet, and started to read it. "What the heck are the Enlightened Ones?"

She opened the pamplet, and started to scan it, as…

"Sophie, what's taking so long?" Quant asked, as she noticed what Sophie was reading. "And where you get that?"

"It was on the counter..." Sophie answered back.

Quant started to bite her lip in nervousness.

" _Crap! Why now, of all times?! Why did someone place that pamplet for loudy here to find?_ "

"Quant, you okay?" Sophie asked with concern. "You're biting your lip down kinda hard. You're not… involved with them… Are you?"

"What? No, or course not!" Quant replied back. "At least, not anymore..."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked. "You seem awfully nervous."

"Look, can we just drop it?" Quant answered back.

"Okay… If you say so..." Sophie commented, as the two started to leave the room.

* * *

 **Confessional: WHHAA! Mornin' Plot!**

 **Sophie** : Something tells me Quant's hiding something…

 **Quant** : Whew, that was close… If I spilled the beans, not only would my life would be in danger… Sophie's life would be, too… And THAT would be too evil.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

It was now Coco and Tilly's turn to drive, with everyone else waiting back at homebase.

"Okay, who decided to let COCO of all people drive?" Azura asked out loud. "Does everyone know how hyperactive she is?"

"Well, we do wanna win again." Peki commented out loud. "And besides, what is she gonna do; the top speeds of those things are 90. Ain't like she can go back in time."

"Yeah, that's a fact. With the time machine plans nixed..." Felix replied back.

At that moment, the truck came speeding in, as it skidded to a complete stop. The door opened, and its driver hopped out.

"Guys! You wouldn't believe the stuff I've seen!" Coco announced out loud.

Azura nodded. "You're right… We wouldn't."

Tilly crawled out of the vehicle.

"For starters, Chocoholic over here somehow got us in Salem, Massachusetts of all places back in the 1600's, and we… kinda got accused of being witches." Tilly commented.

"In which those buckets of Sugar Honey Iced Tea don't even have the right term, correctly!" Coco added.

"How you even escape?" Danielle asked.

"Well, we kinda went full-on martial arts on those pieces of mierda." Tilly answered. "Then, when the time was right… We hit it into high gear."

Haruto grinned, as he was sketching in a sketchpad. "Nice, this is story gold!"

Jeremiah was also confused. "Man, even the past times are scary..."

Felix sheepishly chuckled. "Um, you didn't balls up the timestream… did ya?"

"Nah, or course not!" Coco answered back.

* * *

 **Back in the 1600's…**

"Townsfolk..." A bearded person asked out loud, looking at the direction where Coco's truck disappeared. "Let's never speak of this again..."

"Agreed!" The rest of the townsfolk replied in unison.

* * *

 **Confessional: Present Day Time GO!**

 **Coco** : Yeesh, the Salem Witch Trials looked kinda tame compared to what I've seen in History books…

 **Tilly** : Eat your heart out, family… I went back in time!

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

While Kiri and Xylia were driving, everyone was at homebase, doing their own things. Natz was busy playing a game while Cyrus was nearby, chatting with Bitty.

"Come on, catch that sucker..." Natz muttered, as she sighed. "...Figured it would break out."

"Hey, Natalie..." Dusty Jr commented, as he walked up to her.

"Um, it's Natz, Dusty..." Natz replied back.

"Natz is just plain dull… Natalie is cuter." Dusty Jr. commented.

"Look, can you just… Bug off?" Natz asked.

"Why would I do that? We're friends, aren't we?" Dusty Jr. replied back.

"Friends don't replace someone's chips with barbecue flavor!" yelled Natz.

"That was one time- and I wanted you to diversify a bit." Dusty Jr. replied back. "Eating one kind of chip is boring."

"Sour Cream and Onion is a good flavor..." Natz muttered.

At that moment, Cyrus came walking up to the two, with Bitty beside him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cyrus asked.

"He started it..." Natz answered back. "Calling me Natalie, and talking about replacing my chips..."

"Aw, come on! That chip thing happened a couple years ago!" defended Dusty Jr.

"Wait… You two knew each other?" Bitty asked.

"I was just talking about rekindling our friendship." Dusty Jr. answered.

"Dusty… No, Dustin… Why don't you just **PISS OFF?!** " Natz screamed out loud, clearly reaching her breaking point.

Dusty Jr, Cyrus, and even Bitty were surprised at Natz's outburst.

"...I-I don't know what to say." Dusty Jr. muttered. "I'll back off quietly."

Dusty Jr stepped away slowly, then started to dash away. Bitty and Cyrus looked at Natz with either concern or interest.

"Wow, never thought you had it in you..." Bitty complimented.

"Natz… You okay?" Cyrus asked out loud, concerned about his friend, as Natz gave him a dark glare.

"Okay… OKAY?! You think I'm okay after I yelled at that twerp, and that's all you have to say?!" Natz yelled at Cyrus. "I knew this show was a bad idea from the very beginning! I tried to ask Bonnie that, but did she listen? Noooooo!"

"Okay, Natz…" Cyrus said, trying to bring peace to the situation. "Let's try not to get over ourselves..."

Natz snatched the hat off her head, and slammed it in front of Cyrus' feet.

"I didn't ASK to be alive! It should have been ME in that plane as well!" Natz yelled out loud. "I don't need YOU, I don't need Bonnie, I don't need Xylia, I don't need ANYONE!"

Cyrus gulped, as he picked up Natz's hat. "N..Natz..."

At that moment, Natz grabbed ahold of Cyrus' shirt, and

" **PISS! THE! FUCK! OFF!** " Natz yelled in Cyrus' face, as she released the steamster. "Same goes for you, Bitty!"

Natz stormed off to who knows where, as Cyrus stepped away, teary-eyed. Bitty couldn't help but sigh.

"Of ALL the times to drive, you unfashionable cutie..." Bitty muttered. "Did I say that out loud? ...Dammit!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, talk about drama.**

 **Cyrus** : -He looks at the camera, ready to cry-

 **Natz** : Stupid show...

 **Dusty Jr.** : ...I'm sorry for offending you, Natz… -Chokes out a sob-

* * *

Meanwhile, Xylia was driving, with Kiri riding shotgun.

"Whoa, for a first time driver, you're a natural behind the wheel." Kiri complimented.

"Thanks, Kiri!" Xylia replied back. "I totally learned from the best!"

"Wait… You're 10." Kiri commented. "...How?"

"Parents SOOOOO opened up a delivery service." Xylia answered back. "People order meals, and I totally get their food there in a jiff. I even SOOOOO have a scooter license to prove it!"

"You're pulling my leg..." Kiri muttered.

Xylia smiled, as she parked the truck, and pulled out her wallet, and showed it to Kiri.

"Huh..." Kiri commented. "You really ARE a driver."

"Yep!" Xylia replied back with a grin. "And to answer your question… Mario Kart Wii. And me totally taking a fake driving test for funzies. DMV was shocked as well!"

"Hmm… Interesting." Kiri commented. "You've got a lotta skills packed in one small package."

"So do you!" Xylia smiled back, as the two giggled.

* * *

When the two returned, they stepped out of the truck, and looked at the negativity that was going on.

"Gee, we're a totally happy bunch..." Xylia snarked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep… That's a yep.**

 **Kiri** : We leave them alone for just a few minutes…

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Currently, Lucas and Kacy were out on the road, while everyone was back at homebase. Currently, they were trying to introduce Quant to…

"Dr. Pepper?" Quant asked, looking at the bottle. "Is this evil?"

"No, or course not!" Alora answered. "It's packed with 23 flavors of awesomeness!"

"You got THAT right, Alora!" Sophie exclaimed out loud, as she was given back the bottle.

"Not interested." Quant commented. "It's evil."

"Yeesh, does everything we think is good evil to you?" Alora asked out loud.

Quant sighed in frustration, as she bit into a slice of bread.

"Man, what happened?" Alora asked Sophie. "She was doing so good earlier this morning..."

"Hell if I knew..." Sophie replied back quietly.

Meanwhile, Rattles and Wiley were huddled around Ivan, watching him play his game.

"So, this is New Leaf?" Rattles asked, as Ivan nodded. "Are their snakes involved?

"Nope, 'fraid not." Ivan replied back.

"Damn."

"Apparently, it looks like you're a fan of the franchise, huh?" Wiley asked.

"You bet I am!" Ivan answered back. "I've even got the Villager Amiibo!"

"Eh, I'm one to talk; my shirt's pretty much modeled after the Whammy from Press Your Luck." Wiley commented. "They're basically the unofficial mascot of game shows."

"Interesting..." Ivan replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: At least there's some positive attitude…**

 **Wiley** : Sure, they may be mean, but you can't help but love the little guys.

 **Ivan** : My dad also crafted a Modern Bed of my own, to boot.

 **Quant** : Why won't they just leave me alone?

 **Sophie** : Okay, I swear, by the end of this summer, I shall turn Quant around. Nobody's THAT talkative about evil stuff.

* * *

With Lucas and Kacy, Lucas was driving, while Kacy was riding shotgun.

"Okay, Lucas! Let's step on it!" Kacy yelled out loud.

"Trying!" Lucas replied back. "But this fake snow is kinda slippery."

"No worries; we can always take a shortcut up that hill over there!" Kacy commented.

Lucas gulped. "Up Skullsquisher Mountain? Is that such a good idea?"

"Hey, like the Good Universe said, if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" Kacy replied back.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Lucas commented, as he drove up the rather steep hill. Driving up the hill turned out to be strenuous on the truck. And when they reached the top…

"Um..." Kacy muttered. "This hill is more steeper than I've imagined..."

"Yeah… We should turn back." Lucas commented.

"A truck this size?" Kacy asked. "Forget the hot dog; we need the whole frippin' ham!"

At that moment, what appeared to be a bird sat on the truck, causing it to lean forward a bit.

"Come on, birdie… Shoo..." Kacy whispered.

"Okay, Miss Bird..." Lucas muttered. "Go join your flock, now..."

The bird started to take off, leaving one of its feathers floating in the wind. The two tweens were in a panic, as the feather started to slowly descent on the hood of the truck. When it landed, the two breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Whew..." Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's not our time, yet..."

At that moment, the bird swooped back down, laying a small bit of poop on the hood. The truck at that moment started to desend from the mountain at a rather rapid speed.

"You were saying?" Kacy snarked.

"Nevermind that; we gotta stop this thing!" Lucas ordered, as he stomped on the brakes. "Crap, the brakes are out… Try the Emergency Break!"

Kacy did so, but to no avail.

"Nope; that's a no go." Kacy commented.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked.

Kacy sighed, as she held up the broken handle of the emergency break.

"Okay, we best gotta think up something, or we WILL be meeting our Saviors today!" Lucas commented.

Kacy smiled, as she dug deep into her pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be…

"A grappling hook?" Lucas asked.

"It belonged to my older cousin; now listen; we have this thing snag onto something when the time is right, and then we jump outta this death trap!"

"You make a good point." Lucas inquired.

Kacy nodded, as she opened her door, and in an instant, one of the trees ripped it off its hinges.

"Ohh, I really hope these things weren't rentals..." Kacy commented. "Okay, aiming for the perfect target..."

Kacy could then see a rather tall tree branch.

"Perfecto! Now, hang onto me, and we'll be free!" Kacy ordered, as Lucas hung onto her waist. Within a moment, Kacy fired the hook at the branch, and both she and Lucas lept out, freeing them from their deathtrap.

At that moment, the now driverless and passengerless truck went off an embankment, went into the air, and soon landed on the pavement, exploding into a shower of metal and flames.

"Whew… That was close." Lucas commented.

"Yeah, you bet it is..." Kacy replied back, as she started to descend the two to the ground with the grappling hook. Once they were on the ground, Lucas got close to Kacy.

"Also, don't tell anyone this, but..." Lucas whispered. "I… kinda soiled myself."

"Whoa… Heavy." Kacy commented back.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's a miracle!**

 **Lucas** : Yeah… That was super-scary… I owe Kacy BIG time.

 **Kacy** : And my mom said to my cousin that giving me a grappling hook for my birthday was a bad idea.

* * *

It was now late in the day, and the Kids were reported to the Stage to announce the winner.

"Kids..." Chris announced out loud. "We tallied up the results of the challenge. And it's sad to say that due to Lucas crashing one of the trucks… The Tubular Toads are in Last Place!"

The majority of them sighed in defeat.

"Yeesh, just take one shortcut, I say..." Kacy muttered.

"So, who wins?" Tilly asked.

"Well, with delivering the most packages in the fastest time, our big winners today are… The Chipper Chipmunks!"

The majority of the Chipmunks cheered out loud, except for a select few.

" _Gee… Wish we did lose..._ " Natz thought.

"And your prize for winning this challenge? The complete series of Ice Road Truckers on DVD!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Well, nice to see how the Pros handle the cold." Kiri replied.

"And that leaves the Foxes with second. Toads? I'll see you at the ceremony tonight." Chris announced, as he took his leave.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep, talk about a low blow…**

 **Natz** : And I wanted to vote Dusty Jr. off…

 **Kacy** : We lose… For crashing our truck? That's outright unfair.

 **Jeremiah** : My first night in the present day… This is gonna take a LOT of getting used to…

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Cyrus has since unpacked his bags, and was exploring the house on his own. He was holding onto Natz's hat for safe-keeping.

"Okay… I wanna find something which'll help cheer Natz up..." Cyrus noted to himself.

He then noticed an open closet nearby. Maybe there was something inside that could help Natz.

"Hmm… Maybe there's some kinda discarded Pokemon plushie in there." Cyrus muttered to himself, as he entered the closet. "I don't wanna stay too long..."

Suddenly, he felt a bare foot push hard on his back as he fell into the closet. The door slammed shut before he could get a good look at his attacker.

"What in the..." Cyrus asked, as he started to turn the knob in panic. "Locked… No… Help… Small… Dark…"

The mystery attacker smirked from behind the door. "Lights out, you unfashionable freak."

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

It was now dinnertime, as the Toads were discussing on who to vote off.

"Okay, we've painted ourselves into a corner… Who should we vote off?" Kacy asked.

"I say Quant." Lucas answered. "She's just no fun at all."

"But what about you, Lucas?" Wiley asked. "You did crash the truck, netting us a one-way ticket to loserville."

At that moment, Rattles came in, holding what appeared to be a rubber snake. He gave off a grin.

"So… Guys? Wanna meet Mr. Pringles?" Rattles asked. "That intern our age tossed it out, and then I came across it and claimed it for my own."

The snake, though, looked like it could pass off for a real snake.

"Um… Huh?" Quant asked, looking confused.

Over at the Chipmunks, they were eating silently, with Bitty and Dusty Jr keeping their distance from Natz. Cyrus was currently missing.

"Hey, it's dinnertime, and Cyrus didn't come..." Kiri commented. "What occurred?"

"Yeah, it ain't like him to not show up, hon." Gladys replied out loud.

"What totally occurred while me and Kiri were out there?" Xylia asked Natz.

"Natalie yelled at me, Cyrus, and Bitty..." Dusty Jr muttered.

Xylia was concerned. "Is that true, Natz?"

Natz nodded. "He… just got too close, that's all."

"Excuse me, four-eyes… But wasn't Cyrus asking if you were trying to help?" Bitty stated.

Natz gulped at that thought.

"Oh, God..." Natz muttered, close to tears. "I've… Gotta go..."

Natz got up and ran out of the mess hall, as everyone looked at each other.

"Um… Should someone go and totally help her?" Xylia asked out loud.

"Hon… I think this is somethin' that Natz should do herself." Gladys stated.

"Yeah… You may be right..." Xylia replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's something she's gotta do herself.**

 **Natz** : Cyrus…

* * *

 **The** **Elimination** **Stage**

The Toads were at Elimination, ready to vote off one of their own. While they were waiting for Chris, they were talking to each other.

"Man, this totes sucks..." Alora muttered. "We're about to lose one of our own!"

"That's the name of the game, Sister Alora." Lucas replied back.

"Gee, this is boring!" Sophie shouted out loud. "Let's just get this vote done and over with!"

Just like magic, Chris came walking onstage, and smiled at the kids.

"Toads… Welcome to Elimination!" Chris announced out loud. "If you're here, you really balls it up today. And soon, you'll be sending one of your own packing. But first, I like to ask some questions!"

"Shoot." Ivan commented back.

"First… Lucas! You trashed the truck! Just be thankful that I used someone's credit card to pay for it." Chris said.

"Wait, who's credit card?" Lucas asked.

"Sugar's." Chris shrugged.

"Er… Is that all sorts of illegal?" Sophie questioned.

"I'm asking the questions here, Sophie. In either case, do you feel like you're in danger of being voted off tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's up to the Lord to decide." Lucas answered back.

"Even if Kacy dresses up as Soos?" Chris questioned.

"Even then…" Lucas replied back. "What's a Soos?"

"Right… Next, here's one to Quant!" Chris announced. "What is it that you do NOT find evil?"

"...Bread." Quant replied back. "And water."

"Right… And Rattles, last question!" Chris said out loud. "What's the deal with the snakes? They're freaky!"

"Well, snakes are just awesome! I just want to buy a pet shop of them, and cuddle with them all!" Rattles replied back.

"Right… Well, it's time to cast your vote!" Chris announced with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: Voting Time!**

 **Kacy** : Okay, I gotta vote for Rattles… His talk about snakes kinda spooks me a little bit.

 **Rattles** : Quant's no fun… Sorry, but you gotta go.

 **Quant** : I vote for Lucas. Nothing personal.

 **Wiley** : Quant? Hate to say, but you hit a Bankrupt. Go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.

* * *

Once the last person (Lucas) was done casting their vote, Chris came back, holding bags of popcorn.

"Campers… As you know, popcorn is the go-to treat for any movie! And since we're here in the production lot, this is no exception!" Chris announced. "And this time, the topping is Ultra Butter! The popcorn topping that makes your popcorn extra buttery and greasy! Almost like your average movie theater!"

"Ultra Butter?" Lucas asked. "Was that stuff banned in Utah?"

"In either case, when I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn! " Chris announced out loud. "Ivan's first up!"

"Kacy, you're safe, too!"

"Wiley..."

"Sophie..."

"Alora..."

Quant, Lucas, and Rattles was the last three in the audience.

"It's down to you three..." Chris said out loud. "One of you is going home, and that person is..."

…

…

…

…

"...Not Quant!"

Quant walked up, and received her bag of popcorn. Chris then looked at Lucas and Rattles, both looking nervous.

"Lucas… Rattles… One of you is safe… And the last bag of popcorn tonight goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Lucas."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, as he claimed his bag of popcorn. Rattles, however, was stunned.

"But… Why?" Rattles asked.

"Because it's been nothing but snakes since day one from you..." Alora replied back gently. "Hope you understand."

"...I understand." Rattles commented. "I'll bow out quietly."

"As for the rest of you Toads… You're safe. For now." Chris announced, as he took his leave.

* * *

At the Carpet of Shame, Lucas was aside of Rattles, waiting for the Limo to pick the snake fan up.

"Lucas… If I bothered you in any way..." Rattles commented out loud.

"Well, the serpent did tempt the fall of man… " Lucas inquired. "But you never bothered me, not one bit. You're just passionate about snakes, that's all."

"Yeah… Maybe a little too passionate." Rattles muttered. "But yeah, talk about irony. Maybe a few days at the Playa will help me think things through."

"But I know you can do it, bud." Lucas commented with a warm smile, as the limo came into view.

"Well, it's time for this snake to slither off." Rattles said out loud as he boarded the limo. "Time for me to snake away, Lucas! Good luck out there!"

Lucas smiled. "You too, Brother Rattles."

The limo then drove off, straight into the night.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

"Man, this is lame!" Sophie said out loud. "I liked Rattles! His snake knowledge was cool..."

"It was either him or one of us, Sophie." Quant muttered. "In either case, what time is it?"

"8:31..." Sophie answered. "Why?"

Quant's irises shrunk in fear.

"Crap… This is bad..." Quant commented. "I gotta get to sleep right now!"

"Wait… Why?" Kacy, in her regular clothes, asked out loud.

"No reason; I gotta sleep early!" Quant questioned back.

Quant was soon snoozing soundly, as the three girls looked at the sleeping girl.

"I dunno why she got upset over being one minute off 8:30..." Sophie muttered.

"Me either." Alora commented. "We should let her have her peace, guys."

"Agreed..." Kacy nodded, as she and Alora left the room. Sophie, meanwhile, dug into her pocket and took out the Enlightened Ones pamplet.

"Quant… You went from being open to just shutting yourself in tighter..." Sophie muttered. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **Outside the Loser's Cabin...**

Outside, Ivan was on the steps of the cabin, playing his game.

"This island's completely awesome…" Ivan said to himself with a smile. "It may be boring to go grinding for bugs, but it's totally worth it at the end."

He continued to bug-grind, as someone sat next to him.

"Hi, Ivan!" Peki said, smiling warmly at the Animal Crossing fanboy. She was holding two drink cans.

"Hey, Peki!" Ivan replied back.

"Thought you were kinda thirsty, so I smuggled you this from the Mess Hall." Peki said, smiling and giving Ivan a Yoo-Hoo.

"Thanks, Peki." Ivan replied, smiling.

The two sat silently, as Ivan was thinking.

" _Okay, Ivan… You have a cute girl that's most likely a nerd next to you… Break the ice somehow, idiot…_ " Ivan said, in thought.

"Yeah, Ivan?" Peki asked, accidentally startling Ivan.

"Oh, um… Where did you get those Master Ball earrings, anyway?" Ivan replied.

"Oh. These things?" Peki asked, smiling as she tapped one of them. "Had these things since I was around 5. Initially, I didn't want my ears pierced, but mom convinced me and… You know the rest of the story."

"You been gaming since you were 5?" Ivan asked, as Peki nodded.

"Yep! I even chose Charizard, and made the stupid mistake of giving him four Fire Type moves, too!" Peki replied, grinning. "I've SINCE grown up and gotten better at training."

The two of them giggled, as afterwards, Ivan looked at Peki, with a smile on his face, and a blush to boot.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Poke-Love!****

 **Ivan** : Wow, Peki reminds me of Abbey… If Abbey had brown hair, and Pokeball earrings… Could it be… Nah. (He then blushes.) But she is cute."

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Cyrus was still trapped in the closet, mumbling to himself.

"No escape… No one's gonna notice I'm trapped..." Cyrus muttered. "Dark… Tight…"

Cyrus wanted to roll up in a ball and cry, as an idea crept into his head.

"Wait… I know! The top of Natz's hat!" Cyrus said out loud. "If I stick the leaves outside and wiggle it a bit, I can get someone's attention… At least, I hope. I don't know what time it is..."

Cyrus then stuck one of the leaves under the door, and started to wave it a bit. At first, it didn't seem to work. But just then…

"Cyrus?"

"...Natz?" Cyrus asked back.

"How did you..." Natz began to ask.

"Well, I wanted to find something for you to make up for what occured, and then I got pushed inside… I'm sorry..." Cyrus answered back.

"Nevermind that; I gotta bust you outta here." Natz replied. "Now, are you able to unlock the door?"

Cyrus felt around the doorknob. "Nope, no manual lock."

Natz sighed. "Ugh, who makes a doorknob without a manual lock on the other end? Look, Cyrus… Hang on!"

Natz then dug into her pockets, and pulled out a hairpin. Picking the lock with it, she was successful at the end, and opened the door, freeing the steamster. Natz then instantly brought him into a hug.

"Cyrus… I'M SORRY!" Natz sobbed out loud. "I didn't mean to just up and yell at you! I'm just going through a lot right now, and Dusty Jr just up and made it worse… I'm sorry!"

Cyrus let off a gentle smile. "Natz… It's okay. I didn't know; I should have just left you alone to begin with. But I didn't, and what did that give me? Some time in..." He shuddered a bit. "But that doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah… You're right." Natz commented. "I do owe everyone an apology..."

"And I'll be there to help, okay?" Cyrus replied back.

"Thanks, Cyrus." Natz said, with a gentle smile. "But, I gotta ask… Who tossed you in there?"

Cyrus went silent. "I… don't know… All I know is that I felt a bare foot… It can be ANYONE on the show."

Natz gulped. "And considering that half of the contestants don't have any footwear, or wear sandals..."

Cyrus nodded. "It could have been anyone."

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a mystery…**

 **Natz** : Yikes… And considering that anyone can take off their shoes and socks… Everyone on the show is a suspect…

 **Cyrus** : Okay, Cyrus… Just remember all he stuff those dark and gritty crime dramas that momma watches taught you for detective advice. Especially that one with the cute geeky girl with the wild sense of dress.

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the outro.

"And Rattles has slithered his way off the show! But what will happen next time? Will Cyrus catch the person that shoved him in the closet? Will Quant ever eat anything that doesn't involve bread? Will Natz ever reconcile with Dusty Jr? And what will happen next time? Stay tuned, and find out… Next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

* * *

 **The Playa**

The limo stopped in front of the Playa, as Rattles stepped out.

"Hm… First vote off..." Rattles muttered to himself, as he entered the Playa. Surprising enough, it was empty.

"And no one here, as well..." Rattles commented. "This… could be problematic… I don't wanna be alone..."

He then noticed a note on the door to his room, as he read it.

 _Dear Latest Eliminated Kid_

 _If you're reading this, you have been voted off._

 _But, there's a chance! In several days time, there'll be a chance to come back!_

 _But until then, just bide your time!_

 _Chris_

Rattles sighed as he pocketed the note.

"That doesn't matter much when you're all alone in this place..." Rattles muttered.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Alora: Lucas**

 **Ivan: Rattles**

 **Kacy: Rattles**

 **Lucas: Alora**

 **Quant: Lucas**

 **Rattles: Quant**

 **Sophie: Rattles**

 **Wiley: Quant**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Rattles**

* * *

And Rattles is the first one sent packing! Why Rattles? Well, first off, I needed a positive person as a first boot to occur at least once in my Total Drama career, which sets up the following; the last few first boots of mine were either jerks (Lance), got framed (AK Quant), or a combination of the above. (Zero) Sometimes, a positive person has to go first, and so Rattles is the first one gone. But who knows? He may return to the show, so don't cry just yet!

NEXT TIME: It's the most wonderful time of the year! Also, a couple of new characters join the fray!

Rattles: Thanks for supporting me, and my hobby! Hope it didn't scare you until you had to get a new pair of pants.

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. A TD Christmas Miracle! Enter Narixxa!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** This episode is dedicated to my good friend, AnOptimisticSnarker. Happy Birthday! Speaking of birthdays, it's also dedicated to a friend of mine who's birthday is tomorrow. Happy Birthday to him as well! It's also dedicated to Hug A Giant day, due to a couple new characters making their debut this chapter.

This episode, we see who truly is the best Santa.

Someone's a mean one, Mr. Grinch.

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the recap. He was wearing a Santa hat.

"Last time, on AlphaKidz... Our kids woke up to a rather unusual sight in the summer... Snow! It was then clear that their challenge involved delivering packages to a various location. But before the challenge, we ended up getting a replacement contestant to replace Joey, who ended up in Juvie after doing so much illegal activity. Bad move, dude! Now with the thawed out Jeremiah in the game, our contestants had to deliver cargo to a destination. Lucas and Kacy had the bright idea to drive up a lot containing a rather tall mountain, and ended up trashing the truck, sending them to the Ceremony. But it wasn't those two that were sent packing, but it was Rattles, who slithered towards the Playa! Also, Quant ate bread. Lots of bread."

"Now, 23 kids remain. What will happen today? Will Quant dominate the bread market? Who tossed Cyrus into the closet? Will Dusty Jr and Natz make up? And all of that other stuff? Find out right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

Lightyears away, on another planet, a girl looking the age of 10 was running, holding hands with her parents. She appeared to have purple, curly hair, blue eyes, chalk-white skin, a green shirt with a Master Ball on it, and purple pants. She appeared to be of an alien nature.

"But… Why, mom?" The alien girl asked.

"Because…" The mom answered back. "Our planet is… dying, Narixxa. It's unknown as to what's gonna happen to us, but if we help you kids escape, then our future as a species is secure."

"What, dying?!" The girl named Narixxa cried out. "But… You can still escape with us!"

"They only built the spacecraft to fit all the children on board. There isn't room for any adults." Narixxa's dad explained.

"Then… That means..." Narixxa commented out loud, as tears started to develop.

Her father touched her face. "Narixxa... Be brave for us, okay?"

Narixxa nodded. "Okay… I'll try… So, where is this spacecraft going?"

"Far away from here, to any planet with hospitable life on it." Narixxa's mom answered.

"Will it… be beautiful?" Narixxa asked.

"One can hope. But don't worry- you'll still have your friends to talk to. You all will be put in a cryosleep, so you'll wake up on the new planet as if only the night has passed." Narixxa's dad answered.

The three soon reached the spacecraft, as various other alien kids were giving their parents a final farewell. Narixxa pulled her parents in for a final hug.

"Mom… Dad… I'm gonna miss you so very much!" Narixxa sobbed out loud.

"We'll always be with you, Narixxa." Narixxa's mom replied, as she touched her daughter's chest, as she pushed their daughter into the crowd.

Narixxa could only see as her parents were waving goodbye to their children, as the alien girl boarded the spacecraft, and it lifted off into space.

However, there was some beeping on the console, indicating an error on the spacecraft used to evacuate.

Narixxa's story has just begun…

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Natz and Xylia were in the living room, playing a game of Smash for Wii U.

"Whoa… Who knew you were that good with Villager?" Natz asked. "I kinda have difficulties using him..."

"Well, I always seem to totally go for the oddball fighters." Xylia answered.

"Hm, makes sense." Natz commented. "I'm hoping for Shantae to get in as DLC. Gotta have some purple haired reps in-game."

"Yeah. Odd haircolors FTW!" Xylia cheered, as she took a more serious expression. "But, I gotta ask… What SOOOO happened while me and Kiri was totally doing the challenge?"

"Well… Dusty Jr kinda got a little too close to my business, and I… kinda snapped in front of him, Cyrus, and Bitty..." Natz muttered. "Hell, I even wished we would lose, just so I could vote off Dusty Jr..."

"I see..." Xylia inquired. "But what if _you_ totally got the boot? You're too awesome to be a first boot. And I'm sure you SOOOO didn't mean it."

"I know that, now..." Natz commented back. "I even yelled out loud that I didn't need you… I'm sorry..."

Xylia gave off a gentle smile. "It's totally okay, Natz. You weren't feeling like yourself."

Natz smiled gently. "Thanks for accepting my apology, Xylia… You're kinda cool."

"Thanks, and so are you!" Xylia replied back.

Natz gave off a slight smile. "Flatterer..."

* * *

In the kitchen, Bitty was typing on her laptop, as Gladys was watching.

"So, what you doin' there, hon?" Gladys asked, with Stunski by her side.

"Well, country bumpkin… I'm just figuring out who would survive the Hunger Games." Bitty explained, as a thought entered her head. "Wanna bet on who lives and who dies?"

"I dunno about this, darlin'." Gladys replied back. "I don't know much about this here Hunger Games stuff."

"Well, how about this? If I die first, I get down and dirty? And if you die first..." Bitty explained. "You have to get a makeover?"

Gladys nodded. "It's a deal… Kinda."

The fashionable gal clicked on the proceed button, as the results popped up.

"Wow… Apparently I break Ivan's nose for some bread." Bitty commented. "I expect to be breaking Quant's nose for that stuff..."

"And speaking of the hon, she gets impaled by a thrown knife… By Tilly." Gladys read. "Who knew that she could do circus tricks?"

"I'll hide the knives, later." Bitty commented. "Moving on..."

Bitty pressed the Proceed button again.

"Wow, just one day in the future, and Jeremiah already dies." Bitty commented. "Thanks to Alora, the musical bitch."

"And Peki kills our Xylia." Gladys read out loud. "She must have smuggled in some cookies..."

"True, that." Bitty commented, as she grinned. "I got a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Maybe I can do that thing from that spooky movie?"

"And I tend to Burt's wounds..." Gladys replied out loud. "That's nice of me to do, hon."

"Onwards!" Bitty announced out loud. "Okay, skipping the cannon bits, moving on. And just like that, Natz dies. Karma, much?"

"And I've got explosives, now." Gladys muttered. "When did my virtual darlin' become such a badass?"

"Who knows… And hey, ghost stories." Bitty explained. "Along with a psychopath Tilly bashing in Cyrus' head with a rock, Haruto strangling Peki with some rope, and Lucas falling to his death. Onward!"

Bitty pressed the Proceed button, as…

 _Gladys is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts._

 _Bitty is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts._

"What?! No!" Bitty yelled out in frustration, as she read the results. "No, this is some joke! The RNG is trolling with us!"

"Ooh, and Quant uses Danielle as a human shield, hon." Gladys commented, reading the results. "How tough are animal outfits, darlin'?"

"This is a complete mistake!" Bitty ranted. "There ain't no way I have to get down and dirty! What do we do, now?"

"I dunno… See who the winner is?" Gladys inquired.

"Okay." Bitty replied back, as she did some rapid fire clicking. When she got to the results, to the two girl's surprise...

"BURT WON?" The two girls said out loud in unison.

"Augh, fuck this game! Now I gotta get down and dirty!" Bitty yelled out loud, as she looked at Gladys with an odd look in her eye. "But… You're not escaping makeover city just yet… Tomorrow, the wardrobe trailer. Be there."

"That does mean I gotta make YOU over as well, darlin'." Gladys added.

Bitty sighed. "...Good point."

* * *

With Kiri, he was tending to his rose, with Dusty Jr, Cyrus, and Burt by his side. They were talking about what occurred earlier.

"...and then she blew up at me. Of course, I may have gone a bit too far, but she went somewhat overboard with the reaction." Dusty Jr explained.

Dusty Jr. sighed. "I just want to let Nata- Natz know someone is looking out for her- especially after what happened to her parents…"

"What exactly did happen BOMB?" Burt asked.

"...Actually, that's not my story to tell. Natz will probably come out about it when she's ready." Dusty Jr answered.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not our business to pry, anyway." Cyrus commented.

Burt nodded. "Fair enough."

"Still, I wish I knew who trapped me in the closet." Cyrus muttered. "I was ambushed trying to find a present for Natz, and was trapped in there until Natz freed me..."

"Whoa... Did you get a good look at the attacker?" Dusty Jr. asked, looking concerned.

"My back was turned, and the door was locked tight before I could get a good glance at said person." Cyrus explained. "All I know is that I felt a bare foot kick me in..."

Dusty Jr nodded. "...Meaning there's only four suspects it could have been-"

"Hold on, Dusty- anyone can take their shoes off, so that widens the margin of suspects- by a lot." Kiri replied out loud.

"Meaning… Anyone can BOMB be a suspect." Burt commented. "Like Xylia. While she may BOMB pretend to be nice… In her deep, dark soul… Lies a BOMB Complete Monster. Worser than Kasimar..."

"You're speaking hypothetically, right?" Dusty Jr. asked.

"Maybe..." Burt answered.

"Xylia isn't a bad person!" Kiri defended. "She's cool, funny, she's great at video games…"

"That's what she wants you to BOMB think..." Burt commented.

"Burt, why are you so quick to vilify Xylia? She hasn't done anything wrong to you... Has she?" Cyrus asked.

"She's just hiding her BOMB true self... For now." Burt answered.

"...Anyway, Kiri, sounds like you have the hots for Baker Girl- or at least admire her," Dusty Jr. commented.

"But you admire her. That's what I'm getting." Dusty stood up. "Maybe after tomorrow's challenge, I can pull a few strings and get you two some time to hang out with each other alone."

"Um, if you say so..." Kiri replied back.

"Cupid Jr, RE-PRE-SENT!" Dusty shouted out loud, as he did a pose, to which the boys giggled. "What? I've played Cupid Jr in a previous film; time to work my… magic, for real."

* * *

 **Confessional: Magic must Matchmake Magic!**

 **Dusty Jr:** Never thought I be matchmaking this soon…

 **Kiri** : Okay, I'll take Dusty Jr up to his offer. After all, I did say to a friend back home I would try to find a love interest on the show.

 **Cyrus** : Hmm… As for eliminating from the suspects list straight off the bat… Most likely Danielle. I highly doubt she'll be quick enough to remove her outfit's footing to just up and punt me into the closet.

 **Burt** : Hey, nobody can be that BOMB nice!

 **Bitty** : Greeaaattt… What have I've gotten myself into… Stupid monkey mutts, feasting on my eyeballs…

 **Gladys** : I wonder what kinda design Bitty has in store for me… Hope nothing too revealing like everything out there as of recent. What would my friend back home say?

 **Xylia** : Well, glad that we could totally bury the non-existent hatchet. Still, I wonder how she SOOOO got this way? This is not totally natural, at all.

 **Natz** : I'm just glad that Xylia forgave me for that outburst. Now, to ask Dusty Jr for forgiveness… And Bonnie? Mr. and Mrs. Onyx? ...I'm sorry that I mentioned that I didn't need you guys.

* * *

 **Middle of the Road House, Boy's Side**

Jeremiah was looking at what appeared to be a polar bear onesie.

"Um… Huh?" Jeremiah asked out loud.

"Yeah, you have Ivy to thank for that one." Felix answered, blushing.

"Okay, if you say so..." Jeremiah commented, as he started to get into the onesie.

"Say… You mentioned this Ivy several times…" Haruto said, while he was watching TV. "Who is she?"

"Well… The coolest gal I know. She's cute, sweet, and adores the cold as well!" Felix explained. "She would have been perfect for last challenge."

"So, is she your lady, so to speak?" Jeremiah asked.

Felix blushed. "You can say that… Oh, need I mention that the onesie comes with a built in air conditioner which cools your body? Ivy suggested it to me."

"Er, isn't the point of a onesie to keep you… Well, warm?" Haruto asked.

Felix chuckled. "She most likely missed that lesson."

The three boys chuckled, as someone knocked on the door, as Haruto opened it.

Outside was Danielle, still in her suit, standing outside the door.

"So… Got room for a tomboyish anime girl?" Danielle asked.

"Sure, why not?" Haruto answered, as Danielle entered the room, and sat down on one of the beds.

"We were just about to watch some Jem." Felix explained. "It was Haruto's decision..."

"Hey, I liked the Misfits!" Haruto defended. "Their music was better..."

"A show about jewelry?" Jeremiah asked. "Mum tended to collect jewelry."

Danielle chuckled. "Not exactly… Guess you just have to find out yourself, huh?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Once Jeremiah's a Jem Girl, he'll never be the same…**

 **Jeremiah** : Whoa… They can do THAT? I'm surprised they aren't behind bars for that activity.

 **Felix** : Yeah, should have told Jeremiah that the things the Misfits did was all sorts of illegal.

 **Haruto** : Sometimes, I just adore the classics.

 **Danielle** : Hey, I'm not all anime and manga… Sometimes, I just enjoy western animation.

* * *

 **Middle of the Road House, Girl's Side**

In their side of the room, they were playing a board game currently, as someone rolled a one.

"Awww… Mierda." Tilly cursed out as a red ball hit her player.

"Oooh, roasted!" Coco commented out loud.

"So, why are we playing Fireball Island, again?" Peki asked.

"Well, we would play Dream Phone, had not been for someone finding their Dream Date right on the word GO." Azura announced, as she looked at Tilly.

"Hey, like I'm gonna say no to a hot hunk." Tilly replied back.

"And we would play Doggy Doo..." Alora continued. "...If _someone_ didn't -BLEEP- up the dog by giving it brown Play-Doh."

Coco held her head in shame. "I wanted it to be accurate..."

"Still, I'm surprised that there's ALL the pieces in this set-up." Peki commented. "Trying to find all the pieces to this game is super-duper rare these days. Fetches a pretty penny as well."

"By the way, your turn, Peki." Azura announced, giving Peki the dice. "Try not to get any third degree burns like Alora did."

"Gee, Rub it in, why don't 'cha..." Tilly pouted.

Peki rolled the dice with a grin on her face. "Come on! Momma needs a new pair of shoes! And the Snavian kind, as well! Annnnddd… ROLL!"

The dice soon landed on a One, as Peki facepalmed. She could only watch as a fireball scorched her character.

"I knew I should have bet on socks..." Peki muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sock It To Me!**

 **Peki** : At least socks wouldn't make you roll a one…

 **Coco** : Need I mention that our game of Monopoly ended when Peki made a non-secular about staying next to the Electric Company would give her or her future kid superpowers.

 **Tilly** : This is why I don't attend Family Game Night…

 **Azura** : What idiots… But they're my idiots. It'll be a shame when I eventually have to backstab them.

* * *

Meanwhile… Back on the Spacecraft…

The beeping started to intensify, as the lights in the ship began to flash a deep red. The screens onboard started to flash the word ERROR, as the kids were awaken from hypersleep.

Narixxa was rushed by automated hands into the bustle of groggy children. One by one, they were separated into different chambers, and when she got to her chamber, she found it was for an escape pod.

"Huh?" A sleepy Narixxa asked. "What's… going on?"

She soon got that answer from a robotic voice.

 **Evacuate immediately. Evacuate immediately.**

"Yikes!" Narixxa said out loud, as the automated hands shoved her into the escape pod. It soon launched her into the deep reaches of space. Luckily for the other kids onboard, they all escaped the spacecraft, as it soon started to spark. An explosion soon singled its demise, as the escape pods kept on going.

"Good day, young _Narixxa_. due to an unforeseen error, you will be riding out the remainder of your trip in this escape pod. There are spare clothes and rations in the mini fridge, so please help yourself." A voice announced through a speaker.

"Um... This craft is going to a more hospitial planet, right?" Narixxa asked.

The monitor was silent.

"Hello, you even on?" Narixxa asked again.

The monitor was silent.

Narixxa was getting fed up. "Come on, you piece of zlap! Tell me where I'm going!"

Once again, the monitor was silent.

While her foot did make a squeaky noise, it was enough force to cause the monitor to come to life- with an error message.

"Oh… Zark..." Narixxa gulped.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

Ivan, Lucas, and Wiley were inside, commenting on what occurred at the challenge.

"You think we made a good decision at voting off Rattles?" Ivan asked. "He didn't mean no harm; he just wanted to show off his snake knowledge."

Lucas nodded. "Well, it was either him or one of us."

"And I don't wanna walk away empty handed..." Wiley commented. "I'm going for at least the consolation prize."

"Sorry if we sound selfish, but that comes with the territory of reality shows." Lucas added. "And what do you mean by consolation prize?"

"Eh, that special someone." Wiley commented.

"Ah, yes- 'the girl we're fighting for'." Lucas sung out loud.

Ivan scratched his head. "Don't you mean 'the girl worth fighting for?"

"...Ah- my mistake. But at least you got the reference." Lucas replied back with a smile.

"As for me, there's a chance I may be falling for Peki." Ivan commented.

"That rich girl from the Foxes?" Wiley asked.

"Well, I'm not in it for riches… I'm in it for her perky personality, her kind heart, and the way we both adore gaming." Ivan answered with a smile.

"...I don't know- something about her seems too good to be true. Maybe I'm just a worrywart." Lucas commented.

"So, who you have the hots for, Lucas?" Ivan asked back.

Lucas was suddenly alarmed. "'Hots'!? No, nonononono, I'm going to try and stay single here. No dating for me."

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing Kacy, in her pajamas, grinning.

"...Kacy, where are your regular clothes?" Lucas asked.

"What, those boring duds? I do wear them, but I wanted to show off all my cosplays from cartoons during the show!" Kacy answered.

"...So you have nothing to wear besides costumes and your tank top and boxers?" Lucas added.

"What, or course I've got normal clothes in my bag!" Kacy answered with a gentle smile.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Wait- what signifies 'normal clothes' for you?"

"Anything super-wild!" Kacy exclaimed.

"...I mean, shirts, tank tops, pants, shorts, skorts?" Lucas added.

"Yeah, I've got those, too." Kacy answered.

"Good. I'd really like to see you dressed in those normal clothes one day- from head to-" Lucas looked down and his eyes widened. "...ankle…"

"I may do that someday." Kacy said. "Anyways, gotta go. The girls are waiting for me. Night!"

Kacy left the cabin, and closed the door, all while Lucas was watching her along the way.

Ivan gave off a smirk. "Opposites attract, you know."

Lucas smirked back. "Aw, get condemned."

* * *

 **Confessional: Let there be Puppy Love!**

 **Lucas** : Outside I was smiling- but inside I had conflicting thoughts. On one hand, I had to remain chaste, but on the other... I had a pair of soft, tiny angels calling my name…

 **Ivan** : A Christian, and a Cartoon Fan… It'll make for a way better love story than Twilight.

 **Wiley** : Cupid's arrow totally hit the Big Bucks icon.

* * *

 **Outside the Loser's Cabin**

Kacy walked from the Boy's Side, with a grin on her face.

"Told ya teasing Lucas was the way to go." Kacy said out loud.

"Yeah, but now… We need a way to bring Quant outta her shell." Sophie commented. "You've got any ideas, Kacy?"

"Hmm… How about a new wardrobe?" Kacy asked. "A new pair of duds can bring out either the best in a person… Or the worst."

"So, we're dealing with 50/50?" Alora questioned. "Sounds fair… But how can we sort things out? Unpacking your stuff can take AGES. And we're not sure what you have!"

"Leave THAT to me!" Kacy replied, as she entered her cabin, and was careful as to not wake up Quant. She soon exited, holding her giant wardrobe.

"All for nothing, but…" Alora started to say.

"Come in; I'll give you the grand tour!" Kacy announced, as she entered the wardrobe.

Alora and Sophie looked at each other, and gave off a shrug as they entered the wardrobe as well.

Once inside the surprising walk-in wardrobe, they were impressed at the outfits being displayed.

"Um, Kacy… Quick question." Alora said out loud. "Are you, or are you not, a time lord?"

"One of those Doctor Who thingies my older cousin likes? Kacy added. "Nah, I'm just your average girl with a love of cartoony cosplays!"

"Cool, you've got outfits based off Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" Sophie asked. "AWESOME! I loved that show when I was a kid!"

"But enough about that; you've got any normal outfits?" Alora inquired.

Kacy grinned. "You bet I do! Follow me!"

The two girls followed Kacy to what was a make-up table, and some rather normal clothes. They were rather stunned at what they saw.

"Kacy… How much do you even lift?" Alora asked out loud.

"Um… A lot?" Kacy answered back. "But for now, let's see… What do we want Quant to become?"

"Anything besides someone who munches on bread..." Sophie commented back, as she held up a pair of spiked sandals. "Would these do for her feet?"

"Nice idea! And maybe we can also paint her toenails black!" Alora added.

"Hmm, my Gothic Kicks? Let's put that in the maybe pile." Kacy said out loud. "I know… Ah, crud. Girls, think we should wait until Quant's completely outta her shell?"

"Awww, I just found the perfect shirt for her, too!" Sophie added, as she showed off what appeared to be a shirt of a cookie engulfed in flames, falling into an inferno.

"Fine, we can wait..." Alora commented, as the girls started to make their leave from the giant wardrobe.

* * *

 **Confessional: What TO Wear?**

 **Sophie** : Just wait, Quant… We'll get you into a much more cheerful state. YEAH!

 **Alora** : But for now… What?

* * *

Meanwhile, with Narixxa, she was struggling to get her escape pod under control. It was approaching Earth, and was close to entering its atmosphere.

"Come on, pull up!" Narixxa yelled out loud. "Pull up, you stupid scrap piece of-"

 **ERROR, ERROR, ERROR…**

"I'll show you an error!" Narixxa yelled back.

Within entering Earth's atmosphere, its internal engines started to fry from entry. Narixxa grabbed up a headset, and started to send a message.

"This is an escape pod from the Plax 1, sending out a mayday message..." Narixxa said through the mike, but all she got was static. "This is Plax 1, preparing for a crash landing. Please, for the love of everything… SEND HELP!"

The ship started to plunge toward the ground, as a large production lot came into view...

* * *

At that same time, Ivan was coming out from the bathroom, sighing.

"Man, eating so much popcorn chicken was a BAD idea..." Ivan commented to himself. "Thanks for the dare, Wiley."

He then yawned, as he looked down at a phone.

"1 in the morning… Yeah, going back to dreamland soon." Ivan noted.

He was seconds away from entering his side of the cabin, as he looked up at the falling meteorites, and smiled.

"Good night, Abbie..." Ivan muttered to himself, as he saw something start to fall from the sky, and crash in a snowbank. His expression went from tired to awaken and worried within a manner of seconds. "Oh, -BLEEP-! That thing crashed near the Confessional!"

He started to run towards the impact site, as he saw, half-buried in the snow, the escape pod. Even though it was roughly smaller than him, it was heavily banged up, and smoking as a result. Part of the windshield was also cracked.

Ivan coughed from the smoke, as he looked at the wreckage. "Damn! Was it -cough- one of the lot's belongings? Or is Chris doing some -cough- late night trolling?"

He looked around to see if anyone else was around, or if Chris was indeed trolling. At that moment…

"...Help... Someone, please..." Narixxa's voice coming from inside the pod moaned, as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Ivan looked down at the wrecked pod, as his eyes widened.

"Wait... It can't be..." Ivan noted to himself, as he eyed the pod. It started to catch ablaze. He had to help Narixxa escape, and fast. He did some thinking, as he got an idea. Digging deep into his pockets, he pulled out a slingshot. "Hang on!"

Aiming for the windshield, he shot a rock at the crack, shattering the glass, opening the way for Ivan. He then reached his hand inside, and pulled out Narixxa, who was still unconscious.

"No way..." A surprised Ivan said to himself, as he examined Narixxa. "This has to be a dream… Last time I eat any of your popcorn chicken, Wiley..."

Narixxa, now out of the wreckage, looked up at her savior. She weakly opened her eyes, as she looked at her hero.

"...Please tell me this is a dream..." Narixxa quietly requested.

"Yeah, you're telling me..." Ivan commented out loud.

"You're… a giant..." Narixxa muttered.

Ivan chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't call myself tall, to be honest."

"Still… You seem… Rather short to be a giant." Narixxa commented.

"Well, if it helps, Danielle from an other team's taller than me." Ivan added.

Narixxa was alarmed. "Another giant?! Zark this Zoof!"

She jumped off Ivan's hand, and landed on Ivan's foot (with a squeaking noise), and started to dash back to the now aflame spacecraft. At that moment…

 **KA-BOOM!**

Narixxa was blown into the air by the explosion. Ivan saw the alien girl start to land, and reached into his pockets again, and pulled out what appeared to be a bug net, catching the alien girl with it.

Narixxa was dazed, but when she regained her senses and realized she's in a net, she freaks out again.

"Oh, Zark!" Narixxa yelled out loud.

"Shh, be quiet! You'll wake the entire cast..." Ivan whispered.

At that moment, what appeared to be a small mini-fridge, appearing to be from Narixxa's now trashed ship fell right in the center of Ivan's foot.

Ivan winced in pain, as he looked down at Narixxa. "Pardon me a moment..."

He removed his hat, as he yelled right into the hat, causing a muffled sound to be heard.

"You were saying?" Narixxa asked back, as…

"Yaaawwwnnn..." Wiley yawned. "What's going on? Why is there a toy mini-fridge on your foot?"

Ivan looked down at his foot, then at Narixxa. He had to think of something for the sleepy Wiley.

"Um… Wiley Quizzley, come on down!" Ivan announced. "You're the next contestant on The Price Is Right!"

"Really? Hot damn! I'm there!" Wiley exclaimed, as he started to run the other direction, as…

"Yep, and you've won a bed cushion with your name on it! Right in there!" Ivan commented, as he turned Wiley around and pointed at the Loser's Cabin.

"Awesome! Maybe I'll play Plinko!" Wiley exclaimed, as he ran back into the cabin.

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief, as he pocketed the minifridge and looked at Narixxa. She's gawking at the other giant- and his sleep-deprived stupidity.

"Um… Should I even ask?" Narixxa asked.

"Probably not. The other guys will probably find out in the morning..." Ivan answered. "In either case, looks like you're stuck here, sadly."

"Well, at least the land's hospitable- even if the inhabitants are primitive... No offense." Narixxa commented.

"Oh, yeah… What's your name, anyway?" Ivan asked.

"Narixxa Psaiu Stauphin." Narixxa answered.

Ivan nodded. "Gee, talk about a mouthful… In either case, I'm Ivan Tracks."

The Alien Girl nodded, as she then looked at the wreckage, which has since turned to ash.

"But… What am I gonna do now?" Narixxa asked Ivan.

Ivan smiled gently. "No worries; I'll take care of you."

"Thanks. But you look the same age as I am. How would that work?" Narixxa asked.

"Believe me, I can make it work." Ivan smiled back, as he yawned.

Narixxa yawned as well.

"Oh, right... I was headed back to bed when you crash-landed and... Yeah, in the morning, we can discuss on what you are. Okay?" Ivan asked.

"Okay." Narixxa gave a smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: That was totally out there.**

 **Ivan** : Yeah, truth be told, I didn't get much sleep that night… Then again, when one's foot is still aching from having a mini-fridge dropped on you…

 **Narixxa** : Momma always said that these giants were dangerous… But so far, Ivan seems okay. And the way he tricked that guy with the red hair…

 **Wiley** : ...I don't know what I saw, but that's the last time I eat popcorn chicken before bed.

* * *

 **The Playa**

Rattles woke up in his bed, as he walked into the kitchen.

"No one here… Figures." Rattles commented. "Wish someone was here, though..."

He then sat back to watch some television, as he sighed.

"What am I doing, with all of these snake facts?" Rattles asked himself, as he flopped down on the couch.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

It was now morning, and Ivan was yawning as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. He noticed what appeared to be a strand of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Out of season Christmas Mistletoe?" Ivan asked himself with a yawn, as Danielle came up from behind him.

"Yeah, seems like it..." Danielle noted, as she noticed Ivan yawning. "You okay? You looked like you had a rough night..."

"Yeah, you can say that..." Ivan muttered, as…

"HA!" Coco yelled out loud with a grin on her face. "You two looked at it! Now you must kiss!"

"Well... Okay, then." Danielle noted, as she lifted her outfit's head up a tad bit at an angle, as Ivan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She promptly blushed slightly as a result.

"SHIPPING IT!" Coco yelled out loud with a smile on her face.

"Or course you would." Ivan noted back with a grin.

Behind Danielle was Bitty, who then made the mistake of looking up.

"I just HAD to look up..." Bitty muttered. "Oh, well… Let's get this over with..."

She then grabbed the person behind her, and gave a tender kiss on their lips. When she was done… Everyone was staring at her.

"Our Yuri couple of the season?" Haruto asked out loud.

"Girls can kiss each other now?" Jeremiah also asked as well.

"Wow, never thought you would hook up with her." Azura smirked. "I completely support Girl/Girl relationships."

"Doesn't matter. SHIPPING IT!" Coco yelled out loud, grinning.

Bitty was confused. "Wait… Yuri? Girl/Girl? ...Who the hell did I..."

She looked at who she _really_ kissed…

"Um… Did I grab breakfast at a totally wrong time?"

"I… kissed XYLIA? Again?!" Bitty asked out loud. "First, my virtual self gets mauled by Monkey Mutts, now this?"

"Um, Bitty?" Xylia asked. "Can you let go of me now?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Kissy Kissy, Wakey Wakey!****

 ** **Bitty:**** Okay, someone better edit that crap out! There is no way, on God's Green Earth, did I just kiss that unfashionable cutie, Xylia! Nope!

 ** **Xylia:**** Wow… 10 years old, and I already totally had my Bi-Curious experiment… Yep. Totally straight.

* * *

Xylia was sitting next to Natz, sighing.

"Again! I got totally kissed by a girl. Again!" Xylia commented out loud.

"Hey, for the record… You've got the most kisses on the cast thus far." Natz teased out loud.

"Aww, Natz..." Xylia playfully moaned.

"But in either case… I kinda feel something about you..." Natz explained. "You seem to be social, and yet, you got those… Should I call them verbal tics?"

Xylia looked around, and smiled gently.

"Natz… I trust you well enough to tell you. In either case, I'm..." Xylia commented, as she whispered the last bit in Natz's ear. "Yeah, I SOOOO not rather totally let the cat outta the bag."

"Understandable." Natz nodded back. "But how are you..."

"Parents totally helped on that front." Xylia explained. "Had their coworkers help me talk. And needless to say, it SOOOOO totally worked! Perhaps too well, considering they kinda totally used teenage girls for my situation."

Natz gave off a slight smile. "Well, whatever works."

* * *

With Gladys, she was finishing up breakfast, with Stunski beside her, as Bitty came up behind her.

"Morning, fellow Monkey Mutt victim." Bitty commented. "Ready to accept your… lovely fate?"

Gladys chuckled. "Oh, right… the makeover thingy. Well, okay. Let me get re-"

She never got finished with that sentence, as she was lifted up in the air by Bitty.

"Whoa, wait! Hon, I know you're excited for givin' me a makeover, but isn't this too much?" Gladys asked.

"Nothing's ever too exciting!" Bitty yelled in glee. "Now, onwards! To makeover city we go!"

"Crap!" Gladys yelled out. "Take care of Stunski, Xylia!"

Xylia looked at the scene, and glanced at Natz.

"Um… did we totally miss something last night?" Xylia asked.

"I dunno… After she kissed you two times, I guess she's finally snapped." Natz muttered.

"You're SOOOO never gonna let that go, huh?" Xylia asked.

"Nope!" Natz teased back.

* * *

 **Wardrobe Trailer**

With Gladys and Bitty, Bitty was looking down at her new wardrobe. It was a simple pair of overalls, sneakers, and a strawhat. Gladys let her keep her Hunger Games tee on.

"Well, huh…" Bitty commented. "I thought it was gonna involve more dirt, to be honest."

"Like I ever dirty up your duds? I don't work that way, darlin'!" Gladys replied back.

"But in either case, your turn!" Bitty commented, as she sat Gladys down. "First off, that bonnet? So 1950's. That's gotta go."

She then took off the bonnet, as Bitty's eyes went wide. Gladys' hair fell right from the top of her hair, reaching her lower back.

"Um… whoa. Is your middle name Rapunzel, by any chance?" Bitty asked.

"Last time I checked, no." Gladys answered.

"Well, in either case, I'm braiding this monster of a hairstyle." Bitty commented. "Seriously, you ever heard of haircuts?"

"Eh, didn't have one since I was six, hon." Gladys replied back.

"Sounds fair." Bitty commented. "Parents always liked the long hair as well… Considering what happened to my mom in the past."

"What occurred, hon?" Gladys asked, as she winced in pain. "Ow!"

"Sorry about that! It's that… I rather not talk about it." Bitty commented. "All I can say is that part of my hair? It's a part of mom, now."

"Aww..." Gladys cooed.

"And there; hair braided!" Bitty finished, as she took out a make-up brush. "Now… make-up!"

Gladys chuckled. "You're taking this makeover stuff rather seriously, huh?"

"You bet I am!" Bitty replied back with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: Would a makeover montague work here?**

 **Bitty** : For a country cutie like her… She's all right.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

"Sophie, isn't kissing evil?" Quant asked, while she was standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Nonsense! Kissing is totes safe!" Sophie answered. "Now, to find the perfect suitor! WOO-HOO!"

The loud girl looked around the crowd of kids.

"Hmm… Ivan?" Sophie suggested.

"Nah. He ate chocolate. And chocolate's still evil." Quant replied.

"Okay… Jeremiah?" Sophie asked.

"Still freaked out over the future." Quant commented.

"Um… Azura?" Sophie asked a third time.

"Unless you wanna attend my funeral..." Quant answered.

"Yeah, and I don't roll that way, loudy!" Azura yelled back.

Haruto shrugged, as he got up, went over to Quant, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So, Quant… How do you feel now?" Sophie asked.

Quant could only shrug, as she walked out of the Mess Hall, blushing, with Sophie watching along the way.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!**

 **Quant** : Was that... a kiss? That... crap! I got kissed! I got touched by evil! I'm unclean now! Crap! Crap! Crap!

 **Haruto** : Sorry I had to do that to Quant, but… I find her to be kinda… cute.

* * *

Once Quant was out of earshot, the Loud Girl grinned.

"Well, looks like she's opening up." Sophie commented, as she noticed Kitt watching her from the kitchen. She instantly blushed at his presence, as Kacy popped up from behind the loud girl, dressed as Minnie Mouse.

"It's very obvious you like him, Sophie." Kacy announced out loud.

"What, I do not!" Sophie replied back, blushing.

"Then why you blushing?" Kacy asked.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Sophie could only mutter out as Kitt came out from the kitchen.

"Hi, Kacy, Hi Sophie!" Kitt said out loud. "Nice outfit, Kacy."

"Thanks!" Kacy replied back.

"Umm… So… What brings you out here?" Sophie asked.

"Eh, just prepping for the newest intern." Kitt answered. "She's pretty much been excited. She even showed off a photo of her holding some kinda journal… It appeared to have a hand with an extra finger."

Sophie smiled warmly. "Sounds interesting..."

"Yeah, and besides, look up!" Kacy announced out loud, as both Sophie and Kitt looked up at the ceiling.

A strand of mistletoe was hanging above them.

"Oh… Well, this is rather..." Sophie commented, as Kitt gave a quick peck to the cheek of the Loud Girl.

"Well, gotta go help the intern unpack. Catch ya later!" Kitt announced, as he took his leave.

Sophie watched Kitt leave, all while she was blushing, as Kacy and Alora gave off a high five.

* * *

With Ivan, he sat down at one of the tables and started to drop pieces of bacon down his shirt pocket. Narixxa was currently housed in there.

"So, is this some kinda tradition you do under those plants?" Narixxa asked.

"Well, yeah." Ivan replied back. "Though 'Tis isn't the season..."

"Also, there are blinking lights all around." Narixxa commented, peeking out of Ivan's shirt pocket. "What's going on? Can I see?"

Ivan looked around the Mess Hall at the various scenes currently happening. Dusty Jr was flashing his hair at various girls, Coco was thinking up various couples…

"That… may be a bad idea." Ivan inquired.

"What may be a bad idea?" Peki asked, walking past Ivan.

Ivan was alarmed as he had to think of something to keep Narixxa a secret.

"Um... Trying to catch... Uh... Deoxys in the Delta Episode with a Premier Ball?" Ivan replied.

Peki chuckled. "Eh, done that already in my OmegaRuby playthrough. Took me 7 tries, but it got done. Also, is that bacon in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?"

Ivan looked down at the bacon that's being currently nommed on by Narixxa.

"Well, I wanted to have some nourishment during the challenge." Ivan lied. "And what better way to bring it than a slice of bacon?"

Peki could hear what appeared to be some silent chewing.

"Um, Ivan? I think your bacon is a little bit TOO rare." Peki commented. "In fact, it's still wiggling around."

Ivan had to think of something, if to keep Narixxa safe.

"Um… It's a one of a kind action figure I got from Japan last night!" Ivan lied. "Complete with actual bacon-eating action!"

"Right… And these are Golden Skulltula earrings" Peki sarcastically commented as she pointed at her Master Ball earrings.

"Hey, I'm using actual bacon to compromise. The plastic ones got delayed." Ivan replied back, as…

"Greetings, campers!" Bitty announced. "Are you ready to see the new and improved Gladys?"

"What happened to being miss Fashionista?" Azura teased.

"Hey, had to find a way to get your attention, smartie-skirt." Bitty replied back. "In either case, here's the new and improved Gladys!"

Gladys came in, as everyone looked at the dressed up hillbilly. She was in a light blue floral summery dress, a straw sunhat, a light pink ascot, straw sandals, turquoise-painted nails, and had some blush, and purple eyeshadow applied on her. She was even holding a parasol.

"So… How do I look?" Gladys asked everyone.

All the boys present were completely awe-struck.

"Whoa..." Wiley commented out loud. "Come on down; you're the next contestant to my heart..."

He was instantly slapped behind the head by Tilly.

"Thanks, Tilly." Wiley thanked.

"Hey, if anyone's winning that Southern Belle cutie..." Tilly winked at Wiley.

Quant was staring at her, with a blush developing on her, as she slapped herself across the cheek.

" _What the hell are you thinking?_ " Quant thought. " _Starring at a cute girl is evil!_ "

Dusty Jr grinned, as he looked at Gladys.

"Holy Hannah Montana… You're BEAUTIFUL!" Dusty Jr commented out loud.

"Um… Thanks, everyone." Gladys replied back.

At that moment, Dusty Jr got close to Gladys, holding what appeared to be a daisy.

"Um... Huh?" Gladys asked out loud.

"Found this outside. I think it would look really good in your hat." Dusty Jr said out loud.

"Aww, thank you, darlin'!" Gladys replied back, as she applied the flower to her hat.

""So... After the challenge, wanna hang out?" Dusty Jr. asked out loud.

"Um... Hon?" Gladys answered back, as she put a hand on Dusty's shoulder. "I'm sorry to say this, but... I already have a boyfriend."

Dusty Jr's smile quickly went from a smile to a frown.

"...Oh. Sorry to take up your time. I'm sure he's thrilled by your new look." Dusty commented out loud.

"But I'm for sure there's a girl out there for you, darlin'. Everyone deserves love." Gladys replied back.

"That's true, you know." Bitty added. "There's someone out there for everyone."

At that moment, Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Welcome, campers! How are we doing?" Chris asked out loud. "Hope you're feeling jolly, cause this episode is gonna be about one of the most wonderful times of the year!"

"National Chocolate Day?" Coco beamed.

"Nope, even better! Christmas!" Chris replied back.

"Well, that explains the mistletoe." Kiri said out loud.

"But why Christmas?" Cyrus asked. "It's Summer."

Chris shrugged. "Eh, no reason. Now after breakfast, please head over to the Challenge arena."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: On the First Confessional, the Tweens Gave to Me…****

 ** **Xylia:**** I SOOOOOO LOVE CHRISTMAS! In my opinion, it's who you share it, with people you totally care about.

 **Quant** : ...Christmas? What the heck is Christmas? Is it evil?

 ** **J**** ** **eremiah**** ** **:**** I just barely got thawed out one day, and they're celebrating with Christmas? This future is crazy…

 **Alora** : Need I mention that my Nutcracker remixes are on Youtube?

* * *

At the site of the Challenge, Chris was getting ready to announce what to do. There were a line of ovens, as well as some minifridges.

"So… What are we gonna do?" Haruto asked.

"Well..." Chris answered, as…

"Package for a Mr. McLean!" A mail carrier announced out loud, holding a smallish box.

"Um, you do know that we're on the air, right?" Chris replied back. "So, what's in the box?"

"Eh, your new co-host." The mail carrier answered. "Producers thought you could use one."

Chris was taken back by that remark.

"Wait, _I_ don't need no co-host." Chris protested back.

"Well, good luck with this, okay?" The mail carrier replied back, as he took his leave.

Chris sighed. "Great… I ended up getting a sexy, stretchy gym instructor as a co-host."

Tilly grinned. "That sounds like my kinda host to me."

Chris then realized, as a grin developed on his face. "Wait… Sexy? Stretchy? Awesome!"

He opened the box, and to his surprise…

"Yeesh! Turn up the Brightness, why don't ya?"

A figure lept out of the box, and to everyone's surprise, looked at the campers with a look of interest. The co-host looked the size of a plush toy, and had some blue hair in a bowl cut. It even had a onesie on, with a smiley face on front. But what really set it off, was some snot, which kept hanging off the doll's nose.

"Um… You're my new co-host?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm some clod named Kasimar McSkeen. Or course, I'm your new co-host!" The doll snarked back.

"Aww..." A disappointed Tilly sighed.

"Hey, I know about you!" Cyrus said out loud, as he started to sing. " _Sweetie Sickly Sydney, with a stuffy nosey… Help cure her code with a dash of a lovely..._ "

"Yikes, dude..." Natz muttered. "That song sucked."

"I'm anything but sweet, whale-boy. Observe." The Sickly Sydney replied back, as she used her snot to pick Chris up, and start to juggle him into the air.

"Whoa! Stop! Let me go, Sydney!" Chris cried out loud.

"Okay… Don't wanna get fired on Day Frickin' One." Sydney replied back as she gently let him go.

"Thank you." Chris commented, as he turned towards the campers. "As you can see, it's a Christmas challenge. And what does occur every Christmas? Baking!"

Xylia grinned. "Hot dog! My kinda challenge!"

"Yep, you'll be baking Christmas treats that me, Hatchet, and a third judge be taste testing." Chris explained.

"So… Who's this… third judge?" Danielle asked out loud.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii~!" a new voice cheered out, as she came into view. She was a brunette girl with her hair in pigtails, and a blue hat with a pinetree decal in front on top. She was sporting a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, orange sneakers, and was even wearing a tie.

"Well, huh. Someone's excited." Azura complimented.

"Kids? This is Sophie Toone!" Chris announced. "But because there's already a Sophie as a contestant, thank you very much, Ms. Songbird… She shall be called Toone, for short!"

"Hey, Sophie's such an awesome name! And Ms. Toone here proves it as well. YEEEAAAHHH!" Sophie shouted out loud.

"Thank you! Oooh, I'm so excited to see and eat some tasty treats today! Good luck, everyone!" Toone announced.

"Yeah, luck is what we'll need." Kacy commented, as she looked at Xylia on the other team. "We're like Mabel Pines going up against Jasper, for one thing."

Toone's eyes went wide. "DID YOU SAY MABEL PINES?!"

"Looks like this Sophie is as loud as ours…" Lucas complimented with a grin.

Toone instantly ran over to Kacy, and gave her a HUGE glomp.

"OHMAIGOSH SHE'S MY FAVORITE CARTOON CHARACTER EVER! DO YOU LIKE CARTOONS TOO?!" Toone shouted out loud with a grin.

"You bet I do!" Kacy answered back. "I've even cosplayed as her the other day!"

Toone gasped, as she squeed even louder, and started to jump up and down, as she hugged Kacy super-tight.

"Gah! She's attacking with a supersonic voice!" Narixxa covered her ears.

"OHMAIGOSH! THAT IS SO VERY AWESOME!" Toone exclaimed.

"Thanks, but can you let go now?" Kacy asked, trying to catch her breath. "Can't… breathe..."

Once Toone saw Kacy's face grow pale, Toone let go and fell backwards, landing on her butt clumsily.

"Heh… Sorry..." Toone apologized.

"Are you okay?" Dusty Jr asked, as he ran over and helped Toone up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay..." Toone replied, as she looked into Dusty Jr's eyes.

Sophie grinned as she elbowed Quant on the arm.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is a little red…" Toone commented with concern.

"W-well, you have a little something on your... rear," Dusty Jr. lied.

"Hmm? Oh, those are my shorts, silly! You're never seen a pair of shorts before?" Toone asked back.

"...No, it's sticking to your shorts." Dusty Jr answered.

"I… don't see anything. Is it the same color as my shorts?" Toone questioned.

"It's dirt. I would brush it off for you, but…" Dusty Jr. replied back.

"I can't see it. Could you? You know where it is, right?" Toone asked again.

Dusty Jr.'s face turned red. "O-okay."

Dusty Jr. brushes off a dirt stain on Toone's butt.

"Thanks! My butt is safe from the dirt now, yay!" Toone cheered out loud.

"Yay... If you need me, I'll be in the confessional." Dusty Jr replied back, as he left the group.

* * *

 **Confessional: A Tween Omelette would be proud…**

 **Dusty Jr.:**...A girl just willingly let me touch her butt. Either she needs life experience, or this is a godsend. Hopefully both.

* * *

"So… How you get on the show, Toone?" Wiley asked.

"Oh, my parents are higher-ups in the company that airs Total Drama, so they let me on to have fun with you guys! Yay!" Toone replied back.

"With that said, you've got two hours to bake your treats. We'll be back to judge them later on!" Chris said out loud, as both he, Sydney, and Toone took their leave.

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

The team was looking at the goods presented to them.

"Whoa, there's sugar, eggs, the whole nine yards!" Cyrus commented out loud.

"Yeah, and plus, we've got someone that's completely experienced in the field!" Kiri said out loud, as he looked at Xylia.

But Xylia simply shook her head. "Yeah, while we would totally steamroll the competition with my pastery snacks… It wouldn't SOOOOO be fair to the other team. So, I shall totally leave the cooking to you guys."

"You sure about this, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"I totally trust you guys to cook up something tasty." Xylia answered with a gentle smile. "I'll assist if you guys need any help, okay?"

The team agreed on that bit. Natz, though, was a little concerned.

"You sure about this, Xylia?" Natz asked. "What if someone on the other team makes something more... wild?"

"I trust you all." Xylia answered back. "Besides, can't be totally OP with my hobby, now."

* * *

And thus, the challenge has begun! Who'll come up on top? Who knows!

Sophie Toone, otherwise known as Toone, belongs to DarkShockBro.

NEXT TIME: Cookies are baked, and other sorts of fun Christmastime stuff!


	6. Of Cookies! And Prezzies!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue on with the Christmas challenge!

You're a mean one, McLean...

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Currently, the teams were reading a recipe book, as they were figuring out what cookies to bake.

"Hmm..." Alora hummed. "How about the bestest, fattest, chocolate chip cookies?"

"Eh… Sounds kinda boring, to be honest." Lucas commented. "We wanna wow the judges."

Kacy read a recipe book, at Quant, and grinned. "Then, I know the PERFECT solution to our problems! Quant! How many slices of bread do you have?"

"Enough." Quant answered. "Why you ask?"

"That's more than enough! Wanna fork them over?"

"Why?" Quant asked back. "Isn't everything but bread evil?"

"Nope! We just need some bread crumbs for these cookies that are about to be made." Kacy commented.

"And being you're a huge fan of bread, for some apparent reason..." Sophie said out loud.

"Seriously, I'm quite surprised you don't own copies of _Yakitate Japan_ , to be honest." Ivan noted.

"Whatever you just said, I think it's evil." Quant commented, as she took out a couple slices of bread. "But I'll contribute, anyway."

"So… Bread Crumb cookies… That our final answer?" Wiley asked.

"You bet!" Kacy answered with a grin. "Plus, we can load it with so much chocolate! Enough chocolate to send the bestest tight-lipped person into a sugar rush!"

"Or to send Coco on the other team into a hyperactive frenzy?" Ivan noted. "You bet I'm in! As long as we can get to eat the leftovers?"

"And Quant gets dibs on licking the leftover batter!" Sophie announced.

"What? Since when?" Quant asked back.

"Just now!" Sophie commented.

"But now, a question has risen..." Wiley said out loud, as he held up a slice of bread. "How in the Golden Road can we get crumbs from this… To cookie form?"

"...Good question." Lucas commented. "Hmm… Anyone has a rolling pin for no apparent reason?"

* * *

 **Confessional: You expect this kinda behavior from Xylia…**

 **Lucas** : (He is reading the cook book) Seriously, these pastries are really good… Maybe I outta bake some for the next church luncheon?

 **Ivan** : Granted I've had my share of cookies while grinding for Jingle Furniture in the past… This shouldn't be too hard.

 **Quant** : Great job, chefs… You now made bread evil.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

Currently, Coco, who was wearing a cooking apron and a chef's hat, was taking out some freshly cooked cookies, as she sniffed the air. She then looked at Tilly.

"Um, Tilly? Are you sure you followed the recipe exactly?" Coco asked.

"You bet I did, amigo!" Tilly answered with a grin. "I often baked these around Christmastime..."

"Okay. But maybe I should taste-test one, just to make sure." Coco commented, as she took a bite. After swallowing it, she was in thought. "Hmm… Unique."

"See, thought you would like it." Tilly replied back. "Now… Let's see who else would enjoy these."

"Ooh, cookies are done?" Haruto asked, walking up to the two. "Cool!"

He grabbed up a cookie, and bit into it. In within a second, his eyes bugged out, and started to water.

"Whoooaaa! Holy Da Vinci!" Haruto cried out in pain, holding out his tongue. A concerned Felix came towards Tilly.

"Er, Tilly… What did you even put in those cookies?" Felix asked, as Haruto was now chugging down on some milk.

"Nothing special..." Tilly answered with a shrug. "...Except for some chili powder. And some cayenne pepper."

"Wait a moment; cookies never call for some pepper!" Peki announced out loud.

"Yeah, even I know that's not right." Coco said out loud.

"Well, excuse me for expanding your horizons a bit." Tilly stated.

Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "Coco? Bake some more sweeter cookies. I've… Kinda got an idea."

"Will do, Catsuit!" Coco saluted, as she got to work.

"As long as you don't add in Peptmo Bismol..." Azura inquired.

"Nah, I'm not that cruel..." Danielle replied back. "My idea? Well, at least the cookies won't come out as pink, bloody-looking skulls."

* * *

 **Confessional: I expect that from TDL's Uzuri.**

 **Danielle** : Yeah, you've got my online friend Elise to thank for that statement.

 **Tilly** : Nobody can handle the spice…

 **Haruto** : Gah! Sorry, but me and super-spicy foods do not mix… At all.

 **Jeremiah** : Best I stood back. If something that bad hurt Haruto's tongue…

 **Coco** : Silly Tilly… That's not TRUE chocolate!

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

"Okay, we've got some cookies to make, and we're playing on a moderate difficulty." Kiri announced. "Simply because Xylia isn't cooking, but just assisting."

"But hey, at least the unfashionable cutie isn't completely useless..." Bitty commented. "But now, we should think of what we should cook."

"Hmm… How about cookies in the design of us?" Dusty Jr suggested. "We're already representing for this show; why not represent for the world of pastry cooking as well?"

"I smell narcissism..." Burt said out loud.

"That… sounds like a totally good idea." Xylia commented. "Now, let's SOOOOO pad out some cookie dough, and I can totally stencil our faces. Now… Who's good at totally drawing us?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that nixes me." Kiri answered.

"I'm BOMB out as well." Burt commented.

"My canvas is a ball of yarn." Cyrus added.

"My idea of making cookie versions of us involves stamping our faces in the dough." Dusty Jr suggested.

"Err… Did you totally do that before?" Xylia asked. "That… would SOOOO make for a bit too much cookie."

"Yeah, you're right… Sorry I asked." Dusty Jr commented.

"Um..." Natz muttered. "I can supply the drawings."

Everyone looked at Natz with some interest.

"Really? I never expected you to be an artist, hon." Gladys commented.

"It's just a hobby that I enjoy." Natz replied out loud.

"It's true. Trust me, I know." Dusty Jr added.

"Then… I'll sketch out our likenesses out, someone can spread out the dough, and Xylia can stencil out the designs." Natz announced. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

 **Confessional: Original Cookie Donut Steel!**

 **Natz** : Yeah, I gotta confess something… I'm kinda an artist. Only that I haven't had the heart to draw much since… Yeah.

 **Xylia** : Need I mention I can totally spend hours on a Create A Character in a game? I don't want my character to just look SOOOOO basic… I want them to come out totally badass, yet still look cute.

 **Bitty** : Looks like I did a makeover just in time…

 **Kiri** : If someone I know loves my face… I wonder how one would feel about _eating_ it in cookie form?

* * *

Once the cookies were done, the campers were waiting for the judges to come back. At that moment, some deep fog started to roll in.

"Well… This is something." Wiley muttered.

"Yeah; this fog is rather ominous..." Lucas commented.

"And I know for a fact that Rattles didn't appear on the Midnight Channel last night." Haruto stated, as everyone looked at him in confusion. "What, just making light of the situation at hand."

"Oh, boy." Coco commented out loud, taking out a book. "I've seen enough s*** when heavy fog comes in to know this is gonna be real bad."

Lucas was concerned, as he saw the cover of the book. "Er… Is that a pentagram?"

Coco smiled back. "No, silly… It's a pentagon. The two often gets mixed up."

"So… Our chocolate lovin' amigo's a Satanist?" Tilly asked out loud. "No wonder we nearly got lynched yesterday..."

"Nah, or course not… I'm a Wiccan." Coco corrected. "It's way different from your usual witch doo-dah."

"Still counts." Tilly replied.

"Whatever you say..." Lucas commented. "Just keep those dark arts away from me, okay?"

"No worries; I use these powers for good, rather than evil." Coco replied back.

"Well, you may get a move-on, Coco Potter..." Azura said out loud, as she pointed at a figure in the fog. "Cause I think we're about to be greeted by something straight outta a Steven King novel!"

Bitty smirked. "Good; I heard the bloody Prom dress is in this year."

Everyone looked at Bitty with shock.

"You don't actually… encourage-" Dusty started to ask.

"Nah, I'm not THAT cruel." Bitty announced back. "Plus, a quote-unquote ruined Prom dress covered in fake blood keeps the bullies at bay."

Ivan took out his slingshot, and started to aim for the figure.

"Okay, spooky… What-iz… Bring it on." Ivan commented.

"Bring what on?" Narixxa asked, peeking out of Ivan's shirt pocket as she bit into a piece of chocolate candy. She then eyed the figure in the fog. "Oh… That."

She quickly hid back in Ivan's pocket.

The figure started to approach the Kids, as…

" ** **EBENZER SCROOGES**** … Er, kids…" A voice yelled out loud, as it stepped into the light. It was Sydney, still wearing her usual outfit. Her snot was attached to a ball and chain.

"Whew, it's Sydney..." Ivan replied back, as he pocketed his slingshot. "Crisis averted!"

"Damn." Peki cursed. "I wanted to give ol' Penniewise the old one-two!"

"Whatever you say, rich gal." Sydney snarked. "In either case, your cookies are finished, correct? I, or course being a doll, won't be eating them. That would be in Chewy Crissy's department."

"Er, did that toy get totally recalled after one ate an entire wedding cake?" Xylia asked out loud.

"I always thought she ate the Bride and Groom toppers..." Sydney muttered, as she looked back at the cast. "In either case, you've gotta impress our three judges. First off, the Ghost of Christmas Past, the very lovely Ms. Toone!"

Toone came out, wearing what was assumed to be an angelic outfit.

"Hiiiii! Toone squeed out loud. "I'm gonna nom on some cookies and see which ones are the bestest of all!"

"For the Ghost of Christmas Present, it's our very own Chris McLean!" Sydney announced, as McLean came out, wearing a brown robe.

"Hello, Kids." Chris said out loud. "Like Toone said, I too, will judge your cooking skills."

"And finally, hailing from the Future, it's the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come… Chef Hatchet!"

A Grim Reaper looking fellow appeared, in the shape of Chef Hatchet. He gave off a dark snarl.

"And these are your judges." Sydney said out loud. "Now… How about we start off with the Toad's Table first?"

* * *

At the Tubular Toads, they were presenting the Breadcrumb Cookies.

"Here's our Breadcrumb Cookies." Wiley commented. "Totally 100% not evil!"

Quant gave off a glare at Wiley.

"Hmm..." Chris hummed, as the judges took one of the cookies and ate it. "Wow… These are kinda good… I'll give you 7 points."

Toone took a bite out of her cookie. "Interesting use of bread crumbs. This I really enjoy! 8 points from me!"

Hatchet took a bite as well.

"Hmm… I gotta give you 6 points." Hatchet announced. "Way too much chocolate."

"Thanks… I guess." Quant muttered.

"Now, we move on!" Chris announced, as the judges walked over to the Foxes table, where their cookies are awating.

"These are our batch." Danielle said out loud. "Yeah, we used a lotta ingredients for this one."

"Boy, I'll say." Chris replied, as he looked at Coco, licking the batter. "Well, bottoms up!"

Chris took a bite into the cookie, as his eyes instantly started to water.

"Auuugghhh… Water! Need water!" Chris yelled out loud.

Hatchet looked at his cookie, and took a bite into it. Like Chris, his eyes began to water.

"Fools… What did you put in these cookies?" Hatchet asked.

"Your usual ingredients; cayenne peppers, for one thing." Tilly replied back.

"Really?" Toone asked back, as she too started to take a bite into a cookie, as… "Wow, these cookies aren't spicy at all! Silly Chris and Hatchet..."

Both Chris and Hatchet were confused, as thus the kids.

"Um… Danielle? What did you do?" Felix asked.

"I put in some sweet-tasting cookies in order to make ourselves a custom-made tsundere cookie pile." Danielle answered back.

"You sly baka..." Azura muttered.

"Huff… In either case, I gotta give these cookies a 3."

"A 1 for me." Hatchet announced out loud.

"5 from me." Toone replied back, drinking some milk. "I bit into a spicy."

"In either case, it's time for our last batch of cookies!" Chris announced, as the judges walked over to the last table.

* * *

Being presented to them were sugar cookies, designed in the shape of the camper's heads. They even had the camper's facial features as well.

"Xylia added in the detailing." Natz commented. "Gal's good with an icing pencil..."

Chris bit into the first cookie. "Wow… This is really good. 8 points!"

Hatchet bit into a cookie as well. "Where did you learn to make stuff like this? 8 points as well!"

Toone grinned, having bit into her cookie. "Wow! This is almost like animal crackers! 10 points from me!"

"And with 26 points… That gives the round to the Chipmunks!" Chris announced.

"Hmm… Wonder how many points we would have got if we let Xylia cut loose?" Cyrus noted.

"But now, clean up, and we'll move on to our next part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

Once the campers were cleaned up, they were making their way to the next part of the challenge. Along the way, Quant started to walk next to Xylia.

"So… Xylia." Quant stated. "How did you get such an… evil hair color?"

"My pink hair?" Xylia asked back, as she smiled. "Well, It went like this; my school's drama class was totally doing a stage production of Katy Perry's __California Gurls.__ I played an ice cream fairy, and needless to say, my family totally enjoyed my hairstyle. Soooo, I kept it."

"Hmm… Interesting." Quant mused, as she walked forward. Natz soon caught up with the rookie cook.

"Xylia, you said that bubblegum fairies convinced you to dye your hair pink…" Natz commented. "What gives?"

"Eh, the ice cream and bubblegum fairies were totally in a war at the time." Xylia answered.

"I… don't think that occurred in that music video..." Natz replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I know a place, where the grass is really greener… DAMMIT, XYLIA!****

 **Xylia** : Okay, other than me being SOOOOOO involved in a Yuri pairing this morning... Again… I kinda stretched the truth out a tad bit... Somewhat. The school's chorus very nearly did their own production of California Gurls. But total thanks to the homeschooling, fitness junky moms out there... They kinda caught wind of the song, and... We were totally saddled with changing it into a borderline horrible musical about the dangers of eating junk food. I did totally make for an evil cookie queen, huh?

 **Quant** : -She is slapping herself in the Confessional- What the HELL am I thinking?! An unnatural haircolor's EVIL! Why haven't I chatized Xylia about it, yet?!

* * *

The kids were now looking at some long tables. Behind the table laid some odds and ends, almost perfect for designing something.

"So… If I summarize..." Cyrus commented out loud. "Our next part of this challenge is gonna be toy designing?"

"Correct, whale-boy." Sydney replied out loud, walking to the front of the kids. "Your task is to make, well, what the political-correct term would be, an unwanted toy… Stupid, uptight clods..."

"So, what would be your term for it?" Danielle asked.

"Misfit toy." Sydney answered. "And my set-list is far better."

Alora was confused. "Err… we just met. What is your set-list, anyway?"

"The Captain and Tennille, Duran Duran… Kept old man Santos up nights." Sydney snarked. "In either case, just think of stuff that no kiddo would ever think about buying. Or something that would get itself recalled before it gets off the drawing board."

"Like a Fosley punching bag?" Wiley asked.

"You been peeking at old man Santos' naughty list, Whammy Boy?" Sydney answered back. "But yeah, that's about the gist of it. Now, get making those toys, chop-chop!"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Wow, a lot of references done this**** ** **episode**** ** **...****

 ** **Narixxa:**** -She is sitting on the counter, holding a device- Hmm... If my device connected to my planet's innerslice... Maybe it can connect to this one? I wanna see what this Fosley is. -She quickly types in some words, and is utterly shocked at what she reads.- ...What a Flaxhole!

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

The group was looking at their pieces of scrap. They then looked at the resident inventor of their group, Felix.

"Well, ball's in your court, man." Haruto commented, as he put a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Yeah, but all of my inventions have been for recreation use, or to make life easier." Felix replied back. "And some of them are in their alpha, like glasses that can help people with sight problems."

"What kinda sight problems?" Azura asked out loud.

"Well, at worst, all it can do is give one a headache." Felix inquired. "Yeah, there's a reason why I'm still working out the kinks."

Jeremiah was confused at some of the scrap in the pile. "Um, where's the wood? I've thought toys were still made from wood."

"Boy, how tech has advanced throughout the past 100 years." Peki replied back.

"And besides, toys aren't made from wood, anymore." Danielle commented. "At least, from what I know of."

"I see..." Jeremiah replied back.

"So, what shall we make, that's misfit-y enough to also pass off as a toy?" Tilly asked.

"Well… How about..." Felix answered, as he looked at Haruto, and grinned. "...An original character?"

"Donut Steel?" Haruto added. "Want me to make it into a recolor?"

"Eh, that's playing it a bit too lazy." Felix commented. "Anyone these days could attach wings and pass it off as an original character."

Peki grinned, as she attached some cosmetic angel wings onto Danielle's back. "Like this? I call her Michelle! Original Idea!"

"Exactly." Haruto nodded.

"How about some baby doll with extendable arms?" Azura inquired.

"Good idea as well!" Felix replied back. "This is getting really exciting, right here."

"Would they try to use the doll for grabbing cookies before dinner?" Tilly added.

"Well, what fun is it without a little mischief every now and then?" Felix asked, as Tilly kept on starring at Felix. "...Okay, good point. I'll add in the anti-cookie theft add on."

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, Felix's dinner is spoiled, now.**

 **Felix** : Besides, if this thing becomes real, moms would blame me!

 **Peki** : Let's see… She'll be friends with everyone, be completely OP… Wait, better nix those parts. That's entering Mary Sue terroritory.

 **Danielle** : Eh, not the first time I've encountered toys with controversial. Grandad got me a Tongoro action figure last Christmas, when I really wanted a Kotori action figure from Love Live.

 **Jeremiah** : Maybe I can craft something for that cute girl wearing the straw hat?

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Ivan dug into the scrap pile and pulled out what appeared to be a doll house.

"So, what's with the doll house?" Lucas asked.

"Eh, just testing out my interior decorating skills for realsies." Ivan answered, as he dug back into the pile, searching for furniture to go with the house.

"Okay, if I was a vanity… Where would I lie?" Ivan mused to himself.

With the rest of the team, they were confused at what Ivan was doing.

"Why is Ivan looking for dollhouse furniture?" Alora asked out loud.

"Beats me, Sister Alora." Lucas answered. "He just said that he needed the doll house for something."

"Heh… Reminds me of my grandma looking for a bargin deal on tiny doll beds." Alora replied.

"Ooh, a functional lamp! Awesome!" Ivan cheered out loud, as held the tiny lamp on his hand as he clicked it on and off.

"But for now, the real question is… What are we gonna do about a toy?" Wiley questioned.

"Beats me." Quant commented. "I'm out, because I was taught that toys were evil."

Lucas sighed. "You've saw Deception of a Generation, huh? Yeah, my family ended up getting that disc as well. Needless to say, it didn't last too long."

"What you do to it?" Sophie asked.

"Well..." Lucas began to say.

* * *

 **A few years ago…**

" _Pull!" Lucas announced, as he threw the disc into the air, as it was fired into several pieces by a pebble from a slingshot. "Nice aim, Matt!"_

" _No prob!" Matt replied back, pocketing the slingshot. "Besides, this is just paranoia propaganda hogwash, anyway."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Yeah, even I knew they were talking crap." Lucas commented. "And I never even saw the contents inside the disc!"

Kacy grinned, as she reached into the pile. "Well, to build a toy, you just gotta wish big!"

She then grabbed ahold of something, and pulled out…

"Well, huh. Never thought our wish would come true; there's already a misfit toy already assembled for us!" Kacy announced, holding out Narixxa for everyone to see.

" _Zark!_ " Narixxa thought to herself, as she tried remaining still.

"Er… How is this a misfit toy?" Wiley asked.

"I dunno; I just think it is." Kacy answered back. "With its purple hair and white skin..."

Ivan, overhearing that, suddenly dashed over to the group.

"Um… If it isn't any trouble, can I have her back, now?" Ivan asked.

"Eh, sure." Kacy answered, giving Ivan Narixxa, as he placed her in his shirt pocket, as he walked back to the pile.

"Sorry, Ivan… I wanted to find some parts to contact my people..." Narixxa muttered.

"Hey, it's okay." Ivan replied back. "If need be, I'll search for said parts for you."

* * *

 **Confessional: Narixxa… Phone Home…**

 **Narixxa** : Boy, that was scary… I gotta pay Ivan back one day.

 **Ivan** : Well, I did find some furniture for Narixxa to fool around with and a house for her to live in for the time being.

 **Sophie** : Okay, so that purple-haired doll was a bust. So, we thought of a dragon! Only that it shoots out water, instead. Yay for breaking stereotypes. WOOOO!

 **Quant** : What's the appeal with odd hair colors? I still find them evil…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

"Okay, we've got a misfit toy to make." Cyrus announced. "While I would go solo, I wanna hear what kinda Christmas memories you guys have? Maybe I can have some inspiration from them."

"It's totally gotta be baking cookies and cakes with my grandma!" Xylia exclaimed, before she went silent. "Sadly, I had to go solo last Christmas…"

"Oh… Sorry to hear that." Kiri replied back.

"Hey, she SOOOO taught me everything she knew. She left me with the totally bestest gift of all; knowledge. That, and she's totally sharing cookies with ALL of the good Religious figures!"

"Huh. I wonder what kinda cookies Mary would enjoy..." Gladys commented.

"As for me, it was… Um... Receiving a copy of Yoshi's Island for the SNES." Kiri announced. "Yeah, I still own a functional SNES."

"Sounds fun; I too SOOOO totally own a SNES." Xylia replied back. "Totally got it at a Yard Sale, along with 15 games. Best 3-day weekend, ever!"

"My Christmas memory?" Bitty announced. "I rather not say. Way too soft for you unfashionable idiots to understand."

"It has to be watching A Christmas Story with mom." Dusty Jr commented.

"Same as BOMB Xylia; making pasteries." Burt also said out loud.

"Well… wrapping presents. I even trained Stunski to open them come Christmas morn'!" Gladys answered, smiling as she looked down at her skunk companion.

"I even got that red ball I had my eye on, at PetSmart!" Stunski replied, in his native tongue.

Everyone looked at Natz, waiting for her to share her story.

"I… don't have one." Natz muttered.

"Really?" Cyrus asked back. "I kinda figured you would have at least one involving your parents-"

"I said, I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Natz snapped back, as she realized what she did. "...Sorry."

"It's fine." Xylia replied, as she was tying something to a rolling pin. "I'm not sure why you totally don't have one, but..."

She then held above Natz's head, what happened to be a strand of mistletoe.

"...We can SOOOOO give you one." Xylia finished.

Natz looked up, and groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, me too? Fiiiinnneee… Let's get this over with." Natz muttered, as she grabbed Cyrus, and placed a peck on his cheek. Cyrus blushed as a result.

"I say you gave her one in full, even if it is outta season." Kiri replied with a grin.

"Hey, gotta totally do something for my friend." Xylia explained. "So, what we making?"

Cyrus grinned sheepishly. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

 **Confessional: Mistletoe: The Love Maker**

 **Natz** : Okay, Xylia… I'll give you that one. You're lucky you picked a cutie like Cyrus for me to kiss.

 **Cyrus** : Let's see… Where can I start?

 **Kiri** : Okay, I kinda lied. It wasn't getting a functional SNES… All I can say is that my true Christmas memory involved a kiss underneath the mistletoe… On the cheek, but still…

* * *

 **Bitty** : Is it safe to say this? Good. My Christmas memory? My mom's Cancer going under remission a few days before Christmas.

Once the three teams were finished, the three judges came back.

"Teams; your job was to make a misfit toy… And we shall be judging them as well. First off, the Foxes!" Chris announced, as the three were examining the team's baby doll with extendable arms.

"So… It's a baby doll with extendable arms." Haruto commented. "It can be used to grab stuff from far away… Observe."

Haruto then extended the arms towards some animal crackers that Toone was about to chow down on, until…

 **WARNING! WARNING! NON-HEALTHY EDIBLE DETECTED! ACTIVING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL! MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! HARUTO STOLE A COOKIE!**

"Yikes, that thing's louder than me!" Sophie yelled from the other table.

"Yeah, we're not sure what it's intended use would be for." Danielle shrugged. "But you gotta take what they give ya."

"Okay, I gotta give props for having a tattletale option, but..." Chris commented. "I think that'll be grounds for disturbing the peace. Still, 7 points."

"Yikes… I gotta give you lot a 3..." Hatchet announced. "I don't want that noisemaker interrupting any meals."

"3 for me as well." Toone commented. "I can't have fun with something like that! And it made me spill my animal crackers!"

"Eh, one of the animals had its head missing, anyway..." Alora mused.

"Meanie..." Toone pouted cutely at that remark. "In either case, we're seeing what the Toads managed to whip up!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Whip Stir Whip Whip Stir?**

 **Azura:** Hey, like it was my fault I lived with a health-nut of a big sister growing up? So many cookies lost...

* * *

With the Toads, they presented a Dragon toy, in which Quant was filling up with a water bottle.

"So, it's a kick-ass dragon that can breathe water!" Sophie announced. "You got your settings! From your usual trinkle, all the way to something close to a firefighter's hose! Want me to demonstrate on those downed animal crackers, Toone?"

"Go right ahead, Sophs! I've got a huge stockpile, anyway." Toone answered back, as the Loud Girl aimed for the downed animal crackers from earlier. Shooting a huge stream of water, it knocked the downed animal crackers into the air.

"Hey, Wiley." Ivan noted, as he looked up into the air. "Can you see those animal crackers, anywhere?"

"I don't think so, Ivan." Wiley answered. "I think they got vaporized..."

"Yep… They got raptured, allright." Lucas nodded. "Ain't nothin' left."

"COOOOOLLLL!" Toone exclaimed. "I'm giving it a 9! It reminds me of the Sapphire Dragon from Xiaolin Showdown, only not so evil, scary, and Apocalypse bringing!"

Chris and Hatchet looked at Sophie with worry. "I'll give you a 6 if you keep that thing from us!"

"Yeah, I'm with him, only with a 5." Hatchet added.

"That, we'll take." Sophie commented.

"Well, now it's time for the Chipmunk's table!" Chris announced. "Let's see what kinda death awaits us!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Should we call a MDK now? Save us the trouble?**

 **Lucas:** I highly doubt it's Chris' time anytime soon... Guy should chill out.

* * *

They made their way to the Chipmunk's table, where Cyrus presented to the judges, what appeared to be a plushie of the Pokemon Hopip. Only this Hopip had mistletoe for its leaves.

"Er… What is this?" Chris asked.

"It's a Hopip with Mistletoe for leaves." Cyrus answered.

"Uh… What's a Hopip?" Toone asked back.

"It's a cottonweed Pokemon." Natz lectured. "It's body is so light, they often hang with other Hopip to avoid being blown away."

Cyrus smiled at Natz. "Thanks for the Pokedex entry."

"Still… IT'S SO ADORABLE!" Toone yelled out in glee. "I gotta give it 10 points!"

Chris nodded. "I gotta give you 9. If for looking like an actual misfit TOY, instead of a weapon of mass destruction."

Hatchet nodded. "9 from me as well."

"And with that said, the Chipmunks win this part of the challenge! But we're not done, yet! It's time for our final part of the challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

"Which is..." Lucas asked.

"Singing Christmas Carols!" Chris answered back. "Please report over to the Amphitheater."

* * *

 **Confessional: Christmas Idol, anyone?**

 **Natz** : Hmm, singing… Haven't sung since that… day.

 **Xylia** : Only singing I SOOO have under my belt, or total lack of, is singing and adding lyrics to video game music.

 **Lucas** : He is the reason for the season… Never thought I would have to sing one of His songs to win… Thing is… Lord, give me strength.

* * *

Over at the Amphitheater, or the stage where eliminations take place, Chris was announcing this part of the challenge.

"Okay, you've got 15 minutes to choose which one is gonna sing." Chris announced. "They'll be judged by me, and the other judges as well. Now… Get to letting out your inner idol!"

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

"Okay, it's down to the final part of the challenge, and we gotta sing..." Kiri commented. "Xylia, how good are your vocals?"

Xylia chuckled. "Well… It may not be good, but..."

 **Xylia**

 _I believe the morning sun, always gonna shine again, and_

 _I believe a pot of gold, Waits at every rainbow's end, Oh_

 _I believe in roses kissed with dew_

 _Why shouldn't I believe the same in you._

"Whoa..." Natz commented. "Gotta admit, that was a nice retention of Pollyanna from Mother."

"That… was beautiful!" Kiri complimented.

"Aww, thanks!" Xylia replied back. "But… Think we should totally give the glory to Dusty Jr? He's SOOOOOO had more stage presence than I totally do."

"Yeah, for one thing, Dusty Jr's a celeb, hon." Gladys added. "We choose him, victory is in our hands, darlin'!"

"Yeah, I BOMB agree." Burt commented with a nod.

"Actually… I rather let Natalie have this one." Dusty Jr replied out loud.

"WHAT?!" An alarmed Natz yelled out in shock. "But… Are you crazy as a loon?! Why you decide to choose me?"

"Because, I've heard you sing at the after parties before. It was phenomenal!" Dusty Jr answered.

"Wait, after parties?" Xylia asked. "Natz… That's totally a Hollywood thingy. What's going on?"

"Xylia… That old Natz is dead." Natz replied back.

"She doesn't have to be." Dusty Jr commented.

Natz sighed. "Fiiiiinnnneee… I'll do it… I'll sing."

"There we go." Dusty Jr. smiled.

"Also, I'm going out on stage as myself." Natz added. "No silly dress, or that hogwash. 100% tomboy right here."

"Fair enough." Dusty Jr nodded.

"Sending out Natz?" Cyrus asked. "Good call."

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

"Okay, we need a singer who can burst out the tunes with gusto." Haruto commented. "Now… Let's hear our suggestions."

"Why bother with me? I'm not a singer." Felix announced, as he took a bite of some cashews.

"Okay… How about you, Jeremiah?" Haruto asked. "Surely, you know of some jazz tunes from your original time period?"

"Sadly..." Jeremiah replied out loud. "Most of the music I listened to is classical."

"Ooh, idea!" Peki announced. "Why not let Danielle sing? I've heard her before!"

"Wait, what?" Danielle asked out loud. "But… I'm no singer!"

"Really, now? Who has a DVD of, I kid you not… The IdolMaster anime?" Peki replied back.

"But… Just because I've got an anime featuring idol singers doesn't mean I am a singer as well..." Danielle muttered.

"Come on! I bet anyone who's a borderline animatronic is also a good singer." Bitty commented out loud, adjusting her sunhat.

"So… Had this not been Christmas themed, think a good song for Danielle to sing would have been The Bangle's Walk Like An Egyptian?" Coco asked, as everyone looked at her. "Hey, it was a chart topper in 1987."

"So, you in? Or out, amigo?" Tilly questioned to Danielle, as the girl in the animal outfit sighed.

"I'm in..." Danielle answered. "...Spoilsports."

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

"Okay, so the task is singing." Wiley commented. "Well, I'm out."

"Yeah, me too." Ivan replied back, as he looked at Lucas. "So, unless you've got some tricks from a Choir, we're depending on the girls."

Lucas chuckled. "Well, I did have some experience onstage around Christmastime."

"Awesome!" Ivan replied out loud, as…

"...As a sheep." Lucas added. "Yeah, I kinda got the role of one of the Three Wise Men, and I read the script, and they had a musical number, but I… kinda have stage fright, so I went for swapsies for roles."

"During the show?" Ivan asked out loud.

"In either case, who's up for a song?" Wiley asked the four girls.

"I would!" Sophie shouted out loud. "I usually sing at parties, where I yell into the mike! But… Alora has more stage experience than we do."

"Err… Why not Quant?" Alora asked. "She has a voice waiting to come alive."

Quant shrugged. "Can't. Singing's evil."

"And so is Bill Ciper." Kacy commented. "Doesn't stop me from having a plushie of him."

"Well, guess I'm headed out there." Alora announced. "Hope my voice has grown enough to carry a tune..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Does a plushie of Bill Ciper even exist?**

 **Alora:** Yeeeaahh, last time I sung... Well, yeah. Dammit, Quant. You really gotta start thinking everything isn't evil...

* * *

Once it was time, Chris was onstage.

"Okay, singing for the Freaky Foxes… It's Danielle!" Chris announced, as Danielle walked towards center stage.

"Um, I'm gonna be singing Oh, Holy Night, now." Danielle said, as she cleared her throat, and began to sing.

Despite her slightly muffled voice from the animal outfit's head, the judges, as thus everyone else, were able to hear her voice. She sang as hard as she could muster, impressing some of her fellow contestants. When she was done…

"Huh, very nice." Chris commented. "I gotta give you an 8 on your performance. Would be higher if we could hear you clearer."

"I gotta give you a 7." Hatchet also commented. "You've got talent, but how can we even hear clearly?"

"I'm with Hatchet on this one; 7 from me." Toone added.

"Thanks, everyone." Danielle nodded, as she made her way backstage.

"Okay… Next up, Natz of the Chipper Chipmunks!" Chris announced, as Natz nervously made her way onstage.

"Okay… I'm gonna… sing All I Want For Christmas is you..." Natz said out loud.

She began to sing the lyrics to said song, feeling nervous all the while. However, that was at the beginning of the slow bit of the song. Once she got to where the song picked up, she gained a lot more confidence, giving off a good performance. Once she was done…

"Whoa… Who knew you had it in you?" Chris asked. "I gotta give you a 9, due to it not being an actual Christmas Carol."

"I gotta give you a 9 as well." Hatchet added. "You did good, I have to admit."

Toone grinned. "10 from me! You really sung your heart out there!"

Natz smiled. "Thanks, guys..."

She made her way backstage, as Chris stood up.

"And lastly, on the Tubular Toads… It's Alora!" Chris announced, as Alora took center stage.

"Okay, I'm gonna sing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." Alora said out loud, as she began to sing her selected song.

While her singing was good, it was very off-key. Alora even missed a few lyrics as well. Once she was done…

"Alora… I've gotta give you a 5." Chris announced. "It's good, but it needs work."

"I also gotta give a 5 as well." Hatchet added.

"6 from me." Toone commented. "It's kinda a tough act to follow, after Natz."

"Okay..." Alora replied back, as she went backstage.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sing… Sing a Song!**

 **Alora** : Yeeeeaaahhh, there's a reason why I tend to stick to background music as my musical talent choices.

 **Danielle** : Well… I did it. And I didn't end up nervous, to boot!

 **Natz** : Whoa… Why did I suggest that song? And how did I get such a sudden burst of confidence?

* * *

The kids were now awaiting the results of the Challenge. Natz approached Dusty Jr, who was staring at Toone.

"Dusty? I… just wanna say… I'm sorry about the other day." Natz said out loud.

"Hm? Oh, it's okay. After all you've been through... I kinda deserved it." Dusty Jr replied back.

"No, I deserved it more… I yelled at you, and at everyone..." Natz muttered.

"Natalie… If your mom and dad were here..." Dusty Jr added. "Or Mr. Bryton Wilton and Mrs. Andrea Wilton to everyone else… I think they would have forgiven you."

"Hmm..." Natz hummed, as Chris returned with the results.

"Campers… It's time to announce the winners of this challenge! With 82 points, the winners by a clean sweep are… The Chipmunks!" Chris announced.

The Chipmunks cheered out loud.

"And your reward? It's a very tasty Christmas Dinner, along with some presents for you!" Chris announced. "As for everyone else? Be thankful it's a reward challenge. The Foxes came in Second, and the Toads in Last, by one point."

The Toads could only help but sigh.

"If only I haven't royally screwed up..." Alora commented to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tough Luck, Toads…**

 **Alora** : I blame myself… I knew we should have suggested Sophie… Maybe it's true, and Quant is dead weight…

 **Natz** : You think we were a little too OP today?

* * *

 **House Of Champions**

It was now night, and the Chipmunks were enjoying a delicious dinner cursory of McLean. Bitty surprisingly carved the ham.

"Totally pass the ham, please?" Xylia asked, looking a bit bloated.

"I'm in for some corn on the cob." Natz commented.

"Butter knife… RE-PRE-SENT!" Dusty Jr announced, as he placed some butter on his corn on the cob.

"Hey, you gonna leave room for dessert, Xylia?" Kiri asked out loud. "It's a Cookies and Cream pie, from what I gathered. With extra chocolate shavings."

"You totally bet I'll leave room!" Xylia answered back, as there was a knock on the door. Cyrus opened it, to reveal Hatchet, in a Santa outfit.

"Ho-Ho-Ho… Help yourself." Hatchet said out loud, as he left the gifts on the floor, and took his leave.

"Yeesh, at least show SOME Christmas spirit..." Bitty muttered out loud.

"In either case, he left some BOMB gifts." Burt commented.

"Yeah, for starters, I've got a Squidling Girl from Splatoon." Kiri said. "Looks very well-made, as well."

"Totally awesome, a Spike plushie!" Xylia cheered out loud.

"Very nice, Xy!" Kiri commented, as he started to leave the room, doll in tow. "In either case, I'm gonna tend to my rose, now."

Xylia was in thought. "Wow, what's up with that rose? It's gotta be totally important..."

Natz smiled at her gift… It was a Goomy plush.

"Cool! These things are rare and expensive!" Natz exclaimed.

Gladys opened her gift. "Huh… A copy of The Zirisian Princess."

"That a good read?" Bitty asked out loud, pinning a Mockingjay pin on her shirt.

"That, it is, hon." Gladys answered back. "I'm glad I got my own copy, now."

Burt sighed at his gift. "Well… Huh."

"Something on your mind, Burt?" Cyrus asked, as he was inspecting some new material for sewing.

"Eh, it's nothing." Burt added.

"Speaking of which..." Dusty Jr said out loud, while holding some action figures, both of them resembling him for some reason. "Xylia… I think Kiri could use some help."

"Hmm..." Xylia commented back. "Yeah, can't SOOOO leave a friend hanging."

"Good luck, Xylia." Natz said out loud, as she looked up at some mistletoe. Grabbing Cyrus, she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow, thanks..." Cyrus chuckled. "But I didn't put the mistletoe there, nor did anyone else..."

"Then... Who did?" Natz questioned. "Eh, a kiss is a kiss, huh?"

* * *

Outside, Kiri was tending to his rose with a smile on his face.

"Okay, you gotta remain strong, for when we…" Kiri muttered. "Yeah."

"Kiri?" Xylia asked, walking outside. "Dusty said you totally needed some help."

"Eh, it's only a rose." Kiri commented. "Doesn't take a lotta care, though."

"Still..." Xylia added, as she sat down and looked at the rose. "It may be SOOOO girly for me to say, but… That's such a totally nice rose."

"Thanks!" Kiri complimented. "I'm saving it for when I find a girl I really like… Would have given it to my childhood friend, Jackie."

"Wow… What happened?" Xylia asked. "And who's this Jackie?"

"Well… Someone I knew since Pre-K." Kiri answered. "We did roughly everything together. And I even developed some feelings for her. But..."

* * *

 _ **A few months before the show**_

 _Kiri was in school, getting his stuff ready for the weekend, as Jackie walked past his locker. She was wearing a baseball cap, covering her red hair, as well as a dark blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. Kiri smiled at his friend._

 _"Hey, Jackie..." Kiri sheepishly said out loud, blushing._

 _"Hey, Kiri!" Jackie replied back. "Boy, am I completely glad it's Friday."_

 _"Yeah… That, and there's a dance tonight." Kiri said out loud. "Love seems to be the theme, this week."_

 _"Yeah. I'm attending as well." Jackie replied back. "Though I heard rumors that there's a rose in the outskirts of town, which is very beautiful… Giving that rose to someone would guarantee true happiness. At least, that's what I heard."_

 _Kiri grinned, as he was in thought. "Cool… If I find that rose, and can give it to Jackie..."_

 _"So… See ya tonight?" Jackie asked out loud._

 _"Yeah, you bet!" Kiri answered, as he left the school._

 _A few moments later, someone tapped on Jackie's shoulder._

 _"Um… Jackie?" A student asked, as Jackie gave off a slight blush. "You… wanna meet at the park, later?"_

* * *

 _With Kiri, he was walking through the outskirts of town, with an objective on his mind, and love in his heart._

 _"Okay, gonna find that rose, and give it to Jackie!" Kiri announced out loud, as he stepped onto a fire ant's nest. He instantly felt some pain, as he shook his leg to shake the ants off. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

 _During his shaking ritual to get the ants off, he accidentally kicked a hornet. The hornet didn't take too kindly to it being kicked, as it landed on an instantly nervous Kiri's nose. It laid its sting on Kiri's nose, buzzing tauntingly as it flew off._

 _"OW!" Kiri cried out in pain._

 _Kiri ran across the fields, hoping to not agitate any more bugs, as he reached his destination: a rather deepish ravine, covered with thorns. But on top of the thorns, laid the reddest of roses._

 _"Whoa, Jackie was right… This rose is… BEAUTIFUL!" Kiri said out loud, as he looked down at the thorns. "But getting past this stickerbush symphony? Easier said than done..."_

 _He then stepped into the thorny vines, wincing in pain over every cut he received. But he was not giving up. He had a goal at hand, as he was stepping ever so closer to the rose. When he was close, he was reaching as far as he could._

 _"Almost got it..." Kiri muttered. "Almost there… A-HA!"_

 _He successfully snagged the flower, and managed to even dig up the roots. Placing it in a discarded pot, he started to make his way back to town._

* * *

 _Walking proudly with his new rose in hand, he was making his way to the park, when he saw a familiar looking girl, getting close to a male, about Kiri's age… The student from earlier._

 _"Or course I'll go out with you!" Jackie exclaimed, as she got close to the student, as the two shared their first kiss._

 _But from far off, Kiri saw the kiss, stunned and saddened, he started to run past them, and towards his home, crying along the way._

 _Jackie, upon seeing Kiri crying, was concerned._

 _"Oh… crap." Jackie muttered. "Derek, we should check in on Kiri."_

 _"Friend of yours?" Derek asked._

 _"Since Pre-K." Jackie answered. "I never thought he had feelings for me. Heck, I never thought I would end up with you."_

 _"In either case, we should catch up to him." Derek replied back._

 _"Right!" Jackie commented._

* * *

 _In Kiri's room, Kiri was on the bed, crying his eyes out._

 _"I find the perfect flower for Jackie… And then someone… Waaaaahhh..." Kiri sobbed out loud, as there was a knock on his door._

 _"Kiri?" Jackie said from behind the door. "It's Jackie… Can you open up?"_

 _Kiri obliged, opening the door and letting Jackie and Derek enter._

 _"Kiri… I'm sorry." Jackie apologized. "I never knew how much you loved me, until Derek showed up, and..."_

 _"Yeah, if I knew… I would have let you two hook up." Derek commented, as he looked at Jackie. "Jackie? Maybe-"_

 _"No." Kiri said out loud. "You won her fair and square, and I think you two would be such a good couple..."_

 _He then gave Derek his ticket to the dance._

 _"Here, you can have this..." Kiri commented. "I won't be needing this no more."_

 _Derek looked at the ticket, with some wide eyes._

 _"Look… We gotta make you feel better, man." Derek suggested. "Jackie, you knew him WAY longer than I do. What does he like?"_

 _"Well… Mario… Um… Total Drama?" Jackie answered. "Maybe we should sign him up for Total Drama? He can find a girl on the show that way?"_

 _"Er, is that show designed for teens?" Derek asked back._

 _"Eh, they're making a version for tweens." Jackie replied. "If we sign him up for the show..."_

 _"Wait...You don't have to do that..." Kiri muttered._

 _"I accidentally broke your heart; it's the best I can do to cheer you up." Jackie commented. "Now, let's get you cleaned up… You're a mess."_

 _"Thanks, guys..." Kiri muttered, feeling a little better._

 _"And promise me this; when you DO find that one girl, you give that rose to her, okay?" Jackie ordered. "May she deliver you the love I would, if I picked you."_

 _"You bet I will." Kiri smiled back._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Well, on the bright side, Jackie's with a good guy, and not a bastard." Kiri said out loud, finishing his story. "I wear these scars with honor, though."

"Wow… I'm totally sorry that you had to go through that." Xylia commented. "But I'm sure you'll totally find the one for you!"

"That, I will." Kiri replied back, as he put his hand on Xylia's hand. The Rookie Cook winced a little at his hand being touched as she pulled it away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Xylia commented. "You didn't totally know."

"Next time, I'll ask for permission." Kiri nodded.

"But for now… Wanna play some Smash with me and Natz?" Xylia suggested.

"Sure." Kiri nodded back, as he picked up the pot with the rose planted in it. He looked at the Rookie Cook walking back in, and started to blush at her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Second Love?**

 **Kiri** : Xylia… What can I say? She's cute, kind, and I adore how her hat changes with her mood. Her heart markings are a nice add-on as well. -Blushes-

 **Xylia** : Hey, always totally ready to help out a friend.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

Ivan was feverishly decorating their side of the cabin, with Wiley and Lucas watching. Narixxa was in her doll house, rearranging her furniture from inside.

"Er… Should we call an exorcist?" Wiley asked.

"Nah, I highly doubt we should, Brother Wiley." Lucas added, as Ivan brought in a mini-table.

"Okay, this baby is red. Red is to the east!" Ivan shouted out loud.

"What if he starts talking about sucking freeze pops in Hades?" Wiley asked again. "Especially the green ones that my sis likes?"

"I like the cherry ones, myself." Lucas stated.

"And there!" Ivan announced. "Decorating is D-O-N-E, done! With this set-up, feng shui shall be on our side!"

"Would it even work?" Lucas asked.

"Do angels get their wings everytime a bell rings?" Ivan stated back.

"There must be pretty happy angels come Christmastime and National Spelling Bee time." Wiley commented.

"I'm sure this'll net us first place!" Ivan announced.

"Wait, if we win the next challenge… Would we end up in one of the better cabins?" Lucas inquired.

"Well, at least this side is decorated?" Ivan shrugged. "It'll be a nice surprise for the dudes coming in."

"Hey, Ivan?" Wiley asked out loud, expecting one of the mini-tables. "There's some kinda intent on the table, like a drink ring. I think someone needs one large coaster."

"Oh, that?" Ivan questioned back. "There was this creepy urn on top. Not sure where it came from… So, I laid it down somewhere."

"Not to pry, but… Where did you find this furniture?" Lucas asked out loud.

"Eh, they were reject parts for the next challenge." Ivan answered. "Not like some end tables will be missed."

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give out the outro. Sydney was next to him, as well.

"And that's another episode in the books!" Chris announced. "The Chipmunks win for the second time in a row, while the Toads take on another loss! Becoming the new Team Victory, huh?"

"Whatever you say, clod." Sydney replied back, fake-filing her fake nails with a fake nail filer.

"So, what will happen next? Will the Toads manage to break outta this losing streak? Will Bitty and Xylia kiss again? Who did kick Cyrus into the closet? And will I get along with my new co-host?"

"The answers to that? All a mystery but the last one – No." Sydney snarked back.

"Find out these answers next time on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

"The one mystery that'll be shown? Where all the rupees in the original Zelda is." Sydney commented back.

* * *

 **The Playa**

Rattles was watching the door, waiting for the Loser to come in, until finally…

"Figures… It be a reward challenge..." Rattles muttered. "Jeez, am I that annoying?"

* * *

And that's the Christmas Challenge! Yeah, there were a lotta changes, huh? For starters, no creepy, killer, pure-black snowmen running the show. Plus, singing! Here's hoping this chapter was good.

NEXT TIME: We're going ghost busting, Luigi's Mansion style! It may even get a bit TOO real…

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. Ghost Stories! The Rise of Mr Smith!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **WARNING: This episode is a little more darker than most. It contains a few horror elements, so anyone sensitive may wanna read with someone close-by. Youngsters? You may wanna read with an older sibling, an adult, or legal guardian as well.**

This episode, we begin the Luigi's Mansion challenge!

Hope you ain't afraid of no ghost!

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the recap. Sydney was next to the host, as well.

"Last time, on Tween Throwdown..."

"It was the most wonderful challenge of the year, mainly due to that it involved Christmas! There were cookies baked, presents made, and Christmas carols sung! All in all… Episode was kinda uneventful." Chris announced.

"Yeah… At least you could had the young clods take on that giant Bumble from the North Pole." Sydney snarked.

"I would had, but I would have been sued if anyone lost an arm." Chris commented.

"He was given a dental job back in the 60's, no worries." Sydney replied back. "In either case, the Chipmunks gained another win on their record, and Kiri shared his sob story to Xylia. Oddly enough, I ship the two."

"Yeah, whatever." Chris commented. "But what will happen today? Will Quant eat anything besides bread? What kinda nostalgia will Kacy bring to the table? Will Xylia return Kiri's feelings? And who will be the next vote-off? Find out these answers, maybe… Right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

"Spoiler Warning: Milk spoils if you don't drink it fast enough." Sydney lectured.

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_ )

* * *

Somewhere on the lot, a rather golden-looking urn was sitting out there, glistening in the moonlight. It sat there, sitting still. A rather odd symbol was also stamped on it. It was just sitting there, still on the ground, until…

"Whoa… Very nice looking..." Toone commented out loud, as she picked up the urn. "Think we can use this for the challenge, Kitt?"

"Hmm… I don't see why not." Kitt suggested.

Toone smiled, as she walked over to the challenge site, unknown to her, that she was carrying something that would potentially endanger the contestant's lives…

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Xylia, Kiri, Cyrus and Natz were playing a game on the Wii U. This time, it was Super Mario 3D World.

"Whoa, let me totally grab that green star!" Xylia announced out loud.

"Okay, I've got some cat suits!" Kiri also said. "Meow!"

"I've got the stamp!" Cyrus commented.

"Okay, grabbed the last green star, totally tailing for the exit, now!" Xylia commented as she did just that, reaching the goalpost, finishing the level. "Ooh, high score!"

"Nice!" Kiri complimented.

"Wow, Peach in a Tanooki Suit is quite the gamebreaker." Natz said out loud.

"Nah, I gotta totally go for the Cat Suit." Xylia replied back.

"Which kinda begs the question..." Kiri stated. "If Danielle's wearing an animal outfit based off a cat… Think she has those powers?"

Xylia, Cyrus, and Natz looked at each other.

"Umm… You may wanna totally bring that up to Danielle." Xylia suggested. "She's got SOOOOO much more experiences at wearing a mascot outfit than I totally do."

* * *

Gladys was in Bitty's room, looking into a mirror, and smiling at her makeover.

"Ya know, I really adore this here makeover, hon." Gladys complimented out loud. "It really brings out the best in me. Thanks, darlin'."

"No prob, I knew I was gonna deliver a makeover to one of you during the show..." Bitty replied back. "Never thought it would be you."

"Best bet I lost, yet..." Gladys grinned, as she looked down at Stunski, who was wearing a scarf around its neck, curiosity of Bitty. "And even Stunski even enjoys his new scarf, darlin'!"

" _Yeah, I admit… I enjoy the scarf as well._ " Stunski chattered in his native tongue.

"So, now that I've dolled you up… How about a movie?" Bitty asked, as she dug into her bag.

"Let me guess… Something Hunger Games related?" Gladys questioned back.

"Not even close..." Bitty replied, holding up a copy of _Jurassic Park_.

"Nice, it's a classic!" Gladys complimented. "You really bring the best, hon!"

Bitty chuckled. "I try."

* * *

Outside, Dusty Jr and Burt were talking among themselves.

"Wow, we made it this far..." Dusty Jr commented. "We must be made of tough stuff."

"That, we BOMB are." Burt replied back. "But, I couldn't help but BOMB wonder about something."

"Hm? What is it?" Dusty Jr asked.

You seemed to BOMB be starring at that Toone girl whenever she was BOMB around. Burt inquired.

"Yeah? So what? She's cute." Dusty Jr added.

"Well... What if I were to BOMB get you two together... Somehow?" Burt suggested.

"You'd really do something like that for me? Thanks- but no thanks." Dusty Jr. replied back.

"Why is that?" Burt asked.

"I want to do it on my own terms. That, and I'm a bit questioning of your reasoning. You just don't try to get other people together. I don't even know if she likes me back." Dusty Jr answered back. "I appreciate the gesture, though."

"Okay." Burt nodded. "Going for a BOMB walk. If I don't BOMB see ya before… Good night."

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, if someone can Skip to their Lou… Why not walk?**

 **Dusty Jr** : Hey, that Toone girl is just cute, that's all.

 **Burt** : His BOMB loss.

 **Bitty** : Hey, I'm more than someone who likes the Hunger Games…

 **Gladys** : Well, if I don't win, at least I've got a good friend, hon.

 **Cyrus** : To be fair, Natz helped me out… A little.

* * *

 **Middle of the Road Trailer, Boy's Side**

Jeremiah was inside the trailer, looking at an outfit he picked out. It was a pair of dark purple pants, a jean jacket over a t-shirt, and had his hat on top of his head.

"Well, it is something..." Jeremiah commented, as he looked at his new duds. "Haruto even suggested some place called Hot Topic… What's a Topic, and why would it be hot?"

"Hey, just giving you some options." Haruto inquired, about to take a bite of his hamburger, as…

ZAP!

The hamburger was zapped. Haruto dropped it in fear, as a picture frame started to form around it. In just a short few seconds, the hamburger was nothing more than just a painting.

"What on..." Haruto muttered, as he picked up the painting of his hamburger.

"Oops..." Felix commented. "My Painting Creator musta have went off while I was fine-tuning it."

"What does that do?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Well, you've saw it in action, guys." Felix answered back. "It can transform ANYTHING into a painting."

"Whoa… Even humans?" Danielle asked out loud, seemingly concerned.

"Yep… I'm trying to nix that problem, though." Felix answered. "But don't worry; the effect is reversable."

"Wow, this is some Luigi's Mansion s*** right there..." Haruto commented.

Jeremiah was confused. "Um… Yeah, this can get us in some… um… S*** if it got placed in the wrong hands."

The three kids in the room giggled.

"Dude… I think we gotta work on your cursing skills." Haruto commented. "I've learned some nice, colorful ones."

"Which ones?" Jeremiah asked.

"Ohh, about 13." Danielle answered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Which one's the dolphin chirp?**

 **Jeremiah** : Haruto did call them sentence enhancers… Let me try… -BLEEP-. Wow, I'm talking fancy, already!

 **Haruto** : Thanks for teaching me the good ones from your stories, Darknovel! -Grins-

 **Danielle** : Okay, Jeremiah kept on cursing up a storm… Reminds me of some bad anime I've came across...

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

The lights were off, as Tilly was holding a flashlight under her head. The other girls were doing so as well, with various portable light sources.

"...And that's when they found the deceased, poor sap, with cheesepuffs embedded in his eyesockets." Tilly finished a story she was saying.

"Yawwwnn…" Azura yawned. "Bo-ring."

"Yeah, even I was unfazed, to be honest." Coco stated. "Seriously, cheesepuffs?"

"All that story did was give me a craving for cheesepuffs, to be honest." Peki commented. "You think Rebecca Sugar lives off his cheesy tears, now?"

"Eh, you've got a story more better than mine?" Tilly asked.

"Nah… But I'm sure Coco does." Peki answered.

"Well, when your little sis has various nightmares, you tend to pick these things up." Coco inquired. "But I would never tell my sis a scary story, oh no."

"Well, whatta waitin' for, witch girl?" Azura asked. "Get to storytelling."

"Okay." Coco nodded. "They say, on a night like this, 40 years ago, there was an accident. However, it wasn't an accident, as it was pure accidental murder. A psychotic guy, on Death Row, escaped the electric chair, and went on a bloodless rampage involving pudding cups and 64 slices of Canadian Cheese. It ended here, on this very lot, where a light fixture came crashing down on him, decapitating him, with a yo-yo doing the job… And the yo-yo's owner… WAS MY GRANDMA!"

The girls gasped in fake horror.

"Whoa… Did your granny actually ice a guy?" Peki asked out loud.

"Well, not really." Coco chuckled. "She did teach me everything I ever needed to know about Wicca magic, and chocolate recipes."

"Lucky." Azura inquired. "All my grandma did was give me sweaters."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sweat it all out!**

 **Azura** : Seriously, you think those sweaters were a fad or something.

 **Coco** : Yeah, she made some of the best brownies yet. Maybe I outta make some for the girls?

 **Tilly** : Man, this team's something…

 **Peki** : My granny? Eh, gave me a game console for Christmas one year…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

Ivan was laying down a cheesepuff at the entrance of Narixxa's doll house, as both Lucas and Wiley were watching.

"Dude, you've picked up a mouse on the way with the furniture?" Wiley asked.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with him, Brother Ivan." Lucas questioned as well. "That is rather strange behavior."

Ivan said nothing as the door of the doll house creaked open a little, as the cheesepuff was grabbed quickly. Soon enough, there was some slight crunching.

"I hear crunching." Lucas stated, as he walked over to the dollhouse. "Time to see what you're hiding."

Lucas opened the door of the dollhouse, with Wiley close by, exposing Narixxa with cheese dust on her face.

"Um..." Narixxa said, starring at Lucas and Wiley. "Hi?"

Both Lucas and Wiley quickly backed away in fear.

"Survey Says… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" A freaked out Wiley screamed out.

"Yeah, what he said!" Lucas replied back. "What on God's green earth is that thing?"

"Oh… You guys haven't met Narixxa, yet." Ivan said out loud.

"Still, what is that?" Lucas asked. "You never told me about any live toys..."

"I'm… Well, what you can call, a Cronoid." Narixxa commented, as she eyed the crosses patterned

on Lucas' pajama pants. "And you seem to be a fan of the letter T."

"And you seem to be lacking in any theology. What is a Cronoid, anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Well, from what I summarized, we're like you giants, only tinier on this planet?" Narixxa explained.

"Her story checks out." Wiley shrugged. "Still, you aren't prepared for some wide-scaled invasion… Are you?"

"Nah… You see, our planet was dying, and my mom and dad had me put in a spacecraft to find a planet that's hospitable to my kind." Narixxa explained. "But something occurred, I crash-landed, and Ivan here found me."

"...You can't be real." Lucas reached out for her.

Narixxa hopped onto his hand, letting out a squeaking sound.

"You seem like a kind giant, like Ivan." Narixxa commented. "What's your name, may I ask?"

"L-Lucas." Lucas stared at the girl before poking her, to see if she was really there. Narixxa giggled at the slight touch. "Whoa… You ARE real."

"And I'm… Wiley." Wiley also announced to the alien girl.

"So, you are like Ivan?" Narixxa asked. "Neat!"

"Well, yeah, I'm a human like Ivan and Wiley." Lucas stated.

"Interesting..." Narixxa mused.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Beginning of a Intergalatic Friendship**

 **Lucas** : Wow, just imagine what kinda miracles there are in this world…

 **Ivan** : Man, I am glad they accepted Narixxa…

 **Wiley** : Well, for the record… She is kinda adorable.

 **Narix** **xa** : Me and Lucas talked for quite a while. He taught me about this guy named God. He seems awfully important.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

Quant was sleeping, as usual. Sophie, Kacy, and Alora were talking about stuff.

"Hey, Kacy. I can't help but notice that three of your outfits were of Disney products." Alora commented. "While I do adore their characters… Mostly, you've got anything else?"

"You betchya!" Kacy announced. "From Cartoon Network, to classic Nickelodeon… I've got an outfit for nearly any cartoon!"

"Yeah, good on your part on liking classic Nick." Sophie replied. "New Nick is just too cruel..."

"Yeah, I much rather stay the F away from it." Kacy muttered.

At that time, Quant stirred in her sleep, as she sat up in bed, looking very sleepy.

"Don't curse, puppies… It's evil..." Quant muttered, looking at the girls, before she fell back asleep.

Alora, Sophie, and Kacy looked at each other.

"Well, we found one thing that she doesn't find evil." Sophie nodded, as the two girls agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dogs always count as a Girl's Best Friend!**

 **Kacy** : Well, well, well… Guess we're making Quant crack. And sorry about that outburst, mom and dad.

 **Alora** : Now… Where can we find a dog? It's not like one's just gonna be found.

 **Sophie** : Well, we know one thing that's gonna help her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere where the next challenge was being set up… Toone and Kitt were busy with managing the upkeep.

"So, where you want me to put this urn?" Toone asked, holding up the golden urn.

"Hmm… Maybe somewhere on one of the boxes? It can stay there until after our break." Kitt suggested, as he turned on his laptop. "I'm gonna see if there's any new info on Gravity Falls. Wanna come with?"

Toone nodded, as she walked over to one of the boxes, and was about to place the urn on, when…

"Holy sweet crap! Come quick..." Kitt commented. "THE NEW EPISODE IS UP!"

Toone's eyes lit up. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Unknowing to her, the urn started to wobble from her excitement, as it fell from the box, and crashed onto the floor, sending pieces of the urn everywhere, as thus gathering the ash from inside.

Kitt gulped, as Toone looked a little panicked.

"Oh, crap! I broke it!" Toone said out loud.

"I… wouldn't worry..." Kitt commented. "After all, that is fake ash… right?"

But Kitt wish he was wrong. At that moment, a dark wind started to blow in, as the ash started to materialize into what would be assumed to be a spirit. It appeared to be wearing a suit, was balding, and had eyes of pure anger… And was looking down at the two interns.

"Freedom..." The spirit yelled out loud. "Which one of you pathetic brats freed me?!"

Toone looked frightened, but gulped as she raised her hand.

"Um… I did, sir." Toone muttered.

"Good..." The spirit replied back, as it eyed Kitt's laptop. Within a flick of his finger, the laptop was hurled into the air, and within a second, it was smashed onto the pavement, sending pieces of the laptop everywhere.

Kitt was shocked. "MY PARTY PLANNER! MY CAKE RECIPIES! MY DESKTOP PIC OF SOPHIE! NOOOOOOOO!"

Toone was confused. "Should I even ask?"

"Don't you realize that kind of stuff is evil?!" The ghost lectured out.

"Hey, not those things!" Kitt yelled back.

"E-Evil? W-What do you mean?" Toone asked, looking frightened.

"And what are YOU wearing, little girl?!" The ghost snapped at Toone.

"G-G-G-Gravity Falls s-stuff…" Toone answered back, nervous.

The ghost was not impressed. "I don't know what this trivial stuff you call Gravity Falls is, but I find it to be evil."

"But..." Toone relented.

"If it gives you joy, it is evil." The ghost barked back.

"Er, who are you, by the way?" Kitt asked the ghost. "You can't just materialize outta nowhere, and start barking orders to us..."

The ghost gave off a dark glare at the Party Planning tween. "Just call me… Mr. Smith. Names have power, you know, and I'm not giving mine up just yet."

"Wait... What kinda power?" Kitt asked out loud.

"None of your business, boy." Mr. Smith said, as he snapped his finger, and what remained of the laptop soon levitated into the air. It hit Kitt square in the back, knocking him over.

"Oww..." Kitt moaned in pain, as Toone was shocked.

"W-W-What was t-that?!" Toone asked, terrified as she was helping Kitt back up.

"Proof of that portable screen's vileness." Mr. Smith snapped back.

Kitt looked at a symbol pinned on Mr. Smith's suit, and at the remains of the urn. "No way… Was that the same symbol that was on that urn?"

"You bet it is, child." Mr. Smith answered. "I was leader… Until my own granddaughter usurped me..."

"Who is she?" Toone asked.

"Not like I'll answer to YOU, child." Mr. Smith snapped back.

Toone gulped at that response.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I plan on returning the favor to my dearest grandchild. Au revoir." Mr. Smith announced, as he disappeared.

Kitt gulped. "Toone… We're in some serious shit."

Toone's eyes went wide. ""T-That's a n-naughty word…"

"Indeed. Seems you're in need of some punishment." Mr. Smith said, materializing back, seeming ignored by the two tweens.

"Nevermind that; I noticed something about pops." Kitt explained. "He had the same symbol on his suit, that's also on the urn as well… Or what's left of it."

"Plus, I kinda noticed a slight blonde color on his hair..." Toone replied back. "Or what you would call hair."

"Very observant." Mr. Smith replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Toone and Kitt turned around, to see Mr. Smith back.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna deal with-" Kitt asked, as he was interrupted.

"Don't you DARE interrupt me while I'm talking!" Mr. Smith snapped back. "Seems I can't go very far without the emblem. I'll just be taking that…"

"Toone! Grab the emblem!" Kitt ordered. "I'll distract pops, here!"

Toone ran past Mr. Smith, slid towards the broken urn, and grabbed it up.

"G-Got it!"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, child-" Mr. Smith announced, as he went inside Toone's body.

"G-Gyaaaaaaaah!" Toone yelled out loud. And in just a few short moments, Toone looked up at Kitt, with a deadly look in her eye.

"So, Kitt… Let's party..." Toone announced with a sadistic grin on her face, as she was holding the emblem like a blade.

"Toone?" Kitt asked, looking seemingly worried. "Let's be rational about this..."

"It's time to… change your tune about this young, foolish, evil girl." Toone replied out loud, as she started to run after Kitt, on a murderous rampage.

* * *

Kitt was currently running for his life from the psychotic and possessed Toone.

"Cripes, this is really bad!" Kitt said out loud, "This is almost like that party I planned that went south! I gotta think of something!"

"HEY!"

Kitt looked forward to see Sophie, running up to the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Toone?! Where's the innocent and kinda geeky girl from inside?"

Toone stopped on a dime, as she had to think of something.

"Oh, um… You said a naughty word!" Toone pouted back. "Those words are horrible!"

"Horrible, my butt..." Sophie muttered, as she noticed the emblem Toone was holding. "Why were you chasing around Kitt with something that shiny?"

"Tag." Toone answered.

"Doesn't look like tag to me..." Sophie replied back.

"I wanted to show him my special charm-" Toone said, as she glared at Kitt. "Isn't that right?"

"Um, yeah." Kitt nodded.

"What do you mean by special charm?" Sophie asked.

"It's just a lucky charm that makes me better when I carry it around." Toone answered back.

Sophie smiled warmly. "Eh, makes sense."

"Well, I gotta get going. There's some Gravity Falls I don't wanna miss. Later!" Toone announced, as she ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who are we gonna call?**

 **Mr. Smith:** (He is in Toone's body) That girl is as idiotic as my current vessel. This will do nicely.

* * *

Kitt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that, Sophie."

"Hey, gotta do something for a good friend of mine! WOOOOO!" Sophie shouted, as her face went serious for a moment. "But, I gotta show you something."

She then dug out the Enlightened Ones pamphlet she found the other day, and showed it to Kitt.

"Recognize this symbol?" Sophie asked, as she pointed at the symbol on said pamphlet.

Kitt was in shock. "No way… That was on that…"

Toone popped back in, with a strange bottle in her pockets, and holding a rag.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that..." Toone announced, as she chloroformed both Kitt and Sophie, knocking them out.

"Good night… children."

* * *

After disposing of Sophie's unconscious self, Toone started to feel dizzy.

"Whoa… What am I doing here?" Toone asked, as her eyes bugged out. " _What are you doing, child?!_ "

"No… Not letting you do this..."

Toone then held up the emblem, as she smashed it on her knee, shattering it. At that moment, an energy shockwave was sent from the seals, as the pieces dispersed to who knows where...

" _What the hell did you do that for, you evil child?!_ "

"That's a naughty word! And I am not letting you do your naughty stuff anymore!"

" _No, you child..._ "

"Never! I'm letting my bestie know about your misdeeds! The only way I know how. It may be naughty, but..."

Toone then eyed what was assumed to be some spraypaint on the ground. Taking it, she quickly spelt out the word _Call Cand_ …

Before Mr. Smith completely took over Toone's body.

"Time to purify this lot..."

* * *

 **The Playa**

Rattles was on the couch at the Playa, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm… not sure what to do..." Rattles muttered. "Am I doomed to walk alone?"

He sighed, as he sat up and turned the TV on.

"Eugh, just my luck, an f***'in snake documentary…" Rattles moaned in disgust, as he turned the TV off.

* * *

The next morning, Quant was up early, eating her favorite food. (A slice of bread)

"Another day has dawned..." Quant commented. "I wonder what sort of evil will happen today… Well, time to get to declaring it."

She was about to bite into her bread when she could hear something from far off.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"I know that voice..." Quant muttered, as she ran out of the Mess Hall, with the bread in her mouth.

"Anyone? Help?"

Quant stopped where the voice was coming out of. Saying nothing, she did a little bit of unlocking of the door, and…

"Quant?" Sophie asked out loud. "Thanks for freeing me, but… When did you become a shoujo anime?"

Quant snapped her fingers, as she noticed the piece of bread in her mouth. She quickly ate said bread.

"Sophie? How did you get stuck in there?" Quant asked back.

"Nevermind that; I gotta get some grub. Laters!" Sophie replied, as she ran to the Mess Hall.

Quant took a look at Sophie going to the Mess Hall, and inside the room where she was trapped. She gave a shrug, as she started to follow.

* * *

Now in the Mess Hall, Sophie was about to bite into some Cocoa Krispes, when suddenly she was brought into a glomp by Kacy, who was dressed as Ezekiel from the previous seasons.

"Sophie!" Kacy yelled out in glee. "Where you been last night?"

"I dunno..." Sophie commented. "Why you dressed as Ezekiel from past seasons?"

"Eh, wanted to Rule 63 it today." Kacy commented. "That, and he was one of my favorite campers."

"Makes sense." Alora nodded. "Glad you're back, Soph."

"And it looks like you've got a fanboy, already." Sophie teased.

Kacy turned around to see a mole, holding flowers, and a box of chocolates. She was looking at Kacy with love in her eyes.

"Er, sorry Ms. Mole person..." Kacy apologized. "I'm actually a gal."

The mole looked dejected, as she walked away, with her head hanging.

* * *

 **Confessional: Not the first time mole people were rejected.**

 **Kacy** : -She chuckles- Maybe I should have went with Beth? She's my second fave.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was in the mess hall, getting their fill of breakfast. Ivan was looking at Peki from afar, with a dreamy look in his eye.

"Man… She's beautiful..." Ivan muttered.

"Who's beautiful, Brother Ivan?" Lucas asked.

"Peki..." Ivan answered back. "She's geeky, and kind..."

"Then quit beating around the bush and talk to her! Ask what she likes!" Wiley suggested.

"Yeah… You guys are right." Ivan said, as he got up, and approached Peki, nervously.

"Um, Peki?"

Peki turned around with a gentle smile on her face. "Yeah, Ivan?"

"Um... Uh... What kinda earrings do you have? I want to buy some for my cousin!"

Peki smiled. "Well, besides my favorite Master Ball ones, I have Triforce ones, Mario Mushroom ones, Kirby ones, Metroid ones..."

Ivan nodded back. "Okay, thanks!"

He walked back to his table, and sat down, sighing.

"Well, I kinda blew it." Ivan commented.

"Yeah, I should have given you advice." Narixxa replied from Ivan's pocket. "Sorry about that, Ivan."

"Still, that did get me inspired to make something for her. I wonder if I have time?" Ivan announced, as he took Narixxa out of his pocket. "Lucas, hold Narixxa for me, okay?"

He got up and started to leave the mess hall, as…

"Hey, Ivan!" Sophie said out loud.

"Yeah, Sophie?" Ivan asked back.

"If you're out there and you find Kitt… Can you tell him that I'm safe?" Sophie answered.

"Will do!" Ivan saluted, as he left the mess hall.

"Yeah, where IS Kitt, anyway?" Quant asked. "Isn't being a no-show evil?"

Jeremiah soon came in.

"Um… Good morning, everyone! How the -BLEEP- are you?" Jeremiah said out loud.

"And speaking of evil..." Quant muttered.

"What is this -BLEEP- evil you're talking about?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yikes..." Xylia commented. "This is totally NOT family-friendly language."

"Oh, chill..." Jeremiah replied back. "I'm only using my -BLEEP- sentence enhancers that Haruto taught me."

"Sentence… enhancers?" Narixxa asked.

"Actually, Sister Narixxa… They're known as bad words." Lucas lectured. "Words that you shouldn't say."

Natz sighed, as she got up, and walked over to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah? Look... You should can it with the potty mouth." Natz letchered. "While we do curse, and it IS for adults, we only do so when we're angered. Plus, it's bad for you. Besides, you may get your mouth washed out with soap. Understand?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Natz nodded with a smile. "Now, to have a talk with Haru-"

She didn't get that far, as she stubbed her toe, wincing in pain.

"Owww, stupid mother fuc-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Sailor Mouths, anyone?**

 **Natz:** -She has a bar of soap in her mouth- Thanks a lot for offering the soap, Xylia…

* * *

Chris soon entered the Mess Hall, followed by Sydney.

"Greetings, Kids!" Chris said, smiling. "I have good news!"

"Yeesh, we gonna be going up against Edward Cullen clones?" Bitty snarked out loud. "I'll supply the crossbow… If to keep you unfashionable geeks alive."

"Blondie's got a point, there." Sydney commented.

"Nope, even better!" Chris replied out loud. "Today's challenge doesn't happen until the sun has gone down! Until then, you've got the entire day to do whatever you want!"

"A challenge in the night?" Kacy asked. "Sounds exciting!"

"Unless you're exploring Jurassic Park in the dark." Alora added.

"Sounds kinda frightening." Kacy replied back.

Xylia grinned. "Nice… I totally call dibs on the kitchen!"

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Boy's Side**

Toone came into the room, wearing a suspicious smile.

"Okay, judging by the tapes I reviewed last night..." Toone commented to herself. "Inventor Boy has to have something to teach these kids a lesson..."

She then looked around the room, and eyed said Painting Creator gun. Taking it, he grinned.

"Okay, gun retrieved." Toone commented. "Now… To test it out..."

She looked outside, and saw Stunski, walking about. She started to aim at the pet skunk, until…

"...No. Wasting something like that on a pathetic skunk like this? I'm going to make my mark. The only way I know how..." Toone commented to herself, as she saw Ivan, walking around.

"I'm sure there's a pottery kiln around this lot..." Ivan muttered to himself. "If I can make some earrings for Peki, then I'm sure she'll fall for me. Yep, the bestest earrings modeled after the Furniture Leaf! Am I going too fast?"

"Hi, silly!" Toone announced. "Looking for something to give your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually." Ivan answered. "I'm looking for a pottery kiln to make something for Peki."

"Why bother with something like that, when flowers are more effective?" Toone questioned. "My big sis Candy says that flowers are a girl's best friend!"

Ivan was confused. "I've always thought it was diamonds..."

"That's silly! I'm rich, remember? I'd know if it was flowers or diamonds!" Toone replied back.

"So... Think flowers would be more effective?" Ivan asked.

"Yuppers! Cross my heart and hope to fly!" Toone answered. "I found some in a grassy area not too far from here!"

"Neat! Thaks, Toone!" Ivan replied back, as he started to run.

Toone grinned, as she aimed the Painting Creator at Ivan.

"Yes… Fly is right." Toone muttered. "Fly right into my trap, child."

She then pulled the trigger, as the gun fired a bright white laser at the Animal Crossing fan.

"Whaaa..." Ivan could only yell out, as his body was soon stiff and still, as a frame surrounded him, and the background the frames surrounded became of a canvas type variety. Ivan was now a painting… All with a pained expression on the poor Animal Crossing fanatic's face.

Toone grinned at what she done. "Perfect… It works… Now… Time to find that fallen Granddaughter…"

* * *

Danielle was walking in the lot, singing a song...

 _ _Tatta ima hajimete kizuita  
koi ni ochita no dana  
nijyuuyo jikan KIMI KIMI KIMI  
ishiki sezaru o emasen __****[1]****

"Hello? Anyone?!" Kitt yelled out loud from a building.

"Huh?" Danielle asked out loud. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Kitt!" Kitt answered. "Look, you gotta let me out! Something happened, and next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor…"

"No wonder you weren't there for breakfast..." Danielle muttered. "What happened, exactly?"

"Look, just get me out." Kitt answered. "I'll reward you with some lemonade if you do!"

Danielle nodded, as she wasted no time freeing the Intern from his prison, as he ran out.

"Yeah, I was gonna let you out, even without the lemonade offer." Danielle noted.

"Still… Man, that was a bad night..." Kitt commented.

"Boy… I'll say." said Danielle, as she looked at what Kitt was sleeping on; a replica of a spiny blue shell. "You want online rage quit in your dreams, dude?"

"That's not all; look!" Kitt announced, as he pointed at the graffiti Toone left last night.

"Call Cand..." Danielle read. "Who's this Cand?"

"I dunno, but Toone did talk about this Candy all the time. About how she's her bestie, and how the two really connect to each other?" Kitt explained.

"Hmm..." Danielle noted. "It looked like it was rushed. Like someone got..." She then gulped in fear.

"That… was not a good gulp." Kitt noticed.

"Whoever left this note… May be stalking Toone for her head. On a pike." Danielle shivered.

"You've been watching WAY too much anime." Kitt commented. "Look, I'll search Toone's room for clues. In the meantime, you try to remain safe."

"Will do." Danielle replied back. "And besides, this suit can protect me."

* * *

 **Confessional: Try saying that to Springtrap… Before he entered it.**

 **Danielle** : Thankfully, before signing up for the show, I had the foresight to make protective gloves with retractable claws. No stalker's getting a piece of any of us… I hope.

 **Kitt** : Man, I hope this Cand person can help Toone out…

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Xylia was cooking some pastries, with Natz, Cyrus, and Kiri watching. There was a jar full of cookies, and yet, the rookie cook kept on going. She had a green apron on while she cooked, which was stained with flour.

"Yeesh, where was THIS Xylia yesterday?" Cyrus asked out loud. "We could have creamed those guys with your skill!"

"Didn't we cream them anyway?" Kiri questioned back.

"Touche." Cyrus commented.

"And there we totally go!" Xylia announced out loud. "25 of my SOOOOO mouth-watering cookies!"

"Well, if the cookies you offered us when you first arrived are any good..." Kiri commented. "These will taste awesome!"

Natz took a bite out of one of the cookies, and smiled. " _Just like how mom used to make them..."_

"So, what's next for your pastry adventures?" Cyrus asked.

"Well… Who totally knows?" Xylia replied back. "Cupcakes, perhaps?"

"If it'll help matters, I see a cupcake pan on top." Natz suggested.

Xylia nodded, as she went to the cupcake pan, and picked it off the shelf.

"Huh… That's totally odd..." Xylia noted.

"What's odd?" Kiri asked.

"This wasn't totally there before." Xylia added, as she held up a golden shard. "And I often totally glance at Chef's utensils for cooking during meal times."

"Interesting..." Kiri commented.

"Hey, hold up!" Cyrus said out loud. "You said you glanced at Chef's cooking crap while getting breakfast. And yet, you didn't this morning. What's going on?"

Natz raised her hand. "Me and Xylia were kinda distracted… Bloody shiny legendary Pokemon..."

"Yeah, Lucky Charms totally makes for good shiny catching meals." Xylia replied back.

"So does Cookie Crisp." Natz joked back, as she pointed at the shard. "Either way, you want this thing?"

"Nah, I'll give it over to Bitty." Xylia answered. "Besides, she could totally make it into a necklace or something."

* * *

In the House Of Champions, Bitty and Gladys were currently watching a movie.

"Wow, Aladdin is really cute for a cartoon character, hon." Gladys commented.

"Eh, I've always been partial with Princess Jasmine." Bitty replied back. "Hey, she can rock the fashion for a kickass princess. Plus, those accessories..."

"Aren't they're the size of her face, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"That's the charm of it, Gladys." Bitty warmly smiled back.

At that time, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in; it's open!" Gladys said out loud, as Xylia entered, holding the shard, and a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Bitty and Gladys!" Xylia announced. "I totally came to give you these cookies!"

Gladys looked down at the cookies, and grinned.

"They're Hershey Kisses. You sly hon, you!"

"Cool..." Bitty examined.

"Also… I totally got this for you, Bitty." Xylia replied, presenting the golden shard to Bitty. "It's all gold and shiny, and I thought you would like it. SOOOO totally make it into some kinda jewelry or something. Besides, what use do I have with it?"

Bitty smiled at the shard. "Oh-ho… That's something else that I excel at. Thanks, cutie."

"No prob! Enjoy your movie!" Xylia replied back. But before she was about to leave… "Also… Can I totally have that little white table thingy that was totally on top of the pizza?"

"Eh, sure." Bitty replied, forking the table thing over. "Don't know why you need it, though."

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, you too imagined the table thing on pizza to be a table for your toys.**

 **Xylia** : I've totally overheard Ivan wanting a table for some Narixxa gal. Is she SOOOO totally a doll or something?

 **Bitty** : Hmm… It does offer me some ideas…

* * *

In the bathrooms, Haruto was scrubbing the floors as punishment, as thus Jeremiah.

"Oh, well… Sentence Enhancers were a bust." Haruto commented. "Besides, you're too cool to curse, anyway."

"Cool? You got frozen too?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's just a saying that we use." Haruto answered. "Hey, idea! Since Sentence Enhancers are more or less illegal now… How about I teach you some slang?"

Jeremiah smiled. "This… slang won't make us scrub the bathrooms, will it? I had enough Sentence Enhancers to last a lifetime."

"Nah, I promise you that these words won't make us scrub whatever all of this crap was." Haruto commented, as he opened up some cleaner. But… "Damn, bottle's empty. I've gotta check the cupboards."

Haruto bended down, and opened the cupboards, to get some more cleaner. But was taken back in confusion on what was also in there.

"Um, Jeremiah? This belong to you?" Haruto asked, holding up a golden shard.

Jeremiah shook his head. "Nope. Never seen it before."

"Huh. I kinda figured that you kept it there for safe-keeping, being it may have been given to you by your girl before your ship went down." Haruto commented.

"Sad to say, that's wrong." Jeremiah shook again. "Lady Abigail never gave me anything before I got froze."

"Hmm..." Haruto said, still curious. "I see no holes, or anything that could support some kinda chain. So it can't belong to Peki. Looks like something my mom would wear, though."

"Then maybe give it to your mum when you get home?" Jeremiah suggested.

Haruto grinned, as he pocketed the shard. "I like the way you think, Jeremiah. Looks like mom's getting a free souvenir, then!"

"By the way… You mentioned Peki." Jeremiah commented. "By any chance… You know her?"

"Well, kinda. We kinda met before the show when my family had its annual Christmas party. Though we hung in the Games room most of the party with my big sis. She's a toughie at gaming, to boot!" Haruto answered. "Didn't get her Facebook info, though. So kinda forgot about her, until now."

"Huh… Never thought you were rich." Jeremiah replied back.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Jeremiah!" Haruto suggested. "While I may be rich, and I look like I'm a stock bully for a cheesy PSA, inside lies one sweet artist!"

"Hey, you two boys cleaning up in there?" Azura said from outside the bathrooms.

"Eep!" Haruto yelped. "We'll talk later, Jeremiah! We gotta wax on, wax off! And quick!"

"Huh?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Less talky, more cleaning." Haruto answered.

"Right." Jeremiah nodded, as the two resumed cleaning.

* * *

With Lucas and Narixxa, he was currently showing the tiny alien around camp. She was perched on his shoulder.

"And that's the Middle of the Road Trailers." Lucas commented. "It's more or less for the second best."

"Interesting… Reminds me of a much more bigger escape pod." Narixxa mused.

"So, how are you enjoying Earth so far?" Lucas questioned.

"It's an interesting place..." Narixxa nodded. "Still a rather strange place, though."

"Hmm... what was your planet like?" Lucas asked.

"Reminds me of Earth... Only my planet was more plushier." Narixxa answered.

"Plushier"? Like stuffed animal plush?"

"I guess you can say that..." Narixxa nodded.

"Well, that explains why you don't appear to be wearing shoes…" Lucas commented.

"Well, there's that. What about your reason? That boy with the red hair... Wiley, was it? Anyway, he still wears these... shoes. What's your reason why you're minus them?" Narixxa questioned.

"Well, it's a long story. Suffice to say, that God person I told you about last night told me to remove them but never said to put them back on." Lucas explained.

"Hm?" Lucas walked over and parted the shrubs. "It's some sort of fractured piece."

"Whoa... You think someone broke it last night?" Narixxa asked.

"I dunno. It could've been there already, but it took your little alien eyes to notice it... Maybe we should ask around to see if anyone's found any other pieces." Lucas suggested, as he pocketed the shard.

"Yeah. And also, we gotta ask where Ivan is." Narixxa added. "I don't think he's been gone for this long, before."

"Right. Let's go." Lucas nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Quant and Sophie, Sophie was trying her best to help Quant eat something other than bread.

"Quant, I'm being serious..." Sophie said out loud. "You've gotta eat something other than bread. Eating nothing but bread? Seriously unhealthy for you, bud. And also kinda boring."

"But… Things other than bread is evil." Quant replied back. "I won't stand for it."

"At least you could put some ham between two slices of bread." Sophie suggested, as she took out a jar of peanut butter. "Or maybe some peanut butter?"

Quant then slapped the jar away from Sophie's hand.

"No! I have to do it!" Quant yelled out loud.

"I'm only trying to help you out!" Sophie yelled back.

Quant sighed in annoyance.

"If you wanna help… Just… leave me be." Quant muttered.

"But..." Sophie yelped out.

"All you did when we first met was just pressure me… Mom was right, this world IS evil." Quant commented. "Good bye… And Good Riddance."

Quant left with a huff, as Sophie could only stare back, clearly heartbroken.

"I can't help anymore..." Sophie mused, with tears starting to develop. "She's far too gone..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a heavy scene…**

 **Sophie** : I thought I could see something in her… -She weeps a little-

* * *

With Quant, she was muttering under her breath.

"Stupid cutie Sophie..." Quant muttered. "I should have taken the execution route..."

"Hello, Dhalia..." A voice said from behind.

"What is it NOW, Sophie?!" Quant yelled out loud. "Want me to taste a soda as well?"

"And goodbye." Toone answered, as she aimed her Painting Creator at Quant, and pulled the trigger… A few moments passed, and she was standing above Quant, now turned into a painting.

"I must say, I've always been fond of fine art." Toone commented, as she held the painting under her arms…

"Sophie… Help me..."

"I already am, silly!" Toone replied back, seemingly able to read Quant's thoughts, despite she being trapped inside a painting.

" _Oh… shit..._ " Quant thought to herself.

* * *

Sydney was busy occupying herself with a paddle ball. She was using her paste-esque snot to hold said paddle ball.

"I dunno why I'm assigned to co-host with this McLean..." Sydney muttered. "Especially when the clod just looks at himself in the mirror everyday."

She then noticed at the corner of her eye, what appeared to be a golden shard, between some boxes.

"Hello..." Sydney muttered, as she went over to the golden shard. "This doesn't belong there..."

Taking the shard and pocketing it, she eyed at the graffiti that was made by Toone.

"Call Cand..." Sydney read to herself. "Who is this Cand, and why was Kitt from earlier so adamant about calling her? Girlfriend, maybe?"

She pocketed the paddleball, as she made her snot into what is assumed to be a helicopter rotor.

* * *

"Hang on, Kitt… Keep your lampshade on." Sydney snarked to herself, as she flew over to Kitt's trailer.

Meanwhile, Kitt was on the phone, talking to someone.

"So, your Toone may or may not be acting like herself..." Kitt explained. "Right. I even saw some animal cracker boxes in the trash, with the word 'evil' written on them. They were full as well. Right... Well, see ya then."

He hung up, as Sydney was making her desent.

"So, Shadehead..." Sydney commented out loud. "What's happening?"

"Well, I called the one person that Toone trusts." Kitt explained. "Cause Toone is not acting like herself… At all."

"Calling in the reinforcements early, huh?" Sydney snarked. "Want me to call some buds of mine? Like a Kazzy in a Box?"

"No need to." Kitt nodded. "I'm sure she can… Wait, a Kazzy in a Box?"

"Just some Jack-In-A-Box modeled after some douche nozzle clod from the streets." Sydney explained. "Only that he's more into the fine arts, if you can believe it."

"Well, after last night, I believe anything." Kitt nodded.

"Still, I hope this person can help out Toone." Sydney commented. "Me and her were slated to marathon Gravity Falls last night."

"You and me both..." Kitt nodded. "I miss the old Toone."

* * *

 **Confessional: I miss the old Toone too…**

 **Sydney:** Now I gotta marathon watch… Ugghh… _New_ SpongeBob. Someone recall me now…

* * *

Soon, it was now dusk, and the kids were reported over to where the Challenge was slated to take place. A mansion-like building was towering them, with some overhead clouds lighting up for a moment.

"Nice touch..." Haruto commented.

"Whoa, it seems like a storm's approaching." Natz said out loud, as she fiddled with her glasses. "You sure this is safe?"

"More safer than totally playing Five Nights during a storm night?" Xylia asked back.

"Stormy nights..." Coco mused, as she bit into a chocolate Hersheys Kiss cookie. "Reminds me when I was 6."

"What occurred, amigo?" Tilly asked.

"Well… I've gotten a roommate for those kinda nights." Coco answered. "Also, tell the cool cook that these cookies are to die for!"

"A lethal cookie?" Jeremiah gulped. "Yikes..."

Meanwhile, Sophie looked down in the dumps, with Kacy comforting her.

"I shouldn't have forced it on her..." Sophie muttered.

"You were only trying to help..." Kacy replied back.

"Still..." Sophie commented. "She yelled at me, and told me off… It's been about 4 hours since then, and she still hasn't returned..."

"I'll say." Wiley added. "Ivan's been missing for quite the longest while."

"Hey, no worries! Lucas will come with Ivan in tow any moment now!" Alora said out loud.

At that moment, Lucas came running towards the tweens, Narixxa riding on his shoulder.

"So? Find our Ivan?" Alora asked.

"No dice." Lucas answered. "Me and Narixxa looked all over the place… But we couldn't find him."

"We've even looked in the pottery kiln, but he wasn't there, either." Narixxa added. "The clay was untouched, to boot."

"Who's that?" Alora asked, before shaking her head. "Nevermind; it's just so odd that Ivan's been missing ALL day."

"Kids!" Chris announced out loud, coming into view. Kitt was following the host, silently. "Welcome to your next challenge! Now, you see this mansion in front of you? You should, because its the set of the next challenge!"

"I'm calling for a Resident Evil challenge." Haruto stated. "Don't lie, we've ALL played an M-rated game before."

Xylia chuckled. "Good times with No More Heroes..."

"Nope, but you're right on the dot, Haruto!" Chris said. "While it does involve a spooky mansion, you'll be vacuuming up ghosts, Luigi's Mansion style! Yep, welcome… to the Luigi's Mansion challenge! There's some spooky ghosts in there, some of them, I wouldn't even get near."

"Almost like my Tangroth nicknamed Nakia." Natz added. "Well, to Physical Moves. Special Moves? Still a bother."

"Excuse me? But I would like to state that ghosts aren't real." Bitty said out loud.

"True..." Chris nodded. "But the ghosts in this mansion are all holograms. They're more or less harmless to any of you."

"And besides, you gotta believe sometimes, darlin'!" Gladys exclaimed.

"Now, with the sudden disappearances of Ivan and Quant on the Toads, sorry to say… But you'll be working at a disadvantage." Chris announced.

"Awwww… crap." Lucas muttered.

"Now, suit up, and don't be afraid of no ghost!" Chris said, smiling as the kids grabbed up their vacuums.

* * *

 **Confessional: Throwdown Mansion**

 **Sophie:** Where the hell are you, Quant and Ivan? It's not like you two to run off like that...

 **Lucas:** All we can do is pray at this moment... Hope the two are alright.

* * *

Once they were gone, Sydney came flying in, via her snotcopter.

"Hey, host-clod." Sydney stated. "Someone's here to see us."

"Really?" Chris asked. "I didn't order anyone to arrive here."

"I did." Kitt admitted. "I called this person up."

"Really? Who?" Chris asked.

At that moment, a moped came driving up to the group, as it skidded to a halt. The engine shut off, and its occupant stepped off. It was a female, wearing a light blue shirt, green shorts, and pink shoes. Her head was currently covered by the owner's helmet, with a flower motif decorated on it.

"Anyone ordered for a fanatic?" The female said, as she removed the helmet, letting her brunette hair flow. She was also wearing glasses, in which she pushed in.

"Kitt, who is she?" Chris asked.

"Candace. Toone's friend and babysitter." Kitt explained. "Did you even notice how odd Toone was acting earlier?"

"Not really, no." Chris replied back.

"Ugh…" Sydney face-palmed herself.

"What's going on with Sophie?" Candace asked.

"We call her Toone, due to there being another Sophie here." Kitt explained. "In either case, it occurred last night, after we had an encounter with something I wouldn't wanna invite to a Halloween party. Next thing I knew, she turned psycho, and I woke up the next morning in a shed."

Candace gulped. "No… No way in hell that Soph would do that..."

"I'm starting to think that she… Got possessed by that thing." Kitt replied back.

Candace's eyes went from fear, to a mixture of anger and confidence.

"Look, Kitt… No matter what, I'm getting my Soph back." Candace said, as she put a flower in her hair. "That spirit has messed with the WRONG babysitter. Let's Get Dangerous."

"I'm joining you too." Kitt announced. "I'm more or less her co-worker."

Sydney shrugged. "Eh, what the hell. I'm joining in, too."

"Bingo." Candace smiled. "Now, let's enter the house and get my Soph back!"

The three ran off, as Chris looked at the camera.

"Um… What happened? I kinda got lost from the word psycho." Chris said out loud.

* * *

Inside one of the rooms of the mansion, there hanged the paintings of Ivan and Quant.

"Hello?" Ivan thought out loud. "Is there anyone out there?"

"Ivan?" Quant also thought out loud. "Is it you? This better not be some evil trick; I can't even move my arms."

"Yeah, ditto." Ivan thought back.

"Still, what did I do to deserve this?" Quant muttered. "All I did was tell Sophie off..."

"Maybe… she was trying to help you?" Ivan added.

"I guess..." Quant muttered. "But dammit, you know how hard it is to eat anything NOT bread?"

"...No?" Ivan asked, as Toone walked into the room.

"Ahhh… Two freshly-hanged paintings on the walls… One of which is some twit that shouldn't have gotten in my way, and the other… my granddaughter." Toone announced.

"Um, aren't you a little TOO young to be having a child?" Ivan asked.

"Young? Who's young? I'm only borrowing this child's body as a host." Toone answered. "And after I dispose of you two… Your 'friends' will be the next to go. And look here… If you can."

Toone presented to them, what appeared to be a fireplace, complete with a freshly-lit fire.

"Now… You realize what kinda man you're dealing with?" Toone snapped back.

"Do your worst." Ivan spat back. "I'm not flammable!"

"Oh, really?" Toone asked, as she removed Ivan from the wall, and held him closer to the fireplace's flame.

"W-Wait, I lied! I'm totally flammable!" Ivan stated.

"Too sad… Too bad… Time to enjoy your stay in the Lake. Of. FIRE!" Toone shouted out loud, as she began to throw Ivan into the fire.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

…

…

…

…

...Only for Toone to stop just as soon as she was gonna toss the trapped tween in.

"...But that would be too fun!" Toone said, as she hanged Ivan back onto the wall. "How about I deal with your evil friends first. One by one. Then, you'll be joining them."

"You make me sick..." Ivan snapped at Toone's face.

"Maybe I outta take some medicine, but that would be far too evil. I shall be back soon… Silly." Toone stated, as she closed the door behind them.

Ivan sighed. "Quant?"

"Yeah?" Quant muttered.

"We… need a miracle." Ivan replied back. "The biggest miracle yet."

"Miracles don't exist..." Quant muttered. "And… They're evil..."

"Miracles DO exist." Ivan stated. "And by tonight… You'll know that fact."

…

…

…

"...I hope."

* * *

Whoa, what a chapter! An ancient evil has been awaken, and is on the lot! Can the kids save three of their friends?

 ** **[1]:**** The song Danielle was singing was the intro song to Nichijou.

NEXT TIME: Ghost hunti- **-ZAP!-**

 **Toone** : -Is holding up a zapped BaconBaka painting- Too bad… Evil author. -She then aims the camera at the camera, and pulls the trigger.-


	8. A Night Of Terror! Ghastlies Ahoy!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode is brought to you from my hotel room! :D

This episode, we continue the ghost huntin'

IVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

The Toads, suited up with vaccums and flashlights, were standing right outside the mansion.

"Yikes..." Kacy commented. "This place could use a bit of a fixxer-upper."

"You may be right, Sister Kacy." Lucas replied back. "Then again, would that kinda-sorta defeat the purpose of a haunted house?"

"Plus, I kinda expect there to be fitting music inside." Alora noted. "So… Who shall open the door first?"

"I will." Sophie nodded, as she creaked open the door. Now open, she shined her flashlight around the Foyer. "Hello?! Anyone home?! Is it okay if we vacuum you ghosts up?"

There was no sound, aside of the echo coming from Sophie's loud voice.

"Well, guess we got the OK." Sophie nodded, as the tweens entered the house.

"Lucas, I gotta give the owner 46,235 on the HRA score." Narixxa commented as she peeked from Lucas' shirt.

"Wait, how do you know about-" Lucas started to say, as…

"Ivan muttered them out in his sleep." Narixxa answered.

CRRRREEEAAAAKKKK…

"The hell was that?" Alora asked.

CRRRRREEEEEAAAKKK…

"Heck if I knew..." Lucas added.

CRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKK!

"Survey says… G-T-F-O!" Wiley yelled out loud, as the tweens ran out of the house. What followed was…

 **CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!**

The tweens reentered, as they investigated the source of the crash.

"Awww… I really liked that chandelier..." Narixxa pouted.

"Yikes, guys..." Wiley commented, inspecting the fallen chandelier.

"Yeah, Wiley?" Alora asked.

"I… don't think this was no accident." Wiley answered, as he held up some wires, that were sliced in two. "Someone physically CUT these wires. Was it one of the ghosts? I dunno. But I think someone is out for our blood… And that's my final answer."

"Eh, I'm calling for this chandelier to be fake." Kacy added, as she tapped the fallen chandelier. Her smile faded within a second. "Or course, I'm known to be wrong before!"

"Okay, we better stick together this round." Lucas commented. "Knowing our luck, we could be facing true Wrath of God stuff."

"That kinda crap doesn't even happen until cats and dogs start living together..." Alora muttered, as the group started to leave the room.

From a corner of the room, Toone stood there, grinning.

"They now know the meaning of fear... Thanks to Nakia brand scissors..." Toone chuckled as she pocketed the scissors.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone's gonna be bashed with a pipe…**

 **Toone** : I won't purify them… Yet… Just let them go through the dark path, then I'll take them down… All of them…

 **Lucas** : Now that I think about it… I don't think it's the wrath of God we gotta deal with…

* * *

The tweens kept on going through the mansion, as they could hear some constant eating. A bottle labeled 'Go-Go juice' was tossed out, nearly hitting Alora. She looked down at the bottle, and shivered.

"Oh, good Lord, no..." Alora muttered.

"Wait, what's going on, Sister Alora?" Lucas asked, as he looked down at the bottle. "Ohhhh… Yeah, that's a legit reason."

"Yeah… All I can say is that was one job I was GLAD I quit." Alora commented.

"Right… And she RUINED mah big break, too!" a voice yelled out loud, as she floated towards the kids.

A rather obese woman around 16 was now in front of them. She was wearing a pink bikini with sleeves, blue short shorts, and all in all… Looked rather mean.

"Okay, now THAT'S Wrath Of God stuff right there, man!" Lucas commented out loud.

"Hey, is that Sugar from Pawkitew?" Kacy asked.

"You bet I am, honey!" Sugar replied back. "Thanks to yer straw-hatted BITCH friend… Mah big break was ruined!"

Wiley looked at the BGM Master. "Um, what happened? I never thought you would be part of the Child Beauty Pageant crowd."

"Actually… I wasn't." Alora nodded. "You see, when they, and I mean the pageant committe heard of my musical skills online, they hired me. I didn't know what kinda crap I was getting into. Until I took a peek backstage… Lots of stage moms, kids with botox… And the actual Sugar? She more or less bullied me until I more or less rage quit."

"Seems legit." Sophie commented, as Sugar let out a really gassy cloud from her 'butt' at the Loud Girl. Upon sniffing it, she fainted on the floor.

"HEY!" Wiley yelled out, upon Sophie fainting. "What the hell did Sophie do to you?!"

"She was bound to upstage moi later on..." Sugar replied. "...Cutie."

"She doesn't even like beauty pageants, and..." Wiley scolded, as… "Wait, cutie?"

"Yes, you are a cutie!" Sugar answered. "I'm gonna hug ya and kiss ya until ya go out with me."

"Wait, you're 16, and he's 11..." Kacy commented. "That HAS to be completely illegal."

"So is THIS." Sugar replied back, as she barfed all over Kacy.

The Cosplayer looked at her now ruined costume, and teared up.

"My… Ezekiel outfit… RUINED!" Kacy yelled out as she ran outside in tears.

"Kacy, wait!" Lucas followed his friend, with Narixxa hanging onto his shirt.

"What the hell?" Wiley muttered, as he looked at the ghost, with a dark glare. "You… narcissistic... BITCH!"

Wiley started to run towards the Sugar ghost, as he was lifted up by her.

"Now… Let's go somewhere more… private… cutie-pie." Sugar said, as she began to take Wiley away.

Alora could only watch.

"We… are in serious shit." Alora muttered, as Sophie stirred awake.

"Whoa… What happened?" Sophie asked out loud.

"Well, we're the only two left in the challenge." Alora replied back. "Bought down to our knees by some fatass ghost..."

"Yikes..." Sophie commented back. "Hey, what happened with Wiley?"

"I don't know… but we should try to find him ASAP!" Alora ordered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dark Stuff happening here…**

 **Sophie** : ASAP? (She does some thinking, as her eyes glare.) Okay, that cubes it! That bitch is going down!

 **Alora** : Yikes… These are some really effective ghosts…

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

The team was vacuuming up green mook ghosts left and right around the mansion.

"Yikes… These dead dudes just keep on coming..." Haruto commented.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." Azura added.

"Hey, at least it ups our score." Danielle inquired, as she vacuumed up a ghost.

The team continued to sweep up ghosts, as a rather tannish ghost came up to them. She appeared to look like Courtney from the previous seasons.

"I dunno WHY I'm here!" The Ghost Courtney whined. "I'm supposed to be a Counselor in Training!"

"More like Crazy in Training." Azura snarked. "I would have thought up of something more crueler in place of the word Counselor, but that's beyond me."

"Yeah, and besides..." Tilly commented, twisting herself out of pure enjoyment. "You really can't hold your sundae anyway, amigo."

The Ghost Courtney was enraged. "WHAT! DID! YOU! SAY! TO! ME?!"

"Eh, the truth." Tilly shrugged, as she was lifted up by the Ghost Courtney.

"NO ONE! SAYS! SUNDAE! TO! **MEEEEEEE!** " The Ghost Courtney yelled out loud, as she tossed Tilly into a hallway, and slammed the door behind the Twisted Latino.

"Wow… Harsh." Haruto muttered.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jeremiah asked in concern.

"If you can't spray it… Don't say it." Ghost Courtney commented, as she was filing her nails.

"Wait, I don't understand..." Jeremiah replied back. "Don't spray what?"

"Don't. Spray. It." Ghost Courtney answered.

"That movie involving that clown that Azura watched this morning?" Jeremiah asked back.

"And you're welcome for the Nightmare Fuel tonight by the way, Azura." Peki pouted.

"You haven't even heard of Nightmare Fuel yet, you insane boy!" Ghost Courtney said out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruto was whispering to Jeremiah, as he was nodding in approval. Once they were done…

"WEDGIE!" Haruto said out loud, giving a wedgie to the British boy. Courtney saw that, and started to blush.

"Oh, you're such a BAD boy..." Courtney mused out loud. "Teach me your secrets..."

"Well… The secret to a perfect wedgie is… NOW, FELIX!"

"Huh?" Courtney asked, as Felix was vaccuming up the distracted Courtney, taking her out of the challenge.

"I'm afraid you've been… impeached." Felix said out loud.

"That she is..." Haruto commented, as he looked at Jeremiah. "You gonna be okay, bud?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Jeremiah answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Using negative stuff about a season for a positive use, huh?**

 **Jeremiah** : Yeah… Try telling that to my butt… Don't worry, Haruto. I forgive you.

 **Haruto** : Hey, had to find a way to distract Courtney. What better way to do so than to awaken my inner Duncan? ...Don't hate me for this, Quant.

 **Danielle** : Yikes… If we're dealing with villains of Total Drama past… Who's to say we're gonna deal with a Scarlett?

 **Azura** : Eh, Courtney was a poser anyway…

 **Peki** : To be fair… Courtney was kinda cute. -She then realizes what she said.- In a cool way, I mean!

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the door…

"Ugh… Bloody CIT..." Tilly pouted, as…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hold up… Is that Wiley?" Tilly asked herself. "Hold on, Precioso! I'm coming!"

* * *

With Wiley, he was being cornered by the Ghost Sugar.

"Come on, honey..." Sugar said out loud. "It's time for some... 'Lovin' Time'…"

"N-No!" Wiley ordered back. "I don't want any 'Lovin' Time' from you!"

Sugar then began to inhale.

"LoViN' TiMe! LoViN' TiMe!" Sugar sang out loud… very badly.

"No, stop… Please…" Wiley gulped as Sugar was now decked out in a rap outfit.

"Yo, it's time for some motherf***in' Lovin' Time!" Sugar rapped out loud.

"Someone! Anyone! Please!" Wiley cried out. **"HELP ME!"**

Sugar lifted Wiley up, and laid a big fat kiss on his lips…

"Get away from him, you PIECE OF MERIDA!"

"Tilly?" Wiley asked in surprise.

Wiley was dropped on the floor, as the Ghost Sugar floated over to Tilly.

"Oh, you're his girlfriend, right?!" Sugar yelled out. "He's picked a rather ugly girl from the bunch."

"Cut the merida! How DARE you kiss someone without THEIR consent, you Perra muy gordo?!" Tilly yelled out loud.

"Well, he needed some lovin' time… And I planned on servin' it to him." Sugar stated.

"Yeah, well… Serve this!" Tilly replied back, by tossing a cookie at Sugar. Predictably, it went through Sugar. "Oh… ghost. Forgot."

Sugar, however, followed the cookie.

"Free sample!" Sugar yelled out. "Come to momma!"

However, the obese beauty pageant winner was being pulled back by a force…

"No… My food! My Wiley! NOOOOOOOO!" Sugar yelled out loud, as she was sucked into the vacuum...

"Pfft… These ghosts are totes weak..." Tilly snarked, as she noticed Wiley, with his head buried in his arms, sobbing. "You okay, Wiley?"

"I… I don't know what to do..." Wiley sobbed out loud. "I was nearly..."

"Ssshh..." Tilly gently smiled back. "It's over, now. She's now sucked up in my vacuum."

"You sure?" Wiley asked. "She kinda separated my team..."

"That I'm sure of, cutie." Tilly commented. "Now, I think you should get back to your own amigos."

"Or, at least what's left of them..." Wiley mused, as the two exited the door.

"Well… See ya after the challenge." Tilly commented, giving off a wink before she ran to rejoin her team.

Wiley blushed back. "Later, Tilly."

"HEY, WILEY!" Sophie yelled out, as both Alora and Sophie ran up to the game show fan.

"Wiley, you okay?" Alora asked. "That Sugar didn't do anything to you, did she?"

"Um..." Wiley muttered. "Sophie, you've got some tunes on you?"

"Sure, in my bag." Sophie answered. "Why?"

"...I need it later on..." Wiley muttered.

"I'm not sure what occurred, but you up to vacuuming up some ghosts?" Alora suggested. "We would have been here sooner, had not been for some Greenies blocking our path."

"I'll… try." Wiley muttered.

"Wow… Sugar really laid one on you..." Sophie commented. "We don't blame you for outing out on us."

"For the team… I'll do my best." Wiley replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: For the family… Or something in Spanish…**

 **Wiley** : To be truthful… I don't feel fine… At all… I feel completely violated… I am grateful for Tilly, though. -Blushes- Thanks… amigo.

 **Toone** : Messing with that evil programming has did wonders…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

They too were vaccuming up ghosts as well… Most of them.

"Hey, this is really fun, Dusty!" Gladys said out loud. "Why not join us, darlin'?"

But Dusty Jr could only mutter some comfort words of his own.

 _We love our bread…_

 _We love our butter…_

 _But most of all…_

 _We love each other…_

"Yikes… How long has he been like this?" Cyrus asked.

"Ever since we entered the mansion." Natz answered.

"Hey, is that from _Madeline_?" Bitty asked.

"Hey, shut up!" Dusty Jr. defended. "I grew up with the series… I still enjoy it as well."

"He's right." Natz commented. "Trust me, I know."

"I self-read from those books..." Cyrus added. "I owe her a lot, to be honest."

"I totally learned how to read from the _Arthur_ series." Xylia commented.

"Okay! All of the ghosts are more or less gone!" Kiri announced out loud. "Now, let's-"

He was taken back in surprise, as his hat was now embedded into the wall, with a knife sticking out of it.

"Aww, seriously?!" Kiri yelled out. "Jackie gave me that hat!"

"Yikes..." Cyrus commented. "I'll break out the sewing kit and do some repairs to it, Kiri."

"But that's for later; we gotta find out what psycho tried to decapitate Kiri." Bitty said out loud.

"No need to, short stuff..." A voice announced, as he floated right over. "Because he's right here..."

"Duncan?" Natz asked out loud.

"The guy who totally went Fourth of July on Chris' cottage?" Xylia added, as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"IT'S NOT A COTTAGE!" The real Courtney yelled from Xylia's cell phone. The Rookie Cook promptly hung up.

"Yeesh, question why someone totally blew up a mansion, and you're totally on their speed-dial for life." Xylia muttered.

"Well, looks like I have some helpings of geek for dinner." The Ghost Duncan commented. "Man, this is gonna be fun!"

Natz looked down at the word 'Geek' on her shirt. "Well… crap."

"Hold up!" Cyrus said out loud, grabbing Natz. "I've got an idea!"

"Um, Cyrus?" Natz asked out loud.

"Trust me on this one..." Cyrus added, as the two went into a wardrobe room.

Bitty scoffed at the two. "Pfft, this is no time to bail and be learning about fashion… Not from me. Why couldn't we go up against some girl named Crimson?"

"Err, I don't think we're supposed to know about that info yet, hon!" Gladys commented back.

"She IS the bomb… BOMB." Burt added.

"So, which one of you is first, hm?" Duncan asked.

"Looks like I'm SOOOO up first." Xylia answered, as she started to run towards Duncan, but…

SQUIRT!

Duncan fired some mustard into the Rookie Cook's mouth. Xylia's eyes soon bugged out.

"YUCK!" Xylia gagged. "I… Ugh… Excuse me..."

She ran into one of the bathrooms, to where there was some audible vomiting being heard.

"One loser down..." Duncan scoffed.

"So… Um..." Bitty started to say. "Crap. How do I flirt with boys?"

"Just give off a wink… And sizzle your butt, hon?" Gladys asked with a shrug.

Dusty Jr. blinked. "Ohhh... Just imagine him with a dress and boobs."

"I'll try..." Bitty commented, as she walked up to the Ghost Duncan, doing Dusty's suggestion. Gladys could only do a cross symbol with her fingers.

"Come on..." Dusty Jr. muttered.

"Um… Hi there, hot stuff?" Bitty asked, as she licked her finger, and touched her butt. "Uhh… sizzle?"

"She's dying out there…" Dusty Jr. commented. "Where the hell's Natalie?"

By luck, the door opened, and out stepped Natz… With a lollipop in her mouth, and wearing a leather jacket, and a fake nose ring. Duncan looked at the purple haired girl with interest.

"Don't worry, just say the words I taught you, okay!" Cyrus said out loud.

Natz nodded, as she faced the Ghost Duncan.

"Hey there, hot stuff..." Natz said out loud, as she sizzled her butt with gusto. "Wanna ditch these losers behind, while we go out back?"

The Ghost Duncan blushed. "S-Sure… Whatever you say..."

"I'll tag behind." Natz replied, as a grin developed on her face. "Also..."

Natz then ripped the leather jacket off, as thus the nose ring, revealing her original outfit underneath.

"Bad LUCK, Bad Boy!" Natz exclaimed, as she vaccumed up the Ghost Duncan.

"Whew… Great job, Natz!" Kiri cheered out loud.

"No prob; you gotta thank Cyrus." Natz nodded. "It was his idea, really..."

"Well… Yeah." Cyrus blushed in embarrassment.

"By the way… Where's my friend?" Natz asked.

"Ohhhh..." Xylia moaned, walking out of the bathroom and having barfed all of the mustard from her mouth. "Yuck… Never again..."

"Yikes..." Natz commented. "You gonna be okay there, Xy?"

"I'll be fine…" Xylia answered back. "Though I would totally want some sodas to nix this taste out..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Mustard is a Miss**

 **Xylia** : While I do totally like food… Just SOOOOO keep mustard away from me, okay? I totally hate it. Thankfully Cyrus gave me a Pepsi…

 **Natz** : Well, huh… I still got it. -Smiles warmly-

 **Bitty** : Hey, that unfashionable cutie ended up with mustard in her mouth… I had to attempt to return the favor… And fail at it.

* * *

With Candace, Kitt, and Sydney, they were in the mansion, looking for the possessed Toone.

"Soph?" Candace said out loud. "Soph, where are you?"

"Come on out, Toone!" Kitt also announced out loud. "I've got a Dipper plushie for you!"

"Toone?" Sydney added. "We promise we won't hurt you! The jerk that swiped your body, on the other hand…"

"Hello?" Toone's voice said out loud. "I'm trapped in this mansion, and I'm scared… Candy? Is that you?"

Candace breathed a sigh of relief. "Soph… Thank God you're safe..."

"Please… Help me out..." Toone commented.

"Don't worry; soon you'll be safe, and it'll be all over..." Kitt said out loud.

"No worries." Sydney inquired as well.

Candace got closer, as she could feel Toone's true self.

"Candy! H-Help..." Toone muttered.

"Ssshh… Don't worry..." Candace said out loud. "I'll get you outta this mess..."

At that moment, Toone's eyes went back into a dark glare, as she headbutted Candace.

"Fool… You fell right into my trap!" Toone said out loud. "The Toone you all know and love is gone… FOR GOOD!"

"What?!" Candace yelled out loud. "No way! My best friend is STILL in there, you ass!"

"Soon… You'll be joining her as well… Good bye… FOREVER!" Toone announced, as she fired the laser at the group…

…

…

"Eat snot, clod!"

At that moment, the canvasizing occurred, as a picture frame fell onto the ground.

"Come on, wanna fire that gun twice?" Sydney taunted. "All you managed to hit was one of my snot balls… You piece of snot thief!"

"Hmph, I'd look again. It looks like my words have taken hold on 'Candy.'" Toone commented.

Sydney took a glance at Candace, who was in tears by now. The toy then glared back at Toone.

"As well they should. Who could ever be friends with an obnoxious brat like this child?" Toone lectured.

Candace couldn't help but cry. "I… do."

"Auuugghhh! That's it, Naughty List!" Sydney yelled out loud, as she used her sticky snot to rip the gun out of Toone's hands. She soon slammed it onto the ground, breaking it into pieces. "Where's your power NOW?!"

Sydney launched another snot ball at Toone, as she deflected it with a frying pan. The ball soon landed on the front door, shutting it and sealing it shut.

"I don't need no stupid gun… You're all powerless under my rule." Toone announced. "By this time… All of the ghosts are reprogrammed… They're under MY hands now…"

"You WHAT?!" Kitt yelled out. "We nixed the Pure Black programs because they were TOO evil! Way too evil for the tweens to handle!"

"…Foolish brat. Use that word correctly or I will wrap this child's puny hands around your neck and squeeze." Toone snapped back.

"...Doubt that'll do much, hon." Sydney commented.

"That's true, you know." Candace nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well now, shall we test that theory, children?" Toone said, as she was getting close to the trio.

"Kitt, Sydney? Is there an intercom system in this joint?" Candace asked.

"I sure hope so..." Sydney answered.

"Third floor, fifth room to the right." Kitt instructed.

"Good, because we gotta warn the kids!" Candace said out loud.

"I'll keep her busy." Sydney inquired. Kid? Older kid? Get to bookin' it."

"Right!" Both Candace and Kitt answered back in unison, as Sydney looked at the possessed girl.

* * *

 **Confessional: Boy, talk about intense…**

 **Sydney** : My second day on the job, and I'm already fighting against a coworker… Yikes. This is pretty much gonna balls up any other job opportunties.

 **Kitt** : Here's hoping the Intercom isn't trashed…

* * *

Outside the Mansion, Kacy was in the shower, while Lucas was outside the room. He was instructed by Kacy to bring a new costume for her. Narixxa was perched on Lucas' shoulder.

"Why did that chubby girl have to vomit on me..." Kacy lamented.

"I dunno why. Some people are just like that..." Lucas replied back. "Besides, I bought you another costume, Sister Kacy."

"Thank you..." Kacy replied back. "I know my parents will understand about this situation,,,"

"What situation, may I ask?" Lucas asked.

"Well… You know how I always dress in outfits?" Kacy questioned back.

"Yes, why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Well... My parents are owners of a costume shop. I'm usually asked to advertise for the shop every now and then." Kacy explained. "They're good parents and all, and they do give me some down-time to boot. Still, I want them to be a success. It's why I packed my wardrobe of outfits of various cartoon characters. That way, my parents can get various customers pouring in."

"Well. If you did that on your own, that shows you're really dedicated to your family business." Lucas explained.

"Yeah, I am..." Kacy commented. "So, what outfit did you pick out?"

"Well, I looked around, and I found a costume with a gem accessory and sandals. I left them outside the door." Lucas answered.

"Nice, a Steven Universe cosplay." Kacy replied back. "Nice find, Lucas! Now… Turn around. No peeking!"

"Okay..." Lucas said, as he turned around. "...Satan, get behind me…"

"Wow, Kacy. You look really cute." Lucas looked over the costume- lingering on one particular section.

"Yeah, I agree!" Narixxa also complimented, as she noticed her friend she was standing on. "Lucas? You're starring at her feet. Something wrong?"

"Thanks!" Kacy replied back, as she noticed Narixxa, standing on Lucas' shoulder. "What's that?"

"Who, and this is Narixxa. Ivan found her after she crashed her escape pod. Narixxa, this is Sister Kacy. She's a part of our team."

"Cool!" Kacy replied back, as she remembered something. "Crap! I just remembered! Ivan's still missing!"

"And my hunch is that he's inside the Mansion somewhere." Lucas inquired. "We better book it!"

* * *

The two, plus Narixxa, ran back to the mansion… Where it was sealed shut, thanks to Sydney's glue shot. Lucas tried to pull it open, to no avail.

"Yeah… This'll pose a problem." Lucas commented.

"No prob! We just climb up the walls!" Kacy replied back, as she fired her grappling hook up on the third floor. "Going up!"

Lucas looked at the rope, and sweat-dropped.

"Yep… Big problem."

* * *

 **Confessional: First Floor, Lobby! DING!**

 **Kacy** : I gotta thank Lucas for hearing about my situation. He's more or less a kind guy!

 **Lucas** : There was one good thing about escorting Sist- Kacy. I was able to talk with her and get to know her better. That, and I got to pick out an outfit that showed off her best feature. ...God is good. Rope climbing? Pure work of the Devil.

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Alora, Wiley, and Sophie were vaccuming up ghosts left and right, hoping that they wouldn't have to run into another Sugar anytime soon.

"Is it just me, or are these ghosts kinda a little TOO much?" Wiley asked, taking care of a couple ghosts. "The Ghosts in Luigi's Mansion were slightly playful to a degree. These ghosts? They're off the walls psychotic in nature!"

"What was Chris thinking?!" Alora yelled out loud. "Knowing him, we'll have to face off against the Purple Guy next!"

"I still hold the record for the loudest scream while playing Five Nights!" Sophie said out loud.

"Um, Sophie?" Alora asked, as the Loud Girl looked up.

"Whoa!" Sophie yelped, as she flipped back, barely dodging a piece of some falling ceiling. The three looked at the piece that nearly sent Sophie to the great beyond.

"Yikes… You think someone's after our blood..." Alora commented, shivering.

"Boy, I'll say…" Sophie muttered. "I nearly got killed!"

"So… Who very nearly squished our friend?" Wiley said out loud, as a note flew onto his feet. He picked it up and read it.

 _Silence is Golden… And you're about to be silenced… Forever._

 _The Cloaked Shadow_

"Well, then..." Wiley commented, as he pocketed the letter. "Whoever you are… Come on out! You're the next ghosty baddie in The Vaccum of Right-ness!"

"Err… You really gotta work on your game show taunts." Sophie suggested.

Right at that moment, a floating, cloaked ghost was overlooking the kids. He gave off a chuckle.

"Three kids… This is just too easy..." The cloaked ghost chuckled. "You all fell into my trap, nonetheless…"

"Wait, this ceiling crushing was just a trap?" Alora asked out loud.

"Why should I bother telling you this?" The cloaked ghost answered back. "In another universe, all three of you would have been booted before your prime."

"Might as well tell us." Wiley commented. "We've got nothing else to do."

"Fine… I'll tell you why." The cloaked ghost nodded. "You wanna know WHY I wanted you two gone? So I will be noticed. I will get the merch! I will score the hot chicks! Not some red-head like you!"

"But… You're a red-head too." Wiley nodded.

"Wait, what?" The cloaked ghost asked in confusion, as his robe was vacuumed up by Alora, revealing his true self. He had red hair, and a scowling, bespectacled face.

"Nice work distracting him, Wiley! WOO!" Sophie cheered out loud, giving a fist bump to the Game Show fan.

But the ghost was having none of it, as he erupted in rage. "Where's MY merch?! Where's MY chiseled statues of me?!" The ghost yelled out loud in anger. "I shall MAKE the world know the name of Fosley Powers!"

"Yep… And for the record..." Wiley added, as he aimed his vacuum cleaner at the egomaniac. "You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!"

"Nooo! You haven't heard the last of meeee!" Fosley yelled out loud, as he was sucked into Wiley's vacuum.

"Nice comeback, Wiley!" Alora cheered. "Way to teach that creep who's boss!"

"Thanks for taking him down!" Sophie also said as well.

"Thanks, girls." Wiley nodded. "Now… Let's move on. Hopefully we've seen the last of this guy."

* * *

 **Confessional: Cloaked no more!**

 **Wiley** : Between him and Sugar… He was rather weak, to be honest. Also, what did he mean by merch?

 **Alora** : -Is holding a Jeremiah doll- What? I found it in the Confessional. Who makes these things, anyway?

 **Sophie** : Now, the main question remains… Where's Quant?

* * *

Back with Ivan and Quant, the two tweens turned paintings were talking amongst themselves.

"I never thought it would end this way…" Quant muttered. "Stuffed into a painting..."

"Heck, I never thought it would end this way as well." Ivan commented.

"I've more or less accepted my fate by this point..." Quant lamented. "Sophie's not gonna help me, we're stuck in this painting… This is my life in a nutshell..."

"Hey, don't give up just yet!" Ivan suggested. "Someone WILL help us get out of our framed prison! I'm sure of it."

"You... really think so?" Asked Quant.

"I know so..." Ivan answered.

"You know… For someone who has such an evil hobby… You're not that evil… At all." Quant complimented.

"Thanks, Quant..." Ivan replied back. "For someone who declares everything evil… You CAN be a sweet girl."

"I guess..." Quant muttered. "T...T...Thanks… Ivan."

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

Tilly, having caught up with the team, was back in action while they were taking care of various ghosts everywhere.

"Yeesh, this is getting intense..." Tilly commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Azura muttered. "These idiot ghosts are getting more and more dangerous, to boot."

Even Coco was concerned.

"Guys, I may be silly at times, but these ghosts are bar none, not what I usually summon." Coco admitted.

"What do you usually summon, Coco?" Haruto asked, interested.

"Eh, just your vanilla Casper types." Coco answered back. "Also, is it me… Or is it getting colder in here?"

"I don't mind." Felix smiled. "I adore the cold!"

"And hey, chilled chocolate's there for a reason!" Coco nodded. "Bring on the cold!"

At that point, the room began to get a lot colder.

"Okay… Maybe not." Coco shivered, as she sneezed as well.

"Okay… Now I think THAT is beyond too cold, even for Ivy's standards." Felix admitted.

"What's wrong? Getting the cold shoulder?" A new voice said out loud as she floated to the tweens. She appeared to be blonde, wearing a cheerleader's outfit, and had a beauty mark on her. She grinned sadistically at the tweens as well.

"Wait… You're the one that turned down the heat?" Haruto asked.

"What's it to you?" The ghost cheerleader answered. "Because I, Amy, didn't get the lead part! My stupid, retarded sister Samey did!"

"And what does that have to justify with giving us acute Hypothermia?!" Peki scolded.

"Because I wanna show the school what happens when you fuck with me, Amy!" Amy screamed out loud.

"Like how, presenting the school with an iced Danielle gift?" Peki yelled back.

"Hey, it worked for Jeremiah earlier, the retard." Amy admitted.

Jeremiah could only sigh, as he sneezed.

"Now… Time for a Death Rally!" Amy announced, as she launched some pom-poms from her hands. Due to the cold, the tweens were downed from their punch… Except one.

"Yeesh, and I thought cheerleaders from various 80's films were catty..." Danielle commented.

"Wait, you're still standing?!" Amy looked down at the Animal Outfit wearing tween.

"Huh… Never thought this suit would come in handy from the cold..." Danielle commented.

"Ugh!" Amy screamed out loud. "You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

She then fired several pom-poms at the tween, who managed to dodge them.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Amy yelled out.

"Way to go, our OTP lass!" Jeremiah cheered.

"Don't you mean OP?" Haruto corrected.

"Right, OP!" Jeremiah chuckled.

Danielle slid underneath the deranged ghost of a cheerleader, as she aimed her vacuum at Amy.

"Hey, twin? Time to hit the showers..." Danielle snarked, as she managed to vacuum up Amy, all with a grin underneath her mask.

"Nice job, Danielle!" Peki said out loud. "But now… Can you turn up the heat? It's rather freezing in here."

Danielle chuckled. "Will do, Peki!"

But at the air conditioner, she was taken back by what she saw…

Ivan's bug net was snapped in two.

"Oh… my..." Danielle muttered. "It's Ivan's net..."

"That net he usually carries around?" Tilly asked, as Danielle nodded. "Well… This is odd."

"Okay, now I am getting really freaked out." Peki added. "Ivan could be in danger..."

"Yeah. We should book it, and try to find him!" Danielle ordered.

* * *

 **Confessional: If only they knew…**

 **Danielle** : Whoever wrecked Ivan's net's gonna be in one world of hurt…

 **Tilly** : Pfft, it's not like I cared for him…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

They were now in the kitchen, sweeping up ghosts.

"Whoa, talk about a BOMB mess..." Burt muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kiri added.

However, there was the crunching of some chips, followed by a huge burp.

"Hm?" Natz followed the crunching into a computer room, where an obese tween ghost was floating. He had a striped shirt on, and was munching on chips.

"Stupid, idiotic tweens… They all fell for it." The tween muttered. "That Pokemaniac may have tore through my team of hacked Legendaries with a Slurpuff… But I shall remain tall in the end..."

"Er… Excuse me?" Natz asked, as the tween turned around.

"Ahhh… Greetings, Natalie Wilton..." The ghost tween announced. "It is I… Edgar."

"Err… it's Natz." Natz commented back, as the rest of the tweens piled in. "I kinda took the name after… Yeah."

"The plane crash that claimed the lives of your mother and father? Tragic, I know..." said Edgar with a confident smirk on his face.

"W...What?!" Natz yelled out in shock. "But… Nobody knows that!"

Xylia's eyes went wide. "Wow… That happened to ya? Natz… I'm totally very sorry..."

"Natalie deserved it, the ugly bitch..." Edgar replied back. "Her quote-unquote _older sister_ beat me… In a Pokemon battle!"

"That's an idiotic reason to just blurt out that someone's parents died!" Cyrus yelled at the ghost. "Not to mention petty!"

Natz could only glare at Edgar.

"Xylia? Cyrus? Everyone else? ...Please clear the room..." Natz ordered, as everyone fled the computer room.

* * *

Now outside, the team was listening to some sounds of violence, as Natz was vacuuming up the ghost.

"Um… Wow." Dusty Jr. commented. "Natz, RE-PRE-SENT?"

"Boy, I'll say..." Bitty added. "You never, under any circumstances, call an orphan ugly."

"Annnnddd there goes a vase." Kiri said, hearing what was a crematic smashing onto the ground.

"You even think its BOMB suitable for children's eyes?" Burt asked.

"I totally doubt it." Xylia answered, as the door opened, revealing Natz, having vacuumed up Edgar.

"Okay… That was a thing I rather not repeat anytime soon..." Natz admitted.

"What occurred?" Xylia asked.

"I… rather not repeat it." Natz answered. "It's rather… personal."

She then looked around, and got close to Xylia.

"Come see me tonight; I'll tell you then..." Natz whispered into Xylia's ear.

"Will do." Xylia whispered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Boy, this is gonna be some heavy stuff…**

 **Natz** : Xylia, I can trust to tell my story to. As for everyone else? I rather not discuss it… Yet.

 **Xylia** : Wow, I can tell I'm in for some totally heavy crap.

* * *

With Candace and Kitt, they made it to the Third Floor, after being slowed down by some Green ghosts.

"Okay, it's the fifth room to the right!" Kitt said out loud.

"Got it!" Candace replied back.

"Hey, by the way… How did you become her friend/babysitter?" Kitt asked.

"Well, I was at a school assembly, and Toone was sitting alone. So, I decided to sit next to her to keep her company. We really connected due to our love of cartoons, and we've been friends ever since." Candace explained.

"Wow, you two must be peas in a pod, huh?" Kitt commented with a smile. "Okay, here we are!"

The two entered the room, as they were suddenly in shock.

The intercom equipment has been damaged beyond repair.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Kitt muttered. "Dammit, this kid is smart…"

"No… This is no mere kid we're dealing with." Candace explained. "I have the strongest hunch that someone is possessing Toone."

"Well, she did act rather strange when she grabbed some golden medallion last night." Kitt commented.

"And what occurred after that?" Candace asked.

"Me and Sophie of the Toads were chloroformed." Kitt answered.

"So… Toone grabbed some medallion, got possessed..." Candace stated. "Hmm..."

"Yeah, Candace?" Kitt asked.

"It may be a long shot, but… Think True Love can bring someone back from being possessed?" Candace questioned.

"You may be right… Let's do this." Kitt answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Let's make this plan come together!**

 **Candace** : Yeeeaaahh, no. This ghost is being cancelled… Tonight.

* * *

Having climbed up to a balcony, Kacy and Lucas snuck into the mansion, and back into the game.

"Woo!" Kacy cheered out loud. "Doing that Gym Rope Thingy in school really paid off! You doing okay, Lucas?"

Lucas, however, was panting pretty hard.

"Just give me a second..." Lucas breathed, as he sat down. "Love Thy Cushion..."

"Err… I don't think that's a real Bible quote." Kacy noted.

"After climbing up a rather large wall… I'm ready to plop down and snore." Lucas stated.

Kacy looked around the room, and whistled. The entire room was filled with pictures of helicopters, and helicopter toys.

"Gee, you think this dude has enough helicopter merchandise?" Kacy asked out loud.

"Eh, I'm one to talk; my brother Markie more or less got me into Mario." Lucas explained.

"Huh… Never took you for a gamer." Kacy nodded.

"Never judge someone by their cover." Lucas replied back, as there was some yelling.

"BATHROOMS!"

"HELICOPTERS!"

"BATHROOMS!"

"HELICOPTERS!"

The door opened, revealing two ghosts around their age. They were… currently arguing.

"Bathrooms are more superior!"

"Nuh-huh! Helicopters are!"

Kacy and Lucas watched the two go back and forth with their arguments. The two ghosts soon started a wimpy slap fight.

"All of this over a machine capable of flight and a room in the house?" Narixxa asked, as she did a coo-coo motion. "Who comes up with these ideas?"

Lucas was in thought. "I should ask God that when my time is up. Course, I may be super-old by then. But in the meantime… Kacy, wanna join me?"

* * *

The two tweens walked out of the room, with two fresh ghosts in their vaccums.

"Nice job, Kacy! How did you distract them, anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Simple; I made a Toiletcopter outta lego." Kacy answered.

"Sounds fun! But now, we should find our team. They must be worried sick about us." Lucas commented.

* * *

 **Confessional: Those are the more stranger gimmicks.**

 **Lucas** : All I can say is that our resident Coco isn't all about chocolate…

* * *

Back with Sydney and Toone, the two were battling. They were on equal ground.

"Come on, clod!" Sydney said out loud. "I'm from the late 80's! Made with the purest of fightin' skill!"

"You're dripping with evil. Therefore, you cannot win." Toone snarked back, kicking Sydney on the stomach.

" _Mommy, I don't feel good..._ " Sydney's voice box said out loud.

"...I'll pretend you didn't hear that." Sydney commented.

"Oh dear, it appears you're defective after all. Time to scrap you for good." Toone announced, as…

"Sydney!" Candace shouted out loud, with Kitt following her.

Toone quickly turned around. "Candy! It's so good to see you again!" She said, in Toone's voice.

"Cut the crap! We know you're not the REAL Soph!" Candace scolded.

"Candy… I thought we were friends…" Toone pouted.

"We know… Or I know who you are… Mr. Smith!" Kitt yelled back.

Toone's eyes took a dark glare, as she looked at the two.

"…I see you brats finally got a clue. But you're too late. Soon, the world will be purged of evil." Toone snapped out loud.

At that point, she was tied up by some sticky, glue-like snot.

"What the?! Unhand me, you defective urchin!" Toone shouted out loud.

"Got her!" Sydney announced, holding onto the snot. "Do whatever it is you're gonna do!"

Candace crept closer to the tied-up Toone.

"Now… Soph? Think far back to when we first met..." Candace explained.

"I never met you before in my life, child." Toone snapped out loud.

"Remember… the assembly?" Candace asked.

"No time for flashbacks, flower!" Sydney commented. "Trying to keep this psycho from pulling a Ghetsis!"

"Just reason with me on this one, Sydney." Candace replied back, before turning back towards Toone. "Just remember..."

* * *

 **A few years ago…**

 _A more younger Toone was sitting in the auditorium, all by her lonesome, looking lonely. The rest of the classes were in there, as well._

 _"I wish I could sit next to everyone in my class without freaking out…" Toone lamented._

 _"Um... Is this seat taken?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh, no, it isn't. Thanks!" Toone replied back, as the owner of the voice took her seat._

 _The girl sitting next to Toone was wearing glasses, and had a flower barette in her hair. She also seemed to be wearing a shirt with the Angry Beavers on it._

 _"S-So… h-hi." Toone muttered._

 _"Assembly time, huh?" The bespectacled girl said out loud. "I much rather be drawing something."_

 _"Oh… OK. What… um, do you… well, draw?" Toone asked._

 _"Various stuff, like cartoons… That kinda stuff." The bespectacled girl admitted, fiddling with her glasses._

 _"C-Cartoons? I've heard Mom and Dad mention them, but I've heard bad things about them f-from others…" Toone commented nervously._

 _But the bespectacled girl smiled warmly. "Trust me, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm an avid fan of cartoons ever since before I could walk."_

 _"Oh, I see. …They don't involve t-talking to others, right?" Toone asked._

 _"No, or course not." The bespectacled girl answered back. "Heck, you're talking to me right now, so that's something."_

 _"Well… you just seem nice, I guess… maybe you could show me these cartoons? Mom and Dad aren't around a lot… so…" Toone muttered._

 _"It's a deal. I'll be over later today, at that." The bespectacled girl replied back._

 _"OK. See you then… um…"_

 _"It's Candace." Candace replied back with a warm smile, as the two sat back to pay attention to the assembly._

 _"And… I'm Sophie. Sophie Toone. N-Nice to meet you…"_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Back with Candace, she was trying everything to get through to Toone.

"Do you remember when Gravity Falls first came on the air? All the theories we thought up?" Candace asked, trying to get through her friend.

"I… don't… yes!" Toone muttered.

" _No, you child!"_

"And when we had late night toon sessions, and all the trouble we nearly got into?" Candace asked.

"Those… _evil_ … fun!"

Sydney was struggling to keep Toone tied up.

"You may wanna do this, and quick, flower!" Sydney yelled out, about to give out.

"You're more than a friend to me, Sophie Toone… I'm a sister to you..." Candace said, with a tear falling down her cheek. "I… love you..."

At that moment, the snot gave way… Sydney's strength had given out.

"I… _you're awf_ -amazing too, Candy!" Toone replied back, as she was taken in by a hug from Candace. Toone, in turn, returned the hug.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment, Mr. Smith was expelled out of Toone's body, and looking down at the hugging.

"AUUUGGHH!" Mr. Smith yelled out in rage. "I was so close… Only to be defeated by this thing called love..."

"Bye-bye! Have fun in the realm of toons!" Toone said back with a smile.

"No matter… As long as the medallion is still around… I'm still at my strongest! Plus..." Mr. Smith looked down at the group. "I know where those two brats are."

"That… doesn't sound good…" Toone nervously commented.

Kitt snapped his fingers. "Ivan and Quant!"

Meanwhile, Candace looked up at Mr. Smith.

"Okay, you kill-joy! Where's the medallion?" Candace ordered.

"Ask your brat right there… She smashed it last night." Mr. Smith snapped back. "With them near by… I am borderline undefeatable! And my power is growing, already..."

"…Oops." Toone muttered, as…

"Hey, guys!" Danielle yelled, as she and the rest of the teams ran into the rooms. "Wow, that's gotta be the most life-like ghost yet..."

"That's no fake ghost..." Kitt muttered.

"Wait… Baldy here is… an actual ghost?" Haruto asked.

"Wow… someone's smart." Mr. Smith sneered back. "Shame your brains had to be wasted by someone so evil..."

"What's with all of this 'evil' talk? Evil doesn't exist, silly!" Toone commented.

"Enough from you!" Mr. Smith snapped at Toone, causing most of the tweens to glare at the ghost.

"Well, that totally cubes it." Xylia muttered, taking out her cell phone. That's totally a spook, specter, or a ghost if I ever saw one! I'm SOOOOO calling for backup."

"Who you gonna call, Xylia?" Natz asked.

"Hopefully, they'll pick up." Xylia answered. "Something's strange and it don't look good…"

Xylia dialed the following number: 555-2368

On the other line, a lady, filing her nails, picked up the ringing phone.

"Wintata Wooden Frying Pan Warehouse..." Said the lady on the other line.

"Huh? I thought I was totally calling Ghostbusters..." Xylia replied back.

"Look, are you going to buy a wooden frying pan, or not? We're having a good sale on frying pans made out of petrified wood..." The lady pitched.

"Okay. 1. We totally have a psychopath old geezer of a ghost ready to off us, and all you can SOOOOO talk about is wooden frying pans? 2. How CAN you make a frying pan out of petrified wood? It doesn't make SOOOO much sense! And 3. That white hand on your shoulder? It's totally not of this world... Not anymore." Xylia added.

"IDIOT! If you aren't gonna buy a wooden frying pan, then hang up, and don't call again!" The lady yelled out loud, as there was a clicking sound. "Damn prank callers, making me potentially late for the Xylia Footsies Fan Club meeting..."

"Boy, I'll say..." Said a ghost, right out of nowhere... The lady only lasted three seconds before screaming in terror...

* * *

Back at the chaos at hand...

"Geez, what a total grouch." Xylia replied, pocketing her cell phone.

"So… what do we do?" Natz asked.

"I… dunno..." Xylia gulped. "This goes beyond anything I can do."

"…I take it back. You children aren't evil. You're stupid." Mr. Smith added.

Candace did some thinking, and grinned. "Not entirely. Kids, did you pick up a piece of gold today?"

"What is even happening?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Xylia gave me this..." Bitty commented, as she forked over her golden shard to Candace.

"Me and Narixxa found this as well." Lucas added, giving Candace his shard as well.

"Ditto for me." Haruto commented, giving his golden shard up.

"Eh, I never liked it, anyway." Sydney admitted, forking over her shard.

"Here you go, Candy!" Toone exclaimed, giving her shard up.

"Nice..." Candace grinned.

"What kinda evil action are you planning, you worthless child?!" Mr. Smith yelled out in rage.

"Wait… You've talked about evil all this time..." Sophie commented. "Right when we first… met..."

She then looked at Toone, and back at Mr. Smith.

"It was YOU that kidnapped Ivan and Quant!" Sophie yelled out loud, pointing at Mr. Smith. "You sick, sadistic bastard!"

"They were evil and needed to be purged from the world. I fail to see the problem." Mr. Smith commented. "It doesn't matter; I'm powerful, and you're not..."

But Sophie was having none of it.

"Cut the crap! Where… are my friends?!" Sophie yelled out.

"I refuse to give that knowledge to an evil, noisy brat such as yourself." Mr. Smith replied back.

"Then, I'm getting that info my way!" Sophie said, as she started to make chase towards a hallway.

"You're NOT getting them, child!" Mr. Smith spat out, as he started to give chase to the loud girl.

"Okay, Candy! Your turn!" Toone replied back, looking at Candace.

"Right!" Candace nodded, as she too started to run, shards in hand.

* * *

Sophie ran through the halls as fast as she could. One room, though, caught her eye.

"Hello… What's this?" Sophie asked, as she entered the room.

Inside, though… Was the paintings of Ivan and Quant.

"No way… You're kidding me..." Sophie said, with her eyes going wide.

With the paintings themselves…

" _It's Sophie..."_ Quant muttered. " _Ivan, someone did find us..."_

" _See? Miracles do exist."_ Ivan commented back. _"Now… Let's find someone that can free us from these framed prisons."_

"What… happened?" Sophie asked. "I don't know what occurred… But dammit, I'm getting you two outta there!"

"No, you aren't, child."

Mr. Smith soon entered the room, looking down at Sophie.

"Ugh, you again?!" Sophie asked in annoyance. "What's your deal? Why did you have to kidnap my friend?!"

" _Sophie..._ " Quant muttered.

"I have my reasons, child. Reasons that go far beyond your bratty mind. But you won't live long enough to hear them." Mr. Smith answered.

"And what's the deal with calling everything evil?" Sophie asked.

At that point, Mr. Smith lobs an axe at the Loud Girl. Thankfully, she dodged the blow in time.

"As I said, you won't live long enough to hear the explanation for that." Mr. Smith snapped back.

Sophie whimpered.

"I… need a miracle..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace reached the kitchen, with Toone following her.

"So, what are you gonna do with those shards, Candy?" Toone asked.

"Simple… I'm gonna torch them." Candace answered back. "If this works… It should weaken that ghost's power."

"Go for it, Candy!" Toone cheered out loud, as Candace opened the oven door, and lobbed the medallion pieces in there. Once they were all in there, she turned the knob as high as she could.

"Soph, wanna do the honors?" Candace asked, eying the start button.

"You bet!" Toone exclaimed, as she pounded the start button. Within moments, the oven turned on, and cremated the golden medallion pieces into ash. What assumed to be magical energies from inside the stove more or less fizzled out.

"Okay, our freak of the weak should be weaken enough by now..." Candace commented, as she fiddled with her glasses.

* * *

With Sophie, she was starting to tire, from dodging the axe blows.

"I… can't keep up..." Sophie panted, as Mr. Smith looked down. "Sorry, Ivan… Sorry, Quant..."

"Ahh… I've always thought you would be more tougher than that..." Mr. Smith said, as he raised his axe. "See you in HELL!"

He raised the axe, as a shock hit him. At that moment, he dropped his axe on the ground.

"My energy… NOOOOOOO!"

Sophie grinned, as she got her second wind.

"WOOOOOO!" Sophie cheered, perking back up. "Now it's MY turn!"

Mr. Smith looked down at the Loud Girl.

"I think not, you pitiful child. By the end of this night… You will DIE." Mr. Smith replied back.

"Bring it on, party-pooper!" Sophie snarked back.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! So very sorry to keep you hanging! But who will come out of here alive? You gotta stay tuned and find out!

Fosley, Edgar, Henry, and Dexter all belong to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The climatic battle… And a vote off as well.


	9. The Showdown! Sophie VS Mr Smith!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we're finishing off this chapter!

Let's get this battle started!

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

Lucas, Wiley, Alora, and Kacy were running through the halls, vaccuming up any ghosts they could find.

"Hey, why did we tail Sister Sophie?" Lucas asked. "I'm sure she could have taken care of herself."

"Well, she tailed some old geezer ghost who kidnapped Quant." Alora answered. "Plus, what if Candace's idea didn't work?"

"5 against 1 sounds fair." Kacy commented. "Sure, we're overpowering him, but when he's been overpowering us all this time, not to mention stealing Toone's body."

"All that alone is more or less his fourth Whammy." Wiley said. "He's going down."

The group were soon stopped by what appeared to be a ghost… Which had hair the style of a mushroom top.

"Hello..." The mushroom-haired ghost said out loud. "Have you heard of our savior, the mushroom?"

The tweens were confused.

"This is the oddest ghost yet." Kacy commented back.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lucas nodded. "Who worships mushrooms like a god?"

"He does, apparently..." Kacy inquired.

The mushroom-haired ghost, however, was enraged.

"WHAT?!" The ghost yelled out loud. "How DARE you pick on the wonderful vegetable known as mushrooms?!"

"Err… They're actually fungi." Wiley noted.

"Whatever! You will soon be DEAD to me!" The ghost yelled back, as he started to lob mushrooms at the group. They dodged them with gusto.

"Hey, hurl some pizza to go with these!" Kacy said out loud. "Or some spaghetti!"

"Er, pizza?" Narixxa asked Lucas.

"I'll explain later!" Lucas replied back, as he vacuumed up more mushrooms being tossed at him.

"Wait, stop!" The ghost yelled. "What are you doing with my mushrooms?!"

"Vacuuming them up..." Wiley answered. "That's our final answer."

"Augghh!" The ghost screamed back. "You're not even trying to like mushrooms!"

"Well, you're in our way." Alora inquired, as she lit the ghost with a mushroom. She soon sucked the ghost up. "Hell yeah!"

"Don't have the afterparty just yet, look!" Lucas announced, as a huge wave of normal ghosts were waiting for them.

"CHARRRRRGGGGEEEE!" Kacy yelled out, as the group ran into the group, sucking up ghosts left and right.

"Survey Says… Gotchya!" Wiley said, as he grinned and sucked up a group of ghosts.

"Okay, the numbers are thinning! Now… Onwards! To Sophie!" Alora announced, as the group continued on.

* * *

 **Confessional: Suck, vacuums! For everlasting cleanness!**

 **Wiley** : Wow, we start off strong with… -Shudders- ...Her. Now we're dealing with weak ghosts? Guess they're running out of steam.

 **Kacy** : Gee, this is totes fun! But for now… Sophie!

* * *

Sophie was having a stare-down with the weakened and angry Mr. Smith.

"I am NOT about to be taken down, by a bratty child with a nose stud!" Mr. Smith talked down at Sophie.

"To be fair, it was a gift." Sophie shrugged. "And what do you've got left? Toone's friend most likely destroyed the medallion pieces by now. So, you're more or less weak currently."

"No matter what, I am still gonna destroy you!" Mr. Smith roared, as he flew around the room, possessing a vase. In a short moment, a snake-like figure came hissing out.

"Of all the times we need Rattles..." Sophie muttered.

"What's wrong, child? Afraid of a snake?" Mr. Smith snapped back.

But the loud girl simply shook her head.

"Unlikely, gramps!" Sophie replied, as she looked around the room to hurl at the vase. She soon found said object. "Because, you're getting evicted! YEAH!"

She sucked up what was assumed to be a tennis ball in the room, and aimed it at the vase. Pressing the "Blow" option, the tennis ball slammed against the vase, breaking it in several pieces.

"Lucky shot..." Mr. Smith snapped, as he took on another form, this time, of a spider. "But you're feeling hopeless… Feel the fear go through your evil bones..."

"Still not likely!" Sophie replied back. "And how are you able to even change form? Your magic is weak..."

"Ugh..." Mr. Smith moaned, as he exited his spider form, and took on the form of what appeared to be…

Sophie's confident smile dropped in an instant, when she saw what she was going up against.

"No… Not that… ANYTHING but that!" Sophie fearfully yelled out loud.

Mr. Smith has transformed into a baking soda volcano, as he erupted from the cone, taking the form of a demonic tiger, and looked down at the Loud Girl.

"Shaking in your boots, are we?" Mr. Smith sneered down at her. "Good… Face it… I've won… You've lost… There's no hope… For you, for everyone..."

Sophie gulped, as she prepared for the worst…

…

…

"...Time to exit, Stage Right." Alora yelled out, as she held onto Mr. Smith.

"Ugghh..." Mr. Smith moaned. "I'm not going down yet!"

"May God have mercy on your soul..." Lucas muttered, holding the ghost down as well.

"Mr. Smith?" Wiley also announced, also holding Mr. Smith down with his vacuum. "The Tribe has spoken."

"You've possessed your last body..." Kacy muttered in anger, also holding Mr. Smith down.

Sophie teared up with a smile. "Guys..."

However, Mr. Smith unleashed a shock wave of energy, knocking the group off their feet, while Sophie remained steady.

"Even your friends are powerless to my power..." Mr Smith sneered down, as he was once again held down by Alora, Lucas, Kacy, and Wiley.

"You may wanna do this now, Soph!" Wiley ordered. "Give this asshole his fourth Whammy!"

She then aimed her vacuum nozzle at the now struggling Mr. Smith. Taking on a more serious expression, she then glared at the ghost.

"I'll do my worst, alright... This is for trapping my Gal Pal in a picture! Here's some TRUE _evil_ for YOU!" Sophie shouted out loud, as she pressed the suck button on the vaccum.

"No… NO… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU ALL!** " Mr. Smith yelled out loud, as he was sucked into the vacuum, head first.

Sophie took a look at the room, and grinned.

"Whew… Did it! WOOOOO-HOOOOO!" Sophie cheered out loud.

"Wow, never thought we take on a ghost!" Kacy replied back. "I knew I should have dressed up as Janine from Ghostbusters for this challenge!"

"But the question still arises..." Lucas commented, interrupting the mood, as he looked at the pictures of Ivan and Quant. "Are those paintings… Of Ivan and Quant… trapped?"

Narixxa, perching on Lucas' shoulder, nodded. "Yes, it is… I feel their separate presences in those paintings."

"Then let's free them all!" Kacy said out loud, as her grin dropped. "Main thing is… How?"

* * *

 **Confessional: This game's winner is… Sophie!**

 **Sophie** : WOOOOOO! I took down an evil ghost, and lived! -Her smile then drops.- Still doesn't help that I'm still freaked by volcanoes…

 **Kacy** : Okay… How do we free the two… -She then looks at the camera- You've got any ideas, guys?

* * *

The kids were now in front of the mansion, as they were waiting for Chris. They were currently getting an apology from Toone. Candace was next to her for moral support."

"So… If you nearly got killed in there..." Toone muttered. "It was my fault. A ghost got ahold of me, and… I'm sorry."

But the campers merely smiled warmly at the intern.

"It's okay, Toone." Dusty Jr. replied back. "After all, it wasn't YOU in control."

"Exactly; I took care of the baddie that took your body." Sophie nodded.

"Thanks, guys..." Toone nodded. "I shall make it up to you all, I promise!"

"Now to see about how we shall free both Ivan and Quant..." Lucas commented, as Chris showed up, Sydney following as well.

"Kids! We're not sure what occurred; these ghosts weren't supposed to be this psychotic." Chris announced out loud.

"For one thing, one of them..." Wiley stated, as he shivered.

"...And we're sorry about that." Chris apologized. "But this is still a contest, and the team with the most ghosts sucked up are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Freaky Foxes!"

The majority of the Foxes cheered out loud.

"Awesome!" Peki cheered out loud.

"And your reward for coming in first? Copies of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, as well as 3DS'es to play them on!" Chris announced.

"Eh, I've no need for something that silly." Tilly commented. "I may give it to my little brother, though."

"And second goes to…"

…

…

…

…

"...The Tubular Toads! Congrats for getting outta Loserville."

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing." Sophie replied back, still holding the paintings, as she walked over to the Inventor. "Felix, think you can help out with something?"

"Sure." Felix nodded. "You want me to free Ivan and Quant from those paintings?"

"You bet!" Sophie replied back with a wink.

"As for the Chipper Chipmunks… You're about to lose your first teammate. You've got 30 minutes to decide on who it is." Chris announced, as he and Sydney walked off.

* * *

 **Confessional: Their first vote off…**

 **Kiri** : Yikes… We're about to head off to Elimination… This is not gonna be good.

 **Dusty** **Jr** : Am I in trouble? I highly doubt it. I still gotta RE-PRE-SENT to everyone!

 **Natz** : Yikes… And just when I was starting to enjoy everyone, too.

* * *

Xylia and Natz were walking together, talking about the forelorning vote-off.

"Welp, I'm hosed." Natz commented. "I'm too much of a power player to remain in the game."

"Awwww, come on!" Xylia replied back. "You've still totally got a chance!"

"Xylia… I took out two ghosts. One, I even brought my acting skills into play." Natz explained. "I dressed up as a bad girl, to boot!"

"Hey, all the more reason to totally stay in, huh?" Xylia replied back with a wink. "So… Who do we SOOOOO vote for, anyway?"

"I gotta go for Burt." Natz explained. "He's got nothing going for him, to be honest."

"Yeah, I gotta totally agree on that front." Xylia replied back. "So, we SOOOO voting for Burt?"

"Agreed." Natz nodded. "And it may be just me, but I didn't see him suck up a single ghost during the challenge. What's up with that?"

"Totally beats me." Xylia shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: The vote looms near…**

 **Xylia** : So… Is this what one would totally call an alliance? Cool!

* * *

 ** **The Elimination Stage****

The Chipmunks were awaiting for Chris to arrive. During that time, they were talking to themselves.

"Never thought I would be at an Award Show I didn't like..." Natz muttered. "At least it's not the Razzies."

"Reward show woes?" Cyrus asked, as Natz nodded.

"Whatever, it's gonna not be me that goes home first-off." Bitty muttered. "And it won't be Gladys as well."

At that moment, Chris came on stage, with Sydney following as co-host.

"Chipmunks! Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony!" Chris announced. "So… First off, Natz! How do you feel about your secret being potentially spoiled for you?"

"Tired." Natz answered back. "Look, it's been a long night. We're flat out running on empty at this point."

"Okay, second question goes to Bitty." Sydney announced. "How does it feel your team is on the bottom rankings?"

"Sucks." Bitty answered back. "I'm sure I'll be okay, though."

"And finally… Xylia!" Chris said out loud. "You're a gaming expert! How do you even enter the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time, after getting the Master Sword? I'm... kinda a newb at the game."

"Have you totally tried getting the Hookshot in Kakariko Graveyard?" Xylia suggested.

"Plus, the game's been out for several years!" Cyrus added.

"He's gonna get eaten alive in the Water Temple..." Kiri nodded.

"...Good point." Chris commented. "In either case, it's time to make your vote!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

 **Xylia** : Totally voting for Burt. He's more or less useless, to be honest.

 **Dusty** **Jr** : I'm giving the vote for Gladys. Not out of revenge, but I can't think of anyone else.

 **Burt** : Voting for Gladys. Why? Who needs a BOMB reason?

 **Natz** : I'm going for Burt. So… Yeah.

* * *

Once Bitty was done, Sydney came back, holding the tray of popcorn bags by her snot shaped like a hand.

"Chipmunks… As you know, popcorn is the go-to treat for any movie! And since we're here in the production lot, this is no exception!" Chris announced. "And this time, the topping is bacon flavoring! Because bacon goes very well with everything. And popcorn is no exception!"

"So is totally everything on the menu at my parent's cafe." Xylia nodded.

"In either case, when I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn! " Chris announced out loud. "Natz's first up!"

"Bitty, you're safe as well."

"Cyrus..."

"Kiri..."

"Xylia..."

"Dusty Jr..."

Both Burt and Gladys was without a bag of popcorn. The two looked nervous, to boot.

"Burt… Gladys… This is the final bag of popcorn for the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Burt."

Burt grinned, as he claimed his bag of popcorn. However…

"WHAT?!" Bitty screamed out loud. "You voted off my bestie?!"

"We… didn't know." Xylia replied back with an apologetic tone. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry... SORRY?!" Bitty yelled at the Rookie Cook. "Sorry doesn't cut it, cutie!"

"Bitty... calm down, hon..." Gladys muttered.

"Well, them's the breaks." Chris replied back. "As for the rest of you, you're all safe… For now."

"Ugh, I have someone I could relate to, and she is out already?!" Bitty yelled.

"Bitty!" Gladys yelled out loud. "Sorry... But it's just the way it goes sometimes, hon. I had my fun, to be honest! Wanna see me off?"

"Sure..." Bitty muttered. "Still doesn't defeat the fact you're out, now..."

* * *

At the Carpet of Shame, Bitty was standing next to Gladys, with Stunski by her side. The former was still looking upset.

"I still can't believe you're out, already." Bitty lamented. Gladys put a comforting hand on Bitty's shoulder.

"Hey, you'll make it without me, darlin'." Gladys replied back. "Why? Because you're tough."

"I know." Bitty nodded, as the limo arrived. Stunski hopped in, followed by Gladys, but not before she hugged the Fashionestia tight.

"Goodbye, Bitty." Gladys said out loud. "Kick major butt!"

"Farewell, Gladys. I shall win this for you!" Bitty replied, looking like she was about to cry. "Oh, and you can keep the wardrobe."

Once Gladys was done, she boarded the limo, and it drove off into the night, with Bitty watching. Once the limo was gone, she walked towards Xylia and Natz.

"Okay, you two… You're not off the hook THIS easy. We need to talk." Bitty commented, looking clearly angry.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone is… cleary not happy.**

 **Bitty** : She was my friend… -Glares at the camera- Someone most likely switched the votes! No way my bestie got the boot!

 **Xylia** : Whoa, what we totally do?! Bitty's SOOOOO pissed off!

 **Natz** : I swear, me and Xylia voted for Burt! Honest!

* * *

Meanwhile, Danielle, Lucas, and Sophie were near what was assumed to be a porta-potty, jerry-rigged with all sorts of electronic gadgets. Narixxa was perched on Lucas' shoulder.

"So… This is gonna work, Brother Felix?" Lucas asked out loud.

"I ran the tests on some items I picturized, and it worked." Felix answered. "Now… To see if it'll bring Ivan and Quant back to their natural state."

"Who's first?" Narixxa asked.

"Ivan." Felix nodded, as he placed Ivan's picture into the porta-potty, closed the door, and flipped the switch, activating the machine.

"Whoa, that hurt!"

"OW, on the butt; really?!"

"I'm glad Peki isn't watching this…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

The door opened, and Ivan weakly walked out of the porta-potty.

"Wow… This is a day I'll soon WANT to forget." Ivan inquired, as he was hugged by Danielle.

"IVAN! You're back to normal! For a minute, I thought we…" Danielle cried out loud.

"No worries… I'm here, now!" Ivan replied back, smiling, though he was a bit worried. " _ _All I wanted to do was make earrings for Peki… And I got sucked in a painting…"__

"Welcome back to the real world!" Lucas cheered out loud.

"IVAN!" Narixxa hopped off Lucas' shirt, and onto Ivan's chest, seemingly giving him a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Me too..." Ivan replied back. "Thanks for caring for her, Lucas."

"No prob, Brother Ivan." Lucas smiled back.

"So, Quant's next?" Sophie asked.

"You bet." Felix replied back, as he set Quant's painting into the machine, closed the door, and flipped the switch.

"Whoa, I can feel my arms!"

"This lot of colors..."

"I promise… I'll change..."

"Cause..."

Quant walked out of the porta-potty.

"Not everything is evil." Quant stated, as she was brought into a hug by Sophie.

"Quant!" Sophie cried out. "I'm so sorry I tried to get you to try something else! And look where it brought you!"

"...No, Sophie." Quant replied. "I should be the one to be sorry… All of this time… You were just trying to help me… I never noticed it until now."

"In either case… I wanna start over." Sophie stated, as she held a hand out. "Friends?"

Quant took a look at the hand being offered for a few moments, until finally…

"Friends." Quant replied back, as she shaked Sophie's hand.

"Nice!" Sophie replied back, as she turned towards Felix. "So… What's gonna happen with tall, old, and creepy?"

Felix chuckled, as he pulled out a picture of Mr. Smith, who was picturized. "Actually… He got put into a picture, already. After what occurred, he deserved it."

"Y-Yeah..." Ivan nodded uneasily, as he walked away. "I… need to be alone..."

"You will be sorry! You'll all be, especially YOU, my great-granddaughter! Dhalia WILL punish you!" Mr. Smith yelled, though nobody could hear him.

Quant then looked at her slice of bread, and at Sophie.

"So… I guess I'll eat this bread..." Quant commented. "That is… You know anything I can put on top of it?"

"Sure… Unless you want something better..." Sophie suggested.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hmm… Wonder what it may be?**

 **Quant** : I wonder what Sophie has in store? In either case… It's gonna be ev… acceptable.

* * *

Ivan was looking at his former framed prison in concern and worry. What would have happened if the canvas got ripped? What would have happened if he'd never been returned to normal?

"Wow, someone wanted me out of the picture... literally. Was it an assassin of some kind of hit man association?" Ivan murmured, as Danielle came to the tween.

"Are you alright Ivan?" Danielle asked. "You've been looking at the frame for a few minutes now. Do you want me to get you anything, maybe a glass of warm milk?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though... But why would someone choose me as their test subject?" Ivan said. "Did somebody want me ... dead?

"Ivan, nobody on the lot is that evil. And Mr. Smith is dealt with, and is a painting now. Killing somebody ... the very thought of the concept makes me shiver." Danielle shuddered. "Maybe one of Felix's inventions accidentally went off and got you?"

"But would it go off twice? It got Quant too." Ivan noted uneasily.

To this Danielle could only be silent. After a few moments more she spoke.

"Well, whatever happens I'll be here to protect you; this suit is quite thick; can't conduct electricity and it can absorb blows from blunt objects like a wooden block, to a kendo stick." Danielle assured gently. "You have NOTHING to worry about! Anyways, I noticed you were hanging with Peki. You make any progress?"

"No... but I did learn what kinds of jewelry she likes and I'm gonna make her some!" Ivan exclaimed excitedly.

"And THIS time, it shall be done." Narixxa said from Ivan's shirt pocket.

"Maybe you could make her some after the challenge tomorrow? Your team'll need your help." Danielle smiled, underneath her mask. "Goodnight you love stuck mayor of Fructose."

"Night, you silly and sweet mayor of Kozakura!" Ivan replied, with a smile.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Sophie?" Ivan asked.

"Sophie." Danielle nodded.

"I wonder what kinda stuff is going on?" Ivan asked. "Introducing Quant to soda? Video games? Rock N Roll? And all that other stuff?"

"Perhaps all four." Danielle chuckled.

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Currently, Quant was looking at a slice of pizza. "So… this is also bread?"

"Or a bread product." Sophie said out loud. "Go on, try it!"

Quant took a bite of the pizza, and swallowed it.

"Hmm… Tastes good." Quant complimented.

"Excellent!" Sophie cheered. "And since you're trying to learn that this world isn't what you call evil, I'll help you out in every way we can!"

"I shall help out as well." Alora nodded. "How about music, think that's evil?"

"Well… I kinda liked this music I heard before..." Quant commented. "Had a good beat."

"And I shall teach you all about cartoons as well!" Kacy exclaimed. "Trust me, we're gonna corrupt you!"

"And since we're friends now, and you're not declaring everything evil no more, I shall start by being your first friend! Yep, we shall have all sorts of fun! And maybe someday… you can get a matching tattoo!"

Quant gulped. "Er… would that hurt?"

"Also, it's attached to you for the rest of your life." Kacy lectured. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, in fact, I got one on my butt!" Sophie exclaimed, as she started to drop her pants. "Wanna see?"

"Err… no." Quant replied back, as Sophie pulled her pants back up.

"But in all seriousness, you and me? We're best buds for life!" Sophie said out loud with a grin. "YEAH!"

Quant nodded, as she looked at the clock. It read 10:15.

"Err… It's past my bedtime..." Quant commented, as she shrugged. "Eh, who cares?"

* * *

 **Confessional: A nice ending to a hectic day.**

 **Quant** : So… Sophie's gonna teach me all sorts of stuff… Sounds interesting. -She then sports a genuine smile- Thanks… Friend.

 **Sophie** : This is gonna be awesome! WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!

* * *

Chris and Sydney were on stage, ready to close out the episode.

"And Gladys is the next one harvested out! But all of this raises various questions for next time! Speaking of which… How will Quant live in a not-so-evil world? Will Wiley recover after what he's been through? How will Bitty handle without having Gladys around? And who'll be the next one eliminated? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

"Now with 73% less creepy ghosts…" Sydney snarked out loud.

* * *

 **Playa**

Rattles was more or less defeated. To put it softly.

"Is anyone coming?" Rattles muttered. "Or is it another reward challenge? No one's here… I wanna go home..."

He was about to cry, as the door opened…

"Rattles? You okay, darlin'?"

Rattles looked at the door, to see Gladys, now sitting next to him, with Stunski next to her.

"Gladys? Is… that you?" Rattles asked, looking at the wardrobe Bitty offered her.

"Oh… right. Bitty kinda-sorta gave me a makeover after we lost in a Hunger Games simulator." Gladys explained. "I think this new look suits me..."

Rattles blushed at Gladys, as he shook it off.

"Gladys… Can you help me?" Rattles asked.

"Help you with what, hon?" Gladys questioned back.

"Help me better myself." Rattles answered. "My talk about snakes more or less alienated me, from what I feel. What if Lucas' words weren't true?"

Gladys did some thinking, and smiled.

"I'll do whatever I can, hon." Gladys nodded.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Bitty: Burt**

 **Burt: Gladys**

 **Cyrus: Gladys**

 **Dusty Jr: Gladys**

 **Gladys: Dusty Jr**

 **Kiri: Gladys**

 **Natz: Burt**

 **Xylia: Burt**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Rattles, Gladys**

* * *

Time to talk about Gladys! When writing Throwdown, I needed a fan fave to be given the boot early. I saw that the new Gladys didn't have going for her. She more or less had a boyfriend, and her injury from previous stories are all but a memory. But she's at the Playa now, so you won't have to miss her already!

NEXT TIME: It's a parade! Let's hope no rain doesn't pour on it.

Gladys: So long, hon! Hope you enjoyed the episode, darlin'!

BaconBaka OUT!


	10. Founding Day! The Odd Town's Parade!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we start up the parade challenge!

Don't rain on it, please…

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give off the recap. Sydney was nearby as well.

"Last time, on Throwdown… Our contestants had the task to vacuum up ghosts in a haunted house. Needless to say, it was hectic. The ghosts were, to put it blank, psychotic. It was later found out that their programing was more or less messed with."

"Also, there was some old geezer named Mr. Smith, who possessed Toone." Sydney added. "It was a huge trainwreck; we're still cleaning out our inbox from the angry eMails involving the Nakia brand scissors he used."

"In the end, the Loud Girl Sophie sucked up Mr. Smith, and all was well. Ivan and Quant, have been captured earlier in the episode, were restored to their original forms! And over on the Chipmunks, Gladys was sent packing, much to Bitty's dismay. I hate to be in her shoes right now..."

"In either case, who will be the next one booted? Who knows… But find out the answer on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

"Now with background checks on ancient evils." Sydney snarked out loud. "Honest!"

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Jeremiah was currently holding what looked like a Wii Remote and Nunchuck.

"So… What's the lesson this time?" Jeremiah asked, with curiousity.

"It's simple, really." Haruto replied back. "It's time for your first M-Rated game!"

"Meaning..." Jeremiah commented.

"It's games we shouldn't even be playing!" Haruto cheered out loud. "Granted, my sis is allowed to buy them, to begin with."

"Right… So, what are we gonna start with?" Jeremiah asked.

"No More Heroes." Haruto shrugged. "Plus, getting your feet wet in a more mature series can help you toughen up for the Modern times you're in."

"Well… I'll believe you." Jeremiah nodded.

"Awesome!" Haruto cheered, as he pressed the Power button. Soon enough, the opening narration started up. After a few seconds…

"Um, why is he smelling girls for no reason?" Jeremiah asked.

"I dunno why." Haruto answered.

"Did… that lad just use a Sentence Enhancer?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Eh, I never did get around to teaching you more tougher curses." Haruto nodded.

"...And that poor lad got decapitated." Jeremiah shivered. "You sure about this?"

Soon enough, the game started to seemingly talk to Kiri.

" _ _Whatta say, bro? Join me... Let's see how far we can take this... And for you there holding the Wii Remote right now... Just press the A Button. Let the bloodshed begin!"__ Travis, the character in the game said.

"Sure..." Jeremiah replied back, as he pressed the A button. He was soon encountered by Travis, cutting two of the first bosses' guards. "What am I getting myself into?"

"Awesomeness, my friend…" Haruto nodded. "Awesomeness."

* * *

With Coco, Tilly, and Azura, they were currently talking amongst themselves in Azura's room.

"So, it was true that Wiley got kidnapped by that Sugar ghost from earlier?" Peki asked.

"Yeah… The cullo more or less tried to break him." Tilly muttered. "I just had to save his skin, to be honest. Not like I like him, though."

"Eh, I kinda thought Rattles looked awesome." Coco commented. "Shame he's gone, now..."

"Awww, the classic Rescue Romance." Azura teased. "I wonder when you two will have twin girls named Vanna and Anne…"

Tilly blushed. "Hey! He is NOT cute! He is a geeky dork, and also cute to boot!"

"That blush says, otherwise..." Coco smirked.

"Plus, aren't we too young for that kinda thing?" Tilly asked.

"Well… When you're right, you're right." Azura answered. "As for me, I don't think I'm interested in anyone. But I do find Haruto to be kinda cute."

"Going for the bad boys, aren't we, huh?" Coco replied out loud.

"In either case, Wiley is just a lame geek, with a hobby that's just as equally lame. Game shows, really?!" Tilly said out loud.

"Hey, don't knock them until you try them!" Coco suggested.

"I much rather not, thanks..." Tilly nodded.

"By the way… Where did Felix go?" Azura asked.

"He went to apologize to Ivan, after his invention got him Picturized." Tilly replied. "I kinda found that invention to be more or less useless..."

"Sounds fair..." Coco nodded.

* * *

Peki was walking to her room, holding two drink cans, as she passed by what appeared to be Danielle's room. The door was opened a slight crack, though. Peki could hear what appeared to be... singing, as thus the shower being on? Curiously, she entered Danielle's room...

 _Nakanaka tegowai aite mo_  
 _Masumasu moechau battle (honto?)_  
 _Furafura yoreyore daipinchi_  
 _Kimero Iron Tail de simling_

"Um, Danielle?" Peki asked. "You singing something from Ojamajo DoReMi?"

"Aww, kuso!" Danielle cursed out loud from in the bathroom in surprise. She quickly turned the shower off, and after a few moments, exited the shower, wearing her pajamas, as well as her outfit's head covering her face. "And for the record, it wasn't from Ojamajo DoReMi! ...It was Saikou Everyday."

"Right… In either case, got you some Yoo-Hoo." Peki replied back, putting a can on the dresser.

"Cool!" Danielle commented. "Yeah, we all could use a breather after what occurred earlier."

"Let me guess; evil ghost?" Peki asked, as Danielle nodded.

"Poor Ivan got trapped in there." Danielle replied out loud. "We're just thankful he got out, thanks to Felix."

"Yeah… Plus, what if it happens to me?" Peki asked out loud.

"No need to; like I said to Ivan, nobody on this lot is that evil." Danielle nodded back. "If it'll make you feel better… Just think of happy stuff, okay? Something like... Um... The boys from Hetalia! The Naruto-Hinata pairing! ...Noriko from Super Dangan Ronpa 2?"

"Okay, I'll try..." Peki replied back, as she soon thought up some more happier stuff. "Naruto-Hinata isn't that bad, so isn't Noriko... The __Lucky Star__ girls aren't that bad, either…"

"So... feel better?" Danielle asked, with a gentle smile underneath her mask.

"LOTS better!" Peki answered back with a smile.

"Thatta girl!" Danielle exclaimed, as she walked over to her bag, and pulled out what appeared to be a rather tanned muscular, 4 armed toy figurine. However, Peki could notice something else... A burn mark on Danielle's hand.

"So... How it happen?" Peki asked, curious about the burn mark.

"Oh, my Tongoro figurine? Well... It was Christmas, and I really wanted a figurine of Chihiro from Danga-" Danielle started to say, but...

"No, not that. What happened with your hand?" Peki replied, pointing at Danielle's hand.

Danielle was in shock. She mentally face-palmed herself, as she realized she forgot to put the gloves on her hands.

"Well... it was a kitchen accident, and let's leave it at that. Okay?" Danielle replied back.

"Well... Okay, then." Peki commented. "I've left your Yoo-Hoo on the counter, okay?"

"'Kay, thanks." Danielle replied back.

"Well, night!" Peki said, as she left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Once it was deemed safe enough, Danielle removed her pajamas, as she looked at her arm. The burn mark extended up her arm.

"It was more than just a kitchen accident..." Danielle said to herself.

* * *

Once Peki was alone in her room, she pulled out what appeared to be two plushies. That of Plusle and Minun from the Pokemon series.

"Hey, Lawrence and Odie..." Peki quietly said to her plushies. "It's been a while, huh?"

Peki sighed, as she did some thinking.

"Was it wrong that I blushd at Noriko from SuperDangan Ronpa 2? I can't help it! She's lovely!" Peki commented. "Still... Hanging with Ivan and Danielle reminds me of you guys..."

She closed her eyes as she started to fall into a slumber...

"I miss you guys..."

* * *

 **Confessional: More plot ahoy!**

 ** **Peki:**** Um... About my dolls named Lawrence and Odie? Some really good friends gave me those dolls.

 **Danielle** : Believe me, there are secrets I rather keep a secret.

 **Tilly** : And besides, once I find the next hottie, I'll just move on! My last boyfriend did so!

 **Coco** : I totes ship Wiley/Tilly… -Winks-

 **Haruto** : Hey, at least I'm teaching Jeremiah the GOOD stuff about the future.

 **Jeremiah** : Was it me, or did someone draw all over Death Metal's arms?

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Boy's Side**

Currently, Felix was in the room, offering the team some ice cream as an apology for Ivan getting stuffed into a painting earlier.

"And once again, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today." Felix apologized to the Animal Crossing fan.

"Hey, I'm still standing." Ivan replied back. "No need to apologize for something far beyond your control."

"Still, it was my invention, and I should take responsibility." Felix commented.

"In either case, this stuff's really good." Lucas replied back, as he noticed Wiley wolfing down on the ice cream. "Whoa, slow down, Brother Wiley. God invented brain freeze for a reason."

"I know. It's that..." Wiley commented back. "...Something occurred, which… I rather not say."

"Wiley's been like that ever since the challenge ended." Ivan inquired. "Narixxa tried to ask what was wrong, but he brushed her off."

Felix was confused. "Err… What's a Narixxa?"

Narixxa peeked up from her tiny ice cream bowl.

"Eh, it's me." Narixxa replied back. "I'm just someone that Ivan found the other day."

Felix looked down, and nodded.

"Hmm… You're an interesting species." Felix noted. "What do they call your kind?"

"Cronoids." Narixxa nodded back. "Something occurred with my planet, and I'm living here, now. Still wish what happened with my friends, though."

"If it'll help..." Felix started to say, as…

"No need; I've got some supplies that'll help me out." Narixxa answered back.

Ivan nodded. "That's true..."

* * *

 **Confessional: But… Would they help?**

 **Ivan** : Still, I've got a mission tomorrow… Making Peki some earrings!

 **Narixxa** : Maybe with the supplies I gathered, I can contact someone… The Cronoid species shall live on!

 **Felix** : Wow, it's interesting to meet up with life from another planet…

 **Lucas** : I've noticed Brother Wiley eating more ice cream than the usual recommended amount… I also heard something occurred, the poor guy…

 **Wiley** : -He sighs- Damn Sugar…

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Kacy grinned, as she was typing some words into her laptop.

"So… What you looking up?" Alora asked.

"Nothing special; just some _Star VS the Forces of Evil_." Kacy answered back.

Quant gulped. "Oh… Does she really fight evil?"

"Or course!" Kacy grinned. "Why do you think the show is named that?"

Sophie nodded. "Clever… Why didn't I think of that?"

"So… This Star girl..." Quant muttered. "She's a good guy?"

"Or course!" Sophie answered back.

Quant watched the episode with ease, and smiled at the title heroine of the show.

"Man, wish I was brave enough to face off against true evil..." Quant muttered. "Or to wear something this wild..."

"Well..." Kacy sung out. "Maybe we can help out with the latter..."

"I'll… think about it." Quant muttered.

"Awesome!" Sophie cheered out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Guess Quant is defending the Hobbies of Evil, now.**

 **Quant** : I highly doubt I'll look as good as everyone. Especially not as awesome-looking and cute like Sophie. -Blushes-

 **Kacy** : Nice! She's opening up!

 **Alora** : Hmm… Maybe with time, we can teach Quant about everything we know?

 **Sophie** : However, I learned my lesson. I shall take it slow and steady.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boys Side**

The four boys were sitting in the decorated cabin (From the Toad's previous stays), as they were talking amongst themselves.

"Why did we vote off Gladys, again?" Cyrus asked. "All that lead to was a seriously cheesed off Bitty..."

"Well, she's more or less too much of a BOMB distraction." Burt added.

"In either case, we gotta step up our game if we're gonna RE-PRE-SENT our team!" Dusty Jr. commented out loud.

"Why do you say it that way?" Cyrus asked.

"Hey, gotta have a catchphrase for the fans to repeat." Dusty Jr shrugged. "And for the ladies to swoon over."

"Much like Toone?" Burt teased.

"Yeah, much like her..." Dusty Jr replied, as his eyes went wide. "Wait, what did I say?"

Kiri let out a grin. "...You like her, don't ya?"

Dusty Jr glared at Kiri. "No, I don't!"

"That's denial right there." Cyrus grinned back, with Kiri and Burt joining in, as Dusty Jr. growled in anger.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kinda a little short, huh?**

 **Dusty Jr:** Why won't they leave me alone? It's not my fault that Toone is cute and kind!

 **Cyrus** : I'm just grateful that Natz wasn't given the boot… I'm not sure what I would do without her…

 **Kiri** : -He is covered in garbage- Hey, I was just teasing Dusty Jr. He didn't have to take it seriously…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

However, on the Girl's Side… Bitty was not very happy.

"How could you two geeks vote off my best friend?!" Bitty yelled out loud.

"Bitty, we-" Natz began to say as…

"...Voted off my best friend!" Bitty finished. "She was the only one that understood me, and you voted her off without a care in the world!"

"But, we didn't!" Natz tried to say.

"Oh, sure! That's what you say just to cover your lies." Bitty replied back. "You Hunger Games hater, you..."

"Seriously, pinning me for hating Hunger Games, so I vote off someone that's just became a fan?" Natz inquired.

"Well, you could have chosen someone not worth their salt on the team, like Kiri." Bitty added.

Xylia watched the back and forth going on, until finally…

"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Xylia yelled out in anger, as she started to breath heavily.

Both Bitty and Natz looked at their other teammate, in surprise and worry.

"Um… Xylia?" Natz asked. "This isn't like you..."

"Yeah, you're telling me..." Bitty replied back.

"I just get SOOOOO nervous when there's lots of yelling…" Xylia said. "And that last bit totally just caused me to hit the snap option."

"Yikes..." Bitty gulped.

"I… need to walk outside for a bit." Xylia announced, as she left the room.

"I shall follow as well." Natz nodded as well, as she too left the room.

Meanwhile, Bitty was left alone.

"What happened?" Bitty asked herself. "How did I piss off the Rookie Cutie?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Not all sorts of sunshine and rainbows, huh?**

 **Bitty** : Ugh, this night is the WORST. We nearly get killed by some old geezer, my bestie is gone, and my crush is pissed off… I need sleep.

 **Natz** : I never seen Xylia like this before… I thought I was pissed at everyone back during the Ice Truck challenge…

* * *

Xylia was sitting on the bench, as she sighed in annoyance.

"Stupid affliction..." Xylia muttered, as she kicked an empty can. "Why was I totally given this crap, and set on Hard Mode in life?"

She sighed in annoyance, as someone approached her.

"Xylia? You okay?" Natz asked.

"Sure, I'll be fine." Xylia lied.

"Your hat says so otherwise." Natz replied back, pointing to Xylia's hat, which was currently sporting cross-veins.

Xylia sighed. "Okay, I'm more or less mad. I just don't like having pressure put on me."

"I know that, now..." Natz commented, as she sat down next to the Rookie Cook. "Still wish Bitty let us get a word in, otherwise."

"Yeah, like the time I totally tried to get in a word to a substitute teacher in school." Xylia explained. "All she did was give us some test sheets that were SOOOOO too advanced for me to do. Until finally, I… just couldn't take it anymore. Didn't help matters that my friends were sick that day."

"So… What occurred?" Natz asked.

"I… more or less… Yelled out loud." Xylia explained. "The sub wasn't happy, so I was stuck in In-School Suspension for the day… Surrounded by the meanest of the mean."

"Yikes..." Natz replied back.

"I can't help it that I have learning difficulties!" Xylia cried out loud. "Stupid Long Division Calculus..."

"I don't know what that means, but… Even I have difficulties too." Natz explained. "More to adjusting to a new environment… And with the family that took me in."

"Wait… Took in?" Xylia asked. "...If you don't mind me asking, what totally happened?"

"Well… You ever heard of that movie named Filippo?" Natz questioned back. "I… was more or less, a cast member in that movie."

"I remember now..." Xylia commented. "It's that movie involving that long-haired cat that was stolen from a pet shop. You played as the family's son's love interest, right?"

"Yeah." Natz nodded. "I'm the daughter of Hollywood's couple, Bryton Wilton and Andrea Wilton. Dad was into action, and Mom was into Romantic movies. Years ago, when the two were to be in a movie together, they soon fell in love off the set."

"That movie? I think it's at the tip of my tongue..." Xylia commented. "What is it… Damn, I can't remember; my dad is totally more of a movie buff than I am."

"Well, it's not important. Soon after filming was finished, the two married, and had me." Natz explained. "I was more or less born a star, with my first starring role as a baby being a Sci-Fi adventure-comedy involving giant robots."

"Okay… That sounds totally awesome, to be honest." Xylia grinned. "So, what happened in which you got took in?"

"Well… It was earlier this year, and my parents were given roles to a movie… Usually, I would go with them as a guest star." Natz answered. "Not that time, though."

* * *

 **Earlier This Year…**

Natz was feeling disappointed. Her parents were going on a movie shoot, and she found out that she couldn't attend.

"But, I managed to punch a serial murderer into the Crocosarus Rex's mouth in Crocosarus Rex VS. Talongator." Natz explained. "And I didn't get any nightmares when I watched Pirhanacane."

"Natz… This is different." Bryton explained. "This movie is far beyond any 11 year old's eyes to experience first hand. It involves the Apocalypse which also involves vampire clowns that rape, kill, and eat people."

Natz went wide-eyed. "What kinda sicko WRITES this crap?"

"Exactly, and besides, the script says that the children of the world all died from the illness… Very painfully." Bryton said out loud. "I don't want my sweet little girl getting killed in any movies..."

"I understand, daddy..." Natz muttered, as she was brought into a hug.

"But I promise you this; you'll be one shining star." Bryton replied back.

"Thanks, daddy." Natz said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Natz's mom and dad were on a plane, headed for the Himalayas. They promised to call as soon as they landed, but… the call never came in.

Natz was at home, waiting for the phone to ring. Despite being in a rich family, she could take care of herself without the help of any maids.

"Man, it's been three days..." Natz muttered. "When the heck are they gonna call?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Natz peeked through the peephole, to see someone who she recognized since she was young. She soon opened the door to see said person, in a business suit, looking sad. It was Natz's parent's agent.

"Agent T.P?" Natz asked. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Hey, Natz..." Agent T.P. replied back. "Look… I… have some very sad news to report..."

Natz gulped. She knew this was gonna be bad.

"The plane your parents were in..." Agent T.P. said out loud. "It went down during an attempt to find an airport during a blizzard… It… spun in… There..."

…

…

"...There were no survivors."

Right then and there, it felt like the whole world stopped for Natz.

"Mom and dad… died?" Natz muttered out before she broke down in tears, running into Agent T.P's arms for comfort.

* * *

It was a rough few weeks for the now orphaned girl. She was now standing in front of a house, with a social worker next to her.

"Now, Natalie?" The social worker said out loud.

"Natz." Natz corrected.

"Right… Natz. This family was friends with your birth parents. I'm sure they'll offer you the love and care that your family did when they were alive." The social worker replied back, as he knocked on the door, and an adult male answered it.

"You must be Natz, if that's what you requested to be called." The male nodded. "Come on in."

Natz nervously stepped in, and took a look around.

"We must thank you for taking Natz in by request from Mr. and Mrs. Wilton, Mr. Onyx." The social worker said.

"No problem; we were friends during our acting days." Mr. Onyx replied back. "And we'll be happy to raise Natz as one of our own. Our daughter will help out as well..."

* * *

While the two adults were talking, Natz wondered off, into the hallway. There was a trophy case in it, with some awards inside it as well.

"Mom… Dad..." Natz choked out a sob, as she looked at some of the awards inside. "Why did you have to..."

At that moment, the peace would be broken…

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" A voice shouted out inside a room.

Natz was alarmed by that voice, as she began to find out where that noise came from. She was soon standing outside a bedroom door, with a poster of various Pokemon characters on it. She soon opened the door.

"Um… Hello?" Natz asked, as she peeked her head in.

"AAAHH! Intruder!" A girl from inside yelled out, as she lobbed a plush Pokeball at Natz.

Natz looked down at the Pokeball, and back at the girl. Said girl had dyed crimson hair with some purple streaks in it, topped with a blue and yellow cap with a Pokeball design on it, a black t-shirt with the Pokemon logo on it, as well as a Pikachu, a Pokeball skirt design, and red socks. She also wore red and blue wristbands as well.

"Oh… Sorry; I kinda got a bit too into my game." The girl announced. "Yeah, just hatched a shiny Squirtle."

"I… see." Natz muttered.

"So, you're that girl that was scheduled to arrive, huh?" The girl replied back. "Name's Bonnie!"

"I'm Natalie, but I prefer to be called Natz." Natz muttered.

"Yeah, I know; mom and dad already commented on that front." Bonnie explained. "I'm sorry about what happened to your folks..."

Natz could only nod sadly.

"But in either case, if you need anything, just feel free to ask." Bonnie said out loud, as she handed over a bag to Natz. "Also… I brought this yesterday for you. Think of it as a housewarming gift."

Natz reached into the bag, and pulled out what appeared to be a Hopip hat.

"I wanted to get you the Drifloon hat, but they were fresh out." Bonnie explained.

"I see..." Natz muttered. "Also… you got any purple hair dye?"

"Sure!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What for?"

"No reason." Natz shrugged. "I'm gonna borrow your bathroom for a while."

* * *

Natz was now sporting neon purple hair to her 'foster parents' and to Bonnie.

"Wicked do, Natz!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Um..." Mr, Onyx said out loud.

"So… I kinda did the math, and Bonnie wanted to get me a Drifloon hat." Natz explained. "Might as well complete the look, being my folks are more or less ghosts, now."

"Yikes..." Mrs. Onyx commented. "Talk about morbid..."

"So, I take it you and Natz got along swimmingly?" Mr. Onyx replied out loud.

"You bet!" Bonnie explained. "And later on, we're gonna look into improving her new wardrobe, and maybe… spy on some cute guys!"

"Okay, be back by 11." Mrs. Onyx replied back.

"Will do, mom." Bonnie nodded, as she grabbed Natz's hand, to which she was feeling uncomfortable. "Let's roll, Natz."

The two ran for the mall, while Natz was more or less in her mind.

" _They're really kind…_ " Natz thought. " _But I still miss my parents…_ "

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Natz finished her story. "From there, I got my new wardrobe, which I picked myself, and they signed me up for the show, if to help me cheer up. Was it such a good idea?"

"To be honest, it totally is." Xylia explained, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're making such good friends that'll totally have your back."

"That I do…" Natz smiled. "Thanks, Xy."

* * *

 **Confessional: What a heartwarming scene…**

 **Natz** : I still do miss my parents… But I know everyone is helping me out during this time.

 **Xylia** : Wow… Poor Natz. I dunno what I totally do if my parents died…

* * *

During the middle of the night, Danielle was struggling in her sleep, as she was in the middle of a nightmare.

"No… Get out of the way… No..." Danielle muttered, as her eyes shot open. Upon seeing where she really was, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew… I'm still here..." Danielle commented to herself. Looking at a clock next to her, she nodded. "Hmm… It's about a couple hours to sunrise. Maybe I'll get ready for the day, now."

Suiting herself up for the day, she walked outside, and sat down on the bench, unknowing of the current occupant.

"Ahhh… Pre-morning air." Danielle commented out loud.

"You can say that again." Said the voice next to her, causing her to jump a little. "Mornin' Danielle! Sorry if I scared ya."

"Eh, it's fine." Danielle admitted. "I've been through worse, at times… So, what are you doing up this early?"

"Eh, nightmare occurred." Ivan answered back. "It… involved my latest relationship..."

"Oh..." Danielle replied, looking dejected. "What… happened?"

"We… broke up." Ivan answered.

"Ouch… Sorry to hear that, Ivan." Danielle said out loud. "If it helps, I had a nightmare, too."

"You too?" Ivan asked. "What was it about?"

"Well… I was in school, and it caught on fire. It got closer and closer..." Danielle answered, as Ivan patted Danielle on the back in comfort.

"Well, the bright side is that the scary part's over." Ivan noted. "For both of us."

"Yeah..." Danielle said, as she looked up at the star-filled sky. "So, back to romantic stuff… You crushing on anyone, currently?"

"Well..." Ivan commented as he looked around. "Might as well admit it now… Yeah. She's really awesome, cute, kind, and sorta geeky as a result."

Danielle smiled underneath her suit. "I wish you the best of luck, friend… We're friends, right?"

Ivan smiled back. "Or course, we are! Who else besides my crush can I talk games to? And anime?"

"Like… Attack on Titan?" Ivan asked.

"Exactly!" Danielle admitted.

The two continued to watch the stars, and chat among themselves until the sun arose.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Attack on Ivan?****

 ** **Danielle:**** A gamer, cute, and awesome? Well, I am a gamer... But I'm not that cute... It's most likely Peki...

 ** **Ivan**** : Why can't I get Peki outta my head? Why would I like someone rich as Peki?

* * *

 **Playa**

It was the next morning, and Rattles was already up, pouring some cereal, as Gladys came into the kitchen, with Stunski following.

"Good mornin' darlin!" Gladys chirped out cheerfully. "Ready for your first lesson, hon?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Rattles replied back.

"Now… First off, tell me about yourself, and try not to add in so many snakes in it, okay?" Gladys suggested. "They can really creep someone out, darlin'."

"Except for maybe Sophie, but she more or less likes snakes." Rattles replied back. "That breathe blue fire."

"You're kinda ignoring me, hon." Gladys commented.

"Oh, right. Nix the snake talk." Rattles replied back. "Gotchya. In either case, me growing up? I more or less had little to no friends. My friends were more or less the animals in my parent's pet shop. I hung out with the snakes nearly all the time, and learned so many facts."

"Gotchya. What else?" Gladys asked.

"Well, I tried to take a geek route to get friends by providing lots of knowledge about sn- You know what." Rattles answered. "I even tried to scare bullies into submission with plushies of them as well."

"I see..." Gladys commented.

" _I would have sprayed them..."_ Stunski chattered out in his native tongue.

"And that's more or less where we are now." Rattles replied back.

"Hmm..." Gladys thought. "Maybe, there is a way you can be yourself, yet still be the snake fan you are."

"Yeah, but I bet I won't have any friends..." Rattles muttered, as he felt his hand being touched.

"You do have at least one friend..." Gladys smiled back.

"Thanks, Gladys." Rattles replied back. "So… What next?"

"Well… I can help you on talking to girls if you want, hon." Gladys suggested. "While you were on the show, who did you like?"

Rattles did some thinking, until… "Well, to be perfectly honest, I always found Coco to be really unique and cute."

"Well, that's easy. She likes chocolate, from what I heard." Gladys nodded. "And I saw some kinda marking on her ankle, hon. It kinda resembles a star."

"Um… How did you-" Rattles asked.

"Showertime, darlin'." Gladys answered back. "Ended up showering with the Foxes because Bitty wanted to shower by herself."

"Maybe that marking is a sign of what she's interested in?" Rattles questioned. "Besides chocolate, and we ALL know that's tops on her list."

"Maybe..." Gladys replied back. "Ask her if she does get the boot?"

"I will." Rattles nodded. "By the way… You don't mind if I hang with you today? I… kinda have a problem with being by myself…"

Gladys nodded. "I don't mind. Bitty slipped me some cash before I got the boot so I could by some more dresses and stuff. Maybe we can buy something for you, as well, hon?"

"Sure, but the snake hat's staying." Rattles replied back. "It's more or less my favorite hat."

"Gotchya." Gladys smiled back.

" _Dibs on any new scarves!_ " Stunski chattered out.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

Back at the lot, Quant was looking sleepy, as she yawned out loud. Sophie was next to her.

"Er, what you yawnin' for?" Sophie asked. "You slept any good?"

"Nah… I don't know what got into me when Kacy showed me that show involving those bears..." Quant muttered. "I just kept on watching episode after episode..."

"Hmm… Need anything non-evil to eat to wake you up?" Sophie asked.

"Bread, please..." Quant muttered. "Or any wheat product."

"Got it! One bowl of cereal coming up!" Sophie replied, as she went to grab a bowl.

"Yikes… You look beat, Sister Quant..." Lucas commented, as he was drinking hot cocoa from a coffee mug. "What did you do?"

"It was a bear half-nighter." Quant replied back. "It may only be a few episodes in, but so far, it's… Not so evil."

"Exactly!" Kacy shouted out loud, dressed as Chloe from We Bare Bears.

"Whoa!" Quant yelled, looking spooked. "Yeesh, why do you do that?"

"Oops. Sorry about that." Kacy apologized.

* * *

At another table, Cyrus and Natz were looking at an open bag of gummi bears… And singing?

 **Cyrus**

 _The sun is up, our shirts are pastel, Haruto's part of the gothic scene_

 _Oh, wanna share these bears with me?_

 **Natz**

 _Orange, Cherry, or Lime, you see, any kind makes me squee_

 _I'm happy to share these bears from me!_

 _I'll do my best, to eat these gummis with love…_

 **Cyrus**

 _And at the very least, they won't be bleeding blood…_

 **Both**

 _Squishy and yummy, they mix together perfectly, come on and share these bears with me!_

"WOOO! Bear Buds!" Cyrus cheered out loud, as he and Natz gave each other a high five.

"I see you've got that song down pat." Dusty Jr. grinned back. "Where you find the gummi bears at?"

"Oh, Xylia had some in her inventory, and offered to give some to us!" Natz answered.

"Wait… inventory?" Kiri asked the Rookie Cook.

"You bet! And here are some of the spoils!" Xylia replied back, as she removed her hat, and set some stuff out from it. "A spatula… a rolling pin… a copy of _The Zirisian Princess_ … An action figure of Alaskan Amy… a plagiarized version of the Necronomicon my mom got on eBay... Why do I totally have this, again?"

Natz could only help but chuckle. "Beats me. Media posted online when my foster mom sung _We All Live in a Pokemon World_ at a karaoke bar. You have Bonnie to thank for that."

"You got anything that's edible in that hat, Xylia?" Bitty asked. "Like gummi bears?"

The Rookie Cook dug inside her hat, and pulled out a container of cocoa powder.

"That, I do. I keep it around for when I'm totally cooking on the road." Xylia instructed.

"Nice… I gotta eat it raw!" Bitty replied, as she tried to grab the container, but...

"Buh-Buh-Buh! This stuff is SOOOOO bitter, fresh out of the box." Xylia commented, pulling the container away from Bitty. "I tried tasting it one time... BIG MISTAKE."

"Awww… Spoilsport." Bitty pouted.

* * *

 **Confessional: The author did that too… That was one night he won't get back.**

 **Xylia** : Yeeeeaaahhh, I kinda-sorta wanted chocolate milk. I thought it would totally work… I WAS FOUR, OKAY?!

 **Kiri** : Well, with a hat as large as Xylia's, you can more or less smuggle stuff in it, for starters.

* * *

At that same time, Ivan was starring at Peki, with a nervous smile on his face. Narixxa was in his shirt pocket, gnawing on some bacon.

"So… How should I go with this?" Ivan asked. "Should I have a pad and paper on standby for those earrings I'm gonna make her? Assuming I don't get frozen in a block of ice this time."

"Nah, that won't happen." Danielle replied, walking past Ivan. "I did a once-over with the teams and Toone and Kitt. They aren't being possessed by any ghosts today. So at least we've got that going for us."

"Sounds fair." Ivan nodded.

"And just remember, I'll protect you, okay?" Danielle replied back. "We may be on different teams, but we're friends first, rival teams second."

"Right… Friends first, rival teams second." Ivan commented. "Gotchya."

"Well, gotta blend this stuff up. Later, dude." Danielle replied, patting Ivan on his head and leaving, as Narixxa peeked from inside Ivan's shirt pocket.

"She digs ya." Narixxa teased.

"Wait, what?" Ivan asked.

* * *

With Sophie, she was getting some more bread for Quant, when someone approached her.

"Hey, Soph!" Kitt announced out loud. "What's up?"

"Um, clouds? The sun?" Sophie answered back, setting back the milk.

"Lakitu?" Kitt replied, as the two giggled.

At that point, a song over the radio started to play. At that moment, Kitt started to tear up.

"Kitt? You feeling okay?" Sophie asked.

"No..." Kitt sniffed out loud. "This song just reminds me of my ex..."

"Ohhh… Sorry that occurred to you." Sophie replied, as she put a comforting hand on Kitt's shoulder.

"It just happened so fast… I thought she liked me, but she… kinda got into Bieber and Twilight." Kitt explained. "And soon after, she dumped me rather cruelly, due to not living up to her new standards..."

"Yikes..." Sophie commented. "Combine Twilight with Bieber, and all you get is a dash of trouble."

"Yeah, my parents got me this job as an intern, just so I could clear my head." Kitt replied back. "So far, it's working..."

"Well, in either case, here's hoping you find that second love someday." Sophie smiled, as she took the cereal to Quant.

Kitt smiled, as he blushed at the Loud Girl. "I think I may have..."

* * *

With Quant, she was given the bread.

"Thanks." Quant said out loud. "It may not be your evil stuff, but it's something."

"Hey, gotta start you off slow, before getting you into some of the more sweeter stuff, like Lucky Charms!" Sophie exclaimed.

"...Lucky Charms?" Quant questioned.

"Eh, just a cereal." Sophie replied back. "Trust me, once we kick you from your habit of eating nothing but bread… We've got a WHOLE world of food for you to try! YEAH!"

Quant smiled slightly, as she bit into the slice of bread.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, if not that… Would Cocoa Puffs do?**

 **Quant** : Hmm, what is cereal…

 **Lucas** : Eh, I'm more of a fan of Fruity Pebbles.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris came into the room, ready to announce the next challenge.

"Good morning, kids! Today's a beautiful day! Maybe beautiful enough for a parade!" Chris announced, grinning.

"A parade?" Haruto asked. "Like what occurs at Thanksgiving near Macy's?"

"You bet! Clowns, bands, musical numbers... Also, don't forget the giant float balloons!" Chris answered.

"Awesome!" Kacy yelled out loud. "I completely adore parades! When else will you have Snoopy the size of a Kaiju floating by?"

"Um, Chris?" Kiri asked. "You mentioned clowns. Will there be any this challenge?"

"I dunno. You'll find out yourself at the challenge." Chris answered back as he left the room.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Parades… the only time of year you'll be seeing a giant SpongeBob stomping around the city…****

 **Kiri** : Clowns freak me out…

 ** **Xylia:**** I totally adore clowns! I dressed up as one for Halloween when I was six. And I'm often totally mistaken for one, thanks to my heart markings.

 **Jeremiah** : Giant balloons? I did some research last night on Felix's laptop after the challenge and… The Hindenburg creeps me out.

 **Azura** : Giant balloon characters? Wow, we're going all Godzilla here.

* * *

A little after breakfast, the kids were standing outside the lot. Toone, Kitt, and Sydney were by Chris' side.

"Hey, why are we standing outside the lot?" Bitty asked out loud.

"Well, not all of the Challenges will take place inside the lot." Chris explained. "With some of the stuff we have planned, going off the lot is necessary."

"Hm… Makes sense." Azura nodded.

"Also… You'll be teaming up with the interns today! Or rather, they'll be teaming up with you." Chris announced. "Toads? You'll have Kitt by your side today."

"Fair enough." Wiley nodded.

"Chipmunks? You'll be having Sydney by your side today. Meaning the Foxes end up getting Toone." Chris said out loud.

"And I promise, no meanie ghosts will steal my body this time." Toone explained. "Candy gave me a device before she left that promises that fact."

"Good, because possession is one thing that creeps me out..." Haruto replied back.

With Jeremiah, he was in some deep thought.

* * *

" _This is like what happened… Back before the cruise..._ " Jeremiah thought…

 _In the year 1913, Jeremiah was set to board the ill-fated cruise._

" _Okay… Boarding this ship..." Jeremiah said to himself. "Hope this isn't a bad idea..."_

 _But, he glanced at the corner of his eye, a lass about his age._ _She was_ _ _wearing a large tan hat, with a red ribbon. She also had a blue scarf, a blue dress, jade-colored bracelets, red dress socks, and pink heels.__

 _ _Jeremiah blushed. "Wow… She's beautiful..."__

 _ _The lady then looked back at Jeremiah, with a smile developing on her face.__

* * *

"Er, Jeremiah?" Alora asked. "The bus just arrived. Everyone's already boarded."

Jeremiah snapped back into reality. "Oh, right… Okay!"

"You feelin' okay?" Alora asked back. "You seem a little… red."

Jeremiah smiled warmly. "I'll be okay… No worries."

* * *

The ride to the Challenge was more or less… uneventful. On the way there, they passed by a billboard which a picture of a dog was plastered on it.

Quant gave off a warm smile at it, as her seatmate noticed.

"Hmm… Never thought you liked dogs." Haruto said out loud.

"That's what they are?" Quant asked. "They… look cute."

"That they are." Haruto replied. "That there was a Great Dane."

"Ooo… Teach me more?" Quant asked.

"Okay." Haruto smiled back. "There are several breeds. For example, there's..."

* * *

With Ivan, he was sitting next to Danielle.

"So… if today's challenge is about parades..." Ivan noted. "What do you think may occur?"

"I dunno." Danielle replied back. "From my parade knowledge, there's clowns, balloons, bands, dancers, singers..."

"Most likely some tween heartthrob, with a heartthrob name like Rusty, or something." Ivan commented back. "Not like Dusty Jr."

"Ivan?" Narixxa cried out from Ivan's pocket. "This ride is too bumpy."

"Oh..." Ivan said, as he looked at Danielle. "Um, Danielle? I trust you; care to keep a secret?"

"Sure, I can." Danielle noted.

"Well… Do you remember if you heard any voices from last night, when you were comforting me after being picturized?" Ivan asked, as Danielle nodded. "Well..."

Ivan pulled out Narixxa from his pocket. The alien looked up at Danielle.

"Awww, cute!" Danielle squeed silently.

"Eep!" Narixxa yelped, as she began to shiver in fear. "Ivan, you're friends with this cat girl? That seems like she's talking telepathically?"

"Well, yeah." Ivan admitted.

"So, who… or what is this cutie?" Danielle asked.

"Well… I found her a few nights ago." Ivan replied back. "I had to take her in."

"Interesting..." Danielle commented. "How come she has a Master Ball on her shirt?"

"I can explain, miss cat girl!" Narixxa answered. "It's from one of my favorite series that I liked back on my home planet! Mossmon, that's what they call it!"

Ivan looked closely at the shirt, and nodded in understanding.

"Your planet sure knows how to break copyright laws, huh?" Ivan said out loud. "On Earth, that design is called a Master Ball."

"Oh, like the ones that your Peki wears on her ears?" Narixxa asked.

"Yeah, exactly the same design." Ivan answered.

"Well, you're very interesting." Danielle noted to Narixxa. "You're welcome to speak to me if any problems ever arise."

"Wait… You're not mad, or scared?" Narixxa asked.

"Nah, or course not!" Danielle commented back, with a smile under her mask.

"Whew..." Narixxa sighed. "That's a complete relief."

* * *

With Wiley, he was sitting next to Tilly.

"I'm still freaked about last night, involving Sugar..." Wiley said out loud. "What if the same thing happens during the parade?"

"Wiley, it WON'T happen, I promise." Tilly reassured the game show fan.

"You sure about that?" Wiley asked.

"Si." Tilly nodded.

"That's good..." Wiley replied back. "So… What are you expecting at the parade?"

"I don't know, amigo. I might like it if it's anything like the circus though." Tilly answered back.

"You a fan of the circus?" Wiley asked.

"Si. I always loved watching the acrobats and trapeze artists." Tilly explained.

"I've always enjoyed the clowns, to be honest." Wiley replied back.

"Really? I always thought they were kinda creepy." Tilly commented.

"Not when you get to know them." Wiley explained. "Heck, this clown named Spankety accidentally cured my dad's back pain after a hug."

"Really? Did she stay a clown?" Tilly asked.

"Yeah, she did." Wiley nodded.

"Buena. Perhaps you could get her to meet me one day, amigo?" Tilly asked.

"Maybe." Wiley smiled back.

* * *

With Natz and Cyrus, the former was currently drawing in a sketchbook, while the latter was quietly watching her.

"I'm impressed you're able to keep the pen steady on such a bumpy bus." Cyrus explained.

"I've trained myself to do so." Natz replied back with a smile. "From turbulence to a long car ride, I'm an avid drawer."

"That she is." Dusty Jr interrupted from behind. "Natalie would sketch on her downtime. Those pictures in the office in Lethal Force 2? Those are pictures that she drew that the director decided to post there."

Cyrus looked at Natz for a moment. "Um, is that true?"

Natz chuckled. "Well, the director was good friends with my dad. That, and they needed some unique decoration."

"Okay, I believe you." Cyrus smiled back.

* * *

With Jeremiah and Alora, Jeremiah held a barf bag close to himself.

"First time riding what you call a bus..." Jeremiah sickly called out, as he barfed into the bag. Alora was there to help rub his back.

"There, there..." Alora exclaimed. "You'll get used to this soon enough..."

* * *

The rest of the ride was uneventful, as the bus pulled into its destination. The kids soon piled off the bus, as Chris, and a rather old guy wearing a suit walked up to the tweens.

" _Oh, crap..._ " Quant thought.

"Kids? This is Habib Troutahski, Mayor of this town!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Pleasure to be here, Chris. I shall be hosting today's festivities." Habib replied out loud, as he began to give some of the tweens some booklets.

"I'm predicting a test later..." Danielle whispered to Ivan, as Ivan nodded.

"Anyways, welcome to the 100th anniversary of when this town was founded! It all started over some bad coffee…" Habib started to say…

* * *

 ** **10 Minutes later…****

Some of the campers were asleep on their feet, while another few were yawning.

"…Until finally, this town reached today! Now, any questions?" Habib asked out loud.

"Evil… Evil..." Quant muttered.

"Quant, snap outta it..." Sophie pleaded.

"Umm..." Xylia uneasily said out loud.

"Yeah, the pink-haired girl with the cute heart-shaped flour on her face." Habib announced out loud.

"Uh..." Xylia nervously asked, before. "Never mind..."

"Er, this booklet states about some BOMB kinda war involving miniature Godzilla robots." Burt explained. "What's the deal with them?"

"Well, I should have warned you beforehand; my family came up with some odd laws." Habib answered.

"Yeah, I mean… What the hell are steak waffles, and why is it so awesome-sounding?" Peki asked, reading from the law book.

"Cool!" Kacy exclaimed, as she looked at Xylia. "Is that possible, Xylia? You know about cooking!"

"Um… Yeah, the total wonders of what a waffle iron can totally do!" Xylia answered back, while nervously laughing.

"Uh, is the law about singing Christmas trees that sing the HMS Pinafore true, as well?" Coco asked. "It sounds like something I would patent."

"Well, in either case… it's time for your first part of the challenge!" Habib announced. "Now, these law books I gave you has some history about the town. So you can go off that, if you need to."

"Even that one bit about the illegal use of a baked potato?" Ivan asked. "...Do I even WANT to see your Public Works Projects?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Or where Habib placed his Campsite in his copy of New Leaf?****

 ** **Xylia**** : -She sighs with frustration- Yeah you can totally blame my autism for that! For starters, I'm totally comfy around kids my own age, as thus my parents. Anyone else, though… You kinda get the gist of it.

 ** **Natz**** ** **:**** I wanted to talk about this law involving toxic waste-colored blankets, but… Yeah, I just couldn't get the words outta my mouth…

 **Quant** : Evil… Evil...

 ** **Coco:**** -She's holding up what appears to be a Christmas tree- So, let's see if this misfit toy really DOES sing the HMS Pennafore! -She presses a button, as the Christmas tree starts singing __We Sing The Ocean Blue__ \- Cool!

 ** **Bitty:**** On February 28, 1986, the townsfolk suffered from the great sock famine that lasted 5 hours? UNFAIR! Socks are one of the most crucial accessories there is!

 ** **Narixxa:**** Hmm... If we're building stuff, maybe I can ask Ivan to get a radio working…

* * *

Danielle is still reading the law book. "Wait, what was that about steamed cherries being the national fruit for the sole year of 1963?"

"Not now, Danielle." Sophie replied back. "I gotta snap Quant outta this trance."

"Evil… Evil..." Quant kept on muttering.

"Um..." Sophie looked around, as she saw a bread store. Running inside, she brought some bread, and offered it to the tween. "Got some fresh bread for you..."

Quant took the bread, and gobbled it down.

"Thanks..." Quant muttered. "But… They're after me!"

"Who's after you?" Sophie asked back. "Calm down, everything's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not! That guy in a suit is after me!" Quant shouted out in a panic. "And in that crowd may hide some people from somewhere I know!"

"From what I saw… There's barely anyone in a suit." Lucas replied, as…

"Hello, good sirs and madames!" A guy, wearing a suit, walked up to the group of tweens. "Have you heard the good news?"

That did it for Quant.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Quant screamed out loud.

"Um, what's with her?" The suit-wearing guy asked out loud, as…

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ENLIGHTENED ONE SCUM!" Quant yelled out loud, as her eyes went wide.

"Enlightened Ones?" The suit-wearing guy replied back. "I'm only here to give out some flyers-"

At that moment, Quant slapped the flyers from the guy's hand, as she was looking very uneasy. She then ran into the nearest building.

"Quant, wait!" Sophie yelled out, following Quant.

Everyone watched the scene.

"Um… All I wanted to do was give out fliers for the newest candy store in town, Sugar Shock." The suit-wearing guy commented back, picking up the flyers, and running off. "I didn't think things would get this pear-shaped, sorry!"

"Damn." Coco cursed. "I wanted to check out that shop, too..."

"Er… What's this Enlightened Ones, if I may ask?" Wiley asked, as Lucas's normal and happy expression took a serious look.

"They're more or less a cult." Lucas explained. "A dark cult, at that. Everything that you like and hold dear? They declare it evil. Anything from your favorite foods to your favorite cartoons? They declare it evil."

"So… They're not your usual everyday Chick Tract?" Danielle asked.

"Nope." Lucas answered. "They may even be more dangerous than a certain place I won't discuss. It does involve a Phelps, though. Or did."

"You mean, that now dead and unfashionable geezer that was more or less a dick to my kind?" Bitty asked.

"Bingo." Lucas answered. "But the Enlightened Ones makes them feel more like the Get-Along Gang."

"And with how Quant totally freaked out when that dude SOOOO tried to give us pamplets..." Xylia added. "I'm starting to totally think Quant _was_ a victim of the Enlightened Ones."

"Let's see… She more often than not ate bread and drunk water, up until last night." Alora replied. "When she ate some pizza..."

"Yep, they declare anything but bread evil." Lucas nodded. "They eat meat on very rare occasions."

"Yikes..." Kiri commented. "Is… it technically possible to De-Enlightened an Enlightened One?"

"There is." Lucas nodded. "Through pure and loving care, it is possible to bring someone from them back to normal. It would require someone who cares for one, though."

"Which… Sophie is more or less our best bet." Ivan nodded.

"Okay. Now that we know about them, we should keep it a secret from Quant." Lucas finished. "If she found out… It could prove to have disastrous results."

"Agreed!" Kacy announced out loud, as she looked at Lucas. "Hey, by the way… How do you know so much, despite being a Christian?"

"With someone like me being a tween preacher, you tend to know these things." Lucas replied back.

"Ah, gotchya." Kacy nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Would they need a prayer?**

 **Kacy** : You think we got into some pretty heavy stuff?

 **Lucas:** That, and I learned from my dad. He's more or less the wisest one of the bunch.

* * *

Whoa, this is some interesting development! What may happen next? Stay tuned and find out!

Bonnie belongs to my friend, CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The Challenge Proper!


	11. Floats and Fires!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we see what kinda floats the teams can build, and anything else they can muster for a parade!

Who doesn't love a parade?

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

"Okay..." Kacy said out loud. "We're down two of our contestants. At least they aren't picturized. But still, we gotta think up an idea on what to do."

"Hmm, maybe do something involving their college's mascot." Lucas replied back. "In which their mascot in the 80's was a newt?"

"Hmm… Not that very threatening." Ivan nodded. "Especially when their rival college's mascot is the Angry Raptors."

"Did they take you back to the past?" Wiley asked. "To play some crappy games that sucked… You get it, guys."

"Well, we need some suggestions on how we can MAKE a newt threatening." Alora commented. "Hmm… Sophie knows what's edgy. If only Quant didn't run off..."

"Yeah, where are the two?" Ivan asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie, having tailed Quant, was looking for her friend.

"Quant? Where are you?" Sophie asked out loud. "Hello, Quant?"

All of a sudden, she could hear some sounds that nobody would want to hear…

…

…

Quant was sitting on the ground, with her face in her hands, crying.

"Why did I have to eat that evil stuff?" Quant sobbed. "Now the Enlightened Ones are gonna take me away and… Waaaaahhh"

"Quant?" Sophie asked. "You've ran away after being offered flyers. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Sophie..." Quant muttered. "You wanna know? Everything's wrong… It's that… Nevermind."

"No, what?" Sophie asked back. "You were in a trance when the mayor was around, and when we were offered brochures, you more or less… This isn't like you."

"Yes it is… this is who I am." Quant muttered.

"But, it doesn't have to be this way." Sophie replied. "You were making such good progress..."

"If you've been through what I've been through… even you'd do the same…" Quant muttered back.

Sophie had to do some thinking. What caused Quant to be this way?

"By any chance… Does the name the Enlightened Ones ring any bells?" Sophie asked.

Quant flinched at that response.

"Where did you hear that name?" Quant questioned back.

"From you?" Sophie replied back. "You called that dude back there Enlightened One scum."

"…I'm not safe, Sophie. T-They'll get me…" Quant shivered in fear.

"Who, that guy handing out pamphlets?" Sophie asked. "I don't think they were those Enlightened Ones that you called those last two people."

"They are! So is the mayor!" Quant yelled out. "They're gonna get me..."

"Quant, listen!" Sophie replied. "Just relax. Now, what are the Enlightened Ones?"

"…It's a group. …I w-w-am a part of it." Quant muttered.

"And I guess, you don't wanna be a part of this group..." Sophie replied back.

"No, I do!" Quant yelled out loud. "I… do..."

"Somehow, I know you're lying." Sophie replied back. "Now, tell the truth..."

"Why? You're just going to turn me i-…oops." Quant said back.

"Hang on… You… ran away from them?" Sophie asked, putting a hand on Quant's shoulder.

"…Yes." Quant admitted.

"I guess this Enlightened Ones is one bad group..." Sophie replied back. "What happened which caused you to run away?"

"Does it matter?" Quant asked.

"Yes, it does." Sophie answered. "We won't be able to help you if you don't tell us."

Quant sighed. "…You won't help me."

"Bullshit! I helped you out last night." Sophie replied back. "And I promise, I will help you with this situation you're in."

"…Fine. I have nothing left to lose." Quant muttered.

Quant more or less told Sophie everything. About how she didn't have a dad, to where she signed up for Total Drama, to where she very narrowly escaped execution. And at the end of the story…

"...And that's how I ended up here..." Quant finished her story.

"Yikes..." Sophie muttered. "Well, in either case, you're safe, now."

"To use your own words: bullshit." Quant replied back.

"Well..." Sophie said, as she got up. "Whoever this Dhalia jerk is, if she tries to mess with you, she'll have to get through ME. I'm your friend, and good friends won't let their friends get harmed, or abused in any way. Trust me on this, your life will change for the better."

"…She's my mother. But… I guess I can't fault you for trying to keep your spirits up." Quant muttered.

"What say you... Wanna trust me on this?" Sophie suggested.

"I can't say I trust you… but I won't turn down any help at this point." Quant muttered.

"Well, I'll take that." Sophie nodded. "Now... How about we head back to the challenge? I promise, there are NO Enlightened Ones in the crowd."

"If you say so." Quant replied back. "Thanks, Sophie."

"No prob." Sophie smiled back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Another heartwarming scene!**

 **Sophie** : Wow, poor Quant. She most likely grew up without any friends… At least she has us on the Toads, now.

 **Quant:** I do owe Sophie one. Without her... Who knows where I be?

* * *

Back with the others, they were discussing on what to do, while Kacy was taking notes.

"For the last time, I don't think putting underwear over a newt's face would make them threatening." Alora said out loud. "It just makes them more sillier."

"Aww..." Wiley sighed.

"WE'RE BACK!" Sophie announced out loud, with Quant following her.

"Glad that you two are back!" Kacy replied. "We're discussing on how to make our newt float look more cool… I'm thinking a shirt with a skull?"

"Hmm… How about a body piercing?" Sophie suggested.

Quant did some looking around, and eyed Xylia on the other team.

"Um… Or maybe some pink hair… Standing up..." Quant replied, as she also looked at one of the people on the streets, who had a mohawk. "...Like that girl right there? With the odd hairstyle?"

"Gotchya!" Kacy nodded. "One punk newt, coming right up!"

With gusto, Kacy more or less constructed the punk-esque newt in a matter of moments. It looked like your standard newt, only with a pink mohawk, four ear piercings in its ears, a septum piercing, and it was wearing a shirt with a skull on it.

"And finished!" Kacy announced.

"COOL!" Sophie shouted out loud. "It's ready to rock!"

Quant smiled at the young girl. "Gotta admit, for something dressed… evil, it does look cool. Nice job, Kacy."

"Thanks!" Kacy grinned back. "Let's see the Raptors top that!"

"Knowing they their rivals, I'm calling for a lawyer raptor." Ivan nodded.

"Oooh, now THAT is evil in a nutshell..." Quant commented.

"How about some holographic flames, Kacy?" Alora suggested.

"Neat idea!" Kacy replied back. "Man, this float's gonna kick some serious butt!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Or drive over some serious butt?**

 **Quant:** Lawyers? Enlightened One or not, you KNOW they're evil to the core. I much prefer the title of Attorney.

 **Sophie:** We got one badass newt float right there! This is gonna be so awesome! YEAH!

 **Wiley** : Okay, I admit… It does look badass. -Nods in understanding-

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

"Okay, we gotta find out something about this town, or the mayor, to be presentable." Azura announced out loud. "Maybe it's time to be a kiss-up to pops. Danielle, to the Internet! Find out his Likes on Facebook!"

"It shall be done, bud!" Danielle replied, as she took out her laptop. "Hmm… What's his name, again?"

"Okay, we need something..." Haruto muttered. "Felix? You're good with mechanical stuff. Think you can craft something?"

Felix grinned, as he took out a wrench. "You bet I can."

"Count me in, too!" Peki announced. "I usually watch my family's limo get a tune-up, making a float should be easy-peasy for me!"

"Um… Would an oil stain more or less mess up your clothes?" Jeremiah asked out loud.

"No worries, my formerly frozen friend!" Peki replied back, as she ran into a porta-potty. And jumped back out, came out, wearing overalls, and a red shirt underneath. "Mechanic Peki, at your service! Besides, can't have someone _cute_ as you get your fingers dirty, Danielle!"

"Or my gloves?" Danielle asked back, not looking from her laptop.

"Man, you're insane..." Tilly commetned.

"Guys?" Danielle announced. "The mayor likes _Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!_ We can use it for our float!"

"Sounds like a plan; the girls in said show are more or less cute, in my mind." Peki replied back.

Haruto grinned. "Seriously? I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

Tilly gave off a giggle, as Haruto starred at her.

"Hey, we all have our guilty pleasures, Tilly." Haruto replied back.

"At the very least, I can work in some magical do-hickey and all that crap." Felix commented.

"Magical do-hickey?" Jeremiah asked. "Would that kinda… get us hung for witchcraft?"

"Nah; we more or less accepted witches in society now." Coco answered. "Or wicca. Whatever floats your boat."

"Now..." Felix announced, as he took out what is assumed to be a can of cashews. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Felix did the thing!**

 **Felix** : Cashews… The main snack of inventing stuff…

 **Peki** : Luckily, I know a lot about magical girl anime! Oddly enough, they more or less appealed to me. Just… don't get me started on Puella Madoka.

 **Danielle** : All I did was go for the first like on the Mayor's Facebook page. His other likes included Death Note, Mirai Nikki, and Sgt. Frog.

 **Azura** : Hmm, this mechanical crap sorta appeals to me…

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

"Okay, here's the deal; we go for Hunger Games." Bitty said out loud. "That'll earn us some major props with everyone."

"Um, all for nothing, but..." Dusty Jr. commented. "You think we should try something else? There are guys watching the parade as well."

"Eh, at least we aren't going for something involving 50 Shades of Grey." Sydney snarked. "Who is the clod that thought that up?!"

"I dunno..." Bitty replied back. "Way to vote off the other girly-girl I know on this team, guys."

"Hey, not my fault Xylia and Natz are tomboys." Cyrus shrugged.

"In either case, how about something that everyone'll enjoy?" Kiri suggested. "Will a Charizard float do?"

"Hmm… It may be BOMB tough, but it's worth a shot." Burt nodded.

"But does the mayor even like Pokemon?" Dusty Jr asked out loud.

"Well, according to this trivia book… The mayor's dad totally liked the first gen." Xylia read out loud. "He more or less SOOOO had an Oddish, to boot!"

"Was its name Nuptup?" Natz asked back.

"Okay, everyone." Dusty Jr interrupted the mood. "It's more or less time to represent what we can do!"

"Huh, no RE-PRE-SENT this time?" Cyrus asked. "You feeling okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dusty Jr replied back. "Still, we're gold for Charizard?"

"About as gold as we'll ever gonna get." Natz nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Or in this case… HeartGold? Huh? Huh? I'll shut up now.**

 **Natz** : Yeah, choosing Charmander is too basic and boring. I went for Squirtle, to be honest.

 **Xylia** : Eh, not as bad as having to totally choosing Croconaw back in Pokemon Colosseum. It was totally survive or die then.

 **Cyrus** : Why do I get the feeling this is a BAD idea?

* * *

About 30 minutes has passed, as Chris was back, with Mayor Habib, along with his family.

"You have some very nice floats, kids. But only one can be the winner. But first, do you know who the toughest judges are?" Habib asked.

Judge Judy, Simon Powelle, and that one judge off Canada's Got Talent?" Danielle asked. "That's all I can think of from the top of my head."

"While those are some good guesses, the toughest judges out there are… kids and senior citizens! Kids, because you have to have it eye catching, and cool at the same time, and for Seniors, you have to make it suited enough for them to bring back memories… And to not cause a heart attack. Now… First, let's meet the judges! My nephew and niece, Ozzie and Harriet!" Habib announced, as what assumed to be two kids stepped out from the shadows.

"It takes a good decorative eye for me to judge good." Ozzie replied. "I am tough, but fair."

"Wow..." Azura muttered. "Snob, much?"

"I'm hoping to see some neat floats today!" Harriet shouted out loud.

"And I shall be a judge as well, but let's meet our senior judges, Gail, and Xandra!"

Two old women, one of them wearing a hat like Xylia's, came out from the shadows.

"I gotta say, these are some really cool floats you got there!" Xandra announced.

"Cool hat." Xylia complimented. "Where you totally buy yours at?"

"In either case, it's time to judge the floats!" Habib said out loud.

* * *

Standing in front of the Chipmunk's float, Habib examined the float. It showed off a Charizard from the Pokemon series, trying to strike a cool pose.

"I'll give it 8 points, for nostalgia purposes." Habib commented. "How did you know my dad's starter was a Charizard?"

"I LOVE CHARIZARD! YOU GET ALL THE POINTS!" Harriet yelled out in excitement.

"Sis…" Ozzie glared at his sister.

"Fine… you guys get 10 points… spoilsport." Harriet replied.

"Wait!" Burt announced. "We forgot the BOMB best part!"

The barefoot kid then flipped on a switch, causing the Charizard's neck to move. It then looked up at the sky, and let out a HUGE stream of (holographic) flame.

"Whoa, because of that, you guys get 9 points!" Xandra replied. "Very cool!"

"Hey, wait..." Xylia commented. "We totally never added a flame effect..."

"Yeah… This is quite puzzling..." Natz muttered.

However, at the Foxes, Danielle was starting to shake in fear.

"Um, amigo? You okay, there?" Tilly asked, but Danielle was fixated on the fire. "Earth to amigo?"

"Danielle? It's gonna be okay! That fire is FAR away! It won't hurt us!" Peki also said, holding onto Danielle. But then...

Danielle shoved Peki onto the ground.

"F-F-FIRE! BURNS! THE SCHOOL! MRS. MUFFIN! NOOOO!" Danielle shouted out loud, as she ran off into a nearby building.

Peki looked at the direction Danielle ran, with confusion. "Was it something I said?" She asked, as Haruto picked her back up. "Thanks, Haruto."

"No prob." Haruto nodded back. "Still, what may have caused her to just up and push you down?"

"I dunno; I've never seen Danielle like this, before..." Peki commented.

Over at the Toads, they too, watched Danielle run off.

"Guys? I gotta comfort Danielle." Ivan said out loud. "Think you guys can hold the fort until I return?"

"Sure, we can." Alora nodded. "Besides, in situations like this, we're friends first, contestants later."

"Thanks, guys." Ivan replied, as he ran towards the building.

"Okay, we'll halt judging until Ms. Danielle and Mr. Ivan comes back." Harim announced out loud.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Deep Wounds****

 **Peki** : Poor Danielle... She's so spooked by fire, it's not funny. Well, I'm disabling __We Didn't Start the Fire__ , __I Fell Into A Burning Ring of Fire__ , __Disco Inferno__ , and the __Fantastic Four__ intro from my iPod.

 **Danielle** : Why… Why do they gotta taunt me so? ...I know it isn't their fault, but still…

 **Ivan** : Yikes… Poor Danielle. I just knew deep in my conscious that I had to help her out.

* * *

In the building Danielle ran into, Ivan was looking around, concerned for his friend.

"Danielle? Where are you?" Ivan asked himself.

"I wish I knew..." Narixxa replied back from his shirt pocket. "Why did that giant dragon scare her off?"

"Like you said, I wish I knew..." Ivan commented.

All of a sudden, he could had sworn he heard some quiet sniffling.

"Why must my -sniff- memories come back to haunt me?" Danielle said between sobs. Her hands were in her outfit's head to dry her tears.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Ivan asked. "You were more spooked than I am when I run into a shiny Pokemon and I only have three Pokeballs left."

"Thanks for the nerdy comment, but -sniff- why must they mock me, so?" Danielle answer between sobs.

"I'm sure they didn't know!" Ivan said, sitting next to Danielle, and putting a comforting hand on Danielle's back. "I'm sure they would understand if you explained to them."

"Yeah..." Danielle muttered. "Ivan, you don't mind keeping a secret, do you?"

Ivan smiled. "Consider it locked up like a Giant Petaltail in the museum!"

"Okay… Not even Peki knows, and she's pretty much one of my best friends at this moment..." Danielle said out loud. "I have severe Pyrophobia, or the fear of fire."

"Ohh, ouch." Ivan commented.

"Yeah… At six years old, I saw __Ladder 49__ _ _.__ Needless to say, I was spooked by fire ever since." Danielle explained. "My parents more or less had to beat all the fiery levels for me; I was that frightened. And I couldn't travel into a pizzeria, due to it having a Ninja Turtles arcade cabinet, where one of the first levels is a burning building. Needless to say, I was afraid I could... be burnt by fire."

"Wow… Just… Wow." Ivan commented. "No wonder you're spooked by fire."

"All that from one ladder labeled 49?" Narixxa asked. "Yikes..."

"Nobody is fearless; they have one thing that they're afraid of." Ivan said out loud. "Promise not to laugh, Danielle and Narixxa?"

"I promise..." Danielle nodded.

"Me too." Narixxa also nodded.

"Well... I have a phobia of... eggs." Ivan replied back.

"Whoa..." Narixxa commented.

Danielle went wide-eyed in her mask. "Wow, really? Do tell..."

"I… was making breakfast in bed for mom for Mother's Day a year ago..." Ivan answered back. "I cracked open an egg, and out came out a dead, baby chick. You can guess I freaked out from that aspect."

"Yeah, no kidding… I would be freaked too if a dead chicken suddenly came out of my egg. Danielle replied back.

"Yeah… I was more or less put off by eggs after that." Ivan nodded.

Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "Well, if it helps, it takes guts to expose our fears to each other… It's what more or less makes us stronger."

"Yeah, it does." Ivan stated.

"Sure, I'm still freaked the F out by flames." Danielle noted. "But still, I'll try to hold my stuff together, okay?"

"Yeah." Ivan nodded.

"Now… our teams must be getting kinda worried." Danielle said, smiling. "Also, thanks for helping me out."

"No prob!" Ivan replied back. "It's what friends are there for."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: A Sweet Moment****

 **Danielle** : Ivan's a really sweet person; WELL deserving of Peki. I've already accepted my fate into not finding anyone... But… I kinda lied to Ivan. I never did watch Ladder 49.

 **Ivan** : Danielle's a good friend; I just couldn't have her relive her nightmares!

 **Narixxa** : Between you and me… I kinda ship… Is that what's it called? Anyways, I ship Ivan/Danielle.

* * *

Meanwhile, they were waiting for both Ivan and Danielle to return. In the meantime, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Hmm, mix chocolate chips in with chocolate batter?" Xylia asked Xandra, to which she nodded. "Cool; I totally gotta try that."

"It also packs a punch if you use dark chocolate." Xandra suggested.

"Yeah." Xylia nodded. "But, you SOOOO wanna discuss chocolate with Coco. Knowing her, she totally knows about chocolate, inside and out."

"So… is it true that once you're a Jem girl, you're never the same?" Harriet asked Kacy and Toone.

"Um… I'm not that sure..." Toone replied back.

"And besides, after that movie more or less tanked the franchise..." Kacy commented.

"Sis… Everyone knows that the Misfits' songs are better." Ozzie stated.

"So..." Gail asked, talking to Haruto. "You've got any bitchin' ideas in order to make my granddaughter cool? She's part of this goth group."

"Well, I would suggest nose piercings, but I don't think your kids would approve." Haruto replied back. "Your grandkid would, but you'll be more banned than a troll on a Minecraft server."

"WE'RE BACK!" Ivan announced out loud, as he and Danielle came running back to the scene. Danielle took a beeline towards Peki.

"Peki, sorry for shoving you to the ground." Danielle apoloized sincerely. "I was SO spooked by that flame, that I wanted to run..."

"It's cool!" Peki replied back. "Besides, I didn't even know flames could come out of that thing. I did, but not from a float of one."

"Hey, not to interrupt Puella Magi Daniella Magica, but… Our float's about to be judged." Azura commented to the two.

"Oh, yeah! Our float!" Danielle replied back. "We gotta see if we top the charts!"

Habib nodded as he examined the float.

"You kids flatter me so much… Habib commented out loud. "8 Points!"

"They're looking ready to kick some serious tail!" Harriet announced. "9 points!"

"Do they actually kick tails around?" Jeremiah asked, seeming confused. "Sounds… morbid."

"7 points." Gail judged out loud. "It isn't no… Host Club."

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"It's a guilty pleasure, okay?!" Gail yelled out.

"It's okay; we won't judge." Danielle nodded underneath her mask.

"Okay, we seen their float, now it's time for the Toad's float!" Habib announced out loud, as they were standing in front of said float. It was of a punk newt, flashing a rock n roll symbol, with holographic flames shooting behind it.

"VERY AWESOME AND COOL!" Harriet shouted out loud. "10 POINTS!"

"I gotta agree, 10 points as well." Habib nodded. "Nice work with using a college mascot."

"Thanks!" Kacy replied back.

Xandra smiled. "Reminds me of my days in the mosh pit… 10 points from me."

"And with that, the Toads are currently in first place with 30 points!" Chris announced, as Alora smiled. "But, it's not over yet! Now, it's time to show off your dance skills!"

Alora's smile dropped in an instant, while a smile developed on Sophie's face.

* * *

 **Confessional: I would love to boogie…**

 **Alora** : Well, there goes our lead… Curse my two left feet.

 **Sophie** : WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO! It's time to dance! And I've perfected my butt-bump dance move as well!

 **Quant** : Dancing? Is that even allowed?

 **Lucas** : Time to cut footloose! -Stares at feet- Though I more or less disallowed dancing shoes in my current life.

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

"Well, I'm hosed." Alora commented. "I'm more or less screwed on the dancing part."

"Hey, now! Don't be like that!" Sophie replied back. "You just gotta awaken your dancin' spirit! And what move to master than the butt-bump?"

"Er… What?" Alora asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh… Well, I shall teach you all!" Sophie exclaimed, as she looked at one of the kids. "Kitt, wanna butt-bump?"

"Um..." Kitt blushed. "Sure."

"Okay! Now, Quant? Watch and learn!" Sophie said out loud, as Quant paid attention. Sophie then twirled around, and slid her butt into Kitt's posterior, causing him to blush.

"Um… Nice..." Kitt commented.

"Yep! When all else fails, all you gotta do is Bump Lump Shump!" Sophie announced out loud.

Quant nodded. "So… Just swing my butt from side to side?"

"Well, it used to be your arms, but I think Mario copyrighted that." Lucas answered back.

"Gotchya." Quant commented. "Yeesh, dancing is confusing..."

"Or flat out impossible for me." Alora nodded.

"But… Would the crowd be distracted by Sophie's cute booty?" Kitt noted.

"I would..." Quant muttered underneath her breath.

"As for me, all I gotta do is do a twirl, and all should be golden!" Kacy announced out loud.

"Kacy, wait!" Lucas replied back, but it was too late, as Kacy was already in a twirl. Everyone watched the cosplayer spin around, until she started to slow down, seemingly dizzy. Lucas kept her stable.

"Only problem?" Kacy noted. "Constant dizzyness..."

"Good idea, but don't try that again." Wiley commented. "We don't need you falling down, and injuring yourself."

"Yeah, I agree." Ivan replied back, as Narixxa was contacting Ivan's face with her butt, making a squeaking sound with each bump. "Err, Narixxa? What are you doing?"

"I'm only Bump Lump Shumping like Sophie suggested!" Narixxa answered back. "Only I'm using the closest cheeks there is!"

"Oh… I see." Ivan grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: There's a lotta useage of butts, huh?**

 **Quant** : -She gulps- Did I just say agree to Sophie's butt being cute? ...It must just be something in the air.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

"Okay, who's best at dancing?" Azura asked the team. "Well, I'm more or less out."

Peki grinned. "Hey, on the bright side, it's time to show off a certain dance that I… sorta-kinda picked up! Now… Is there any moisture in the air?"

"Moisture?" Coco asked back. "What do you even mean?"

"Um..." Peki replied back, as she filled a spray bottle with some bottled water. "Coco? Spray my hair."

"Err… why?" Coco questioned, looking seemingly confused. "This is strange, even for my standards."

"Yeah, and did afros get ruined in Total Drama back in Action?" Toone asked as well.

"Like that Shia person says, just do it." Peki grinned back.

Coco shrugged, and did as Peki commanded. At that moment, Peki's hair pooped into what appeared to be an afro.

"Perfect..." Peki grinned, as she went into the porta-potty, and came out, looking like she stepped out from the 70's. "Disco Peki, at your service!"

At that moment, Peki's hair de-afro'd and fell back down.

"Aww… dammit." Peki frowned.

"I'm quite interested in how she can draw on her arms, and apply face paint this quick..." Haruto said out loud.

"Beats me." Jeremiah shrugged. "I more or less accepted this time period for what it is, really."

"Well, you can do the 'do..." Tilly nodded. "Now, let's see if you can dance for real."

"Watch this, amigo." Peki winked back, as she began to dance some pretty impressive disco moves. Everyone was more or less impressed by her dance moves, as she finished with a slight twirl. "For you, Danielle!"

"Wow, that was cool, Peki!" Toone exclaimed out loud. "You're like a cartoon character come to life!"

Tilly blushed from seeing the Rich Girl dance pretty good. "Wow… Um..."

"So… What do you think?" Peki asked.

"Well, we'll put you in on the waiting list." Azura nodded. "Now… Jeremiah? You may know some old timey dances. What can you offer?"

"Um..." Jeremiah hummed, as he was once again, in some deep thought…

* * *

 _In a ballroom, Jeremiah was sitting by himself, watching the other kids dance. They too, were dressed in fancy outfits. All was fine, until…_

 _The girl Jeremiah saw when he boarded, came up to him with a gentle smile on her face._

" _Hey, what are you sitting here for?" The lady asked. "Come on, let's dance!"_

" _Um… I don't know how to..." Jeremiah admitted._

" _Come on, it's simple." The lady replied back. "By the way, my name's Lady Abigail."_

" _Okay..." Jeremiah nodded, as the two went to do a dance together._

 _Lady Abigail taught Jeremiah all the basics of a good ballroom dance, with a smile developing on Jeremiah at the same time._

" _There we go. Looks like you got the basics down." Lady Abigail smiled back._

" _Yeah, I do..." Jeremiah replied with a smile._

* * *

"Er, Jeremiah?" Felix asked, tapping on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Oh, huh?" Jeremiah added, coming back to reality. "I'm here. And yeah, I do."

"Nice! So, you know about some ballroom dance moves?" Azura asked.

"Yeah… But let's see what some of the others provide, first." Jeremiah answered back, straightening his hat.

"If you want me to… I can provide some idol dance moves." Danielle announced.

"Well, let's see what you got." Azura nodded.

Danielle nodded back, as she took out a radio and pressed the play button, as J-Pop music started to blare from it. She then danced to the best of her abilities. But halfway…

"Whoa!" Danielle yelled out, as she tripped. At that moment, her outfit's head came popping off, exposing Danielle's head from underneath. Her back wasn't facing the kids, so all they could see was the back of her head, with some purple-dyed hair falling down to boot. "Guys, don't look at me! Let me get my head back on!"

Danielle quickly grabbed her outfit's head, and reapplied it back onto her outfit, as she turned to face the kids.

"Guys, I don't think I should dance." Danielle commented. "Trust me on this front."

"Okay." Azura replied back. "So, it may be up to Peki to score us a win. Unless you're up to the task, Jeremiah?"

"I'm not sure who to dance with, to be honest." Jeremiah commented. "Only one I would want to dance with is in another team."

"Well, guess it's up to Peki, then." Azura replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dance Dance Panic**

 **Azura:** What's up with Danielle to panic like that? It's only a head for a costume… Unless it's something more deeper than that.

 **Danielle** : Why did I have to open my big mouth? Ugh! Orokana gakkō no hi...

 **Peki** : Wow, what occurred with Danielle which caused her to act out?

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

"Okay, let's see who's got their dancin' shoes on!" Dusty Jr shouted out loud, as he looked down at most of the camper's feet. "...Or lack thereof."

"Hey, not my fault that sandals are comfy and easy to wear." Cyrus shrugged.

"You bet they are." Natz giggled, as the two shared a high five.

"I'm… totally not a dancer, so I'm out." Xylia announced.

"I don't know that many dances, to begin with." Bitty commented. "So I'm no help there."

"Say, Natz?" Kiri asked. "You mentioned you were in movies. You learned any dance moves?"

"I wouldn't know. Mostly, any dance scenes I was in, I was in the background." Natz stated.

"Yeah, she was the one in the Pokemon shirt in _Mad Monday Musical_!" Dusty exclaimed with glee.

"And now people's gonna try to find me, and upload it on Youtube." Natz shrugged.

"Well, looks like we're back to BOMB loserville..." Burt commented. "Unless Cyrus has any suggestions?"

Cyrus nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

He then got on the ground, and did some pretty impressive break dancing moves, with him ending pointing into the sky.

"Wow, very cool!" Natz clapped out loud. "I nominate him to do our dance!"

"Well, guess it's official; Cyrus is our dancer for this portion of the challenge!" Dusty Jr announced.

"I promise, I shall not fail!" Cyrus saluted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, who knew he had something?**

 **Cyrus** : Well, to be truthful, my dad was a breakdancer back in his youth. He's more or less retired now, but he did teach me some moves, to boot.

 **Bitty** : Aww, I wanted to see some cute and unfashionable girls dance! Just my luck…

* * *

 **Department Store**

With Rattles and Gladys, the two eliminated kids were browsing around for clothes.

"Okay, hon! We're gonna look for some new duds for you!" Gladys announced. "That nose shirt? It's gotta go. As thus those pants with the eyeballs."

Rattles nodded. "Yeah, they should. Seriously, I dunno what my older brother was thinking..."

"So, let's find something that panders to your interests!" Gladys inquired. "Now, aside of snakes, what do you enjoy?"

"Hell if I knew." Rattles shrugged. "Boy, Bitty's really corrupted you in a good way..."

"That she did, darlin'!" Gladys replied back. "But, what do you like?"

Rattles did some thinking. "Well… I kinda liked the two Snowboard Kids games on the N64."

"Um, I don't quite follow. What?" Gladys asked back.

"It's an obscure series, anyway." Rattles replied back, as he took out a picture. "In either case, maybe we can mix together something like this?"

Gladys examined the pic, and smiled. "So, something involving colors, and flags painted on your cheeks? You got it!"

* * *

Outside a dressing room, Gladys was waiting for Rattles to dress into his new outfit.

"So… Can I see now?" Gladys asked.

"Just about… And..."

The door to the dressing room soon opened, and Rattles stepped out. He was now decked out in a dark blue hoodie, with a snake-like head on the front. He even had on some fingerless gloves, and had some goggles covering his eyes. His eyeball pants were replaced with dark green pants, and he had some colorful shoes on as well. His hat was also on his head as well.

"Yeah, we're waiting until we get home to apply the paint." Rattles commented out loud. "I'm still thinking what flag to use."

"Sounds fair, hon." Gladys nodded.

"But yeah, this'll take a little getting used to." Rattles replied.

"Nice! Now, let's ring this up, and we'll get to finding me some nice dresses! And accessories as well, darlin'!" Gladys commented out loud.

"Floral patterned dresses?" Rattles questioned.

"That, and I did see some flower choker, as well as some daisy earrings I had an eye on." Gladys commented.

Rattles' eyes went wide. "Um… Your ears aren't pierced, Gladys."

"I know. That's why I gotta get them pierced!" Gladys replied back.

"Oh, boy." Rattles sighed. "Can I watch? Someone's gonna need to squeeze your hand when it occurs."

* * *

 **The Challenge**

The group were in front of their floats, as Habib, Ozzie, Harriet, and the two old ladies came back.

"Okay, you've got your dancing moves ready?" Habib asked.

Cyrus gave off a confident grin. "Dude? We were BORN ready."

"Yeah, let's boogie on down!" Peki added.

"Okay! First off, we shall judge the Toad's dancing moves." Habib announced.

"Cool!" Sophie replied out loud, grabbing up Kitt. "Our dance is known as the Butt Bump Lump Shump!"

The loud girl span around, with Kitt doing the same thing. And when the time was right, they wiggled their butts to the judges, and then bumped them against each other.

Habib was clearly stunned. "Um, okay, then? I'll give you 8 points for a positive use of a posterior."

Ozzie was clearly blushing. "Um… 10 points for distracting me with the booty."

"So, bro? What happened with your straight-laced nature?" Harriet snarked back.

"Eh, shut up, sis." Ozzie answered.

"In either way, I gotta give you 9 points! Teach me the Art of the Butt!"

"Certainly! All you gotta do is-" Sophie replied back, as…

"And that gives you all 27 points." Ozzie interrupted. "Moving on..."

* * *

Standing in front of the Foxes float was Peki, giving off a confident grin. She did some pretty impressive dance moves, almost like she could have came from the 70's.

"Haruto..." Jeremiah said out loud. "What occurred in the 70's? I was kinda frozen then..."

"Eh, nothing that exciting." Haruto shrugged. "Unless you wanted to hear a story about a lovely lady. Who was bringing up three very lovely girls."

"Did they have hair of gold?" Azura smirked. "Like a certain grey-eyed gal on the Toads?"

"Aw, shut up." Haruto pouted with a blush.

At that moment, Peki was done with her dance, as she was awaiting the results.

"Impressive. I gotta give you 7 points." Habib announced.

Ozzie yawned. "6 points. Never thought you would bring disco back to li-"

"10 POINTS!" Harriet shouted out loud. "DISCO NEVER DIES!"

"Much like the Mad Piano from Super Mario 64." Haruto nodded. "What was I thinking fighting that game mano-a-mano?"

"And that gives your team 23 points!" Habib announced. "Now, on to the final team."

* * *

Cyrus was in front of the Chipmunk's float, as he nodded and began to do some breakdancing moves. Once he was done…

"Whoa, you caused this man's heart to flutter. 10 points!" Habib announced.

"I gotta admit, you really impressed me. 9 points." Ozzie nodded.

"10 POINTS FROM ME!" Harriet shouted out loud.

"And with 29 points… That makes the Chipmunks the winners of this part of the challenge!" Habib announced. "But, there's one more portion to go through. Hope you're ready to Beat It, as what the kids tend to say."

The contestants gulped.

"Oh, dear..." Danielle commented. "We're about to go through a Thriller Night… Are we?"

Peki grinned, as she went into the porta potty… again.

"Wait, you have a Zombie Peki, too?!" Azura complained.

* * *

 **Confessional: What about a Pirate Peki?**

 **Peki** : -She is dressed as a zombie, biting into some fried fish- Hey, this _is_ brain food. It technically counts?

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

The tweens were now in some rows, ready to follow Sydney's instructions.

"Okay, clods." Sydney announced. "We gotta bring in the bestest Thriller Night… Um, day… It doesn't matter. We just gotta muster up the bestest one we can. Now… Let's start up the music!"

The music started, as the tweens started to swing their arms around… With predictable results.

"Ow, right in the septum!" Dusty Jr yelped out in pain.

"Right in the eye. Really, Burt?" Cyrus complained.

"I can't BOMB help it!" Burt replied back.

"My glasses! Where are they?!" Natz yelled in a panic.

"Um, Natz?" Xylia asked, somehow wearing Natz's glasses. Her mood hat even reflected on that as well. "Any chance these belong to you?"

"You smeared my eyeshadow, rookie cutie." Bitty complained.

"I knew I should have played Dance Dance Revolution as a kid..." Kiri replied out loud.

Sydney sighed, as she face-palmed. "This is gonna be one long challenge portion..."

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

"Okay, it's time to show off some dance moves as a group!" Toone announced out loud, as she too started up the music.

"Amigo! Quit slapping me and Peki!" Tilly scolded Coco.

"What can I say? I just love swinging my arms fast!" Coco replied back.

"OW! Tilly OW makes OW a OW good OW point OW." Peki inquired.

"I'm an inventor, not a dancer!" Felix announced. "For one thing, I keep on stepping on Jeremiah's feet."

"Surprisingly enough, this song is rather catchy." Jeremiah nodded with a smile.

"Aww, my outfit's head is out of position!" Danielle complained out loud, with her head on backwards thanks to the flawed dancing.

Azura and Haruto were smart enough to step back from the chaos ensuring.

"I'm smart enough to know when NOT to dance." Azura nodded.

"Agreed." Haruto replied back. "Unless you want another meltdown from me being constantly touched."

"I hear ya." Azura nodded back.

* * *

 **Tubular Toads**

"Well, it's time to dance." Kitt nodded. "It's time to show off what your momma gave you!"

"Um..." A clearly uncomfortable Quant said out loud. "If its okay with you… Can I step away from this one?"

"Certainly." Kitt replied back, as Quant stepped away from the group. "As for the rest of you..."

The music started to play, as chaos ensued as well on this team.

"WOOOO!" Sophie shouted out loud, as she knocked off Ivan's hat. "Sorry, Ivan."

"OOOOPPPHHH!" Lucas moaned in pain. "How did that hit me in the..."

"Awww, you knocked off my fake glasses!" Kacy complained.

"And this is why I don't dance." Alora stated.

"Survey Says… That stung." Wiley commented."

* * *

Habib, Ozzie, Harriet, and the two old ladies watched the chaotic dances unfold.

"I dunno who to give a score for." Habib lamented. "I didn't know it be this chaotic."

"I… gotta give them all 4's." Harriet stated. "This is just so hectic."

"Ouch..." Xandra nodded.

"So… who wins?" Ozzie asked.

"Hmm..." Habib thought. "I think I know who..."

* * *

Soon, the dancing was over, and the slightly battered kids were awaiting the results.

"Kids?" Habib announced. "We talked it over. And the ones that danced their hardest as a group are..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Tubular Toads."

"Wait, we won, even though we failed?" Lucas asked out loud.

Chris walked towards the teams with a grin on his face.

"Nice work, mayor! I'll take it from here." Chris replied back. "Teams! We also tallied up the points, and the winners of the challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Tubular Toads!"

The contestants on the team cheered out loud, with Quant hugging Sophie with glee. She quickly let go.

"Sorry, Sophie." Quant apologized.

"No prob!" Sophie replied back.

"And as for your reward? You get to LEAD in the parade!" Chris announced. "Second goes to the Chipmunks, and third to the Foxes. They too will follow in the parade as well, in their respective places."

"Sounds fair." Azura nodded.

"But enough about that; we have a parade to start!" Habib replied out loud.

* * *

It was now time for the parade to start. Habib was finishing up a speech.

"...And so, it is an honor to run your town. But we have some special guests for you all." Habib announced. "Coming all the way from the Film Lot… It's the cast of Total Drama Tween Throwdown! Starting with the winners of today's challenge!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the float drove down the street with the team riding it.

"Cool, everyone came out in full force!" Kacy said out loud.

"And I think we may have some fans as well." Wiley replied back, as he eyed some fans wearing some red shirts, shouting some words out.

"YOU CAN DO IT, WILEY!"

"WIN BIG!"

"BIG BUCKS! NO WHAMMIES! WILEY!"

Wiley could only blush modesty.

"I found my fans!" Kacy inquired out loud.

"TOON THEM OUT, KACY!"

"YAY, KACY!"

"YOU'RE AN INSPIRATION TO ALL JUNIOR COSPLAYERS!"

"Huh, looks like I am a star, after all." Kacy noted.

Lucas smiled, as he looked at his crowd of fans.

"PRAISE LUCAS!"

"LUCAS 3:16 – KICK BUTT!"

"JESUS JESUS JESUS JESUS"

Lucas was confused about that last chant. "Um, the guy's good and all... But I don't get it."

Even Ivan spotted his fans.

"YOU ROCK!"

"MAYOR OUR TOWN!"

"NET THE COMPLETION AWAY!"

Ivan could only chuckle as he caught air with his bug net.

Alora gave off a warm smile as they passed by her fans.

"DON'T BREAK A LEG! GIVE THEM HECK!"

"GO, ALORA!"

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Alora smiled back. "Eh, the others are awesome."

"COOL! It's my fans!" Sophie shouted out loud at the wild-looking fans in the crowd.

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"

"GO, SOPHIE!"

"YOU ROCK!"

Quant sighed. "At least you got fans… As for me..."

"Not entirely accurate, Quant. Look!" Sophie pointed out into the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU, QUANT!"

"THIS WORLD IS NOT EVIL!"

"BE HAPPY!"

Quant looked at her friend. "Do they really think so?"

"They wouldn't be cheering for you, otherwise!" Sophie stated back.

Quant smiled warmly, as she gave off a wave at her fans.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

On top of a rooftop, appeared to be a shaven, Middle-Eastern teenager wearing some robes. He appeared to have the same symbol that was on Mr. Smith's urn the other night on said robes. He looked at Quant cautiously on the float.

"Quant..." The teenager commented to himself. "Nice work in escaping that origination. I know you can free yourself from your inner torments. You just have to trust your friends. And don't worry..."

He watched the float drive far off, as he nodded in approval.

"I shall take down Dhalia… On the inside..."

* * *

 **Chipper Chipmunks**

The second place team was on their float, waving to the crowd.

"You know, I gotta wonder what the dancing was for, to be honest..." Cyrus commented.

"I… dunno." Xylia replied back. "Think you can totally do a breakdance on the float?"

Cyrus nodded, as he did so, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Look, we've got fans!" Burt chirped up, as they passed by his fans.

"FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT!"

"GO BURT GO!"

"YOU CAN BEAT YOUR TOURETTES!"

Burt smiled back, as he waved at the group.

Bitty also gave off a smile as they started to pass by her fans.

"GET THEM, GIRL!"

"MAKE DISTRICT 12 PROUD!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Bitty chuckled heartily. "Um, I like the series, but I don't wanna take part, thanks very much."

Cyrus saw his fans coming up, as he gave off a smile.

"STITCH THEM UP!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"CYRUS/NATZ OTP!"

Cyrus blushed in embarrassment at that last bit.

"Um, she's cute and all..." Cyrus muttered.

"My fanbase is coming up!" Kiri announced, as the float passed by them.

"GO GET THEM, KIRI!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"THANK YOU, KIRI! YOUR PRINCESS IS NOT IN ANOTHER CASTLE!"

Kiri warmly smiled. "Not sure what that means, but it gives me hope."

"Yeah, whateves. My fanbase is coming up!" Dusty Jr smiled back, as the float approached his fans, which mostly consisted of tweenage girls. Dusty Jr did the only logical thing: Flash his hair to them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MARRY ME WHEN I'M OLDER!"

"SO HOT AND BAD!"

"Thank you, girls!" Dusty Jr gave off a smirk. "Man, I'm on fire."

"Hey, Xy! It's your fanbase!" Natz said to her friend, as they approached a group, each wearing a hat similar to the Rookie Cook.

"DO IT!"

"YOU MAKE ALL ASPIES PROUD!"

"YOU'RE SOOOOOO TOTALLY COOL!"

Xylia smiled back at the audience. "No, you're SOOOOOO totally cooler!"

Natz looked out into the crowd, and smiled as she saw her fanbase.

"DO IT, NATZ!"

"MAKE MOM AND DAD PROUD!"

"GOTTA BEAT THEM ALL!"

Natz smiled at her fans, as she waved at them. She thought, for a moment, she saw two angels in the crowd, but dismissed it as being a bit exhausted from the challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional: An Angelic Appearance?**

 **Natz** : I pointed it out to Xylia, but she couldn't see anything… Maybe I'm just tired, to be honest.

* * *

 **Freaky Foxes**

The last place team was on their float, waving to the crowd, not caring that they came in last. They were just happy they got to survive the challenge.

"Wow… My first parade..." Danielle shivered a bit.

"Hey, no worries, Danielle!" Peki chirped back. "We're inching close to our fans!"

"I dunno… Think people like me?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I do." Peki replied back.

"And look, it's your fanbase." Danielle commented, as the float passed by Peki's fans.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"PROVE THE RICH GEEKS PROUD!"

"YOU'RE A TRUE SURVIVOR!"

Peki gulped at that last remark that was made, as Danielle looked at her friend with concern.

"True survivor? What do they mean by that?" Danielle asked.

"I… rather..." Peki muttered, as she looked around. "Look, it's your fans, Danielle!"

"Um, okay then..." Danielle replied back, as she waved at her fans.

"YOU'RE A TRUE OTAKU!"

"WE ALL LOVE YOU!"

"WE LOVE YOUR SUIT!"

Danielle chuckled back. "And I love it too… Keeps myself hidden..."

Tilly grinned, as they passed by her fans.

"GO, SPICY SENORITA!"

"TWIST YOUR WAY TO THE END!"

"YOU'RE AN AMAZING COMPETITOR!"

Tilly smiled. "Thanks, amigos."

"Hey, Azura!" Coco chirped out loud. "Your fans are next!"

"Oh, really?" Azura asked, as Coco pointed them out.

"MAKE US PROUD!"

"KICK BUTT!"

"WE'RE PROUD OF YOU!"

Azura smiled back, as she gave off a wave.

Felix grinned, as he elbowed Jeremiah.

"Look, man! It's your fans!" Felix replied back, as he pointed them out to Jeremiah.

"DEFROST THE COMPETITION!"

"KICK THEM INTO NEXT SUNDAY!"

"TRAVEL ALL OVER THEM!"

"Um… Thanks, I guess?" Jeremiah shrugged.

"Hey, look! There's your fans, Felix!" Haruto announced.

"DE-INVENT THEM!"

"BUILD YOUR WAY TO VICTORY!"

"STAY FROSTY!"

"That, you can guarantee I will!" Felix replied back.

"And look! It's my fanbase!" Haruto pointed out to a group of goths.

"DRAW THEM OUT, HARUTO!"

"ORIGINAL CHARACTER DONUT STEEL!"

"MAKE US GOTHS PROUD!"

"You can bet I will!" Haruto smirked back.

Coco grinned, as they passed by her fanbase.

"MAKE US PROUD, COCO!"

"YOU'RE AN INSPIRATION TO ALL VITLIGO PEOPLE!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"That, I do enjoy!" Coco said, as she bit into a chocolate bar, causing them to cheer loudly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pandering to the audience**

 **Coco** : Hey, it's what the audience enjoys!

* * *

 **House of Champions**

With the parade done, the contestants have ridden back to the Lot. Several hours passed, as Quant was on the couch, watching some TV with Kacy, who was in her pajamas.

"So, this Steven Universe..." Quant mused. "What does he do?"

"Well, he and the Crystal Gems always saves the day!" Kacy chirped out. "And if they think they can't, they'll always find a way!"

"You must be really into these cartoons, huh?" Quant replied back.

"You betchya!" Kacy grinned and winked back.

At that moment, Sophie walked into the house, holding what appeared to be some cookies.

"Hey, Quant!" Sophie announced. "Xylia baked some cookies earlier. You want one?"

"...I guess so." Quant sighed as she was given one. She looked at the pastry, and took a bite into it.

"Well? How do you like it?" Sophie asked.

"It's… Well..." Quant stated, as she got up. "I… gotta go to the Confessional."

She ran outside, leaving the door open, as the two girls watched her run off.

* * *

 **Confessional: So…**

 **Quant** : This cookie is the single-handily the… BEST THING I EVER TASTED! Where have you been all my life? Oh, um… It's still evil. I'll have to scold Sophie later on for giving me such an evil tasting but good treat.

* * *

She returned back, having finished the cookie off-camera.

"Right, so… What else do I learn about?" Quant asked out loud.

"Gravity Falls?" Kacy answered back. "It's another cartoon that I adore."

"Yeah, we were gonna introduce you to rock music, but we feel you're not ready for that…" Sophie inquired. "...Yet."

"And besides, Alora's out talking to Jeremiah right now." Kacy replied back.

"Okay… Let's bring on Gravity Falls." Quant stated.

* * *

Outside, Alora and Jeremiah were talking currently. Jeremiah had some earbuds in his ears, currently.

"So… How do you like the wub?" Alora asked.

Jeremiah closed his eyes, and was a bit confused.

"Err… the Wub?" Jeremiah questioned back.

"Well, at least I'm not weaning you on some death metal or anything." Alora stated.

"Death metal?" Jeremiah asked. "Like swords stabbing people? That can't be healthy."

Alora let out a playful laugh. "No, not like that, silly! That's another music genre, man!"

"Ohh… Yeah." Jeremiah blushed in embarrassment. "That's what I really meant."

Alora looked at Jeremiah with a smile, as she grabbed his hand, starting to blush.

Jeremiah blushed back, as he let out a shy smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: Adorbs…**

 **Jeremiah** : With someone like Alora… This present is looking bright. -Smiles-

 **Alora** : Who knew that a crush I have turned out to be some former boy from the early 1910's?

* * *

Chris is on stage with Sydney, ready to close the episode.

"And so… The Toads FINALLY win one! And Quant eats a cookie! Now, the question remains: Will Quant continue to eat other foods?"

"Will the campers improve on their dancing skills?"

"Will Jeremiah and Alora's relationship go anywhere?"

"What outfit will Kacy wear tomorrow?"

"And who will be the next one to go? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"TWEEN THROWDOWN!"

"Now with your Quants eating anything but bread, I hope." Sydney snarked out.

* * *

 **The Playa**

Back at the Playa, Gladys was in her new wardrobe, complete with accessories to boot. Stunski was given the ascot Gladys was wearing earlier.

"So… Is this perfect?" Rattles asked, as his cheeks were now decorated with a flag-like decal. It was a light blue color with a neon green stripe going diagonally.

"It's perfect, hon!" Gladys replied back.

"Yes, I agree!" Stunski chattered.

"Now, ready for your second lesson?" Gladys asked.

"Lay it on me." Rattles answered back.

"Well, you wanna talk about something not related to snakes, darlin'?" Gladys suggested.

"Sure." Rattles stated. "It all started in my youth..."

* * *

And thus ends the parade challenge! Quant finally eats a cookie, and is opening up, somewhat! What will happen next time?

NEXT EPISODE: The name's McLean… Chris McLean.

BaconBaka OUT!


	12. Spy Games! From McLean With 'Love!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Yeah, so very sorry for the delay! But here's episode 6 of Tween Throwdown! I've got good reason of updating this, rather than GvsP...

This episode, we begin the Secret Spy challenge!

It's your move, Mr. Bond…

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the intro. He's dressed in a tux, while Sydney is dressed… Almost similar to a Bond girl.

"Okay, I wanna ask why I'm dressed like a earless Playboy bunny?" Sydney asked out loud, disgusted about her wardrobe.

"Because, we gotta get in the spirit of the upcoming challenge..." Chris replied back, as he looked at the camera. "Last time, on Throwdown… Our teams had to make floats, and dance around, as well. It was a rather eventful challenge, being some secrets were rumored. Quant nearly went ballistic about some guy in a suit, and Danielle's freaked out when fire's involved! Then they danced. They… sucked, to be honest."

"Though one team was victorious at the end, and it was the Tubular Toads." Sydney said. "Finally, the clods win a challenge. However, can they keep it up? Will Quant keep on keeping her secret a secret? What will Danielle do if fire's involved next challenge? And who shall be sent packing?"

Chris grinned. "Find out right now, on..."

"Total! Drama!"

"Tween!"

"THROWDOWN!"

"Can I finally remove these dumb duds, now?"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Quant, Kacy, and Sophie continued to watch Gravity Falls, engrossed into the show.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie shouted out loud. "This show's the best that Disney's ever brought in years!"

"Until the Star nation attacked." Kacy joked, as she looked at Quant. "You liking it so far, Quant?"

"Well, even though I think it's ev- exciting… It's a really cool cartoon." Quant explained. "I… Kinda like… Mabel. She's just so happy and carefree."

"You bet she is!" Sophie replied back. "She's basically White-Mortality Personafied!"

Kacy chuckled. "Yeah, the world needs more Mabels and less Trumps."

She then winced, as she got up.

"Yeah, gotta use the bathroom. Had too many slushies at the parade today." Kacy said out loud, as she made a beeline to her room, leaving Quant and Sophie to themselves.

"So, how long is this show?" Quant asked.

"Well…" Sophie replied back, as she did some mumbling. "Let's see… Times 2, carry the 1, put a decimal point, divide it by 0..."

"Two seasons."

"Uh, should we skip the episodes that doesn't have plot?" Quant asked out loud.

"Doesn't every episode have plot?" Sophie replied back.

"Ah, touche." Quant commented. "Pass another slice of bread, and another bottled water, please?"

* * *

A few minutes passed, as Kacy exited her room, with a smile on her face.

"Man, why did I hold it in for so long?" Kacy mused, as she saw some lights in a closed door, along with some sweet sounding piano music. "Wow… This song's really sweet… Must be Alora making a song."

"Try to take me on NOW, Creeper! I got mods for days, glitch!" A voice cackled from behind the door.

"Oh, dear..." Kacy gulped, as she opened the door.

"You and me, zombie. Mano-A-Mano." Alora said out loud, huddled at her laptop, not noticing the newest visitor to her room. She also seemed to have glasses on, as well, with light reflecting off the laptop.

"To sun-up, I shall protect this stuff I've snagged from this mineshaft!"

"Err, Alora?" Kacy asked, turning on the light. "You okay?"

Alora's eyes went wide. "CRAP!"

She quickly and gently shut her laptop, and hid it under a pillow.

"Uh, yeah, I'm feeling okay!" Alora lied, also taking off her glasses. "Really, I am!"

"And I'm really Bill Cipher." Kacy snarked back, before looking back at Alora. "But really, what was all that about?"

Alora looked around, before she gently shut the door.

"Kacy… No matter what happens, this conversation doesn't leave this room, okay?" Alora asked.

"My lips are sealed!" Kacy exclaimed back.

"Well..." Alora said, as she removed the pillow, and opened her laptop back up. "I'm more than just some gal who likes making music..."

…

"...I'm actually a smartie who's a genius at computers. There. You're free to hate me, now."

But Alora was brought into a hug by Kacy.

"What, hate you?" Kacy inquired back with a smile. "Why would I do that? You're a fan of computers! Heck, computer lab's one of my favorite times of the week at school! And you already know I own a lappy as well! Trust me, my lips are sealed!"

"You really… Mean that?" Alora asked, still unsure about what happened.

"Or course, I do!" Kacy answered back. "Heck, my mom's hopeless at them. So, she usually has to ask for my help, sometimes. And even then, I can't figure out what to do."

Alora smiled back. "Thanks… I've never really told anyone this before. Not even to the team. Glad someone's on my side."

"No prob!" Kacy chirped back. "So, what kinda laptop is it?"

Alora gave off a grin, as she placed her glasses back on her head. "Oh, this thing? It's something I developed, myself! This baby is packed with a lotta Gigabytes of memory, capable of telling the weather, sports scores, can produce music, predict your future, make hot cocoa, it's equipped with a fingerprint reader that can read my fingerprint..."

Kacy chuckled. "Kinda losin' you there, Alora."

* * *

Lucas, Ivan (With Narixxa perched on his shoulder), and Wiley were in Wiley's room, where they were playing…

"Truth or Dare?" Lucas asked out loud. "Is that a girl's game?"

"Hey, gotta have the full camping experience, even if we're not at a camp." Ivan stated. "Wiley, wanna go first?"

Wiley nodded. "I pick… Truth."

Narixxa whispered into Ivan's ear. "Okay… Who do you got a crush on?" Ivan asked, smirking. "And no weaseling outta this one! You gotta drink the truth tea!"

"I thought this was Dr. Pepper..." Lucas commented, looking at his cup with a confused look.

Wiley blushed more redder than the shirt he usually wears.

"I… Um… I've got a crush on Tilly." Wiley admitted. "There, I admit it. What can I say about her?"

"Well, it's your turn, now." Ivan replied back.

Wiley did some thinking. "I pick Lucas."

"I pick Dare." Lucas replied. "If anything happens to me, I'll give good graces towards you guys at the pearly gates."

"Okay. I dare you to…" Wiley said out loud. "Kiss Quant."

Lucas blinked. "That gal that thinks everything's evil? Okay, then..."

Lucas left the room, as Ivan put Narixxa down on the floor.

"Narixxa, follow Lucas. Give us the juicy details." Ivan instructed.

"Will do, Ivan!" Narixxa saluted, as she began to tail the tween preacher.

* * *

"So, there's a possibility there's more than one of these… journals?" Quant asked, as Sophie nodded. "I should ask Toone about this show sometime. She knows a _lot_ more about this than I do."

At that moment, Lucas snuck towards Quant, and left a kiss on her cheek, before bolting back to Wiley's room.

"Uh… You gonna be okay, Quant?" Sophie asked.

"Eh, I got kissed. No big deal, really." Quant shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: She likes it! Quant-y likes it!**

 **Quant** : And plus, kisses aren't evil, from my opinion. Hey, if I survived that cutie Haruto kissing me the other day…

 **Sophie** : -She says nothing, but smiles at the camera-

 **Alora** : Course, I rather keep this secret hidden from my teammates for now. Everyone at my school knows, though. Heck, I even improved their firewall.

 **Kacy** : Gotta admit, glasses do suit Alora.

 **Lucas** : Hey, I kissed Quant, and it's not my time, yet! Still, wish they chose someone more… animated for me to kiss.

 **Wiley** : Survey Says… Revenge. But yeah, I really adore Tilly. Ever since she saved me from that Sugar ghost the other night.

 **Ivan** : So… Yeah, no juicy info from Narixxa. And I still wanna confess to Peki soon.

 **Narixxa** : That was it?! A kiss on the cheek? LAME!

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Boy's Side**

Kiri was busy tending to his rose, while Cyrus was playing a game… And getting frustrated along the way.

"Augh! Freakin' Slime Climb!" Cyrus yelled out loud, placing the controller on his lap. "Man, this game is balls to the wall hard!"

"Yikes…" Kiri looked up. "What happened?"

"You can blame Mr. Pink Fishy right there." Cyrus pointed at one of the enemies onscreen. "You've can't even swim in this crap without him stalking you!"

Kiri put his rose aside, and picked up the controller from Cyrus' lap.

"Allow me." Kiri winked back, as he played the level himself. He managed to do pretty well, including getting all of the secrets in the level, as well.

Cyrus blinked at Kiri's performance. "Wow… You're a better gamer than I am..."

"Well, me and Jackie played my mom's classic games growing up." Kiri inquired.

"Jackie?" Cyrus blinked.

"A good friend of mine." Kiri answered back. "She's the sole reason I'm on this show, to begin with."

"Interesting..." Cyrus replied back. "Well, think you can handle Bramble Blast on your own?"

Kiri chuckled. "Eh, I dealt with the real deal before. Virtual ones should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, awesome music, RE-PRE-SENT!" Dusty Jr. said out loud, making some poses.

"Hey, how you know about the Bramble music from DKC2?" Kiri asked, curious.

"Eh, director had it playing on a radio at a craft services tent one time." Dusty Jr shrugged. "I asked about it, and… Yeah."

"Makes sense." Cyrus commented, as he noticed Burt starting to leave. "Hey, where you going, Burt?"

"Just going BOMB out for a walk." Burt replied back. "Guys gotta look at BOMB nature, every once in a while, BOMB."

"Okay, have fun!" Cyrus said, as Burt left the trailer. "So, I been thinking about changing up my hairstyle… How does a blue fringe sound?"

* * *

 **Confessional: It's blue! La-Da-De-Da-Do…**

 **Cyrus** : Yeah, about that… I more often than not change up my fringe. I'm feeling a blue mood right now.

 **Kiri** : Me and Jackie usually played the Donkey Kong series as well. I even found that last bonus for her in DKC1 as well! ...Real smart, putting a bonus room INSIDE a bonus room.

 **Burt** : Nature's BOMB awesome…

 **Dusty** **Jr** : Hey, what can I say? I really can call good music if I can hear it.

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Bitty, Natz, and Xylia were in the cabin, watching a movie on TV. Xylia and Natz shared a bowl of popcorn, as well.

"Hey, all for nothing, but is this movie kinda… I don't know, violent?" Bitty asked.

"Eh, it's only an action movie." Xylia answered back. "Totally nothing wrong with a gunfight and a few explosions, right?"

"Unless you're Michael Bay." Natz joked back, as the two exchanged a high five.

"Should us girls be watching something more suited for cute girls like us? Like… Pump It Up?" Bitty suggested.

"That super-girly cheerleader movie? Yuck!" Natz gagged.

"But it did star Andrea Wilton as the cheerleading coach." Bitty replied back.

Natz went wide-eyed. "Wait… my mom starred in that movie? She never told me that. Heck, I never brought it up."

Bitty blinked. "Wait… Your mom's Andrea Wilton? I LOVED her movies! Sad she passed away earlier this year-"

Natz looked down, as Xylia made a silence motion.

"Bitty, this is a totally touchy subject right now..." Xylia shushed.

"Gee, I… didn't know… Sorry." Bitty replied back. "You said to call you Natz, and you've got purple hair..."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Natz spoke up. "But let's keep talk about my parents to a minimum, okay?"

Bitty nodded. "Will do."

"Right, so… Xylia? Where are we?" Natz asked. "I kinda missed the last part."

"Well, that dude's partner totally said the cursed words that SOOOOO sealed his fate." Xylia answered.

"He's a couple days from retirement?" Natz asked.

Xylia nodded.

"And with the dude being black..."

"His rump is SOOOOOO totally roast." Xylia exclaimed.

From outside, someone was listening in on the conversation…

"So… Natalie's parents were famous actors that brought the farm? This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Retireony at its finest**

 **Xylia** : Hey, at least the partner in Lethal Weapon totally lived to tell the tale. Despite him SOOOOO being on the can in the 2nd installment.

 **Natz** : What can I say? I'm a movie buff.

 **Bitty** : Yikes… Death is a touchy subject…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

The four Foxes were doing various stuff. Haruto was in the middle of a drawing, while Jeremiah was busy reading a manga. Danielle too, was reading a manga, while Felix was reading a comic.

"Fireball, you're such a silly snowman..." Felix chuckled.

"Who's such a silly snowman?" Jeremiah asked out loud.

"Oh! Just this comic character that my friend at home got me attached to." Felix explained. "This one's really good; he entered a chilli cookoff, when he misread it for a chilly cook-off!"

"Huh… Interesting." Jeremiah mused.

"So, what you reading?" Felix asked.

"Oh! I think it's called Pokemon." Jeremiah answered. "Is it that stuff which Natz from the other team talks about?"

"Yeah." Danielle replied back, looking up from her manga. "I figured I would start you off with something easy-peasy on the eyes."

"But isn't reading manga kinda totes easy?" Haruto asked out loud. "My older sis' bud Doomtaku let me read some of his when I got bored one time."

"Still, it be best to start Jeremiah on some easy-going stuff, before we move him on to some more intense stuff… Like Precure!" Danielle suggested.

Haruto smirked. "I know that anime. ViruSkanner is a HUGE fan of it, and even got some merch from said series for herself to enjoy when she's not working on computers… Which I just now spoiled her secret; dammit!"

Danielle chuckled. "Hey, just explain to her that you didn't mean to. Does she have a Miracle Light as well?"

"I would assume so; She's even got one tattooed on her leg." Haruto replied back.

Jeremiah blinked. "Uh… What's this Miracle Light that you keep on talking about?"

Danielle snapped her fingers, as she dug into her bag. She then pulled out what is assumed to be a pink flashlight, with a note-shaped lightbulb on top.

"This, my friends, is a Miracle Light." Danielle answered, turning it on. "This thing was supposed to bring a miracle to the Pretty Cure back in its Japanese Theatrical Run of the Precure movie. But currently, it's more or less a glorified flashlight. But hey, it's a movie based off a kids show. What do you expect?"

"Wow… Bright." Jeremiah said out loud.

"Hey, how do you even get that stuff, anyway?" Felix asked.

Danielle smiled underneath her mask, as she switched off the Miracle Light. "Imports, my friend… Imports."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sometimes, you just gotta special-order the good stuff.**

 **Danielle** : Yeah, my grandma ROCKS! Even if she got what I wanted on my wishlist wrong, at points… Hey, can't fault her for trying.

 **Felix** : Needless to say, Fireball is still silly, in a way.

 **Haruto** : -He is chuckling- Sorry about spoiling your guilty pleasure, VirusKanner…

 **Jeremiah** : Danielle said I need some more training before I get into the more… heavier stuff. Like that huge Ahh-Zoo- Manga Die-O?

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

"Great, we're in this dump..." Azura complained. "How can I truly prove myself, now?!"

"Hey, it's not that bad, Azura!" Coco chirped. "This is just encouragement to try better next time!"

"Eh, let's get some shut-eye." Tilly said out loud. "We can talk about what to do in the morning."

"Yeah, good idea..." Peki nodded. "Azura can tell us in the morn."

The four girls started to fall asleep, except for Azura, who looked up at the ceiling of the cabin…

"I just want to prove myself..." Alora muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, kinda short.**

 **Azura** : Mom… I shall prove that I am indeed a smart lady, able to do what I want, as thus keep my studies up! Plus, I rather not be a doctor, or a surgeon… I much rather be a -Static cuts in-

 **Coco** : Dang power surges… The heck happened?

 **Peki** : Wow, what's up with Azura, all of a sudden? She seemed happy back at the parade.

 **Tilly** : Let's see… Tomorrow, we SHALL face this challenge with gust-o.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, in the rather foggy lot. A shadowed figure looked down at a frog, just minding its business. It then put some gloves on, and picked the frog up…

"There, there… It's gonna be over soon..." The figure whispered to the frog's ear.

The figure then looked around, as it saw a shadow approach the scene. It quickly ducked behind a wall

From far off, Sydney was walking back to her trailer for the night.

"Ugh, why did that Chris clod make me wear that dumb, revealing dress…" Sydney muttered, as it noticed the shadowed figure. "Wait… I thought it was lights out… The Blitzen's going on?"

She ran behind a box, and peeked from above. The figure was holding the frog, as it was convulsing in its hands, and then… it was still.

Sydney's eyes went wide, as she dry-heaved, being careful not to get spotted.

"Perfect… Now, time to find the perfect victim..." The figure said, as it eyed what appeared to be the House of Champions…

* * *

 **Confessional: Yikes…**

 **Sydney** : Between you and me… I very much adore frogs. Seeing one die like that? -She then gains an angry expression- Whoever that idiot is that offed that frog, he or she's gonna answer to ME! -Her snot makes a shaking fist-

* * *

It was before sunrise, as Alora was muttering in her sleep.

"What Malware..." Alora spoke in her sleep. "I got Firewalls for days… And virus scanners to boot, too..."

She then opened her eyes, and she instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's this… slimy substance on the… bed..." Alora asked, as she pulled back the covers…

…

…

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alora screamed at the top of her lungs, noticing the dead frog that was placed in her bed.

Kacy kicked open the door and came running in, clearly concerned for her friend. "Alora, what's going on?"

"I'm not even sure!" Alora replied back. "Only that _someone_ put a dead frog in my bed!"

"Seriously?" Kacy questioned back.

"You _see_ the frog, Kacy?" Alora inquired. "I think it was someone on this team..."

"Yikes… That ain't no plushie. But listen, Alora. Not a soul on this team would attempt to do this kinda junk, not even Quant." Kacy replied. "Plus, that ghost from the other night is just a picture, now. No way he could have done it."

At that moment, Quant came in, looking very sleepy.

"Yawn… Don't you know that waking someone up this early in the morning is ev…" Quant said, between yawns, before noticing the dead frog on Alora's bed. "Oh."

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, not the best sight to wake up to, either.**

 **Quant** : Not the best thing to wake up to in the morning…

 **Kacy** : This'll make today's outfit very awkward… Screw it; we need some cheering up.

* * *

A short while later, the frog was being laid to rest, as Lucas was giving the eulogy.

"Today, we lay rest to this here frog..." Lucas said to the team. "He… was a kind frog, always finishing his flies, and leaving some for other frogs… Tragically, his… or her life was cut short due to natural causes. May he hunt for metaphorical flies up there in the great beyond… So, how was that?"

Kacy nodded. "It was wonderful, Lucas."

"Thanks. Here's hoping its the last time I ever lead a funeral." Lucas replied back. "Who knew doing this stuff is really heavy, first hand?"

Sophie sniffed. "Man, I didn't even know the frog, and I feel down… Was there anything we could do?"

Quant shook her head, while comforting Sophie. "I dunno, Sophie..."

Ivan looked at the grave silently, as he started to tear up.

"You okay there, Ivan?" Narixxa asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine..." Ivan lied.

"You… Wanna head to the Mess Hall? Peki may be there. Or Danielle." Narixxa suggested.

"Sure..." Ivan answered back.

Meanwhile, Wiley was doing some pondering.

"I… don't just get it." Wiley said to himself. "Who would want to Whammy out this defenseless frog?"

"I dunno, man. I just don't know?" Alora asked.

"Maybe it was a bad bug?" Wiley nodded back.

"Hmm… Maybe." Alora inquired.

* * *

 **Confessional: How did he croak?**

 **Alora** : Yeah, I secretly searched up bugs that are lethal to frogs and toads online afterwards… The results yielded nothing.

 **Lucas** : Yeah, my bro Mattie has a lot more experience at giving a eulogy at a funeral more than I do. I rather not get into any details.

 **Ivan** : Me and funerals, as a whole? Do not mix, after what occured… Abbie… I miss you…

* * *

 **The Playa**

Gladys was already awake, as she was feeding her pet skunk, Stunski.

"You're such a good skunk, aren't ya?" Gladys said to the skunk, as Rattles came walking down.

"Mornin' Gladys." Greeted Rattles. "You seem to be chipper this mornin'."

"Yeah! But enough about that… Today's lesson is simple. It's time to listen to some of my interests, darlin'."

Rattles nodded. "Even if it's Hunger Games?"

"Even then, and besides, I'm still a fresh outta the box fan, to be honest, hon." Gladys answered. "So… Some of my interests include animal care, and nice walks in nature. I see some of the most beautiful stuff, too."

"Such as..."

"Deer, squirrels, raccoons..." Gladys listed off. "Course, that last one can be a bit dangerous, though. Blame rabies on that one. But yeah, I really adore nature, darlin'."

"Go on…" Rattles said, as Gladys continued.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

Back at the lot, Ivan was looking down at his cereal, looking very depressed. Coco sat down in front of him.

"Ivan? I could feel that you felt very discouraged, right now." Coco inquired.

"Yeah… Sure..." Ivan muttered.

"I think you need this, to be honest." Coco suggested, as took out what appeared to be a tiny paper doll. She then took out a lighter, and burned it, spooking the Animal Crossing fan.

"Whoa, Coco! You nuts?!" Ivan scolded out loud.

"It's nothing special, just your usual happiness spell." Coco replied back.

"Oh, kinda forgot you were a wicca." Ivan inquired.

"You betchya I'm one!" Coco winked. "Been raised as such since I was young!"

She rolled up her pants leg, exposing a tattoo of the Wicca symbol on her ankle.

"You've… got a tattoo?" Ivan asked.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, I kinda know a girl." Coco answered sheepishly, before getting close to Ivan's ear. "Don't tell my dad."

"So... When you gonna give Peki the you-know-whats?" Narixxa asked from Ivan's pocket.

"Later." Ivan whispered back, as he looked up at Coco. "Err... Just my modded SIRI on my iPhone... Which, um... Alora did for a gift?"

Coco nodded. "Whatever you say, Ivan. I'm just glad you're back to sorts, again."

From far off, Alora blinked.

" _Wait, I never did that... But it sounds like such a good idea._ " Alora thought to herself.

* * *

With Quant, she was biting into some bread, and drinking some water as well. Alora looked at Sophie with a grin on her face.

"Hey, betchya 5 bucks that Kacy dresses up as one of the Crystal Gems, today." Alora said.

Sophie grinned. "You're ON!"

The door opened, exposing Kacy… Dressed almost like a rock star.

"Uhh… Are those paperclips for earrings?" Quant asked.

"Who are ya supposed to be?" Lucas questioned as well.

"I'm Luna Loud from The Loud House, silly!" Kacy replied back.

"Never heard of it, to be honest." Lucas said, scratching his noggin.

Alora sighed, as she forked over five dollars to Sophie.

"Hey, wanted to have some fun, after that whole frog incident earlier this morning." Kacy chirped.

"Don't remind me..." Alora muttered. "I'm down 5 bucks; how worse can things get?"

Quant, meanwhile, looked at Kacy's new outfit. " _So evil, and yet... So badass..._ "

* * *

With Wiley, he was waiting on breakfast, as he was striking up a conversation with Tilly.

"So, what kinda omelette you gonna get?" Wiley asked. "I'm going for bacon and ham, myself."

"Eh, that's child's play. Southern omelette's where it's at." Tilly winked back.

"Is that kinda… spicy?" Wiley questioned.

"Yeah, but dammit, is the spice worth it!" Tilly quirped back.

Wiley chuckled a bit. "Yeah..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Sweet and Spicy**

 **Wiley** : Yeah… I don't do well with spicy foods… Oh, well… I tried.

 **Tilly** : The cute amigo may need a bit of spicy training…

* * *

Several minutes passed, as Chris entered the Mess Hall, followed by Sydney.

"Kids! Your next challenge is gonna start in about an hour!" Chris announced. "Hopefully you all can _Bond_ together during this one!"

Several of the kids groaned at Chris' attempt at a pun.

"Really, Chris?" Danielle complained.

"Bad puns are evilly groan inducing, and even _I_ know it..." Quant added.

However, one girl was grinning ear to ear.

" _Maybe it's a Secret Spy challenge?_ " Alora thought. " _They always offer some sweet tech, even some computers as well. Victory is more or less in the bag!_ "

* * *

The kids were now near a tall, man-made snowy mountain.

"Kids! Welcome to what I would like to call… the Secret Spy Challenge!" Chris announced. "Now, first off… Anyone of you knows about the 007 series of movies?"

"I do, to an extent." Natz answered. "Yeah, they would pull off some crazy stuff in those kinda movies."

"Speaking of which… My mom kinda has difficulties beating Goldeneye." Haruto said out loud, as he looked at Xylia. "Xylia? You're our resident gamer, from what we heard. Maybe you've got some pointers?"

"If you're SOOOO asking me for any hints on GoldenEye, I'm sorry to say, I totally don't have any. I suck at FPS'es." Xylia replied.

"Can we get back to ME?" Chris complained. "This isn't How To Score More Points on Nintendo Games, by Xylia Footsies! Besides, I still CAN'T beat Woodman!"

"What weapon did you totally use?" Xylia asked.

Chris looked at Xylia, who was interested in Chris' gaming skills, and sighed in defeat. "Sigh... Air Shooter... Look, I thought I was gonna be unbeatable with that weapon, okay?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional:**** ** **McLean Ga Taosenai? Maybe not...****

 **Chris** : Hey, that song said Airman was so powerful, so I thought I was gonna be powerful using it! What a ripoff that was!

 **Xylia** : Chris, everyone and their kitten totally knows that the BEST way to beat Woodman is to use the Metal Blade; Take THAT, Skip Rogers!

* * *

"In either case, with that edutainment bit outta the way..." Sydney said out loud. "Will our young clods manage to quote-unquote 'save the world'? Find out… after the break."

"Hey, that's my line!" Chris replied back.

"Come on, can't let ya hog ALL the fun, host." Sydney winked back. "Plus, sweet revenge for having me dress like a Bond girl."

* * *

And that's the chapter! A lotta has been revealed, huh? But can they hold out against the challenge, itself?

 **NEXT TIME** : The kids are taken into a lotta spy activities. And someone else gets booted off the show.


	13. McLean! Host with the Golden Brush!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we continue on with the Secret Spy, challenge!

I expect you to read, Mr. and Mrs. Bond…

* * *

"And welcome back to Throwdown!" Chris announced. "In case you're joining us, our teams are about to learn about the evil plot that's gonna unfold!"

Quant looked up. "Wait, back up! Did you mention evil?"

"You betchya, Quant!" Chris answered back. "This is the most evilest plot of them all! Eviler than _them_ to rig the Oscars for Titanic to win every single award!"

"Even the Bestest Animation Award?" Kacy asked.

"Even that award." Chris answered back.

Natz chuckled. "I… highly doubt that ever occurred, Chris."

"This plot? The evil Chickenfinger plans on turning every piece of literature art-form in the entire world into… 50 Shades of Grey." Chris explained.

At that moment, most of the kids present were horrified.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, talk about overkill…**

 **Quant** : Eh, I been through worse.

 **Haruto** : Darknovel would be PISSED if that ever happened…

 **Bitty** : Yikes… I may cruelly critique fashion, but transforming every single book into a glorified Twilight fanfic? -Shakes head in disgust- Completely cruel, even by my standards…

 **Lucas** : -He is praying- Lord, make sure that NEVER happens… Amen.

 **Azura** : Mom… Why do you read that stuff, again?

 **Jeremiah** : -He blinks at the screen- 50 Shades of Grey? Better look this up... -He reads a 50 Shades book, and flips to a random chapter, as his eyes widen- **OH MY GOD!**

* * *

Jeremiah was white as a sheet, as Alora was comforting him.

"Why am I so curious about all of this?" Jeremiah asked. "I only wanted to see what spooked you all..."

"Jeremiah, some stuff is just not for our eyes." Alora comforted her friend. "Now… Want some of my lapt- Err, play scripts to read to calm you down?"

"Y-Yes, that would be appreciated." Jeremiah answered back.

Danielle, meanwhile, gave off a glare, underneath her mask. "Well, now… That gave us extra extensive to take this task on."

"Hey, can we get the attention back on the challenge?" Chris complained. "Thank you. Now, besides the gadgets, which we'll get to in a moment… What does every secret spy movie have?"

"A cool car?" Wiley asked.

"Close… A hot girl for you to rescue!" Chris answered back. "However… Our original choices is kinda busy at the moment. Reason being, they're on a concert tour. Another choice kinda got a bit… touchy when I mentioned what the challenge was gonna be. Shame, too… She had the hottest rack for all you men to enjoy."

Ivan shrugged. "Meh, I usually go for personality, and not looks."

Bitty, however… "Damn..."

"We would have Toone be one, but she flat-out refused. And Sydney… Well, after last night, I'm kinda still nursing a bruise on my foot." Chris explained. "Who knew that her snot can hit so hard?"

"Well, you put me in a Playboy outfit. What do you expect, clod?" Sydney replied back.

"So… Our only options left was a Yandere girl, and someone else." Chris commented. "And we went for the latter."

At that moment, Chef Hatchet stepped onto the scene, dressed in drag, as everyone was even MORE disgusted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brain Bleach Simulator**

 **Danielle** : Seriously, dude? Chef in drag?! Now I wish we HAVE gotten the Yandere!

* * *

Sydney was walking to the campers, holding some boxes.

"Okay, Contestant Clods, these here are your gadgets to use for the Challenge." Sydney explained. "They range from your vanilla lasers, to… Something that'll make those lame soccer moms jump with glee."

Kacy looked at what appeared to be a remote control, and zapped a piece of bread that Quant was in the middle of.

"What the..." Quant questioned, as her slice of bread suddenly changed into a carrot. "Okay, what kinda evil witchcraft is this?"

"Hey, don't ask me! You know by now that I adore chocolate!" Coco explained.

"That, evil declarer, was the Healthizer! It can make ANY junk food into healthy foods-" Sydney answered, as Kacy destroyed the device. "...Was able to change any junk food into healthy food."

"Hey, what's the fun in that?" Kacy questioned back.

Sydney nodded. "You make a good point, paperclip ears. Ol' Santos would sneak in some cookies every Christmas Eve."

Sophie held up what appeared to be the handle of a lightsaber. She turned it on, and was greeted by a blue glow.

"Whoa..." Sophie said, as she looked at Sydney. "When did you get this?"

Sydney quickly grabbed the lightsaber away from the loud girl. "Err… That's part of my private collection, loud girl."

She quickly walked off, as Sophie pouted. "Spoilsport."

* * *

 **Confessional: One of Us! One of Us!**

 **Sophie** : What can I say? I'm a fan of the Original Trilogy. YAY for the Rebel Alliance! Kinda fitting that I'm trying to get Quant to 'join' the 'Dark Side'… Maybe I should temp her with cookies? That always helps.

 **Sydney** : -She is checking a checklist- Wait… That isn't right… We were supposed to get spy supplies! We ended up getting crap from that TLC reality show, _Soccer Mom Mountain_!

 **Xylia** : Hey, cookies are 9 times outta 10 the leading cause of a Heel-Face Turn! The 10th one was some dude named Fosley.

* * *

"Now, let's start up this challenge by doing the first thing that comes to mind at the intro of a Bond flick!" Chris explained, as he tossed a tomato at a standing camera.

Xylia shivered at that. "Chris… Please, no usage of tomatoes..."

"Hey, gotta give the audience at home the full experience." Chris shrugged. "And now, the second part!"

The contestants were met with a song and dance sequence, featuring a shadowed Chef Hatchet, dancing erotically, disturbing them again.

Ivan paled at that image, so much so, he fainted. Thankfully, Danielle was able to catch him.

"Gee, way to ruin Karly Sidle's _Grey-White in a Grey-Black_ world, Chris!" Natz scolded the host.

"Fine..." Chris groaned, as he fastforwarded throughout the entire song, before stopping at a randomizer screen. "Now that I've scarred you all for life, here's how things go down. We'll pick one of you at random from each team, and then we'll discuss the first part of the challenge there."

"Makes sense." Ivan said. "Who's gonna be the lucky three?"

"Well… Let's see what the Randomizer says!" Chris answered, as he pressed a button, as members of the three teams started to flash by very rapidly. Once it stopped, the campers were exposed. "It's gonna be Wiley… Tilly… And Natz that's gonna catch some powder!"

Wiley was confused. "Wait, catch some powder? What do you mean by that?"

* * *

The three tweens were now starring down at the base of the make-shift mountain. They each had coats to suit the frigid environment. Wiley's was a yellow coat with the words 'Lose A Turn' on it. Tilly's was a stock red coat, and Natz was a pastel pink coat. They were also wearing tinted goggles to protect their eyes from the sunlight reflecting off the snow.

"Now… You've found out about the plans of the devious Chickenclaw. And you now have to escape via a ski slope, ala __For Your Eyes Only.__ It's a race to the bottom; first person down the slope wins 3 points for his team! Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, there aren't any yetis running around, ready to snack on any unexpecting skiers… Is there?" Wiley questioned back.

Why that's a good question; here's a cookie!" Chris said, as he tossed a cookie at Wiley. It was in the shape of a cat head with octopus tentacles at the bottom.

Natz whistled at the sight of the cookie. "Wow, very well-played. But, isn't the word __Octopussy__ kinda a bit TOO adult for us to be saying?"

"You're one to talk, Natalie." Chris smirked back. "What with how you've dropped some foul language, yourself! In either case, there's no yetis, so chill your jets, okay?"

Wiley nodded. "No prob there; this mountain's cold!"

Tilly looked down at the mountain. "Err, anyone ever skied before?"

"Well, from what I heard, if you french fry when you're supposed to pizza, you're gonna have a bad time." Natz instructed.

Wiley also looked at Natz. "You've never went skiing before, did ya?"

"Nope!" Natz answered back, sweating nervously.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: But what if you Curly Fry, or Waffle Fry? Wedge Fry?****

 **Natz** : Hey, I've seen movies on skiing, though! ...Except the one which starred the folks I'm rooming with. I gotta check in on that.

 **Wiley** : I've never went skiing before, too. I'm… kinda a beach bum, to be honest.

 **Tilly** : Eh, first time for anything.

* * *

The race to the bottom of the hill soon started, and a few moments later, a pair of ninjas riding snowboards started to give chase.

Tilly smirked. "Wow, going hipster on us, eh?"

At that moment, a red light began to shine on Tilly's forehead, as she looked up.

"This… could spell trouble." Tilly noted.

Wiley noticed where the red light was coming from.

"Er, Tilly? I think that snowboard's equipped with some kinda gun." Wiley said out loud, as the gun started to fire, striking at the Twisted Twister. Thankfully, it was…

"Rice pellets?" Tilly questioned, as she glared at the. "Hey, rice is good with curry, not with human heads!"

"Tilly? At least you've got lucky." Natz asked, as she was trying to hold back a ninja, who was brandishing a katana, with her ski poles. "Kinda fending off a ninja with my poles!"

She then pushed the katana off her, and struck the ninja on the side with her ski pole, knocking it off its board.

"How's THAT pole dance treatin' ya?" Natz joked back at the downed ninja.

With Tilly, she was dodging her ninja's strikes with its katana, simply by putting her flexibility skills to the test.

"Can't touch this, hot stuff..." Tilly grinned, as she picked up some snow, and stuffed it into the ninja's pants.

The ninja's eyes soon went wide, as he lept off where Tilly was skiing, and off to the side, hoping to warm his pants back up.

Wiley was dealing with his ninja, with the best of his abilities.

" _Okay,_ _I'm not the strongest..."_ Wiley thought. _"Tilly has gymnastics under her belt, and Natz is an expert at this stuff… What do I do?"_

Wiley then noticed a tree to the side, with a hanging branch, as an idea crossed his path.

He skiied towards the tree, as the ninja followed suit. When he got close to the branch, Wiley ducked in time. The ninja, however…

 **CRASH!**

It ended up with a face full of tree branch.

"And that's how it's done!" Wiley smirked, as some engine noises was heard…

Another ninja, riding a snowmobile, was gunning for the tweens. It also had a cannon device on top.

Wiley gulped. "Oh, Jeopardy..."

"Hang on; we're not down and out, yet!" Tilly announced out loud.

At that moment, Wiley was splattered on the face with a yellow-tinted snowball. He wiped it off his face. "Yellow snow… Really?"

Natz, too, was hit by some of the yellow snowballs, as she took a tiny dab of it onto her tongue. "Wait, no. Nevermind… It's just lemon flavoring."

"Still, it's immature, and I'm not gonna stand for it." Tilly replied back, as she eyed a rock sticking out from the make-shift mountain. Using it as a ramp, she jumped into the air, as the snowmobile followed it. However, it couldn't make the jump, as it flew the driver off, landing him in a snow pile, thankfully uninjured.

"Okay, we're nearing the home stretch!" Wiley inquired, as he noticed something about to hit Tilly…

It was a giant snowball, ready to engulf anyone in its path.

"Hang on, Tilly!" Wiley shouted out loud, as he got close to Tilly, and shoved her out of the way, as the snowball engulfed the Game Show fan. It rolled past Natz, went past the Finish line, and…

 **SPLAT!**

...Crashed at a brick wall. Wiley climbed out of the pile of snow, clearly dizzy.

"Whoa… Survey Says… Ouch." Wiley moaned.

Tilly crossed the finish line, and hotfooted it to Wiley.

"Amigo!" Tilly cried out in panic. "You okay, man? How many fingers do I have up?"

Wiley looked at Tilly's hand, and smiled slightly. "4?"

Tilly looked at her hand, before shrugging and hugging Wiley.

"Eh, who cares? I'm just so glad you're safe!" Tilly exclaimed.

"You and me both..." Wiley replied back.

Natz arrived at the scene in last place, and smiled.

"Eh, glad to know they're safe." Natz commented to herself, as she took a more serious expression. "But where the hell that snowball come from?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Good question.**

 **Natz** : Whatever it was, it couldn't been any of us. Maybe it was one of the ninjas… Still, I think I smell a new couple in the horizon.

 **Tilly** : Hey, like I'm gonna let Wiley freeze himself to death. I may want attention, but when a cute boy like Wiley is in trouble, that attitude drops… -She blushes- Plus, he has the hottest eyes…

 **Wiley** : Had to pay her back for saving me from that ghost the other night. Besides… -He blushes- She's kinda cute, to be honest.

 **?** : Damn... I was aiming for someone else...

* * *

"And with Wiley crossing first, he earns 3 points for his team, followed by Tilly, and lastly, by Natz!" Chris announced. "But before we get to the next challenge, how about we treat you all to a cookie?"

Everyone accepted their cookies, as they started to gobble them down. There was one extra treat that was in the basket, that wasn't a cookie.

"A slice of bread?" Kacy questioned, as she looked at Quant. "Quant, I think this belongs to you."

"Nice… Chris is learning." Quant noted back, as she bit into the bread.

A few moments passed, as the campers started to feel funny.

"Guys? I'm… feeling lightheaded..." Ivan noted.

"So am I, guys..." Narixxa added.

Felix tried to analyze the cookie, but… "Feeling kinda tired..."

Xylia collapsed to the ground, clearly tired. "Totally uncool… Using cookies to your advantage..."

"What was in… that bread?" Quant questioned, as she fell over, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep…

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

Azura woke up, and looked around, clearly looking sleepy.

"Man, what was in that pastry?" Azura questioned, as she tried to move her hand… To no avail. "What's going on?"

She then looked down. Her legs were strapped in, too.

"Ugh! Is this one of your childish games? Not funny!" Azura scolded out loud.

"Hey, keep it down… Waking someone's evil..." Quant replied, her too being strapped down as well.

"Wait, you too?" Azura questioned. "Then who's the third person?"

"Don't mind me, girls… Just having my wrists and ankles being weighed down." Cyrus answered back.

"Okay, cut the crap, McLean!" Azura yelled out. "We know it's you who strapped us on these tables!"

"McLean… Who is this McLean?" A new voice rang out, as it stepped into the light. It was the same shape as Chris, only he had a scar through a monocled eye, as well as wearing a rather dapper suit. He was also branding a cane, embedded with jewels. And under his left arm appeared to be a white Yorkshire Terrier. "My dear friend, Mrs. Vivillonsworth saw you out cold… So, I thought I would… Warm you two up."

"Arf!" Mrs. Vivillonsworth barked out loud.

Quant starred at the dog, with a bit of interest.

* * *

 **Confessional: Puppy Love?**

 **Quant** : While that… dog, was it? While it was evil… -She smiles slightly- I kinda find it to be rather cute.

* * *

Cyrus glared at new arrival. "Okay, we gotta ask… Who are you, exactly?"

"Why, boy… Don't you understand? I'm Chickenfinger! Mastermind extraordinaire!" Chickenfinger explained himself. "This little buddy underneath my shoulder is Mrs. Vivillonsworth. And we're in charge of these next few challenges..."

Mrs. Vivillonsworth barked in agreement.

"Once our friends gets here..." Azura sneered at the kidnapper.

But Chickenfinger merely ignored Azura's threat.

"You three were chosen by Chris' randomizer… And being its the Spy challenge, I thought you would experience a certain trap that Bond himself faced back in the day..."

Chickenfinger then pressed a button, as what appeared to be a laser lowered down towards the three tweens. Their target? Well...

"Now, I shall answer some questions. If you know the right answer, try to answer it to the best of your ability. If you do, the laser stays where it is. If you don't, it'll start moving closer and closer to… Well, I rather not find out the messy results." Chickenfinger explained, as he shivered.

Cyrus' irises shrunk, as he figured it out. "You mean… You're gonna burn off..."

"Exactly." Chickenfinger answered, as…

"Hey! Me and Quant are gals. So… Your little crotch ejection game is invalid to us two. Girl Power for the win!" Azura smirked at the villain.

"Though that was evil… Nice save." Quant complimented her neighbor.

"Well, I thought of that result if a girl got chosen, and..." Chickenfinger replied back, as he pressed another button.

At that moment, two more lasers lowered from the ceiling, aiming for Azura's and Quant's… chest.

Azura was instantly nervous, as thus Quant. "Crotch is good! Crotch is good! Crotch is 100% good for us!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Quant added. "Burning off a girl's boobs before they develop? Completely evil!"

Chickenfinger pressed the button, as the two lasers risen back up, as Azura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew… Quant, I agree that we NEVER taunt Chickenfinger again." Azura instructed.

"Completely agreed." Quant replied back, also breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now… Let's start up the music… Which I did not borrow from the one you call Wiley." Chickenfinger sneered, as some music started to play.

"Is that music from Millionaire?" Azura questioned.

"Question one goes to Cyrus… True or False..."

"Does Coco… have a tattoo?"

"Wow, that's a bit of a toughie..." Cyrus mused. "I'm gonna guess… False?"

BZZZTT!

The laser on Cyrus' table started to move up slightly.

"Wrong! The answer is True! It's of a Wiccan Star on her right ankle." Chickenfinger answered.

"Wait, really?" Cyrus questioned. "Wow, she's a bit of a rebel."

"If I were to get one and piss mom off… It be of the Tatsunoko logo." Azura added.

"And our Asian snarker is up for the next question..." Chickenfinger said, looking down at the snarker.

"Bring it."

"True or False: Does Danielle have a burn on her hand?"

Azura did some thinking.

" _Hmm… The geek does wear that outfit 24/7. Never saw her without it on, though..._ " Azura thought. " _It's a bit of a long shot..._ "

"I guess… True?"

DING-DING-DING!

"That's correct! You continue to live another round!" Chickenfinger announced.

"That's fine and all..." Azura replied back. "Still, I gotta figure out why an entire suit, and not just a glove."

"Quant… Your turn." Chickenfinger said out loud.

"Eh, whatever it is… It's evil, anyway." Quant replied back.

"Question 3… What is Azura's secret?"

Azura gulped at that question, as Quant was doing some thinking.

"Uhh… Eyeglass repair?" Quant guessed.

BZZZTT!

The laser on Quant' table started to move up slightly.

"Wrong!"

Azura breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew… still safe for another day."

"It's actually… being a fan of Robot Wars and Battlebots." Chickenfinger blabbed out loud.

Azura growled under her breath. "Fuck!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Cat's outta the bag.**

 **Azura** : Yeah, I admit it! I'm a HUGE fan of Robot Wars! It's more interesting to me than all of this crap about being a doctor or surgeon.

 **Quant** : War's evil…

* * *

"Next up, back to Cyrus!" Chickenfinger grinned. "True or False..."

"Do you have Claustrophobia?"

Cyrus gulped, as he sighed, almost defeatly.

"Y-Yeah… I do..."

DING-DING-DING!

"And you finally get one right!" Chickenfinger replied back.

"Wow… Is that the fear of tight, enclosed places?" Azura questioned.

"I… rather not talk about it..." Cyrus muttered.

"Azura, since you're so eager to talk… Time for your question." Chickenfinger mused.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me..." Azura replied back.

"Question 5..."

"Did Ivan date a contestant on here, prior to the show?"

Azura sighed in annoyance.

"How do you expect me to know that?!" Azura complained. "I don't know nothing about the Crossing Brat's love life!"

"Clock's ticking..." Chickenfinger added.

"Ugh, if it'll shut you up… He did." Azura replied back. "I'm not sure what occurred which led to a breakup, but… It did happen."

"Quant, your turn." Chickenfinger announced. "Question 6..."

"What is Alora's secret? Hint; it was exposed last night."

Quant gulped. " _Crap! I spent the night watching Gravity Falls with Sophie! How am I supposed to know these kinda evil things?!"_

Quant had to think of something…

"Uh… She's a fan of Rock and Roll?"

BZZZTT!

The laser on Quant' table moved some more, about to reach Quant's crotch area…

"Crap..." Quant gulped, sweating in fear.

"Nice guess, but nope! It's actually computer technologies!" Chickenfinger answered. "Developing games would be a second guess."

"I expect that from Xylia, to be honest..." Cyrus added.

* * *

 **Confessional: Secrets, secrets everywhere, for everyone!**

 **Quant** : How am I supposed to know that? I barely even talk to her!

* * *

"Cyrus, question 7..."

"Bring it."

"What are the names of Natz's birth parents?"

Cyrus blinked. "Wait, she never told me from what I can remember..."

An idea soon hit his head.

" _Wait… She's a Wilton. And they sadly died earlier this year..."_ Cyrus thought. " _Please forgive me for this, Natz..._ "

He then cleared his throat.

"Is it… Bryton and Andrea Wilton?"

DING-DING-DING!

"You're such a smart one..." ChickenFinger complained. "Fair enough, you pass."

The laser turned off, as Cyrus looked at Chickenfinger.

"Wait, you gonna free us?" Cyrus questioned.

"As soon as your two friends answer these questions..." Chickenfinger explained. "Speaking of which… Azura? You're up!"

"Bring it on..." Azura winked back.

"Question 8… Does Haruto have autism?"

Azura sighed deeply, as she looked at Chickenfinger.

"Yeah, he does." Azura answered back.

DING-DING-DING!

The laser aiming at Azura turned off.

"You're correct!" Chickenfinger announced out loud. "But wow, spreading your friend's secrets to save your skin?"

"Hey, you would spoil it either way; you've already spoiled my Robot Wars secret!" Azura scolded.

"Last up… Quant..." ChickenFinger said. "Not looking so hot..."

Quant could only sigh.

"Final question..."

"Does Ivan have a pet alien in his pocket?"

Quant blinked. "Err… What's an alien? Whatever it is, it's evil, and I don't think they exist..."

…

…

…

"BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!" The buzzer sounded, as the Game Over theme from Wind Waker played in the background.

"Tough luck, Quant… You've failed all three questions." Chickenfinger announced. "Ivan DOES have an alien in his pocket, but that's neither here nor there. Now… Azura wins it for her team, but as for you..."

The laser started to inch closer and closer to Quant, as… It shut off.

"...I much rather spare you." Chickenfinger replied back, as Quant breathed a sigh of relief, as the three shackles were released. "Besides, I much rather fight you. If you wanna save literature, and your precious girl… Come meet me..."

…

…

"At Mt. McSkeen."

Chickenfinger soon left the room, holding Mrs. Vivillonsworth, as Sophie, Natz, and Haruto came running in.

"Whoa! Chickenfinger fled the coop, no pun intended!" Sophie exclaimed out loud.

"Yeah, he even had his dog with him as well!" Haruto added.

"Where he say he was going?" Natz asked.

"He mentioned some place called Mt. McSkeen..." Azura answered back. "Wherever the hell that is..."

"Hmm..." Natz mused, as she looked at a map. "You don't think it could be that volcano on the lot?"

At that moment, Sophie paled in fear.

"Wait… D-Did you s-say… Volcano?" Sophie questioned.

"Yeah… Still, it's kinda strange that a volcano would be on the lot." Haruto commented. "Must have been built recently."

"Well, we got the team ready to roll! Let's do this thing, and save literature, everywhere!" Cyrus exclaimed.

* * *

 **Confessional: For BOOKS!**

 **Sophie** : Why volcanos? Anything but that! That small one that Mr. Smith possessed, it was just that; small! This one? Huge!

 **Cyrus** : Hm, a lab inside a volcano… This is gonna be interesting…

* * *

The teams were now outside the volcano, waiting for the door to open up.

"Wow… Pretty creepy..." Kiri noted.

"Yeah, you've totally said a mouthful." Xylia added.

As for Sophie, she started to back off.

"Guys? I just remembered… I got cookies baking in Xylia's Easy Bake Oven… So, I'm gonna bail now. See ya!" Sophie exclaimed, as she ran off, clearly in fear.

"Sophie! My Easy Bake Oven's totally back at my house!" Xylia yelled back.

"Forget it, pinkie..." Quant added. "This volcano's evilness did her in, due to fear..."

"But aren't you SOOOOO concerned about your friend?" Xylia questioned.

Quant looked at the volcano, and at the direction where Sophie ran off to. In the end…

"Everyone? I've got a… friend to comfort." Quant announced, as she began to run off in Sophie's direction. "I'll be here as soon as I can."

* * *

 **Confessional: Quite the turnaround from Episode 1 Quant, huh?**

 **Quant** : Yeah, I'm not too ashamed to call Sophie my… friend. After all, she did teach me that not everything's evil…

* * *

Sophie was sitting on the bench near the resting quarters of the tweens.

"Was it… wrong for me to just up and bail?" Sophie mused. "Damn school video..."

"Sophie… You okay?" Quant asked, having caught up to her.

"Yeah… no… Just some bad memories, that's all..." Sophie answered back.

"What about?" Quant questioned, sitting next to Sophie on the bench.

"Well… you would find it evil, anyway… But I might as well tell you." Sophie replied back. "I was in the fourth grade, and we watched a documentary of that volcano, Mt. StHelens. Normally, I be one for loud stuff, but in this instance, it was real life. I learned about its eruption, all the damage it caused, the death toll… I was clearly devastated. The school even had to let me go home early, due to how much I was downtrodden."

"Yikes… Volcanoes are evil..." Quant shivered.

"Ever since then, I become such a wimp when volcanoes are involved..." Sophie whimpered. "I know you'll think of me as such, as well..."

But Quant wouldn't have any of that, as she put an arm around Sophie's back in comfort.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I've got my fears, too." Quant replied back.

"I guess they involve evil stuff, like you always mention?" Sophie questioned.

"Yeah..." Quant replied back.

"Well, since you've helped me out with my problem… How about..." Sophie suggested, as…

"Nope, outta the question." Quant replied back. "But we should rejoin our team, now."

"Right!" Sophie exclaimed.

* * *

 **Mt. McSkeen**

In the volcaniac lab, everyone was examining the place with interest. The yellow lava was falling down in streams.

"Wow… The effects for the BOMB volcanic lab are so unreal..." Burt mused.

"Yeah, you may be right." Ivan added, as Narixxa peeked her head from Ivan's pocket.

"For one thing, it's not lethally hot." Narixxa said out loud.

Tilly, meanwhile, sniffed the air, and grinned.

"Oh, I know what THIS is..." Tilly exclaimed, as she got close to the edge, where the lava was flowing. Taking out a chip, she dipped the chip into the lava, and took it out. Oddly enough, the chip remained intact. "Hmm… So far, so good..."

She then took a bite of said chip, and grinned.

"This is spicy heaven!" Tilly shouted out loud.

"Wait, what's spicy heaven?" Wiley questioned.

"Here, try it!" Tilly exclaimed, dipping another chip into the lava, and grinned at Wiley as she gave it to him.

Wiley looked at Tilly, as he bit into the chip…

 **YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

With Sophie and Quant, they were running back to the challenge, as they heard the scream.

"Wiley?" Quant asked.

"Wiley." Sophie replied. "Knowing Chickenfinger, he forced him to eat some spicy Bojangles."

"Spicy stuff's evil! Quant added.

"It is, if you've don't have ice, cold milk at hand." Sophie replied back.

* * *

 **Back at the Challenge...**

Wiley's eyes were watering, as he was gulping down some milk, offered to him by Xylia.

"Too spicy?" Tilly asked, as Wiley nodded. "All this lava's actually melted Pepper Jack Cheese, mixed with grounded up Jalapenos, Ghost Chili, Trinidad Scorpion Peppers, and the Carolina Reaper Pepper."

"From a total food standpoint… She's right." Xylia added.

"Guess I balls mierda up… Sorry." Tilly apoloized.

"It's fine, Tilly..." Wiley replied back with a smile. "And hey, I'm getting the taste back in my mouth, so no harm done."

Ivan looked over at Danielle with some concern.

"Danielle, you frightened?" Ivan asked.

"What, this? After I learned that this was actually cheese, I more or less calmed down, mentally." Danielle explained. "I'm more concerned about Peki, though."

She looked at Peki, who was completely frightened.

"No… Not the underground… Anything but that..." Peki muttered.

"Yikes…" Ivan commented, very concerned for his friend. "You think she's gonna be okay?"

"I sure hope so..." Danielle answered back. "I swear, I never seen her act like this, before."

"Ahh, guess you all didn't wimp out, after all..." Chickenfinger announced out loud, interrupting the mood, as he looked down from a balcony. Mrs. Vivillonsworth also looked down at the ground.

"Chickenfinger!" Azura yelled out loud. "Come down and fight us, coward!"

"Oh, I would, to be honest… But I've got to keep my eye on this here charger… It's at 65%." Chickenfinger explained. "That, and I wanna keep my special guest… company."

"Wait, what special guest?" Alora questioned.

"Hey, you better get your butts up here, and untie me, now!" Hatchet yelled out loud.

"Oh… totally forgot." Alora sheepishly giggled. "Must have slipped our minds, to be clear."

At that moment, Sophie and Quant came running in.

"Sorry we're late; what we miss?" Sophie asked.

"Wiley burning his tongue off, and Chickenfinger holding Hatchet hostage." Azura answered back, shrugging. "Just your usually everyday shenanigans."

"Gee, rub it in, why don't ya?" Wiley muttered, as the tweens were surrounded by some of Chickenfinger's ninjas.

"Oh, lordy..." Lucas said out loud. "I never thought I be facing ninjas, to be honest… Even fake ones."

"Fake? What do you mean?" Kacy questioned back.

"Well..." Lucas answered, as he took out a slingshot, and hit one of the ninjas right in the eye. It promptly fell down and exploded. "Truth be told, they're robots."

"Really?" Kacy asked, as a grin developed on her face, as she pulled out her grappling hook. "Time to go all David and Goliath on everyone!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, can't have the kids go around punching people!**

 **Alora** : Now that I think about it… Who builds and maintains these robots built to be destroyed, anyway?

* * *

The battle has begun. Lucas was about to be pounced on by some robots, as he readied his slingshot.

"Let there be pain..." Lucas smirked, as he shot the robots with the slingshot. They promptly exploded.

Kacy was cornered by some robots as well. She aimed her grappling hook at them with gusto, as she shot them as well.

"Grappling Hook!"

Ivan and Narixxa were also cornered, as Narixxa whispered something into Ivan's ear. He nodded, as he took out his net, and swung it around, destroying the robots.

"Cross THIS, you suckers!" Narixxa taunted, shaking her butt at the robots.

Wiley managed to get some of the robots to chase him onto a collapsible bridge. He then got to the controls, as the robots were still on said bridge.

"Big Bucks, No Whammies, STOP!" Wiley chirped out loud, as he pounded on the controls. At that point, the bridge gave way, dropping the robots into the lava.

Alora was swinging a laptop case at a group of bots, either damaging or destroying some of them.

"To Update… Or not to Update..." Alora said, as she looked at some of her remaining bots. "Update it is..."

Sophie and Quant were also standing their ground, with some ninja bots near them.

"Quant, you may wanna cover your ears." Sophie suggested, as Quant did just that. The loud girl then inhaled, and took out a microphone.

" **YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The resulting sound wave from the microphone caused some of the robots to explode.

"Whoa, Sophie..." Quant blinked.

"Hey, it's what I do best!" Sophie shrugged.

Quant could notice that one of the robots wasn't completely finished off; it was crawling towards the two girls. Quant simply crushed its head under her shoe.

* * *

Chickenfinger could only watch, as his army was being overthrown.

"Grrr… More ninjas. Now." Chickenfinger ordered, as more ninja robots joined in the fray…

* * *

Burt looked at some of the robots, as he simply punched them. "BOMB this."

Bitty also looked at some robots, as she shrugged, and shot them with a bow and an arrow.

"Hey, if Katniss can do it… Then I can, too." Bitty said out loud.

Xylia and Natz had their backs against each other, with some robots surrounding them. Xylia, holding a frying pan, nodded at Natz, who was holding a rolling pin. The two soon went after the robots with gusto.

Dusty Jr looked at one of the robots, and gave off a grin.

"RE!" Dusty Jr yelled out loud, as he punched the robot in the head.

"PRE!" Followed by another punch.

"SENT!"

"THIS!" Dusty punched, sending the robot flying into the lava. He then shook his hand. "Damn… That hurt!"

Cyrus and Kiri were also fighting the robots, each of them kicking them along the way.

* * *

Chickenfinger could only look down at the chaos.

"Ugh, send in more..." Chickenfinger ordered, as yet more ninja robots hopped into action.

* * *

Haruto starred down at the new arrivals, as he readied a brush. He swung it at some ninjas that were getting close to him, exploding them promptly.

"Yeesh, these guys are beyond flimsy..." Haruto noted.

"Yeah, I concur!" Azura agreed, as she was taking on some of the robots with a pickaxe. "I now know what not to do in the future!"

Jeremiah could only back up in fear from the robots surrounding him.

"Well, this is it..." Jeremiah noted, as he saw something at the corner of his eye; a leftover pipe. Taking the pipe and swinging it at the robots, a gust of confidence came crawling back to him.

Felix was also destroying robots as well, with his wrench. "Deconstruct this!"

Coco was giving a stare-down at one of the robots, as she closed her eyes and chanted a few words. Within moments, said ninja's butt was on fire, as it lept into the lava, exploding promptly.

"Hey, when else am I gonna use a fire spell other than to warm up hot chocolate?" Coco sheepishly giggled.

Danielle was currently slashing away at the robots that surrounded both her and Peki.

"Okay, you lot… No one comes close to injuring my friend..." Danielle sneered back.

"It's gonna collapse… I just know it..." Peki muttered.

* * *

Chickenfinger growled at the scene occurring, of everyone taking down his robots.

"Grrr… You useless robots are good for nothing!" Chickenfinger yelled out loud, as…

"Hola, amigo."

Chickenfinger turned around to see Tilly crawled up to his balcony. He then gave off a smile.

"So… the Spicy Senorita joins me to save her friend. But, alas… It is too late! For the cannon is at..." Chickenfinger announded, as his smile dropped. "66% What the hell?!"

"Eh, not my prob." Tilly replied back, as she released Chef from Chickenfinger's grasp.

"Spice girl?" Hatchet questioned.

"No time, Chef-Boy! Get outta here, pronto." Tilly suggested. "I've got to deal with your friend here."

Hatchet saluted as he climbed down from the balcony, as Tilly remember one little detail.

"And wear your normal outfit after the challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Smart girl.**

 **Tilly** : Hey, gotta keep him from scarring everyone some more. -She shrugs-

* * *

Tilly did her best fisticuff works, as she dodged blows from Chickenfinger, as Mrs. Vivillonsworth looked down from the balcony. Not wanting any of it, it jumped off, with the two not noticing.

A few moments later, Tilly was cornered at the balcony's edge, as Chickenfinger grinned.

"Too bad it has to end this way… Shame, too. You were a tough adversity to beat… Farewell..." Chickenfinger taunted, as Tilly grinned.

Grabbing onto a railing, she swung herself off the balcony, as Chickenfinger charged at her. Unfortunately, Chickenfinger momentum caused him to fall off the balcony, and started to descend into the lava.

"Nooooo! Gotta protect the hair!" Chickenfinger yelled out loud, as Tilly climbed back up.

"Never underestimate a gymnist." Tilly said to herself, as she approached the charger. "Now… How do I shut this off? So many buttons..."

She shrugged, as she pressed one. However, to her surprise…

 **"WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

Tilly could only face-palm. "Merida..."

* * *

At that moment, the entire place started to shake, as pieces of the set started to fall.

Peki's eyes went wide with shock…

"No… it's happening again!" Peki yelled out loud, petrified outta fear. "NoNoNoNoNOOOOOOOOO!"

"Guys, we gotta scram, right freakin' now." Haruto suggested, as he started to pick up Peki. "Danielle, grab her legs."

"You got it, Haruto!" Danielle replied back, as the two grabbed the spooked Peki, and started to run for it.

"Rocks everywhere… Body bags filled..." Peki muttered. "Families mourning... Lawrence... Odie...

Soon enough, most of the collapsing volcano was empty, save for a few contestants.

"Hey, we gotta make a break for it." Kacy suggested to Ivan, and the two started to run for it, until…

YIPE!

Ivan turned around to see Mrs. Vivillonsworth, floating in the cheesy lava on a rock, looking frightened.

"Kacy, you go on ahead. I've got a puppy to save." Ivan noted, as ran towards a floating rock in said lava.

"Ivan… Are. You. NUTS?!" Kacy scolded out loud.

"Like I'm gonna leave a dog in this falling lair." Ivan replied back, as he looked at the dog, while holding his bug net towards him. "Come on, girl… Just jump into the net, and we'll escape together."

Mrs. Vivillonsworth looked at the net for a moment, before climbing in. Ivan then pulled the net back, and took out the dog, as he held it up in the air.

Kacy looked at Ivan with some concern. "Ivan..."

"Sorry, force of habit." Ivan replied back, as he held onto the dog close to his chest. "NOW we can bolt."

* * *

 **Confessional: Time Bomb Set! Get Out Fast!**

 **Ivan:** -He is holding Mrs. Vivillonsworth- Hey, as a dog owner myself, I am NOT about to let that dog stay in that collapsing volcano. -Mrs. Vivillonsworth licks him- Hahaha!

 **Narixxa:** Hmm... This earth animal called a dog is somewhat of the friendly type. Interesting...

* * *

The two made a break for it, as the remaints of the lair collapsed from behind them. They ran out of the volcano, and at that moment, it completely collapsed upon itself.

"Whew… barely made it..." Ivan panted, holding on to Mrs. Vivillonsworth as she licked his face.

"So… Looks like you've escaped, after all..." Chickenfinger said out loud. "I should be the ones to say to the ones that you call the Freaky Foxes..."

Chickenfinger then removed his disguise, to reveal himself as…

"...The WINNERS of this Challenge!" Chris announced out loud. "Yep, I was Chickenfinger, this whole time."

The majority of the Foxes cheered out loud… Except one.

"Winners? What winners? There's no winners… We all lost..." Peki muttered.

"Peki, it's over; we're outta there." Danielle said out loud.

"But what about everyone else? Everyone is trapped in there, crushed by the weight of the boulders!" Peki yelled back.

"Peki, we-" Danielle said, but…

"-All died! All of my friends are dead… Ivan's dead… You're dead… Everyone's dead..." Peki muttered.

 **SLAP!**

Danielle looked at Peki, with her glove removed, having slapped her friend.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but will you calm down?!" Danielle yelled out loud, as she put her glove back on and shook Peki by the shoulders. "We _ALL_ survived! Every last one of us made it outta that volcano!"

"But rocks were falling..." Peki mused.

"But, it's over, now. We won." Danielle reassured.

"Yeah, and besides, those rocks were just styrofoam, anyway." Ivan added, as he kicked one of the leftover stones. "I felt it while I was trying to rescue Chris' dog.

Danielle looked at her friends, and sighed.

"Sorry… It's that… When collapsing lairs get involved..." Peki said out loud, as she was bought into a hug by Danielle.

"Hey, it's okay… If you wanna talk to us about it, feel free to. But only if you're good and ready, okay?" Danielle replied back.

"Kids, may I note that the second place team are… The Chipper Chipmunks?" Chris announced.

The team cheered out loud, while the Toads could only sigh.

"Meaning… It's time for one of the Toads to hop on outta here." Chris said. "You got until sundown to choose who to eliminate."

* * *

 **Outside the Loser's Cabin**

Ivan was currently petting Mrs. Vivillonsworth, with a smile on his face. Narixxa was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, at least if I do go home, I'll not have lost in a way." Ivan said to the dog, as something struck him. "You know, Mrs. Vivillonsworth is kinda a tough name to keep track of. How about I call you… Boomer, after a friend I know?"

The dog, now named Boomer, barked in agreement, as Danielle approached the three.

"Hey, Ivan. Hey, Narixxa." Danielle greeted the two.

"Hey, Danielle." Narixxa replied back. "What brings you here?"

"Look… I gotta ask a favor, considering Ivan's not voted off..." Danielle commented. "If you survive the vote off… You wanna hang with me and Peki? Try to cheer her up? She's… not acting like herself, ever since we entered that volcano."

Ivan gave off a gentle smile. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Ivan." Danielle smiled back underneath her mask. "So… You're gonna keep the dog?"

"I'll think about it." Ivan replied back. "Besides, this one doesn't have a collar on. Must be a stray..."

"Still, it's very sweet that you've decided to save that dog, though." Danielle replied back.

"Yeah, I'm just a fan of animals, to be honest." Ivan inquired, continuing to pet on Boomer.

* * *

 **Confessional: What a sweet moment…**

 **Ivan** : Thing is… I already have a dog at home. What to do…

* * *

 ** **The Elimination Stage** **

The Toads were awaiting Chris' arrival. During that time, they were talking amongst themselves.

"How did we go from First to Last?" Kacy questioned.

"Beats me, Sister Kacy." Lucas replied back. "All I know is that this is one brutal decision we'll all have to make."

Meanwhile, Quant sighed.

"Oh, well… Looks like I'm going home tonight." Quant muttered. "Besides, this world's evil, anyway."

"Quant, you gotta chin up, bud. And don't worry, you won't be going home tonight." Sophie replied back, trying to reassure her friend.

"Well, if you say so..." Quant said, as to the surprise of the contestants… Toone appeared on-stage.

"Toads! Welcome to our Elimination Ceremony! In just mere moments, one of you is going away, sadly." Toone said out loud.

"Wait, where's Chris?" Alora questioned. "Does he usually do this kinda thing?"

Toone sheepishly chuckled. "Well, the thing is, he's kinda showering off that cheese after falling off that balcony.

With Chris, he was indeed taking a shower.

"How are you so crafty, Tilly?" Chris complained. "Seriously, my skin has leftover cheese all over!"

Wiley whistled an innocent tune. "Hmm… I wonder how that happened..."

"But before you all vote, I gotta ask you all some questions." Toone said out loud. "First off, Ivan! Despite losing it for the team, how do you feel?"

"Quite personally, I just had to save Boomer." Ivan explained. "I'm just a sucker for dogs."

"You're quite a noble guy..." Toone replied back. "Okay, second off… Quant! How do you feel about Gravity Falls? Don't lie, I saw you watching it last night with Sophie!"

Quant shrugged. "It's evil. Enjoyable, but evil."

"And finally, Kacy! What's your favorite cartoon?" Toone questioned.

"That's easy! All of them!" Kacy answered. "But if I gotta choose, it has to be Star vs. The Forces Of Evil."

"Makes sense. It's one of my faves, too! In either case, it's time to vote!" Toone said out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Vote Time! Make yours count!**

 **Ivan** : Man, this is tough… I gotta choose Alora, to be honest.

 **Quant** : Yikes… This is a toughie… In either case, I vote for Alora.

 **Wiley** : Though this may bite us later on… I gotta go for Alora, for this one.

 **Alora** : I vote for Quant. Sorry, but I wasn't sure who to vote for.

* * *

Once the final person (Sophie) came back from voting, Sydney came up on stage, holding plates with bags of popcorn on it.

"And tonight's popcorn has my favorite treat melted on them; animal crackers!" Toone announced cheerfully.

Ivan was confused. "How do you even melt animal crackers?"

"The microwave is a lovely invention… Now, if I call out your name, come up and receive your bag! First one goes to… Kacy! Let's have a Star marathon later on!" Toone cheered out, giving a bag of popcorn to Kacy.

"Wiley, you're safe, too!"

"Sophie..."

"Lucas..."

"Quant..."

Ivan and Alora were the only ones left without a bag of popcorn. Both were really nervous, as Toone looked at the two.

"Ivan, Alora… This is the final bag of popcorn of the evening. Sadly, one of you is about to be canceled. And that person is not gonna be..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ivan."

Ivan nodded, as he grabbed his bag of popcorn, as Alora sighed in defeat.

"Well… Guess I'm outta here." Alora said out loud.

"Yeah… Sorry, Alora." Toone replied back, trying to reassure the eliminated tween. "You want me to contact Jeremiah to have him come wish you a fond farewell?"

Alora nodded. "Sure."

"Okay! I'll be back more quicker than the next season of Gravity Falls!" Toone replied, as she took off.

* * *

At the end of the Carpet of Shame, the team was waiting for the Limo to arrive to take Alora to the Playa. She then sighed again.

"Oh, well… Might as well spoil my secret, being I'm already out." Alora said out loud, as she put on a pair of glasses.

"Your secret of wearing glasses?" Wiley questioned.

Alora giggled. "No, silly… My secret of… Actually being a smartie at tech and computers. Yeah, I'm a complete genius at this sort of things, and I even develop music for various indie games on the side of developing background music for my parent's various plays. But I more or less kept my smart side hidden, cause… You guys would make fun of me in this anti-geek world..."

"Wait, who told you that?" Wiley questioned. "I'm a smartie, and I never heard of that before."

"Various students when I said I was accepted to be on the show said that you all would tease me, bully me when I mentioned Total Drama..." Alora explained.

"Aw, come ON! We've never did anything like that to you!" Sophie replied back. "Those students are completely lame!"

"But when Kacy caught wind of me playing Minecraft last night, she agreed to keep it a secret." Alora explained.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Chris managed to grab ahold it and use it during the challenge..." Quant muttered. "Talk about an evil act to do..."

But Alora could only shrug. "Eh, at this point, who cares? I should just be myself, and not keep my true intentions hidden away. And sorry for voting for you, Quant."

"Eh, it's fine." Quant replied back.

At that moment, Toone came back, with Jeremiah in tow.

"Toone told me you were voted off the show." Jeremiah said out loud, as she nodded. "...I'm not sure what to say."

Alora smiled back. "Don't say a word. I may be going away for a while, but I can always assure you that we'll always be friends."

Alora took Jeremiah in for a tight hug, before she the limo arrived. The two soon separated.

"Just remember, to ALWAYS remain as sweet and strong as you are." Alora suggested, as Jeremiah nodded.

Alora began to board the limo, as she turned back around one final time.

"Farewell, fellow Toads! Always keep your virus databases updated!" Alora announced, as she closed the door, and the limo drove off into the night.

"As for the rest of you… You're all still safe!" Kacy announced. "YAY!"

The rest of the team soon started to walk back to their cabin, except for Jeremiah, who looked at the direction of where Alora disappeared off to.

"I will do this for you, Alora..." Jeremiah said to himself, blushing along the way.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

A few minutes elapsed since they arrived back. Ivan and Narixxa was with Peki and Danielle, leaving Wiley and Lucas to share the cabin to themselves.

"So, I got my portable DVD player… Wanna watch some game shows I recorded?" Wiley asked.

"Sure." Lucas answered, as Wiley reached into his bag, and felt something he didn't before.

"Wait… This wasn't here, before..." Wiley noted, as he pulled out a piece of paper. He opened the top half, and read it.

" _You better watch out, Whammy Boy… Your days are numbered..._ "

Wiley gulped, as Lucas took notice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… But I think someone wants me to be taken off the show… Without any Consolation Prizes." Wiley replied back.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. Nobody we know is more or less evil." Lucas commented back.

Wiley looked at the letter again, and tossed it aside. "Yeah, you're right. Must be some prank someone's pulling just to scare me. I'm not frightened, no bit! Now.. Let's watch us some game shows!

However, Wiley didn't even bother to read the bottom half of the letter…

" _...In being single, that is. Sorry if this letter is kinda spooky. ~The Shadow Matchmaker"_

* * *

 **House of Champions**

Danielle and Peki were playing some Super Mario 3D World, with Ivan as well. Narixxa was currently asleep in Ivan's shirt pocket.

"Ooh! Grab the stamp, Ivan!" Danielle ordered, as Ivan did so.

"Grab that Star Coin, Peki!" Ivan said out loud.

"Grabbing!" Peki replied back, as she did so.

"We're near the goal, guys! Let's dash to it!" Danielle said, as the three made their way to the Goal, passing the stage.

"100% on this level! Hell yeah!" Peki cheered, as she gave a high five to both Ivan and Danielle.

"Man, this is a lot more fun than going solo!" Danielle noted. "And you two are such talented gamers, as well!"

"Well, I do own a few consoles." Peki replied back with a smile. "My fave game has to be Style Savvy. And we already know what Ivan's fave game is."

Ivan chuckled. "You read me like an open book… So, what about you, Danielle?"

Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "I'm a fan of dating sims, myself. Mostly _Tokimeki Memorial_. Fave girl in the game? Kaori Yae."

"Hm, interesting..." Peki noted.

"Hey, I also play Animal Crossing too, geek!" Danielle teased back. "Maybe later on, I can duplicate some Japanese-only furniture for you guys?"

Ivan smiled. "It's a date..."

Ivan went wide-eyed, at what he said, as the three laughed it off. After that laugh, Ivan sighed.

"Ivan? What's wrong?" Danielle asked, concerned about her friend.

"Yeah, you've don't go from happy to sad just like that... Something HAS to be up." Peki replied back.

"It's that... Last time I tried to ask someone out on a date, before... I got shot down pretty hard." Ivan said out loud. "I... never told anyone this, but..."

...

...

...

...

"...I knew Tilly before the show." Ivan admitted.

"Tilly? Our Spicy Senorita on our team?" Peki questioned.

"Yeah... It was around January, and I had a ticket to go to a con..." Ivan began...

* * *

 **January...**

I _van was holding onto the ticket, as he looked at Tilly in the Gymnasium, flipping in the air._

 _"Geez… I really hope this works…" Ivan said to himself, blushing as he approached Tilly. "Um… Miss Tilly?"_

 _Tilly turned around before saying, "Si?"_

 _"I… gotta ask something… I've… had a crush on you for as long as I could remember… All I can say is... " Ivan said out loud. "Wanna… Go to Gamecon with me?"_

 _Tilly chuckled for a little before saying, "I'm not into games, senor. Why would I go with you to something I'm not interested in?"_

 _"Well… Maybe you'll have fun if you go with me?" Ivan asked._

 _Tilly continued to chuckle. "Ivan, I'm not interested in going anywhere with you. I don't like you in that way. Now, could you leave me be? Gracias."_

 _With that, the past Tilly gave Ivan the cold shoulder as she turned around and let the silence dominate the air around Ivan._

* * *

"In the end... I didn't have the heart to talk to her again, let alone approach her." Ivan admitted. "I more or less kept it a secret to everyone... I don't know how it got out from Chris earlier..."

"Wow... I'm not sure what to say, man..." Danielle said out loud. "But hey, you've got us, now."

"Yeah, I do..." Ivan smiled.

"So, did you even get to go to Gamecon, despite not having anyone to go with ya?" Peki questioned.

"Sadly, someone ripped up my ticket." Ivan admitted. "They offered me a new ticket, but in my state at the time, I refused, asking for a full refund."

"Yikes... Maybe you'll be able to go next year?" Peki asked.

"Yeah... And hey, I got you two to invite, now." Ivan smiled back, as Danielle patted Ivan on the head.

"You bet you do, Ivan!" Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "We be HONORED to go with you next year."

Ivan couldn't help but smile bigger. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

 **Confessional: A nice ending for all!**

 **Ivan** : And hey, I shall FINALLY get those earrings done tomorrow! And maybe... Just maybe... Ask her out?

 **Peki** : Wow... Poor Ivan. If I was there, I would have went with him. Anything for a friend.

* * *

Chris is on-stage, ready to give out the outro. Sydney was also close by.

"And so, Alora was shut down! But the game's just powering up! What was the deal with Peki at the finale of the challenge? What will become of Mrs. V- Er, Boomer? Will Quant truly open up? Who did kill that frog from earlier… And who's next to go home? Stay tuned and find out, next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"TWEEN THROWDOWN!"

"Now providing 100% Life Scarring Brain Bleach for free!" Sydney snarked out loud. "Coupons are in grocery stores, void where prohibited."

* * *

 **The Playa**

Gladys and Rattles were chowing down on some popcorn, as the limo arrived.

"Well, guess that's our newest arrival, hon." Gladys said out loud.

"Hmm, wonder who it may be?" Rattles questioned.

The door opened, revealing Alora, who stepped into the rather large house.

"So… This is the Playa, huh?" Alora stated.

"Yeah, it is, darlin'!" Gladys greeted. "Sorry that you've got the vote."

But Alora was confused, as she looked at Rattles. "...Who are you, again?"

"Still Rattles, Alora! Though I'm taking more of an approach not talking about snakes every so often." Rattles explained. "And when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Eh, been wearing these since I was 5. In either case, you don't mind if I work on my music in here?"

"Nah, go on ahead!" Gladys replied back.

"Perfect." Alora grinned, as she switched on her laptop, with her Desktop background being that of Jeremiah. She blushed at the picture. "Good night, Jeremiah..."

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Ivan - Alora**

 **Kacy - Ivan**

 **Lucas - Quant**

 **Quant - Alora**

 **Wiley - Alora**

 **Sophie - Ivan**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Rattles, Gladys, Alora**

* * *

Alora… What can I say about her? She started off as the BGM Master, and left a tech geek. Now, I had my reasons for doing this, but I do think the transition was natural and came out very well. And hey, since she does her music on a computer, anyway… It fits the best of both worlds! Sorry to those who were rooting for her, but hey, there's a chance she'll return!

NEXT TIME: It's time to feel some FEAR!

 **Alora** : So long, fellow tech lovers! Time for me to exit, Stage Left!

BaconBaka Will Return!


	14. Scare Tactics! Facing Your Fears!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, its the Fear Challenge!

Hey, it is a four letter word…

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the intro. Sydney was nearby, as well.

"Last time, on Total Drama Tween Throwdown..."

"Our tweens had to take part in a whole lotta challenges based off spy flicks. Which ranged from destroying ninjas while sking, to nearly having their… natural parts burned off by a laser… To a fight in a volcanic lab! Peki got freaked out due to the interior of the volcano, but in the end, her team won the challenge, and sent the Toads off to the ceremony, where in a shocking surprise, Alora, who just let her geeky side start to shine, was sent offstage!"

Sydney smirked. "Shame, really… I was gonna ask her to upgrade my laptop, too."

"How do you even have a laptop?" Chris questioned.

"Eh, trade secret." Sydney answered. "In either case, what's gonna happen today? Will that rich gal freak out some more? Will evil gal ever declare stuff not evil? Will we cause people to head straight for the brain bleach again? And who will be the next one voted off? Stay tuned and find out… Take it, Chris clod!"

"On… Total!"

"Drama!"

"Tween Throwdown!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

 **Confessional: Whoa, we're up early!**

 **Peki** : So, I kinda found a PS3 in the House of Champion's closet… Along with a copy of Uncharted 3, and a save file somewhere in the middle of the game… Little did I know at the time…

* * *

"Come on… You can do it..." Danielle cheered out loud, as Peki was running away from an entire army of spiders in the game, via a quicktime event.

"Yep, I can!" Peki chirped back, as she continued to get past that portion of the level. And eventually, she did.

"Whew… Talk about your daily nightmares..." Danielle commented. "Remind me to scratch off Exterminator as a dream job."

"Already noted." Peki replied back, as she continued to play the game. Once she got past a parkour sequence, she got to the next cutscene.

' _Burn the whole place down!_ '

Danielle gulped. "Uhhh… He's joking… Right?"

"Torch the place!" An enemy in the game ordered, as he put a torch near some gasoline, starting a fire, that quickly started to spread.

Danielle quickly paled underneath her suit. "NONONONONONO! Quick, Peki! Shutitoffshutitoffshutitoff!"

"Whoa, yikes!" Peki exclaimed, as she did just that.

"Whew… I'm sorry about that, but fire just..." Danielle shivered. "Man..."

"To be fair, I'm sorry, too. Been a long time since I've played Uncharted 3." Peki apologized. "I didn't even know about the Chateau fire until it was too late. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Danielle answered, taking a sip of lemonade through a straw.

"But… if it helps, you know why I've freaked out when the volcano started to collapse?" Peki asked, as Danielle nodded. "I've… got a fear of being underground. And seeing those rocks fall did not help matters, much."

"Guess we're both one of a kind, huh." Danielle stated.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, until…

"You don't think us talking about this stuff'll come bite us on the butt, do ya?" Danielle questioned.

"Eh, as long as everyone else on the lot doesn't admit their fear tonight, we should be golden!" Peki answered back, chuckling sheepishly.

* * *

Haruto and Felix were in Haruto's room, playing Pikmin 2, with a device that allowed Gamecube games to be portable. Jeremiah was currently watching.

"Okay, going through Submerged Castle's gonna be a hassle..." Felix shivered, as he pressed through the dungeon.

"Hey, if I've done it before, then you can, too." Haruto reassured the Inventor.

All of a sudden a whistling sound was heard, followed by two falling pillars, and a liquid creature in the shape of a man dropping on the pillars.

The color in Felix's skin faded within a second.

"Nononono..." Felix muttered, as he shoved the controller into Haruto's hands. "YOU do it!"

"Yikes… Guess this was too much for ya." Haruto replied, as he started to take control of the game.

"Yeah, it gave me nightmares when I played Pikmin 2 at Ivy's house." Felix explained. "It's just so surprising, and creepy, and I..."

"If… it helps, Giygas really creeps me out." Haruto replied back. "Yeah, encountered THAT creepo while watching my big sis play Earthbound."

"Yep, I know of Giygas, too." Felix added, as he looked at Jeremiah. "You holding up okay, Jeremiah?"

"Yeah… Just seeing Alora leave like that reminds me of when I lost Lady Abigail..." Jeremiah replied back. "I know she's okay and all, but I just can't stop thinking about Alora and how she's doing..."

"And hey, at least she's rooting for ya, dude." Haruto said with a warm smile.

Jeremiah smiled back, blushing. "Yeah… And hey, at least she didn't leave off on a boat. I… kinda don't like them anymore, given what occurred to me which led me to the future… Er, present."

Haruto nodded. "Yeah, I figured as such..."

* * *

Azura, Coco, and Tilly were eating some rice that Tilly cooked up. Coco took a bite of it, and quickly dropped her spoon, gagging.

"Whoa, Coco! Don't blow chunks all over the kitchen floor!" Tilly ordered, paling up.

Coco quickly patted her chest, trying not to gag. Luckily, she succeeded.

"Sorry, Tilly..." Coco apologized. "Me and onions simply do NOT mix. At all."

"Hey, back up..." Azura interrupted. "You're scared of vomit, Tilly?"

"Hey, it's yucky and gross and scary, and… Ugh, it just sickens me. No more discussion, por pavor?" Tilly answered back.

"Eh, kinda tame to be honest." Azura commented. "Still doesn't stem from my fear of being a doctor. You have my parents to blame."

"Eh, might as well." Coco replied back. "My fear is loud screaming coming straight outta nowhere."

"Odd…" Tilly mused.

"Hey, my sis suffers from frequent nightmares, and wakes up screaming late at night." Coco answered back. "At some points, I gotta enhance a dream catcher just to keep those dreams at bay."

"Yikes..." Azura said out loud.

"Hey, it's what a big sis does!" Coco cheerfully declared.

"Speaking of which… How come you're not spooked by Sophie's loud voice?" Tilly questioned.

"There's a difference between screams of fear, and screams of delight." Coco winked back.

* * *

 **Confessional: SQUEEEEEEE!**

 **Coco** : And hey, I'm a screamer, too. I squeed with delight when they announced a new Hershey's Kiss on TV.

 **Azura** : I gotta admit, my culture often gets overexcited over anything. Especially the geeky ones. You show them a pic of a MegaLuvdisc, and they would jump for joy.

 **Tilly** : Thanks a lot for giving me that fear, bro…

 **Haruto** : Yeah, I be frightened of boats too, if I was frozen for a hundred years…

 **Felix** : It took two ice cream sundaes just to rid myself of that image, too…

 **Jeremiah** : I'm just glad this show doesn't take place on an island…

 **Danielle** : Yeah, I often stay in my room during barbecues and the like… But my dad's flame-kissed burgers are to DIE for.

 **Peki** : Hey, nothing to worry about! Besides, what are the chances of everyone on this team blabbing out their deepest darkest fears out loud? (A caption on the bottom reads 'Famous Last Words…')

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Boy's Side**

Cyrus was stiching up what appeared to be a hat of a Froakie's head, smiling along the way.

"So… How I'm doing so far?" Cyrus asked, as he held up the hat. Burt instantly backed off.

"WHOA! Get that BOMB thing away from me!" Burt yelled out in fear.

"Huh, you afraid of something?" Dusty Jr questioned.

"Well, yeah! I'm afraid of frogs! They're BOMB slimy, gross..." Burt complained.

"Hey, don't sweat it, man! I've got a fear as well..." Kiri added.

"Not as bad as mine..." Burt pouted.

"I'm… Kinda afraid of having a broken heart." Kiri said out loud.

"And I'm afraid of flying." Dusty Jr. admitted. "I rather spare you the details..."

"So, how about you, Cyrus?" Kiri asked. "What are you afraid of the most?"

Cyrus gulped. He had to look for a distraction.

"Heeeyy… How about we try to get the DK coin in Web Woods tonight?" Cyrus asked, changing the subject.

Kiri grinned, as he jumped next to Cyrus. "Hey, I'm down with that!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep… He's frightened.**

 **Cyrus** : I've already went through my fear one time, thanks to that Phantom Kicker… I much rather not let my Claustrophobia outta the bag.

 **Dusty** Jr: Stupid flight to that movie shoot… It took the life of my mom. And everyone else on board…

 **Kiri** : I've… never really got over Jackie, to be honest...

 **Burt** : Stupid frogs…

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

Xylia and Natz were watching TV, while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Bitty was currently outside.

"I'm starting to totally think Lil' Butler is an expy of Mr Belvedere." Xylia stated, tossing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Hmm, the similarties are there..." Natz replied back. "How do you even know about Mr. Belvedere, anyway? That show was on before we even existed!"

"Was totally my mom's favorite show growing up." Xylia answered back. "I even SOOOO watched them on VHS when I was young and she taped the episodes. With commercials intact."

"I see..." Natz added, as Bitty came in, holding a fruit basket.

"Hey, girls… Someone gave us this fruit basket for a gift." Bitty said out loud.

Natz grinned from ear to ear. "Ooh, grapes!"

However, Xylia was not grinning, as she was fixated on one object in the basket…

A solitary tomato.

 **"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Xylia yelled out loud, as she grabbed the tomato, and tossed it outside, and shut the door behind her.

"Yikes..." Bitty blinked. "What's gotten into you, Cook?"

"Yeah, this isn't like you." Natz added. "The heck was that about?"

"Sorry for the freakout, I am SOOOOOOO afraid of tomatoes!" Xylia answered back.

"But, I saw you put ketchup on some fries for dinner..." Bitty inquired.

"That's totally different! Live tomatoes? Nope, totally get THAT the hell away from me!" Xylia yelled back, freaked out of her mind.

"Xylia… It's long gone." Natz commented.

"I DON'T CARE!" Xylia yelled out loud, as she gave the grapes to Natz, and lobbed the entire fruit basket the door.

"Err… I was gonna eat those later..." Bitty said.

"But they're contaminated with tomatoes, Bitty!" Xylia replied back.

"Bitty, will you just understand?" Natz asked out loud.

"I have Autism, okay?!" Xylia yelled at Bitty interrupting the mood. "There, I've got problems with certain foods, as well as communicating with people, okay?!"

Bitty blinked. "Wow… I didn't even know..."

Xylia took some deep breaths. "Sorry… It's that I can get a little riled up at times thanks to my condition..."

"If… it'll help any better… I have it too." Natz explained.

"Really?" Xylia questioned, as Natz nodded. "Cool..."

"Well, if it'll help things with fears… I fear kissing other girls." Bitty said out loud.

"Wait, what about that Mistletoe kiss you gave Xylia?" Natz questioned.

"Gee, way to totally bring that up..." Xylia pouted.

"Hey, it was a Christmas event, Radish Hat!" Bitty defended. "That's way different! And you didn't even blab about your fear yet..."

"Well… My fear is losing a loved one..." Natz admitted. "Just the thought of death happening to someone I'm close to..."

Natz sniffed a little, as Xylia put a comforting hand on Natz's shoulder.

"That won't come totally to past for a LONG time, okay?" Xylia reassured.

"Thanks, Xy." Natz smiled back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about sisterly love…**

 **Natz** : Xylia is truly one of my best friends at this point. We're both gamers, both exposing our feet, have both dyed our hair an unnatural color… -She then smirks- You shippers are really enjoying this.

 **Xylia** : Yeah, I felt I was comfortable enough to totally let my condition known by now. I still SOOOOO rather face off against Sugar in a cage match rather than totally endure a tomato.

 **Bitty** : Wow, that cutie cook has autism? I now know who NOT to critique. I may be cruel, but I'm no Regina George.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin**

Everyone was busy in the cabin, doing their own thing. Lucas was reading his Bible, Wiley was doing a crossword puzzle, while Ivan and Narixxa were engaged in New Leaf. At that moment, an eight-legged shadow started to make its presence shown on Lucas' Bible. His reaction was rational.

"CRRRRAAAPPP!" Lucas yelled out loud, dropping the Bible and backing up. "Get away from me!"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cross.

"Be gone, vile beast! I banish thee to… somewhere that's NOT here!" Lucas ordered, as the creature looked at him. "I say, be gone!"

"Hey, it's only a spider..." Ivan shrugged.

"And a creature devised by Satan to bring scares to Aranchophobes, everywhere!" Lucas yelled out. "I don't care what you do, Brother Ivan, get that creature to leave this pleasant domicile!"

Ivan shrugged, as he reached into his pockets, pulled out his bug net, and caught the spider with it. He then took it out, and showed it to everyone, nearly making Lucas pass out.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ivan stated, as he opened the door, let the spider go, and closed the door.

"Whew..." Lucas panted. "Sorry for that outburst, but spiders REALLY creep me out."

"What exactly happened, Lucas?" Narixxa questioned. "What caused you to become frightened of these creatures called spiders?"

"My brothers locked me in the storage room when I was younger, as a joke. I was bitten more times than I could count." Lucas explained. "You've got Markie to blame."

"Ouch..." Wiley said out loud. "I know how you feel..."

He then rolled up a pants leg, revealing what appeared to be a bite scar.

"Oh, my..." Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, how that happen?" Ivan questioned.

"Was swimming off the coast, when a shark thought my leg would make for a quick snack." Wiley explained. "Had not been for my older sis, who was near me at the time… I would be sporting a prosthetic at this point. I soon took a bit of a mistrust towards sharks, after that."

"Sharks? Those creatures from Ivan's game?" Narixxa questioned. "And that poster of that movie where it was looking up a girl's..."

"Yeesh, don't remind me..." Wiley shivered. "I still have nightmares to this day..."

"So, since we're on the subject… What are you afraid of, Brother Ivan?" Lucas asked.

Ivan sighed. "You'll think lowly of me after this, but… I'm afraid of… Eggs."

Wiley blinked. "Eggs? Why eggs?"

"Well… I was making breakfast in bed for my mom on her birthday. I was making her favorite sunny side up eggs, as I cracked open an egg… And a dead baby chick fell out. I was completely traumatized by that..." Ivan explained. "The only eggs I wanna deal with now are Yoshi eggs, Pokemon eggs, and the Egg series from Egg Day. Everything else can GTFO."

"Yikes..." Wiley muttered.

"Yeah, it's safe to say that Easter eggs are outta the question." Lucas commented. "Shame, too. I wanted to give you some of those Cadbury Creme Eggs, too."

* * *

 **Confessional: Not so incredible, now…**

 **Ivan** : Kinda fitting… Wiley and Lucas got physical scars, I've got mentally scarred…

 **Lucas** : Safe to say that Markie got grounded for two weeks after that.

 **Wiley** : I've always knew my sis was awesome. After that feat, it more than elevated it to REALLY awesome…

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

Hours have passed, and it was late at night. Kacy was currently struggling in her sleep...

"Where am... I?" Kacy muttered in her sleep.

* * *

In a barren landscape, Kacy was wondering around, looking very frightened.

 _"_ Where am I?" Kacy asked herself, shivering in fear. "I'm not even sure, myself… I wish Alora was still here..."

At that point, Alora did show up. But something about her was a bit off…

"Why, I'm right here, Kacy!" Alora said out loud. "You can trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Kacy blinked. "How do I know it's the real you..."

"What, are you kidding? Or course it's me!" Alora replied back.

"Well… How's this for a question that only SHE knows? Who has the magic foot in _The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee_?" Kacy asked.

"Uh…" Alora thought.

"And who's Minecraft skin is that of, and I can't believe I'm saying this… Duncan from Total Drama?" Kacy questioned as well.

At that point, Alora's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Well, well, well-well-well… You got me at my own game, shrimp!" Alora said out loud, as what appeared to be pure energy ejected from Alora, forming into a yellow triangle, with a single eyeball. He was also donning a top hat.

Kacy gulped. "Bill Cipher..."

"That's right! I've been watching you all this time! Every last person, to boot! Like for example, I've eyed Sophie in the shower. She does indeed have a tattoo of a pink music note on her butt!" Bill bragged out loud.

Kacy went wide-eyed. "You're SICK!"

"And that Quant secretly eats cookies when she's alone." Bill explained.

"Wait, she thinks everything's evil!" Kacy replied back. "There's no way she would eat cookies and not tell us about it!"

"And now that you know, it's time for you to cease to exist… Forever. So long, young bean!" Bill announced, as he tore a hole in the dreamscape, as some shadowy creatures extended their arms out, and grabbed the toon fan.

"No! Please let me go! No! NO!" Kacy screamed out loud, as she was dragged into the void, as Bill closed it up on her…

* * *

" **NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Kacy screamed out loud, as she shot up in her bed. She was now in a cold sweat, as she looked around the cabin. "Whew… talk about a nightmare..."

"Hey, you okay?" Sophie asked, looking half-asleep.

"Eh, just a nightmare about Bill Cipher..." Kacy admitted.

"Yawwwnnn… What's this evil stuff about this Bill Cipher?" Quant questioned, waking up.

"Well, he possessed Alora, and talked about how he was peeking on Sophie in the shower and how she had a pink note tattooed on her butt." Kacy explained.

"That creep!" Sophie yelled out loud.

"And then he talked about how Quant was eating cookies when no one was looking." Kacy continued.

Quant was stone-faced. "That. Never. Happened."

"Then I got dragged in this void. That's when I woke up." Kacy finished, sniffling a bit. "Man, that was a horrible nightmare..."

"Hey, it's over now..." Sophie reassured her friend. "Whatever Bill has planned, we'll strike back even harder."

"Really?" Kacy asked.

"Really." Sophie smiled back. "If it helps, I told Quant this earlier, but I've got a fear of volcanoes."

"And I fear evil music." Quant explained.

"Like Justin Bieber?" Kacy asked.

"Not THAT evil… Geez." Quant answered back, turning around and going back to sleep.

"Plus, Bill didn't get all the details right…" Sophie winked. "He didn't explain what shade of pink it was..."

"Not his best, huh?" Kacy questioned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kinda slacking, huh?**

 **Kacy** : Still, he creeps me out… And talk about being a stalker!

 **Sophie** : Hey, Bill! Betchya don't know what side my note's on, huh?

 **Quant** : I eat one cookie, and this happens… But seriously, evil music is completely my fear… Still, I'm kinda getting used to this kinda stuff.

* * *

 **House of Champions**

It was early in the morning, as Peki was struggling in her sleep.

"No… Lawrence… Odie… No..." Peki muttered out, as her eyes shot open. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew… Talk about a nightmare..." Peki said to herself, as she looked at her Plusle and Minun plushies. "Man, I'm not sure what happened that day… But I rather not relive it..."

She then gathered up her two plushies, and quietly made her way downstairs…

Quietly going downstairs, she saw Danielle watching an anime on TV. The girl was already up and dressed in her animal suit, and sucking some blended up cereal and milk through a straw.

"So... I didn't know you were a fan of _Magical Angel Creamy Mami_." Peki said out loud, trying to lighten her mood.

"Yeah, I quite enjoy the classics from time to time." Danielle replied, smiling underneath her mask. "So, it's kinda early... Like, 5am early. I always thought you would enjoy sleeping in, too."

"Eh, I couldn't sleep. So couldn't you, apparantly." Peki smirked. "Bad dream?"

Danielle sighed, as she muted the TV. "Yeah... Something involving... So, you had a bad dream, too?"

Peki's smirk turned into a frown. "...Yeah. Remember back during the finale of the last challenge when I had a breakdown?"

"Yeah, I do." Danielle replied back. "You were talking about how we were actually dead..."

"Don't remind me..." Peki said, sighing. "But... Maybe it's time, that I told you about how I got my fear... As thus those plushies of Plusle and Minun."

"Whoa, where you get those?" Danielle asked back.

"This'll explain all. When I was around 10, I attended a camp in order so I could communicate with commoners like yourself. Needless to say, I met who I would call my two closest friends at the time..."

* * *

 _2 years ago..._

 _At camp, Peki was walking around, looking around. He could spot what appeared to be a raven haired boy talking to a blonde girl with a blue flower in her hair, as some other tweens were talking amongst themselves._

 _"Okay, Peki... Don't be shy… Just be your usual nerdy self..." Peki said to herself, as she spotted two kids having what appeared to be a Pokemon battle._

 _"Okay, Lawrence! It's time for the ultimate of my team!" A kid in red clothes said out loud. "Go, Rotoast!"_

 _"Not so fast, Odie!" Another kid in blue clothes replied back. "Get 'em, Breezezzy! Show them that Fan Rotom is supreme!"_

 _"So is Heat Rotom!" Lauwrence yelled back. "Go for an Overheat!"_

 _Peki slowly walked over to the two, with a gentle smile._

 _"Um, hello?" Peki shyly greeted herself._

 _The two boys looked at Peki with a gentle smile._

 _"Um, hi." Odie commented back. "You here to watch an epic finale of our battle?"_

 _"Er, we just met..." Lawrence quickly replied back. "By the way, I'm Lawrence. The dude that's about to get a lost on his lose record is Odie."_

 _"Ha, ha... Very funny." Odie snarked back. "So, you're that gal from that super-rich Duck family. What brings someone like you to this camp?"_

 _"Well... I thought that a summer camp would be perfect for me to interact with commoners, being I'm kinda... well, rich." Peki commented out loud, as she smirked back. "Plus, none of those Pokemon hold a candle to my Mow Rotom named Leaflet!"_

 _"Really, now?" Lawrence asked back. "Well, after we unpack, maybe we should battle together?"_

 _Peki nodded. "It's a deal!"_

* * *

"Me and the two boys were friends ever since. Nothing could separate us..." Peki explained. "Except for showers."

"You're lucky..." Danielle muttered. "Most of my friends I know of are online buds of mine, like Elise. Anyways, continue?"

"Okay, but you may wanna get tissues for this part." Peki instructed. "In either case, nothing could separate us… But one fateful day… Something did. It all happened on that fateful trip to Barrington Mine. Odie wanted to confess something to me..."

* * *

 _In said mine that wasn't far from camp, the three were talking about various stuff. Odie was close to Peki, with a blush on his face._

 _"So... We aren't that too far off from the group..." Peki replied out loud. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"_

 _"Well... I've gotta be frank. I... always liked you for the longest time. Ever since we met, I... Yeah."_

 _Peki looked back at Odie."Wait, really? Won't Lawrence be jelly?"_

 _Lawrence shrugged. "Eh, I don't mind. Besides, after the life Odie had... He deserves someone like you."_

 _Peki blushed in embarrassment. "Well... I gotta say something. While I do like you, the truth is..."_

 _All of a sudden, the earth started to shake slightly. A rock very nearly nicked Peki's skirt._

 _"Oh, shit!" Peki shouted out loud. "Screw the confession, we gotta scram, NOW!"_

 _The trio started to run as fast as they could. Several kids were also doing so, but sadly, they were crushed by falling rocks, killing them. She could even see what appeared to be the raven haired boy running aside the blonde girl with a flower in her hair. The blonde girl shoved the raven haired boy into an opening in the mine, as she got crushed underneath some large boulders._

 _"Guys, we're really lost." Lawrence said out loud, as a huge stack of boulders were about to fall... On top of Odie and Peki! "And we're about to die!"_

 _Lawrence knew the two couldn't run fast enough to dodge the boulders. So, he knew he had to make the ultimate decision..._

 _"Guys..." Lawrence thought to himself. "Live a wonderful life..."_

 _Lawrence then shoved both Odie and Peki, as the boulders buried him underneath._

 _"Lawrence!" Peki yelled out loud in sadness, as she tried to go back to help him._

 _"Look, Lawrence would want us to keep going! And keep going we shall!" Odie replied right back, grabbing Peki's arm, as the two keep on running._

 _The duo continued to run, as the rumbling started to cease. However..._

 _"Aw, crap! The ceiling's about to cave in! We're goners!" Peki yelled out loud, as part of the cave's ceiling started to fall. Peki shielded herself, almost like death itself was gonna claim her soul..._

 _…_

 _…_

 _"...Peki, get outta here!"_

 _Peki looked up to see a struggling Odie, trying to hold up the heavy ceiling._

 _"Odie?" Peki asked._

 _"Just escape, now."_

 _"But... We can escape... together."_

 _Odie sighed. "If I let go, we both are as good as dead. But if one of us has to die... I rather have it be me."_

 _"But... There has to be another way..." Peki replied back, close to tears now._

 _"Look, Peki..." Odie said back. "Live a loving life. You have a lovely life ahead of you. But... I want you to promise me a favor."_

 _"Which is..." Peki asked._

 _"Once your time on Earth is up and you arrive in Heaven... We both have a Pokemon battle. 6 on 6, with no time limit." Odie replied back._

 _Peki nodded, as some cracking was heard from above._

 _"Now, get your cute butt outta here." Odie said, smiling, as Peki turned around and started to run away, as the cracking gave way to the earth from above gave way._

 _"I'll... always love you..." Odie replied to himself, as his strength exhausted itself, and the ceiling gave way from above him..._

* * *

Back in present day, Peki was wiping away the tears from her eyes from inside her outfit's head.

"Wow... Just... Wow..." Danielle sniffed.

"Yeah... Luckilly, I was able to find a signal in the mine where I ended up, so I was able to call for help via a cellphone. About 4 or 5 kids survived the mine collapse, along with only one camp counselor." Peki explained. "And while I was at the hospital, I was given both Lawrence and Odie's things from their parents... In fact, Odie was slated to be adopted by Lawrence's parents had the accident... didn't happen."

"That... blows." Danielle replied right back.

"In fact, both you and Ivan both remind me of Lawrence and Odie, in a way..." Peki said, looking at her Plusle and Minun plushies. "They would have wanted me to have these. And with these guys by my side, I always feel at ease... Like they're protecting me from beyond the grave. The reason I signed up for Tween Throwdown was so I could..."

"Fill the void?" Danielle asked, as Peki nodded. "Well... For all its worth, I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Peki smiled. "Thanks, Danielle."

The two girls hugged, as Peki looked at the lineup on the anime channel.

"Now... Shoujo Hour is nearly over..." Peki said out loud, as they got a confused look on their faces. "Er... When did Hell Girl be classified as SHOUJO?"

"I... dunno..." A confused Danielle answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow… Talk about sad…**

 **Peki** : At the very least… I've got Danielle as a good friend of mine, now… -Blushes- I wonder how she looks underneath her suit…

 **Danielle** : Yikes… I, too, went through a hectic event, as well… Thankfully, everyone survived with minimal injuries… Well, mostly minimal.

* * *

 **The Playa**

Alora was showcasing a song that she made last night to Rattles and Gladys, with the two of them watching. Stunski was nearby, as well.

"Wow… That was beautiful, hon..." Gladys complimented.

"Yeah, I agree." Rattles nodded.

"Thanks. Now that I'm off the show, I've got more time to work on my tunes." Alora explained. "That, and to build up my Minecraft base."

"I'm not sure what you're talkin' about, darlin'." Gladys commented.

"Eh, it's kinda hard to explain, to be honest." Rattles shrugged.

"That, and I've also been working on a new skin." Alora said, as she displayed it on-screen.

"Is… that Jeremiah?" Rattles asked.

"Yep! I just adore him..." Alora answered. "I don't care that he came from the early 1910's, he's just so kind..."

"If he does get voted off… Want us to hook you two up?" Gladys asked.

Alora sheepishly chuckled. "If I need your help… I'll come ask. Seriously, I've never crushed on a boy before."

"Ditto; I thought snakes were my love." Rattles said out loud. "At least until I saw a certain chocolate beauty..."

He then visibly blushed.

"Someone's got a crush, huh?" Alora teased.

"Maybe… Yeah..." Rattles admitted. "Think I'm more experienced, now?"

"Well, you're not mentioning snakes 24/7. I think so, darlin'." Gladys replied back.

Rattles smiled. "Thanks, gals."

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

It was now early morning, as Tilly looked at her spot on her team's table… A Spanish Omelette was already there, complete with hot sauce.

"Huh… Guess everyone knows me by now." Tilly grinned, as she noticed a note near the omelette. She read it.

Curosity of one Game Show Fan…

"But… I think Wiley's still asleep..." Tilly said to herself, as she shrugged. "Ah, hell. Who cares? He's such a muy buendo cutie..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep, that he is…**

 **Wiley** : I've never special ordered an omelette… Not at all. What's going on?

 **?:** -The figure is cloaked- Perfect… All of my plans are falling into place…

* * *

Everyone started to pile into the Mess Hall, as Peki was eating some cereal, with Danielle drinking a chocolate breakfast drink.

"You want a sip?" Danielle offered?

"No thanks, I'm good." Peki denied back. "Still, I'm just hoping that we snuck by."

"Yeah, and besides, what are the chances that everyone blabbed about their fears, anyway?" Danielle nervously chuckled.

At that point, Xylia shivered, as she looked at a tomato in the back of the kitchen.

"Whew… I'm glad that tomato is NOT totally near me..." Xylia said out loud, shivering.

At that moment, Danielle bolted from her seat, and was now in front of the Rookie Cook.

"Um, did you say that you were afraid of tomatoes?" Danielle questioned.

"M-M-Maybe?" Xylia asked back, meekly.

"Okay, who else exposed their deepest, darkest, fears?" Danielle asked.

Almost instantaneously, everyone raised their hands, as Danielle face-palmed.

"Uh… Did we do a bad?" Ivan asked, as Danielle was in front of him.

"Bad? BAD?! Do you know what happens on a Total Drama when we expose our fears? We have to face them! Fire and Flames, all WITHOUT the carrying on! 30 minutes of darkness! Earthquakes! Birds and Snakes! Airplanes! Lenny Bruce not being afraid! Dead bugs rising from the grave! Nuzlocke Run Sacrifices! Dogs and Aliens living together, MASS HYSTERIA!" Danielle yelled out in panic.

"Hey, that was only one night, Danielle!" Narixxa shouted from Ivan's pocket. "Boomer wanted in, anyway."

"Oh, I totally forgot about your pyrophobia... Crap!" Xylia cursed, as she face-palmed. "This means... I may totally be facing... a tomato... It's totally the School Presentation of Friday all over again, which was SOOOOO changed into a presentation about the life cycle of the now extinct Gobble Nobber!"

She eyed the tomato, which looked like it could taunt her at any moment.

"Don't you start..." Xylia muttered.

"Hey, look on the bright side; at least we weren't given out tainted soda." Natz said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Or tainted food? They would totally be smart enough to do that." Xylia added.

Natz blinked. "I stand corrected."

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about being genre savvy...**

 **Xylia:** I SOOOO tasted the grub, and it's totally safe to assume that it wasn't totally tampered with. Besides, who SOOOOO does that anyway, just to have us blab out our fears?

 **Kacy:** -Almost her entire body is covered in a sweater- Kacy's not here, she's in Sweater Town. I know I already dressed up as Mabel, but it still counts, dang it!

 **Jeremiah** : What's up with everyone freaking out? It's not like this Hitler came back from the grave…

 **Cyrus:** -He is now sporting a blue dyed fringe- Is it a bad time to show my new fringe to Natz?

* * *

"Lucas!" Kacy yelled out loud. Her outfit for today was Velma Dinkley from the Scooby Doo franchise. "What are the chances of all of us blabbing this stuff out loud, without tainted food or drink?"

"To be perfectly honest… a 6.65% chance." Lucas shrugged, as Chris entered the room.

"What surprising odds to come true..." Chris explained, as he entered the room. Sydney followed suit. "In either case, you already know what today's challenge is! It's a classic from the first season… It's the Phobia Factor Challenge!"

Danielle looked down at her feet. "Fuck..."

However, Haruto could only smirk, as he elbowed Jeremiah.

"Swish! We're landbound, and my fear exists in a video game!" Haruto chirped. "We're getting off scot-free today!"

"Yep, everyone is gonna face their fear, be it real, or virtual!" Chris announced.

Haruto could only look in stunned silence, as Jeremiah tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Hello? You still there, Haruto?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Question!" Bitty yelled out. "Can I do mine in private, and right now?"

"Nope, it has to be in public, and at a random time during the Challenge." Chris answered back.

At that point, Bitty tried to flip the table, but to no such luck. She then took on a more pouty look.

"In either case, we had to make a few phone calls for one fear. They're set to arrive during the challenge." Sydney explained. "In either case, after you finish your grub, report over to designated places, where we'll give you more details."

The two left the Mess Hall, as Bitty continued to attempt to flip the table.

"Hnnngg… HNNNNGGGG..." Bitty struggled. "Ah, fuck it."

* * *

Minutes passed, as both Ivan and Quant were being assigned their tasks for the challenge.

"Ivan! You mentioned that your fear was eggs, correct?" Chris asked, as Ivan nodded. "Then here you go! All you've gotta do is care for this egg until the end of the Challenge, and you shall pass!"

Ivan shrugged. "The old Eggsitting episode? You got it!"

He then placed the egg in his shirt pocket.

"I shall keep it safe, Ivan..." Narixxa said out loud.

"Okay. I should head over to Danielle… She's gonna need a LOT of support." Ivan stated.

"So, what kinda evil do I got in store?" Quant asked.

"Well, you mentioned that you hated evil music." Chris explained.

"Everything's evil, in my mind." Quant replied back.

"Well, this iPod contains some evil music. And before you ask, it's Bieber free. If you can listen to this whole set without quitting, you pass this challenge!" Chris announced, as he gave the iPod to Quant.

"Well, not like I've got anything better to do." Quant muttered, as she put the headphones on, and pressed the play button.

"Say, Chris… What did you load that iPod with?" Sydney asked.

"Eh, Iron Maiden, Queen, Joan Jett, Dragonforce, The Sex Pistols, AC/DC, and Shonen Knife." Chris shrugged.

"Clod, you sure evil girl can handle… Wait, Shonen Knife? Really?" Sydney questioned back.

"Hey… It's a guilty pleasure..." Chris meekly replied back.

* * *

Back with Quant, she was muttering to herself.

"Stupid, evil host..." Quant said to herself. "Though this music is good..."

She then started to tap her foot to the beat.

"Really good, to boot."

* * *

Natz was walking around, with Xylia near her.

"Man, I just know it..." Xylia said out loud. "Totally know it. Someone's SOOOO gonna snipe me with a tomato..."

"Hey, you've gotta have faith, Xy!" Natz reassured. "Your turn'll come up when it's ready."

At that moment, Natz's cell phone started to ring, as she answered it. "Hello? Yeah, this is Natz Wilton..."

…

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah?" Xylia asked, as her hand was grabbed by Natz.

"We gotta report over to Lot 13! It's Bonnie! She's… been in an accident!" Natz said out loud.

"What?!" Xylia exclaimed, as the two girls started to make their way towards Lot 13.

* * *

Inside Lot 13, a crimson-haired 12 year old girl was on a bed. She appeared to be cut up pretty badly, and her clothes were wrecked beyond repair. Her name was Bonnie, the girl that Natz mentioned earlier. Currently, she was struggling to hang in there…

"Where… Are you?" Bonnie asked out loud, as the doors burst open, and Natz and Xylia ran in.

"Bonnie! BONNIE! No..." Natz cried out.

Bonnie weakly looked up, and gave off a weak smile. "Natz? Is that you?"

Natz looked at Bonnie, and nodded.

"Listen to me… I want you to live a full life… Win the boy of your dreams..." Bonnie ordered, as she started to cough.

"I… will..." Natz answered.

"Thanks… You've given me the one thing I wanted… A younger sister..." Bonnie said, as she closed her eyes. "Fare… well… Natz..."

At that point, Bonnie's hand slumped to the bed, as the heart monitor started to drone on. She was dead.

"Natz..." Xylia said with an symphetic look.

"No… Bonnie..." Natz sobbed out loud. "First my parents, now you?! Who else do I gotta lose?"

"Nothing, only to announce that you PASS!" Chris announced out loud, walking into the room.

"Wait..." Natz muttered, as Bonnie sat up on her bed, seemingly okay.

"Yeah, McLean asked me to do this for your fear." Bonnie inquired out loud. "Sorry..."

"Man, what a total Grade-A ass!" Xylia commented out loud, as Natz gave off a dark snarl at the host. "Er, Natz? You gonna be okay?"

Natz's rage grew, as she looked at the host, with what assumed to be a fiery aura, coming from Natz's body.

"Bonnie? Xylia? I apologize on what I'm about to do..." Natz snarled out.

She was about to leap out at Chris, until…

"Nope, no way!" Bonnie ordered, holding a pissed off Natz back. "I am not about to let you Close Combat Chris just for using me as a joke!"

"So?! He put me through an experience I don't wanna go through again!" Natz yelled back.

"But you may totally get disqualified!" Xylia inquired, also holding onto Natz.

"I can come back in an All Stars!" Natz replied back.

"But you won your part for your team in the challenge! Isn't that enough?" Bonnie asked, trying to reason with her.

"Plus, what will your birth parents think?" Xylia added.

Natz then did some thinking, as she took some deep breaths, as she looked at Chris.

"You… You're lucky that Xylia and Bonnie's holding me back..." Natz said right in Chris' eyes. "Look… I just want you to apologize with what you've made me experience."

Chris could look at Natz's eyes, and sigh.

"Okay, fine… I'm sorry I scarred you for life." Chris said out loud. "There, you happy?"

"I accept it." Natz nodded.

"There we go..." Xylia said, as she let go of Natz. "Now is that better?"

"Yeah… Still..." Natz replied back, as she looked at Chris.

"Will a trip to see Cyrus make you feel better?" Bonnie offered.

"Yeah… I should be there for him when he goes through that dark cave..." Natz inquired.

* * *

 **Confessional: Whoa...**

 **Bonnie** : Can I add something to that demand? How about therapy for Natz, as well? She seemed bloody TRAUMATIZED.

 **Xylia** : I'm totally proud of Chris. Knowing my luck... Yeah.

 **Natz** : Eh, he doesn't deserve to be Shun Goku Satsu'd anyway...

* * *

At the VR Machines, Felix was awaiting orders from Toone.

"So… What are my orders?" Felix asked, as he was swinging his wrench around.

"Well, all you gotta do is try to dig deep in the dungeon, all while avoiding the Waterwraith." Toone answered. "What's a Waterwraith?"

"The Spawn of Satan itself..." Felix replied back, shivering as he entered his pod.

* * *

Now in a seemingly underground area, Felix looked around.

"Well, I've got a mess-load of Pikmin..." Felix stated. "All of them Blues. McLean doesn't sweat the details… Now, where's that hole?"

He looked around to find said hole, and eventually, found it, and jumped down. He was now on Floor Two.

"Okay… So far, so good… Here's hoping _that_ doesn't show up." Felix said to himself, as he heard a whistling sound. Followed by a thud. His heart sank, when he found out the source of the noise.

It was a giant blobous, blue creature. It was using two stone pillars almost like a steamroller.

Felix's reaction was rational.

"Oh… fuck!"

* * *

Danielle was looking at a candle on the ground, as Chris walked over. Azura, Peki, and Ivan were watching.

"Danielle! It's time for you to face off against your Pyrophobia!" Chris answered. "If you can look at this fire for a minute, you wins a point for your team!"

"Um… Okay..." Danielle nodded, looking VERY nervous, as Peki put a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"And afterwards, we can roast weenies with the fire." Peki said, trying to reassure her friend.

"How do I wimp outta this?" Danielle asked.

"Well, there's a bucket of water on standby." Chris replied back. "But be forewarned; if you take the bucket route, its an automatic fail on that part."

"Okay, I understand..." Danielle nervously said. "Just… -Gulp- ...Light the fire."

Chris did so, as he lit the wick of the candle on fire, and a flame appeared on the wick.

Ivan grabbed Danielle's hand, as he was grasping it tight.

"Come on, Danielle… You can do it..." Ivan cheered out loud. "Just look at the flame, and it'll be over, soon."

"I'll try..." Danielle replied back.

"You DO know you're on the other team, right?" Azura asked, as she fiddled with her glasses.

"I know, but I just wanna root for her." Ivan replied back.

"Eh, I'm only here because Lot 13 is currently being fixed." Azura stated. "Apparently, a contestant went all apeshit in there."

"Wow, what happened?" Peki questioned.

"I rather not get into the gory details..." Azura answered back.

"How… How long has it been?" Danielle asked.

"15 seconds." Azura answered back. "Just continue on looking."

Danielle nervously nodded, as she continued to look at the candle… An image started to cross Danielle's mind…

It was of Azura, Peki, and Ivan, running around helplessly on fire, screaming in agony.

"NOOOO!" Danielle yelled out loud, as she accidentally knocked Ivan over, grabbed the bucket, and threw the water all over the candle… And on Azura, too.

"Ugh… NOW look what you did!" Azura yelled out loud. "You've… Ugh!"

Danielle could only stare at shock at what she did. She had a glaring Azura starring at her, and Peki was picking Ivan up.

She instantly dropped the bucket, and ran into the House of Champions, sobbing quietly.

"Danielle, wait!" Peki yelled out, as both she and Ivan followed.

Azura was standing there, still soaked.

"So… is that a FAIL?" Azura asked out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, state the obvious, why don't ya?**

 **Azura:** While I'm at it, might as well see what secret Danielle has. Maybe I might use it against her... Haven't done much strategizing as of late. Must be getting soft, I guess.

* * *

Well… That happened. What will happen next part? Stay tuned and find out!

Bonnie belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: Backstories galore! If you like character development, you may like this chapter!


	15. Suited for Success!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So extremely sorry for the long wait! But this story shall be continued, I can assure you that!

This episode, we continue the challenge.

Something Fear… I'll get back to ya.

* * *

With Cyrus, Sydney was explaining what to do. Natz, Xylia, and Bonnie were nearby.

"Okay, Whale Boy… Your challenge is to stay in this box for an hour." Sydney explained. "If you do so, your team wins a point."

"U-Understood..." Cyrus nodded uneasily.

"You got lucky, Whale Boy." Sydney said, getting close to Cyrus. "Had not been for your girlfriend there, you be spending your time in the Chokey."

"The Chokey? From Matilda?" Xylia asked.

"Exactly, Cook Girl." Sydney answered back.

"Miss Trunchbull reminds me of a Hariyama, anyway." Bonnie whispered into Xylia's ear.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Xylia replied back giggling, as the two gave off a high-five.

Meanwhile, Natz examined the box. "I get what you're going for, but what's the hole by the side for?"

"Eh, don't tell anybody, but I felt that since Cyrus would be stuck in there for an hour, he would want a hole to stick his hand out." Sydney answered.

"I don't see what good that'll do, but… okay. I'm ready." Cyrus said, as he got into the box, stuck his hand out the hole at the side, and the box was shut tight by Sydney, and locked.

The sewer was looking a bit uneasy.

"Uh… I don't know about this..." Cyrus said, as his hand was grabbed up by Natz.

"You can do this, Cyrus..." Natz reassured her friend. "And I promise, I _won't_ leave your side."

"Really?" Cyrus questioned.

"Really." Natz smiled back.

"So, what should we do?" Bonnie asked. "I'm not a contestant, and we're not sure when Xylia's facing her fear."

"Way to totally remind me, Bonnie..." Xylia pouted.

"I dunno… Pokemon battle?" Sydney asked. "Is that what you two would do? I gotta check with the other kids, anyway."

Bonnie grinned. "Music to my ears..."

"I've battled Natz several times. Let's see how you totally fare." Xylia replied back.

Natz looked at the two girls bonding, and smiled.

* * *

Lucas was looking in a cage, with a tarantula encased in it. Kacy, as well as Kitt, was nearby.

"Okay, my mom has a saying; not in my backyard." Lucas said, as he looked at the spider. "So, what do I even do?"

"Simple, you just gotta pet it." Kitt explained. "And don't worry; it is completely tame. I should know."

Kacy looked at the spider, and at Kitt. "Wait… You OWN this little guy?"

Lucas scoffed. "Little doesn't even apply to this bruiser..."

Kitt smiled back. "Yep! I've… didn't share anyone this feat. Not even Sophie knows… I would think she would be scared."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Okay, I shouldn't panic. I have a cute girl near me, and the only bug net around is with Ivan."

"Wait, back up." Kacy said out loud. "What did you mean by bug net?"

"Err..." Lucas replied back, as he stuck his hand into the cage, and started to rub on the tarantula inside. "It's kinda an Ivan thing. This guy sees that bug net…"

"Wait, hold on! Do you realize what you did?" Kacy asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're rubbing on that spider!" Kacy exclaimed. "You got us a point!"

"You're right, Kacy." Lucas nodded back. "Lucas here gets a point for his team!"

Lucas looked down in the cage, and was surprised. Indeed, he was rubbing on said spider.

"Whoa… This is surprising..." Lucas said out loud.

"Hey, no need to be surprised, Lucas." Kacy winked. "You've faced up against your fear with gusto!"

Lucas sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, perhaps I had..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Doin' what a spider can!**

 **Lucas** : Hey, at least I beat the spider. Your spider games won't work no more, Markie!

 **Kacy** : I would have some insane quote about spiders… But I don't know that many cartoon spiders, to be honest.

* * *

Wiley was looking at a rather large glass box, with a water tank underneath him. Tilly was close by.

"So… This shark'll circle around me, and I'll be protected?" Wiley asked.

"That's correct, Wiley." Chris nodded.

"Seriously, this is all sorts of wrong..." Tilly replied back. "Are you sure that's not a real shark?"

"Chillax, Tilly! This shark, much like the ninjas from the last challenge, are animatronics." Chris reassured. "And besides, we're recycling them anyway, after you guys destroyed them."

"I… am quite surprised that this show still has a budget." Wiley mused.

"Merchandising, Wiley… Merchandising." Chris winked back. "Now, head inside the box, and hope that you'll pass!"

"And just remember; though we're on different teams… Just imagine how many brave points you'll score by facing off against sharky there?" Tilly asked.

Wiley nodded, as he walked into the box, as it was closed, and it was lowered into the water tank. The shark soon followed, as it circled the boy inside.

"Okay… Doing it for Tilly. For all the brave points..." Wiley said to himself, as the shark continued to circle around him.

Back above water, Tilly was looking down.

"Keep going, Wiley! You can do it!" Tilly cheered.

"You DO know you're rooting for the other team..." Chris said out loud.

"You do know you've got a grey hair on your hair?" Tilly snarked back.

Chris' eyes went wide, as he started to check a mirror. "What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Tilly took the opportunity to read the instruction manual to the animatronic.

"Thank you for making your purchase from Fosley Technologies." Tilly read out loud. "Please be forewarn to follow these precautions. Do NOT, under any circumstances, expose it to extensive moisture."

Tilly looked down at the animatronic shark, which started to spaz out. At that moment, its eyes glowed a blood red, as it turned to face Wiley, with an intimating snarl on its face.

Both of the tweens went wide-eyed.

"Holy Merida/Holy Jeopardy..." Tilly and Wiley both said in unison…

* * *

Inside Danielle's bathroom in the House of Champions, she was openingly weeping, as Ivan and Peki were outside the bathroom. Unknown to them, Azura was listening in, making her presence unknown.

"Okay, give out any sweet details..." Azura quietly said to herself.

Back with Ivan and Peki, they were currently talking to Danielle.

"You guys must think I'm a wimp, if I can't take on a small flame from a candle..." Danielle whimpered from inside the bathroom.

"No, we're not!" Peki replied back. "We would never think that!"

"You're just saying that to be nice..." Danielle muttered. "Maybe… I should… quit the contest."

Ivan was alarmed. "WHAT?! NO! Please don't quit the show! You're really cool girl! I don't care about your fear."

"But I want to give up! I really want to..." Danielle sniffed out loud.

"Danielle, you gotta listen to reason…" Narixxa commented. "Please… don't quit..."

Meanwhile, Peki did some thinking. She dug deep into her brain, as she realized something.

"Danielle? Please don't kill me for saying this, but..." Peki said out loud. "I don't think it was a kitchen accident that led to your fear of fire..."

Danielle sighed. "In a way… It kinda was. I never told you guys this before, but… It was more than a mere kitchen accident which got me petrified from looking at flames."

"Go on..." Peki nodded.

"I was five years old at the time..." Danielle began. "I was in Mrs. Badin's Kindergarten class, and it was during art. I was painting a picture..."

* * *

 **5 Years Ago…**

 _A girl with raven-black hair was painting a picture. She had on purple shorts, and a white t-shirt with the Sailor Moon logo on it. She also had purple sandals on, as well as pink glasses. The painting she was drawing resembled a blue cat, with pink hair, and wearing a yellow t-shirt, and red pants. But due to her skill at the time, it turned out to be painted on scribbles. But little did the class know, smoke was starting to develop in the halls._

" _Teach! Teach!" A student cried out loud. "Danielle's painting a blue cat!"_

 _Mrs. Badin, Danielle's Kindergarten teacher, went over to Danielle and smiled gently._

" _But Danielle's pic is lovely!" Mrs. Badin replied back. "It doesn't matter what she paints, you just gotta use your imagination."_

 _"Okay..." The student said, as an idea hit him. "I'm gonna paint up some purple trees!"_

 _Back with Danielle, Mrs. Badin inspected the painting._

" _Still, what do you call it?" Mrs. Badin asked._

" _I call it Neko-Fun." Danielle answered back. "She's a cat from the past, helping out a family. It's an 'Riginal idea."_

" _Still, it's lovely." Mrs. Badin replied. "I've been thinking, and this could be a good contribution to a PTA Night's art gallery. You don't mind, do ya?"_

" _No." Danielle smiled back, as she signed her name on the bottom. "Display away!"_

 _Mrs. Badin nodded, as the fire alarms started to ring out, startling the students._

" _Okay, students! Stay together!" Mrs. Badin said out loud, as the students started to get in a line. Some of them even started to cry._

" _Hey, it's okay! We'll get outta here!" Danielle reassured the students, as the class exited the classroom…_

* * *

 _Now outside the classroom, and in the smoke-filled hallways, she looked around. Indeed, the school was on fire, with flames starting to develop everywhere._

" _Okay, just gotta stick together..." Danielle said to herself, as…_

" _RUUUUNNNN!" A group of students yelled out loud, accidentally knocking over Danielle, causing her glasses to fall off her face. The group of students running also broke Danielle's glasses via running on them._

 _She picked herself back up, and could see that she was indeed separated from the class. She picked up her glasses, but seeing they were broken, she tossed them aside._

" _Mrs. Badin? Lynn?" Danielle asked, as she was starting to get frightened. "Where are ya?"_

 _The young girl started to run, barely making it under any debris that was gonna crush her. But every time she founded an exit, debris would collapse in front of it, making escape impossible._

" _No… I'm never gonna get outta here..." Danielle started to cry. "I'm gonna die..."_

 _She then looked up._

" _No… I can make it out. I just gotta." Danielle reassured herself, as she went through any halls that weren't blocked off, trying to find an exit._

* * *

 _She continued to search, as she saw the sign that she was looking for,_

" _An exit! I'm home free!" Danielle exclaimed, as she saw, in front of her, another student. She was of an albino nature, and was still looking around._

" _Where's the exit?" The albino girl asked. "Is this it? Curse my inability to read..."_

 _Danielle eyed the window that was next to the door… There was a wall of fire from behind._

" _Crap… If she opens that door..." Danielle thought, as a sickening crack was heard…_

 _The door that the albino girl was in front of started to crack! It seemed that the fire was starting to become too much for the door. And_ _ _to someone as pale and sensitive to the heat like the girl was…__

 _ _At that moment, Danielle started to make a dash for the albino girl…__

 _" _Get! Out! Of! The! WAAAAAAYYYYY!" Danielle screamed out loud, shoving the albino girl, as the door finally gave way, and a wall of fire erupted from the room…__

* * *

 **Present Day**

"A ball of fire hit me… I wasn't sure what happened after I shoved that student out of harm's way, being I was out of it for a while. I've suffered second and third degree burns that day, and was even bandaged up as a result. I later found out that albino girl was Dyslexic, and didn't knew how to read. I don't fault her, at all." Danielle finished her story.

"Whoa… Just… Whoa." Ivan said out loud. "You could have saved yourself, and yet… You risked your own life to save someone else."

"Yeah, what you did? You're a hero! But why the suit?" Peki asked.

Azura only stood outside the door, in stunned silence.

"I… I was afraid that people would make fun of my scars." Danielle admitted. "After I woke up, I agreed to be homeschooled, being I was too ashamed to face my other students with my scars. Mrs. Badin stopped by with a present… An animal outfit. Or rather, the same animal outfit that you see today. She knew a friend that worked with these kinda things, and constructed one of me. It was made after that painting of Neko-Fun I made, which was the only belonging that wasn't burned in the fire. Other than the rest of the studnts, the teachers and staff, various class pets..."

"But, we would never make fun of you. Scars or no scars, you're Danielle." Ivan said out loud. "A warmhearted girl with her heart in the right place."

"I agree with him! You're you, and that's all that matters." Narixxa added.

Danielle sighed. "Ivan? Peki? Narixxa? What am I about to show you… May have you think twice about me. You sure you wanna see?"

"We're sure." Ivan answered.

"I agree with Ivan." Peki also said out loud.

Azura looked into the room, continuing to stay silent.

At that moment, some unzipping sounds were heard, as the door unlocked itself, and opened…

From the bathroom, stepped out a girl. She had purple-dyed hair, a green t-shirt, blue sweatpants, and was also barefoot. Indeed, there were burn scars on the right side of her body. Her foot, and her arm was scarred. They even extended to her face as well, giving off a Two-Face vibe. She was the true Danielle, the body inside the suit.

"So… What do you—OW!" Danielle yelped, as she hit her head on the side of the bathroom door. "Ivan, I've got a glasses case in my bag. Fetch it for me?"

Ivan nodded, as he went into said bag.

"iPod with anime music… Nope. Lottie keychain… nada. But I want one. Plushie of Ibuki Mioda from Dangan Ronpa… Should she even be reading that?" Ivan said, looking through the bag. "A-HA! Time to go all Meganekko, Danielle!"

Ivan gave the glasses to Danielle, and she quickly put them on.

"Much better, now that I can see… So, level with me… How do I look?" Danielle asked.

"You look cool..." Peki answered back, holding back a blush.

"Better than cool… She's super-cool..." Narixxa added.

"No… You're not cool, or super-cool..." Ivan denied, as he developed a smile on his face. "You look BEAUTIFUL!"

Danielle could only smile back. "Aww, thanks, Ivan. And Peki and Narixxa."

The two looked back at Peki, who's blush was growing deeper.

"Peki… You okay?" Danielle asked.

"You're looking more red than Wiley's shirt. You okay, Peki?" Ivan questioned.

Peki's blush faded away. "Oh, I mean… Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You sure?" Narixxa asked out loud.

Azura looked at the entire scene, as she sighed.

"So… That's what Danielle truly looks like..." Azura said to herself. "I was gonna use this secret to have her obey me. Now? Nope. I'm not that cruel..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Danielle in the flesh**

 **Danielle** : -She is in her suit, but the head is off, and under her arm- While I do appreciate Ivan, Peki, and Narixxa for helping me out… I much rather keep things hidden from everyone else for now. I wanna plan on keeping these things hidden for as long as I can. -She then pocketed her glasses, and put her outfit's head back on- And don't worry; these eyeholes? Practically contacts! Really wide contacts…

 **Ivan** : Danielle… She's kinda cute. But, my heart belongs to Peki. Besides… She reminds me of Krenteki45, an old online buddy I once knew. That reminds me; I should get to work making those earrings for her!

 **Peki** : Wow… I'm blushing really heavily lately. And now that I know what Danielle looks like…

 **Azura** : Man… Danielle's got bigger guts than I do. Okay, that tears it; Danielle's off my list of targets. Everyone else? Fair game.

* * *

Back with Wiley and Tilly, the shark kept on banging on the glass box, keeping Wiley safe.

"Tilly? If you're still up there, HELP!" Wiley screamed out loud, looking VERY frightened.

"Hang on, amigo!" Tilly said out loud, as she looked at Chris. She quickly made her way to him.

"Come on, where is it! Where's that grey hair?!" Chris yelled out.

"Chris? That shark you ordered has gone loco." Tilly tried to explain.

"Not now, Tilly. My hair is at stake!" Chris cried out.

"Well, forget you, then!" Tilly groaned in frustration, as she started to make her way back towards Wiley. However, she began to slip on a water puddle that was made, as she fell into the water.

Back with the skark, it seemingly looked up, and stopped banging on the glass box.

"Whew..." Wiley breathed a sigh of relief.

Instead, the shark started to go after Tilly!

"No! Come on! Stop following me! I… HELP!" Tilly yelled out loud.

Wiley continued to look at Tilly being chased after the shark, the Spicy Senorita looking frightened. At that moment, his fright turned into anger, as he took a deep breath.

"You've Pressed Your Luck, Jaws..." Wiley declared. "Time to face… The Whammy."

He kicked down the door to the box, letting the water in. He soon swam up to the shark, and slapped it.

"Hey, sharky! Phone THIS friend!" Wiley thought, as the shark started to lunge at him. The Game Show fan swam underneath the shark, and flipped a switch from underneath.

The shark soon started to slow down, and float to the surface. Wiley then swam over to Tilly, grabbed her, and made his way back to the surface.

"I… owe you one." Tilly admitted, feeling relieved.

"Hey, one of my friends was in danger of being someone's lunch… I rather it not be you." Wiley replied back, smiling gently.

"Wiley… I'm not sure how you've done it… While I would give you a fail for escaping from your box before time was up, you did manage to defeat the shark with your bare hands… You're given a pass, anyway!" Chris said out loud.

"Cool!" Wiley exclaimed. "Now… We much rather get outta this here tank."

"Yeah, ditto." Tilly added.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep, he gets it from his sister.**

 **Wiley** : I wonder what brought that fit of bravery… Still, Tilly's really, REALLY cute. -He blushes-

 **Tilly** : I could give a thousand gracias to Wiley… But he needs something really bigger than that. -She blushes- And I think I may have an idea…

* * *

Quant was listening to one of the songs on her setlist, looking visibly shocked.

"Hey, Quant!" Kacy yelled out loud. "I just heard that Wiley won a point for our team!"

Quant was still silent.

"Hello, Quant? You still on planet Earth?" Kacy asked, trying to snap Quant outta it, as Sophie approached her.

"Forget it, Kacy… She's in Music Town." Sophie replied back.

The two left Quant to her own devices, as Quant remained shocked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Be glad she isn't listening to High Voltage.**

 **Quant** : I… like it… -She blinks- What is wrong with me? This stuff is evil, yet it's good…

* * *

With Ivan and Danielle, the two were talking about various stuff. Danielle had her outfit's head underneath her arms, just in case anyone came across the two.

"So, favorite game series?" Danielle asked. " _Other_ than Animal Crossing, cause that would be _way_ too easy, silly!"

"Well, I'm kinda a fan of the Harvest Moon series, myself." Ivan answered. "So far, my bachlorette list includes Mary, Sabrina, Phoebe, Yuri… And that's just the meganekkos."

Danielle chuckled, as she fiddled with her glasses. "Takin' passes at girls who wear glasses, huh?"

"Hey! I went after Lanna in Sunshine Islands one time." Ivan teased back.

"Uh, Ivan?" Narixxa asked from inside Ivan's shirt pocket. "We got a problem!"

"What is it, Narixxa?" Ivan questioned.

"It's your egg. It's shaking all sorts of nuts!" Narixxa explained, as Ivan took the egg out.

Indeed, it was too shaking around. Both Ivan and Danielle looked at the egg with curiosity in their eyes.

"The heck's going on?" Danielle asked.

"Beats me..." Ivan answered back.

At that moment, a crack appeared on the egg, as Ivan went wide with shock.

"CRAP! I broke it!" Ivan yelled out in panic.

"Now, don't be alarmed just yet..." Danielle replied back. "I think it's… hatching?"

"But… how?" Ivan asked back. "I've never kept the egg warm..."

"I… kinda did so." Narixxa admitted. "My bad, really."

The crack soon grew wider, as a feathery, baby duck peeked its head out from the now large hole on the egg… The first thing it saw… Was a certain fanboy to a Nintendo series.

"PEEP PEEP!" The baby duck peeped away, as it looked at Ivan.

"Uh, peep peep! I know!" Ivan replied back, as the baby duck continued to break out of its shell, all while starring at Ivan. Ivan turned towards Danielle. "Hey, what's going on? It's looking at me in an endearing kinda way."

"Well… Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it could be imprinting." Danielle answered, as a smile grew on her face. "Congrats, you're a mommy now, dude!"

Ivan was shocked. "B-But… Why? How? When? Which? I can't be a mommy; I'm only 10! And I'm the wrong gender! And I don't think I have the badonkadonks or the vajayjays to show, otherwise!" He said in a panic.

"Ivan!" Chris said out loud, approaching the two.

"Eep!" Danielle yelped, as she quickly put her outfit's head back on.

"Chris, my egg kinda hatched by accident..." Ivan admitted. "I… fail this one, do I?"

"Well… Being that you didn't break your egg on purpose… I think we can let you off scot-free on this one. Congrats, Ivan! You passed your portion of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Whew..." Ivan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm off to see Azura about her portion of the challenge." Chris said, as he left the two alone.

Once he was gone, Danielle removed her outfit's head.

"So, what should we do?" Ivan asked. "I've taken care of animals before, and I've even fed Boomer before the challenge. But a duck is a whole new league, even for me."

"Of all the times to not have Gladys..." Danielle groaned.

"Hey, what about Peki?" Ivan suggested. "I would think that she would know something about ducks. Heck, her last name IS Duck."

"You know… You may be onto something." Danielle replied back, as she put her outfit's head back on. "Speaking of which, we should head over to her. She's just about to face off against her challenge."

"Right, that mine thing." Ivan nodded back.

* * *

At another place on the lot, Peki was looking at the entrance of a man-made mine shaft… And looking frightened as a result. Sydney was giving the directions.

"Okay, Peki, your task is to transverse this maze, modeled after a mine shaft." Sydney instructed. "I hand-checked, and I can assure you that this mine will NOT collapse."

"You… sure?" An uneasy Peki questioned.

"Hey, everyone knows about the Barrington Mine collapse." Sydney inquired. "Even I do. I wouldn't even think about spooking you. It's something that Chris Clod would do, however."

"Well… okay, then..." Peki muttered, as she put on a mining helmet, with a flashlight on top, and entered the mine, as Ivan and Danielle caught up, the former holding the baby duck.

"We… kinda-sorta have a problem… And we need Peki's assistance." Danielle sheepishly said out loud.

"If you want her, she's already gone in-" Sydney replied back, as…

"Thanks, Sydney!" Ivan said out loud, as the two went into the mine.

"Wait! You forgot your mining helmets!" Sydney yelled out loud. "It'll be dark in there!"

* * *

In said mine, Peki was shivering, as she looked at a button that Sydney gave her off-screen.

"If I press the panic button now… Would that prove anything?" Peki questioned, as she saw some lights behind her. She gulped in fear. "Oh, crap… Grim Reaper's behind me, is it?"

"Unless the Grim Reaper was wearing an animal outfit?"

"I know that voice..." Peki realized, as she turned around. "Danielle? Ivan?"

Indeed, it was Ivan and Danielle, the former using a 3DS for a flashlight, and the latter using a Miracle Light.

"Yeah, it's us." Ivan answered back.

"What brings you two here?" Peki asked out loud.

"Well, we kinda ran into a problem." Danielle admitted.

"Long story short…" Ivan said, as he took the baby duck out from his shirt pocket. "Egg kinda hatched, duck looked at me, I'm a mom now."

"I take full responsibility for that incubation." Narixxa added.

"So… You need some… assistance on taking care of a baby duck?" Peki asked. "I know of someone who's in the business of ducks, myself."

"Yeah, that would be appreciated." Ivan nodded back.

"Very well, then." Peki said, as the three started to walk together. "Your usual baby duck..."

* * *

10 minutes elapsed, and the trio exited out of the other side of the mine.

"...And he'll be around for a long, long time." Peki finished.

"Okay, I gotchya." Ivan stated, as he looked up. "Also… Do you know what you just did?"

"Huh? What I do?" Peki asked out loud.

"You've made it through the mine! All without wimping out!" Danielle stated.

"Huh… Guess my duck knowledge paid off..." Peki nodded.

"Indeed it did." Sydney stated, floating via her snot-copter to the other side of the mine. "In either case, Peki earns a point for her team!"

Peki smiled at her team. "Thanks, guys. But for now… I rather do a bit of relaxing. See ya after the challenge!"

Peki soon left, as both Ivan and Danielle looked at each other.

"So… What you wanna do?" Danielle asked.

"Well… Being our portions of the challenge are over… How about we make a pair of earrings for Peki?" Ivan suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Danielle agreed, as a thought just hit her. "There won't be fire, right?"

"Only for the kiln, but you don't have to look inside." Ivan answered back.

"Good." Danielle replied back. "I rather stay FAR AWAY from fire."

"PEEP!" The baby duck peeped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Took long enough!**

 **Ivan:** These are gonna be the most awesomeness pair I ever make!

 **Danielle:** Eh, I don't plan on getting anything pierced. At all. So earrings are more or less useless for me. At least I get to hang with Ivan for the rest of today, so that's a plus.

 **Baby Duck:** -His speech is translated- __I may be only 10 minutes old, but… Aren't mommies supposed to have boobs, and WHY do I know about boobs, already?__

* * *

Back with Natz, Xylia, and Bonnie, Natz continued to hold onto Cyrus' hand.

"...And that's how I ended up with a license to operate a rocket launcher." Natz finished a story.

"You totally sure about that?" Xylia questioned.

"Hey, what happens in Hollywood..." Natz shrugged back.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I still feel kinda scared..." Cyrus stated.

"But I never left your side. Not even for a second." Natz replied back.

"Hmm… Forgive me for saying this, but… How did you get all Claustrophobic, in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, being I lasted this long… I can tell ya." Cyrus stated. "I was around 5 years old, and I was at the carnival..."

* * *

 _ **Years Ago...**_

 _"Wow, that ride was really fun!" A younger Cyrus exclaimed. "I can't wait until I'm more bigger for the more cooler rides!"_

 _"Well, good things come to those who wait." Cyrus' mom said out loud._

 _"Now… How about your ol' pop get you a new addition for your plushie family?" Cyrus' dad suggested._

 _"Yay!" Cyrus cheered out loud, as a crowd of people started to storm the carnival._

 _"Get outta the way, whitey!"_

 _"You're TOO good for the carnival!"_

 _Cyrus' mom sighed in disgust. "Rude… Cyrus, let's get to the games..."_

 _She looked down, but saw no trace of Cyrus._

 _"Cyrus? CYRUS?!"_

 _"Son?" Cyrus' dad also yelled out loud. "SON?!"_

 _Back with Cyrus, he was being shoved around by the apparently rude crowd._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" Cyrus cried out. "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

 _Cyrus continued to cry out to his parents, but to no avail. The pushing and the shoving towards him eventually led him to being dragged onto a ride… One which was too wild, and one which he was WAY too young for._

 _"No… Mommy… Daddy..." Cyrus muttered out, as the safety bar lowered, and the ride launched at full speed. "MOMMY! DADDY! HEEELLLPPP!"_

 _Somehow, that yell got Cyrus' parent's attention. They quickly dashed over to the ride where Cyrus was stuck on._

 _"Man, you really gotta stop that ride! My son's on there!" Cyrus' dad suggested._

 _"Good for him." The carny replied back._

 _"But he's 5 years old!"_

 _"Eh, teach him while he's young."_

 _"He's gonna be frightened by this!"_

 _"So? Not my problem. You should be better parents..."_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _Cyrus' mom slapped the carny across the cheek, as she lept at the controls. Quickly slowing down the ride to a complete stop (Much to the dismay of the other riders), she lept over the safety railing, and quickly ran over to Cyrus' side, and picked him up._

 _"Mommy… That was so scary… WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cyrus sobbed into his mother's shoulders._

 _"Ssshh, there, there… Mommy's here, now..." Cyrus' mom reassured her son._

* * *

"After that day… I more or less gained a fear of being in tight places, as well as being at carnivals, and enduring carnival rides." Cyrus finished his story.

The trio of girls were silent, until someone spoke up.

"Wow, that carny is worse than Blue from Gen 1!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I hope he lost his job..."

"As a matter of fact, he did." Cyrus replied back. "After he lost his job… I'm not sure what occurred. Rumor has it that he's picking up trash scattered across the highway."

"Yikes… Talk about a well-deserved ending for him." Natz nodded.

"You totally said it." Xylia agreed, as Sydney came floating down towards them, using her Snot-copter.

"Cyrus! Your hour is up!" Sydney announced. "You pass!"

The box was soon unlocked and opened, as Cyrus stepped outside.

"Wait, really? I lasted that long?" Cyrus questioned, as he was brought into a hug by Natz.

"Yep, you've sure did!" Natz answered back with a smile on her face.

"I… don't think I would have done it without you by my side." Cyrus mentioned. "To be honest, I was scared the whole time..."

"But that doesn't matter; you've faced your fear head-on!" Natz replied back.

"Yeah… I did..." Cyrus commented, as he looked at Xylia and Bonnie. "Say, we've don't know when Xylia's fear is..."

"Gee, way to totally remind me..." Xylia pouted, as…

"Xylia! It's time to face your fear!" Chris announced, over the intercom.

"Well… Totally pray for me. I'll SOOOOOO need it." Xylia said out loud, as Bonnie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up a bit.

"Don't worry; I'll offer you moral support." Bonnie replied back, as the two walked off, leaving Cyrus and Natz alone.

"So… How about we've have some Oreo milkshakes, in the meantime?" Cyrus suggested. "My treat!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Frosty as well?**

 **Natz** : How did Cyrus know that I adore Oreo milkshakes? Mom passed down the perfect way to make them before she died…

 **Cyrus** : Yeah, after that ill-fated trip to the carnival… We stopped at a restaurant. Had some milkshakes as well. It more or less calmed me down by a lot.

* * *

With Quant, she was listening to another song from the set list.

"...Why are they riding on rockets?" Quant questioned herself. "Are those things evil?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Good question…**

 **Quant** : And why Shonen Knife? Though, they do sound calming to the ears… Oh, well. Might as well see how Sophie's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie was looking frightened. She was watching a volcano documentary on a TV.

"Okay, I can get through this..." Sophie said to herself. "I'm older, wiser, and louder. I can do this..."

On said TV, a school bus gets buried by ash, effectively removing the poor passengers off the place of the earth.

"NOOOO!" Sophie cried out loud, as she switched the TV off. "I'm sorry… I couldn't do this..."

Kitt walked over to Sophie, and sighed.

"Sadly, this means that you've lost this part of the challenge. Shame, really; I was pulling for you." Kitt explained, as Quant walked up to the two.

"Hey, you two." Quant said out loud, before noticing Sophie, looking ashamed. "Hey, what happened, Sophie?"

"I've… failed my bit of the challenge." Sophie explained.

"It went that well, huh?" Quant stated.

"You try watching a school bus get buried by ash, burning its passengers." Sophie replied back.

Quant blinked. "Wow… That was kinda dark."

"So… How many songs do you got left?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm… I lost count." Quant replied back.

"Well, I gotta get back to assisting on the challenges. See ya later, girls!" Kitt said, as he made his leave.

Sophie could only watch, as Kitt was walking off.

"You like him… Do ya?" Quant asked.

"Ah, shut up." Sophie teased back.

* * *

Xylia was onstage, awaiting further instructions on her fear. Bonnie was nearby, for moral support.

"Okay, I'm not sure what's gonna happen, but think you can do it?" Bonnie asked out of concern.

"I… am totally uncertain, to be honest." Xylia answered back.

"I can tell; your hat's emoting fear..." Bonnie stated. "But just try to relax; don't think about the tomatoes hitting you. Think of it… as a Pokemon about to be captured."

Xylia blinked. "That SOOOOOO doesn't help my case, at all."

"Just trying to help..." Bonnie muttered, as Xylia stepped onstage.

"Cook girl! Your task is to be hit by a tomato." Sydney instructed, floating with her snotcopter. "If you wanna back out now, I wouldn't blame ya."

She then shook her head, muttering something about snowballs.

"You totally okay there, Sydney?" Xylia asked in concern.

Sydney shook her head, as she starred at Xylia.

"What's it to you, cook girl?" Sydney snapped back. "What's it gonna be? Be plastered by tomatoes, or not?"

Xylia looked back at Bonnie, then back at Sydney.

"...No, I can't do it." Xylia admitted. "Being splattered by tomatoes… All that'll do is totally lead me to having a meltdown."

"Fair enough." Sydney nodded in response. "Xylia fails this part of the challenge."

Xylia turned back around, and was walking back to Bonnie, when suddenly…

 **SPLAT!**

Xylia's eyes went wide, as she instantly knew what happened.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Xylia screamed out loud, swatting at her back, with pieces of tomato dropping from her back.

Bonnie, seeing what occurred, went onstage, to try to help the rookie cook.

"No! NO! NO!" Xylia cried out. "Not that! NONONONO!"

"Xylia?" Bonnie asked, as she glared at Sydney. "Hey! She denied taking part in this! Why you went ahead and splat Xylia, anyway?"

"Hey, this tomato never left my hand, clod." Sydney defended, holding up a tomato.

Bonnie blinked, and looked at Sydney. "Oh. Sorry for accusing you. But… If you didn't do it..."

"YuckYuckYuck!" Xylia whined. "I just hate tomatoes! I hate them!"

But Bonnie grabbed ahold of Xylia's hand.

"Look, let's get you to a safer location, ASAP." Bonnie ordered, as the two made their way offstage.

But from far off, someone was watching the two run off. Said person grinned as a result.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, a Tom-atho joke is inappropriate at this current time.**

 **?:** This is kinda fun. First kicking Cyrus into the closet, now tormenting Xylia? And all I had to do was listen in during breakfast…

 **Bonnie** : While I would go after whoever splattered Xylia myself… Something tells me I shouldn't. I've… always had a serious habit of rushing into things. I should learn to curb that.

* * *

Now in one of the bathrooms, Xylia was drinking some soda (Which she fished out from her hat) to calm herself down.

"Okay, we're safe now..." Bonnie noted, but…

"Safe? Think we're safe?!" Xylia yelled out loud. "I got splatted by one of the grossest things in existence!"

"Calm..." Bonnie suggested.

"How can I even be calm?!" Xylia yelled back. "You don't even know how it feels to be like me!"

"Be… like you?" Bonnie asked.

"I have Autism, okay?!" Xylia answered back. "You think it's fun? You think I have a good time every day?!"

Bonnie blinked. "I'm sorry; I didn't even know..."

Xylia groaned, as she kicked the air in frustration.

"I knew I should had stayed home that day..." Xylia mumbled.

"What occurred?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

"Well… All I can say is some bullies splatted me and a friend with tomatoes after we suspended one of their own. I took most of the tomatoes." Xylia explained. "Man, if only we kept our big mouths shut..."

"Look, I'm sure you and your friend had a very good reason to..." Bonnie replied back. "Well, suspend that bully."

"It's all in the past, now." Xylia relented.

"And I know how much you wanted to help out your school. Believe me, I know." Bonnie nodded, as she sighed. "Other than Natz and my parents… I don't help people… Not anymore. Not since… Yeah. And I don't think Natz has really considered herself as a part of my family yet… We took her in, due to my parents being friends with her parents… We just wanted to help..."

Xylia blinked in response. "Bonnie..."

"Forget it…" Bonnie muttered, as she left the bathroom. "Forget about helping me; I'll always end up getting crapped on anyway."

Xylia could only watch Bonnie leave, as a tear left her eye…

* * *

A few moments later, with Bitty, she was waiting around, with some of the campers watching, as Chris arrived.

"Bitty! Your fear's kissing a girl!" Chris announced.

"Yeah, I know that, pops." Bitty snarked back. "Oh, well… Bring out that cutie of a cook..."

"Which I would like to do, but Xylia denied to be in any part of this." Chris explained.

"Damn!" Bitty cursed.

"Yeah, she's kinda a sad sack currently. But… We got the next best thing!" Chris exclaimed, as Natz stepped in.

"Wait, why me?" Natz asked.

"Well, aside of the fans making Bitty/Gladys fanfiction, you and Xylia also share a Yuri bond." Chris answered back.

"I don't quite follow… I know what Yuri is, but still… Come again?" Natz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It means you and Xylia are paired together, dork." Bitty answered back.

Natz was taken back. "WHAT?! I may be a good friend to Xylia, but I'm straight! I've don't got any romantic feelings towards her!"

"That's not what the Internet says." Chris smirked. "Now, if you two pucker up for a kiss, you receive a point for your team!"

Bitty shrugged, as she got closer to Natz. Taking her in, she laid a kiss on Natz's lips, for about a few seconds… Before she released the orphaned actor's grisp on her.

"Okay, you may not be that cook, but you're just as good." Bitty nodded. "And your breath smells of milkshakes."

"Well, no crap, Sherlock; you had to interrupt my time with Cyrus." Natz relented.

"Hey, who knows? You may be Bi; your wristbands show off the colors of their flag." Bitty explained.

Natz looked at the wristbands she was wearing, and looked back at Bitty.

"Well… my mom was Bisexual. So… Yeah." Natz retorted.

"And Bitty wins a point for her team!" Chris announced out loud.

Bitty breathed a sigh of relief, as she glared at Natz.

"Under no circumstances does the circumstances of this kiss ever leave your lips, got it?" Bitty ordered.

"You got it, Bitty." Natz agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Unless this was live TV…**

 **Bitty** : And plus, how many people at my school ever watch this show?

 **Natz** : True that my mom was Bi, but I kinda found these wristbands at a shop, and kinda liked them. It wasn't until Bonnie told me they were the colors of the Bisexual flag. But hey, you learn something new, every day.

* * *

Dusty Jr was looking at a small plane, looking very nervous.

"Sydney, do you even know how to fly this thing?" Dusty Jr asked. "I much rather not represent Aerophobia!"

"It's that simple, Dusty. All you gotta do is be in this plane as I fly it around for about 10 minutes." Sydney explained.

"But… My mom went up in a plane one time… She never returned home." Dusty Jr. relented back, as he looked at Sydney again. "I won't do it."

"Then you fail this portion of the challenge." Sydney replied back.

"Fine… I rather represent myself on the ground, thanks very much." Dusty Jr. retorted, as he walked away.

* * *

With Azura, she was in a makeshift hospital, wearing surgery scrubs.

"Okay, I am not looking forward to this." Azura stated. "Does it look like I'm qualified to even do this?"

"Oh, relax! It's only a fake body. Now, your objective is to..." Chris said, as he started to read off a list of what needed to be done in order to make the 'surgery' go off without a hitch.

"Whoa, slow down; I don't know half of what I need to do." Azura replied back. "My mom would, but not me."

"Well, just do what she would do, okay?" Chris questioned back.

"Well… I would be scolded hard if I came home with a B grade." Azura stated. "That's one thing she would do."

"Oh, and to not add any pressure to you… Your patient is loaded with a supervirus. If you balls it up… Well, this portion of Canada will become the next Raccoon City..." Chris said out loud, without a care in the world.

Azura gulped. "Ugh… Let's get this operation started, then…"

* * *

 **Confessional: Resident Drama Action!**

 **Azura** : Okay, I heard Peki talk about Resident Evil once at breakfast… If I screw this up, it's on my hands. Here's hoping they can deal with what that rich gal described…

* * *

Kacy was waiting her turn to preform her portion of the challenge that Toone was setting up. It was a holographic machine, and the Intern was preforming some last minute adjustments.

"Okay, with my extensive knowledge of Gravity Falls, including retconed stuff, and everything else, I promise you that this Bill Ciper will be tough to beat!" Toone chimed out loud.

Kacy uneasily looked at the hologram, before nodding, to give Toone the go-ahead.

"You got it; one Bill Cipher, coming up!" Toone said out loud, as she pressed a few buttons, and said creature from Gravity Falls appeared via hologram.

"Well, well! Aren't you a sight for a sore eye!" Bill greeted the toon fan. "Very well… How would you like… THIS?"

However, Kacy was currently missing, having already fled the scene. Toone looked at Bill, and sweat-dropped.

"I… May have set it a little TOO high..." Toone stated.

With Kiri, he was awaiting his fear.

* * *

"Okay, your fear states that you're afraid of having your heart broken." Chris said out loud.

"Yeah..." Kiri nodded. "It's more or less the reason why I'm here in the first place."

"Well… excuse me if I'm wrong, but you hang with Xylia a lot, right?" Chris asked.

"What can I say? She's quite the rose-haired sweetie." Kiri shrugged.

"Well… I've got something that might… change that." Chris said, as he presented Kiri a photo.

Kiri looked at the photo, and was in shock, as tears started to develop in his eyes.

It was a photo of both Xylia and Natz, kissing each other.

"No… It can't be..." Kiri choked between sobs. "I can't believe Xylia's-"

"A lesbian? I know, big shocker." Chris replied back.

"But… There's… No..." Kiri muttered, as he looked back up. "I still like her, dammit! I like her!"

"Well… If you're still sure it'll work out, go ahead." Chris shrugged.

Kiri nodded at those words, as he ran off, as Chris looked at the camera.

"What Kiri doesn't know is that he passed this portion of the challenge, and that photo? Completely photoshopped!" Chris announced, as Sydney descended, using her snotcopter.

"Er, Host Clod? We're running a little over." Sydney said out loud.

"Wait, really? Fine… I guess it's time for a little… Montague." Chris replied back.

* * *

Azura was trying her best at the operation, but slipped up a bit. She quickly bolted out of the emergency room, failing her portion of the challenge for her team.

Felix was hurling Purple Pikmin after Purple Pikmin at the WaterWraith, eventually netting him a win, and passing his part.

Burt simply backed away from the frog, netting him a fail.

Coco listened to the loud scream from the earphone, giving him a pass.

Jeremiah simply refused to get on the boat, netting him a fail.

And Haruto simply failed to take on Giygas.

* * *

Quant was still listening to the setlist on the iPod, as Sophie approached her.

"Whoa, you're at the end of the setlist!" Sophie cheered out loud. "You've really outdid yourself this challenge!"

The song ended, as Quant looked at her friend.

"It's over..." Quant said out loud.

"Indeed it is! And Quant wins a point for her team!" Chris cheered out loud through the intercom.

"Hey, you may have doubted yourself at the beginning, but now, you've proven you can achieve anything!" Sophie said out loud.

"Er, yeah." Quant nodded, as she looked around. "Look… We should find a place with no cameras. I've gotta discuss something with ya."

"Well, I do know of some place." Sophie replied back, taking Quant's hand, and rushing through the lot.

* * *

In a well-secluded area, Sophie looked around for Quant's sake.

"Okay, I am sure there's no cameras around. Now, what is it you wanna tell me?" Sophie asked.

"Well, you know those Enlightened Ones' lessons I've had drilled in my head ever since I was born?" Quant questioned back, as Sophie nodded. "I think I'm starting to see the light..."

"Whoa..." Sophie replied back.

"I'm starting to realize that not everything is evil as it seems." Quant continued, holding up her iPod. "And these songs right here? They helped me out in that way."

"Wow… And that music did just that?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah… Some of the lyrics in these songs are rather... Fun, I gotta admit." Quant replied back.

Sophie smiled back. "Well, music is the universal language, after all."

"So… Are there other songs such as this?" Quant asked. "I'm… quite curious."

Sophie grinned. "You're talking to the RIGHT GAL!"

Quant couldn't help but genuinely smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: What development, huh?**

 **Quant** : Gotta admit, at first, I thought signing up for this show was a mistake… I very nearly got killed for it. Twice. Now? I'm glad I've got a good… friend like Sophie at my side. -She smiles- Thanks.

 **Sophie** : -She is downloading tunes on Quant's iPod- That setlist was good for a beginner like Quant. Now, to turn it up to 11. I'm sure she won't mind.

* * *

It was the finale of the Challenge as a whole. Tilly was sitting in a chair, as the teams started to approach.

"Tilly! This is it, the final part of the challenge!" Chris announced. "Your objective is to have us dunk you with vomit-"

"Nope! Not doing it!" Tilly refused, as she got up.

"Well… That nets your team a fail, Tilly. But, enough about that, let's see what team failed the least..." Chris said out loud, as he left to tally who passed their trials with flying colors.

While they were waiting, Natz looked at Xylia, who was looking at her feet.

"Xy…? You okay?" Natz asked out loud.

"Bonnie left before I could say anything..." Xylia replied back. "It's my fault she's in this mess..."

But Natz put a gentle grip on Xylia's shoulders, causing the Rookie Cook to flinch a little.

"Xy? Listen to me. None of this is not your fault, okay?" Natz said, trying to reassure her friend. "I know you wanted to help her, and I wanna help her, too."

"But how can I help her out if she's already left?" Xylia asked.

"We'll cross that bridge whenever we come to it, okay?" Natz answered back.

Kiri looked at both Natz and Xylia, and sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile, Ivan approached Peki, while holding a small box.

"So, uh… Peki?" Ivan asked, as Peki turned around.

"Yeah, Ivan?"

"I… made these for you." Ivan answered, presenting Peki the box.

She opened it, and was taken back in surprise. They were a pair of seemingly well-made Animal Crossing leaf earrings.

"So… You like?" Ivan asked, as he was brought into a hug by Peki.

"Like? I LOVE IT!" Peki replied back. "Seriously, did you make these things?"

"Well..." Ivan said, as he looked at Danielle. "I had a bit of help."

"Still, thank you!" Peki thanked her friend. "You're quite the sweetie, you know?"

Ivan could only blush deeply, as Peki noticed him blushing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Aww…**

 **Ivan** : Okay, tonight… I shall confess my feelings to Peki. I feel like she IS the one, at this point.

 **Peki** : Er, how can I say this to him without breaking his heart? I fell he likes me, but…

* * *

Chris soon came back with the results.

"Contestants! We've tallied the results, and..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Both the Chipmunks and the Toads tie for first!" Chris announced, as both teams looked at each other. "Meaning that the Foxes are in last place. However, that's neither here nor there. It's time for our tie-breaker challenge!"

"Whoa, a tie-breaker challenge? Sounds… interesting." Natz nodded. "What is it gonna be?"

"Well..." Chris started to answer, as he directed the contestants to a couple of raised platforms. At the bottom appeared to be some lime jello.

"Now, we got a randomizer, here. A random Chipmunk and a random Toad that failed their portion of the challenge will be chosen to joust here via pugil sticks, or giant cotton swabs, if you prefer to call it that. If any part of your body touches the jello, you're out, and the challenge is given to the other team." Chris explained.

"This somehow seems familiar..." Wiley noted.

"What makes you say that, amigo?" Tilly asked.

"Well, all I can say is that there were more gladiators involved. Of the American variety." Wiley answered back.

Tilly blinked. "I don't quite follow..."

"And the ones that are gonna be fighting for their teams are..."

…

…

…

…

"...Burt of the Chipmunks..."

Burt could only blink, as Natz smiled.

"You can do it, Burt." Natz reassured him.

"I'll do my BOMB best, Natz." Burt nodded back.

"And..." Chris continued.

…

…

…

…

"...Sophie of the Toads!"

Sophie looked at the raised platforms, and at her competition.

"I dunno; messing with someone who has Tourettes is kinda mean." Sophie said out loud.

However, Kacy put a comforting hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"Soph, you'll do fine. Those sticks are as soft as a pillow, and he'll just land in green jello." Kacy stated.

"Well, okay… I still rather not hurt him, though." Sophie nodded back, as some safety equipment was given to her, as thus Burt. Putting it on, the two approached the platform, pugil sticks in hand.

"So, Kacy… How strong are our chances?" Quant asked.

"Well, considering the chance that Chris most likely coated the platforms with some slippery substance… I say, we best cheer hard for our buddy." Kacy answered back.

Quant was confused at that last bit. "...Cheer?"

"You know, root for the home team! Break out the pom-poms! Paint one's face in team colors!" Kacy explained.

Quant was still confused. "I… don't get it."

"Come on, it's like this." Kacy nodded, as she inhaled. "YOU CAN DO IT, SOPHIE!"

Quant nodded, as she began to inhale.

"Er… ROOT FOR THE HOME SOPHIE!"

Kacy promptly shook her head.

"We… Got some work to do." Kacy stated.

* * *

Yep, another cliffhanger! Don't you just love these? XD

NEXT TIME: The challenge's conclusion, and the aftermath.


	16. Sudden Overtime! Undo The Final Lock!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

The challenge concludes here and now! Here's the third part of the Fear Challenge!

I've got nothing to say, really.

* * *

Sophie and Burt were on raised platforms, ready to take on the tie-breaker challenge. They looked at the screen behind them, as it displayed a VS screen, similar of that to a Street Fighter game.

"Whoa, we're playing for keeps, now!" Sophie grinned, as she looked at who she was facing. "But seriously, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Eh, it'll be BOMB fine." Burt shrugged back. "Besides, it's only BOMB green jello. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Ready, Burt and Sophie?" Chris asked through a speaker, as both tweens nodded. "Then… GO!"

The two lept at each other with the pugil sticks. It was clear that the two of them were evenly matched, as well. The cheering from their respective teams were also loud, as well.

"COME ON, BURT!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, SOPHIE!"

Burt soon broke out of his grasp, causing Sophie to be shoved back a little. She soon regained her composure.

"Okay, I can still do this!" Sophie reassured herself, going on the offensive. But Burt was simply blocking her shots.

"Sorry, but I gotta BOMB win this one." Burt replied back, as he began to survey the loud girl.

Swinging at her legs, she managed to knock the loud girl down.

"OOF!" Sophie grunted, as she started to get back up.

However, Burt was ready, as he swung his pugil stick at Sophie's legs again, causing her to topple over the edge.

"And that does it." Burt nodded.

"Not yet, Burt!" Chris announced. "Sophie's still in it!"

Burt looked at Sophie's platform to see that she was still hanging on to it.

The Toads looked shocked.

"Oh, man… If she falls..." Kacy muttered. "We could use some morale after losing Alora."

Narixxa looked from beyond Ivan's pocket, with the baby duck, looking as well.

"Guys! I'm not sure how I can beat Burt!" Sophie yelled out.

However, someone was watching Sophie, as they inhaled.

"Come on! You can do it!"

Everyone on the Toads suddenly looked at where the cheer came from.

"...Quant?" Everyone questioned in confusion.

"Are you just gonna hang there and let him win?! I know you're better than that! Clear your head; you've helped me out, you saved Ivan's life, as thus mine during the ghost challenge, and you've given me what I truly needed in this grey world; a true friend! Now, get back up there, and just do it!" Quant yelled back at the Loud Girl.

Sophie, hearing those words, started to climb back up onto the platform in question.

* * *

But, on the other platform, Burt looked down at Chris.

"So… Do I win?" Burt asked.

"You may wanna check again, brah!" Chris replied back.

Burt looked on the other platform, and was taken back.

"Surprised to see me?" Sophie said, standing back up, and waving at her opponent.

"But… How, Sophie?" Burt questioned back. "How did you've BOMB even..."

She looked down at her team, and smiled.

"I'm playing for my team! YEAH!" Sophie shouted out loud, raising her pugil stick into the air.

"Nevermind that… You're still BOMB going down!" Burt declared, as he started to go on the offensive, while Sophie continuously blocked his blows from his pugil stick. It appeared to be a stalemate, however.

"Come on, Sophie! You can fight back!" Quant cheered out loud from the ground.

Sophie nodded at Quant's cheer, as she managed to break Burt's spree of hits, landing a few blows of her own.

"Where did this… BOMB… Power come from?" Burt questioned in confusion, as he looked down at the surroundings. He was close to the edge. "Oh, BOMB..."

"And now, the big finish!" Sophie yelled out in glee, as she simply poked Burt with her pugil stick, sending him hurdling into the pool of green gelatin.

"Euugghh..." Burt could only groan, half-submerged in the gelatin.

"And this tie-breaker is over! The winner of this challenge is… Sophie! Meaning..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Tough Toads WIN the challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

The team cheered out loud at their victory, as Sophie made her way down her ladder, and towards Burt, who was climbing out of the pool. The loud girl held out her hand.

"Good game, Burt..." Sophie gently smiled.

Burt nodded, as he accepted Sophie's hand.

"Good game, Sophie." Burt replied back.

* * *

By now, it was late in the afternoon, as the teams were standing in front of the hosts.

"Okay, it's obvious by now, that the Tough Toads win this challenge!" Chris announced. "And as for your reward? It's a shopping spree at the Mall! Along with $1,000 each!"

The Toads beamed at that, as a limo pulled up, and the six team members each boarded it. The limo soon left.

"Now, as for the rest of you? I've got nothing. You're still safe… For now." Chris announced, as he took his leave.

* * *

 **Quant and Sophie**

The two of them were walking around a mall, each holding various shopping bags. Quant looked inside hers, as Sophie smiled at her friend.

"I'm quite surprised you wanted to get a 3DS, to be honest." Sophie said out loud.

"Well, Ivan on the team always talked about this… Animal Crossing thing. I… wanna see what the appeal is." Quant stated. "So, what next?"

"That's easy! Next is the food court!" Sophie grinned, as Quant was entranced by what was in a music store window…

An electric guitar with a cheese theme on it.

"Sophie? What's that?" Quant asked out loud.

"Simple; it's a guitar! One of the many instruments that helped you pass today's challenge!" Sophie answered back with a grin.

"Cool… I wanna get it!" Quant smiled, as the two entered the shop. A few minutes later, they exited, guitar in hand.

"So… You know how to play that thing?" Sophie asked.

"I… don't know." Quant answered back. "I only bought it as a novelty..."

"Well, makes sense. Now… Let's really hit up the food court!" Sophie said, grabbing Quant's hand. "I'm gonna introduce you to a cheeseburger!"

Quant was confused. "Cheeseburger?"

But Sophie just gave off a grin. "You'll understand shortly enough."

* * *

At the Food Court, Quant was looking at the menu options, with some confusion.

"I don't quite get these menu options..." Quant stated. "I mean, what are these… fries?"

"Oh, that's simple! One of the world's most awesome foods around!" Sophie answered back.

"And a milkshake?" Quant questioned.

"Only an awesome beverage!" Sophie answered with glee.

Soon enough, a waitress came to the two. Sophie ordered for both her and Quant, and a few minutes passed by, until she presented the food to the two. Quant looked at her cheeseburger in confusion.

"This feels like bread..." Quant said out loud.

"Yeah, you can put food between two slices of bread!" Sophie replied back.

"...You can do that?" Quant questioned.

"Yep! They're called sandwiches! Also a fun food, though some people just take it a little TOO seriously." Sophie stated.

Quant looked at the burger, shrugged, and took a bite of it. After swallowing, she gave off a smile.

"Wow… Tastes good." Quant said out loud.

Sophie smiled back, seemingly proud of her friend.

* * *

 **Lucas and Kacy**

Currently, the two were in a clothing store.

"So, whatta we doing here, Lucas?" Kacy asked. "I've got plenty of clothes on me, for all sorts of weather conditions."

"Well, from what I've seen, you don't have any non-cosplay clothes. We're here to rectify that," Lucas responded.

"So, what kinda clothes should I buy?" Kacy questioned, shuffling her glasses.

"Well, I was thinking something a bit more than your pajamas. Maybe some jeans, a shirt, some accessories…" Lucas mused, as…

"You got it, Lucas!" Kacy saluted, as she made her way into the aisles.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should get some new clothes too..." Lucas thought. He went down another aisle, looking for something he thought would be nice to wear.

A few minutes elapsed, as Lucas was browsing the clothes around.

"Hey, Lucas!"

Lucas turned around, and was indeed stunned.

Kacy was dressed in a purple t-shirt with a black star on the side, with a red border, black pants with some star-shaped rips at the knees, and had on a pendant of a planet around her neck, red and blue bracelets on her arms, and even had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. She even had a merger sponge attached on her pants.

"Wow... You look really cute..." Lucas took in her whole outfit.

"Thanks!" Kacy replied back. "Though I've got one more finishing touch..."

She held up what appeared to be shark slippers.

 **"No!"** Lucas cried out, before trying to regain his composure. "I-I mean, I think you'd look better without them."

"Wait, I do?" Kacy asked, as she remembered. "Oh, that whole holy ground thingy."

"Uh... Actually, can we talk about this in private?" Lucas implored.

"Sure." Kacy nodded, as she took Lucas somewhere far inside the store.

* * *

Inside one of the aisles that is barely traveled into, Lucas looked around in embarrassment.

"The bra aisle? Really?" Lucas questioned. "...Never mind that. Anyway-" Lucas focused his eyes on Kacy's face. "Kacy, I really like you…"

Kacy's eyes went wide. "Wait, really?"

"...But not for what you think." Lucas continued.

Kacy blinked. "Wait, come again?"

"I don't really know how to explain it... I think your feet are cute." Lucas explained.

"Wait… You like my feet?" Kacy asked.

"I know, it's really weird. I've been taught to be taken in by someone's personality, but instead I'm being enticed by your cute little cherub feet..." Lucas continued, as he gulped. "Oh Lord, what if my parents find out about this? I could be excommunicated; thrown out of my own-"

 **SMOOCH!**

Lucas was stunned as he was kissed on the cheek by Kacy.

"Lucas, I don't know what some of those words mean, but that's not gonna come to pass!" Kacy replied back.

"Ah- ah- ah-" the boy stammered, his face a bright pink.

"Plus… I kinda liked you, too." Kacy smiled back. "You're a genuine sweetie amongst boys, everywhere. All of the guys I've seen were… Well, you get my drift."

Lucas nodded, still a bit dazed.

"Don't worry; we'll help you through this time." Kacy said out loud.

"Okay." Lucas blinked back into focus. "So, are you still getting the shark slippers?"

Kacy nodded. "I am, but… I think I can make a little compromise for you."

"Compromise?" Lucas asked, curious.

Kacy giggled. "You'll have to wait and see..."

"Alright. Oh, I probably should show you how what I picked out looks on me." Lucas said, as the two went back to the changing booths.

* * *

 **Ivan and Narixxa**

Ivan was in an arts and crafts store, and was looking through the furniture selection for model houses.

"Okay, we got enough dough, let's get you some new furniture!" Ivan winked at the tiny alien.

"Ivan, I've been meaning to ask… Where you've stashed your child?" Narixxa asked.

Ivan glowed red with embarrassment. "Er, Danielle's babysitting him. Don't worry; I'm going to the pet supply store afterwards to get some proper stuff for the little guy. But as for now..."

"What you planning?" Narixxa asked.

"Well, thinking of what to say to Peki whenever I confess to her." Ivan answered back with a smile. "Tonight is gonna be really awesome!"

Narixxa smiled back. "Yeah, they do say love is the strongest emotion of them all."

"Yeah, it is… So, found what you wanted?" Ivan asked. "I can pretty much work any design into a good interior."

"I guess the countless hours you put into this here Animal Crossing's really did a number on ya, huh?" Narixxa winked.

"Aw, hush." Ivan smirked back.

* * *

Now with some tiny furniture in a shopping bag, Ivan, with Narixxa riding in his shirt pocket, was wondering where to go next.

"So… Manga shop next?" Ivan questioned. "I wanna buy something for Danielle, too. She's a real good friend."

"Yeah, you two really hang out a lot, together." Narixxa replied back. "If you weren't nearby, I would try to ship the two of you, together. But being you've got your sights set on Peki..."

"That, I do." Ivan grinned.

"Well, if you say so." Narixxa said. "So, what kinda anime do you think Danielle likes?"

"Err, from what I can tell, all kinds. From the kind-hearted animes, to, surprisingly enough, some dark and twisted stuff, like DanganRonpa." Ivan answered.

"Hmm..." Narixxa said, as she dug deep into her pockets, and dug out a small pad.

"Er, how long did you have that thing?" Ivan questioned.

"Been with me since the night you rescued me..." Narixxa explained. "It took a bit, but it finally transfixed itself onto Earth's signal. And… Here we go! DangaRonpa… Does she have a Chihiro doll? She's quite the cutie, to be honest."

Ivan stopped suddenly, as he began to chuckle heartily.

"Er, Narixxa? I gotta explain something..." Ivan said, as he lifted Narixxa up, and whispered into her ear. When he was done…

"...You gotta be zarking me! She's… What?!" Narixxa yelled out in surprise.

"Yep." Ivan nodded back.

"...Wow. Your planet is odd." Narixxa blinked back.

* * *

 **Wiley**

He too, was shopping for various stuff, as well. He entered a music store, and was browsing some CDs.

"Okay, rules didn't say I had to buy something for myself; I can always buy stuff for my friends." Wiley noted, as some music came from his pants, taking him by surprise. (The theme music from Press Your Luck) "Double Jeopardy! I really should turn that thing down!"

He reached into his pocket, and looked at his phone.

 _The TRUE girls listen to Al Marconi. Not this Bieber crap. You better buy Marconi, if you wanna-_

"Okay, tone it with the freak factor, buddy." Wiley said, as he scrolled down.

 _-win the girl. The Cloaked Matchmaker. PS: Delete this message soon, and forget you seen anything._

Wiley did as instructed, as he deleted the message, and made his way to where the musician's music was.

"Okay, Al Marconi… Al Marconi..." Wiley mumbled to himself, as his eyes lit up. "There we go!"

Taking the CD, he bought it, and left the shop, satisfied at his purchase.

"Whoever this Matchmaker person is… I owe him BIG time. But I guess he's hinting on me to give it to Tilly." Wiley said to himself, as he smiled. "She's quite the goddess, from the time I spent with her."

He then gave off a faint blush.

"I could even say that I… love her." Wiley mused. "Way better than the girls back in my town; they wouldn't give some Aspie like me the time of day."

He faintly smiled to himself.

"Someday… Tilly… Someday."

* * *

 **Confessional: Awww…**

 **Wiley** : Plus, whenever the game isn't going on, she's quite the sweetie. A spicy sweetie, but still one, nonetheless.

 **Ivan** : Hey, had to be said to the alien girl. She's gotta get acustomed to our culture if she's gonna have an easy time, here.

 **Narixxa** : People can DO that?

 **Kacy** : -She is in her new clothes- You know, I'll give the Cosplaying a rest. I feel that my parents is getting some business coming in by now. Also, the compromise I made? Well…

 **Sophie** : WOOOOO! Quant's opening up big time, now! I feel things are looking up for her, big time.

 **Quant** : That cheeseburger was awesome. Who knew you could stack bread between other foods? Not that I had a chance to do so, anyway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Currently, in the empty House of Champions, someone dabbed in a cloak, entered one of the rooms, exited as quick as possible, and left with a smile on their face. Clutched in their hands was a scrap of paper.

"Perfect... This'll be the key to my victory…"

They then saw out of the corner of their eye, one of the contestants, walking around the lot.

"Crap. If they spot me..."

They looked around and noticed a piece of PVC pipe nearby. Taking it, they slowly made their way over to the other contestant…

 **TWACK!**

The other contestant fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Great. Now to dispose of the body..." They grabbed the other by the ankles and dragged them to the nearby confessional.

Pressing a button on their phone, they then tossed the body in the confessional.

"Hmm... It'll be suspicious if someone found you in here... Oh, I know." They leaned down and began removing the contestant's shoes.

Then they closed the door and headed back to their bunk…

* * *

With Dana, she was in one of the make-up buildings, feeding Ivan's pet duck. Her outfit's head was off.

"You're such a cutie of a duck, aren't ya?" Dana said in a gentle voice.

"QUACK!" The duck quacked back, as…

 **KNOCK!**

"EEP!" Danielle yelped, as she put her outfit's head back on. "Come in, it's open!"

The door opened, as Azura entered.

"Hey, Danielle." Azura greeted. "Before you say anything about your boyfriend's duck, I've got something to say..."

…

…

…

…

"...I know about your secret."

Danielle gulped, as she removed her outfit's head. "...You do?"

"Yeah. Don't ask why, but I've listened in on your story." Azura replied back, as she observed Danielle closely. "Interesting..."

"What's interesting?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… But, I do have an idea to make those scars go away, if you join up with me..." Azura offered. "It's very simple; you take me to the finale, and afterwards, we can prep you in for surgery to remove those scars from you."

Danielle did some thinking.

"Do you really think Ivan would want to be friends with someone scarred? He may be a nice guy, but when he finds that special hottie… He'll just ditch you and go with her, instead." Azura continued. "But by getting rid of those scars, that'll ensure that he'll stick around you. For good."

Danielle thought some more.

 _"Should I join her? If I did take her to the finale, I can kiss my scars good-bye… On the other hand, if I refuse… I know Ivan'll be better off with Peki, anyway… Not some scarred-up anime girl like me..."_

Danielle then held out her hand.

"You got yourself a deal, Azura." Danielle said, as Azura returned the gesture.

"Good." Azura smiled back. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to do my bidding for me, or resort to pesky blackmail; just vote for whoever I vote for, okay?"

"Heck, anything to not be scarred up again." Danielle stated back.

"Well, I'll leave you be to your bird. Later." Azura said, as she made her leave, and shut the door behind Danielle.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Ivan stood outside the Girl's side of the Loser's Cabin, as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, Ivan… You can do this." Ivan said to himself. "Narixxa's with Wiley, currently, and Lucas is babysitting that pet duck. So, it's my time to shine..."

He knocked on the door, as Peki answered it.

"Hey, Ivan!" Peki greeted her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, uh… I like to talk to you. Kinda in private." Ivan explained.

"If you say so..." Peki said, as she exited the door, closing it behind her.

The two went far off, as Ivan looked around.

"Peki? ...I gotta reason with ya. I really, REALLY like you." Ivan said. "I mean, like you-like you. You're kind, a geek like I am, and I don't mind your riches. All in all, you're really a lovely gal. And..."

He then looked at Peki with a serious look in his eyes.

"Do you wanna go out with me, Peki Duck?" Ivan delcared.

Peki looked at Ivan, as she sighed.

"Ivan… I'm really flattered that you wanna go out with me, and I really like that. But..." Peki answered, as he put a gentle hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"...It won't work out."

Ivan was taken back in shock.

"Wait, what?" Ivan questioned. "But… I like you..."

"Look, I know you like me, but… I just don't share the same feelings back." Peki explained. "You're still a good buddy to hang around with. But…"

…

…

…

…

"...I like girls. Sorry, Ivan."

But Ivan could only back away, as he ran off, close to tears…

"Ivan..." Peki could only mutter, as she knocked on the door of the Boy's Side. "Danielle? I need your assistance!"

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Ivan was looking really sad…

"I find the perfect girl; a replacement for Krenteki45, and… She doesn't love me back..." Ivan lamented. "She did say that she liked girls… Maybe I can dress in drag? She may not know the difference..."

He sighed sadly, as someone approached him.

"...Ivan?"

He looked up to see Danielle, with her outfit's head off, and underneath her arm.

"Pal? I heard from Peki that you ran off after she… You wanna talk about it?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah..." Ivan sniffed, as Danielle sat down.

"I… didn't know that Peki was into girls..." Danielle said out loud.

"I… didn't know, either." Ivan lamented. "...Think I can dress in drag? Maybe she won't know the difference."

"I… think she would." Danielle answered. "So going adventurous is out."

"Then… Can I have a shoulder to cry on?" Ivan asked, almost about to break down in tears.

"Certainly." Danielle nodded.

"T-Thank you..." Ivan said, as he put his head onto Danielle's shoulder, crying his eyes out.

"Sssh… It'll be okay..." comforted Danielle, rubbing on his back in the process.

A few minutes passed, as Ivan has quit crying.

"Thanks for the shoulder, Danielle." Ivan said, still looking down.

"Hey, it's what good friends are here for." Danielle replied back.

"Still… I never thought that Peki would be playing for the other team..." Ivan lamented.

"I see… I guess she was that special girl to you, huh?" Danielle replied.

"You kidding? When I first set eyes on her, I saw more than the heir to her family; I saw that we were alike in every way. We both were geeky gamers, and we both were sweet-natured." Ivan explained. "Heck, she more or less looked like a redhead version of Krenteki45."

"Who? I don't quite follow." Danielle questioned.

"Oh, right. Never discussed about her before. In either case, Krenteki45 was more or less my best friend on an Animal Crossing forum I would visit daily. Being I know virtually everyone in my hometown likes to pick on me a lot with my love of Animal Crossing, as well as bugs, I really don't have anyone close to me that's into the same things I am. I'm kinda… different. Heck, my entire family's different, for reasons unknown." Ivan continued.

"I see..." Danielle said.

"Whenever I had a bad day, Krenteki was always there. From my heartache with dealing with Tilly, to my great grandpa dying, she's always comforted me. We both were animal crossing fanatics. We talk to each other on Skype throughout the wee hours of the night, we spend time in our towns… We were both made for each other. Soon came the day we decided to meet up with each other in person." Ivan said. "Sadly… That day..."

…

…

…

…

"There was a car accident when they were on their way. Krenteki, and her mom and dad were in a car that got rear-ended by another car… There were no survivors."

Danielle was silent in shock.

"Ivan… I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry..." Danielle comforted her friend.

"Thanks, Danielle..." Ivan replied back. "Still, I was very distraught that day. It's like a piece of me died that day. Krenteki's family knew how much we liked each other. So… They gave me her bug net as a gift, as thus her 3DS as well. I've… more or less redid her house in her game into a memorial shrine. I didn't have the heart to delete her town."

"You're quite the noble guy, Ivan." Danielle said. "Continue on?"

"Gladly. In either case, we were also fans of Total Drama, and we wanted to get on the show. So, when auditions were going on, I jumped at the chance to audition, I got accepted, and that's how I got here. Met Peki, met you, and… Yeah." Ivan finished.

"Wow… You've had quite the journey." Danielle replied back.

"Yeah. With that said, when I first saw Peki, memories came flooding back… To what could have been of Krenteki and us together. But now?" Ivan said, as he sighed. "I guess we're aren't meant to be."

"Sadly, no." Danielle stated. "But, that still doesn't mean you can't still be friends with Peki."

"Ivan?"

Ivan looked up to see Peki, standing there.

"Hey, Peki."

"Ivan… I'm sorry that I had to deny you. But, the fact is that I like girls." Peki explained. "Always have, since I was young."

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"But that's neither here nor there. But I'll always be a good friend to you. Okay, Ivan?" Peki offered.

Ivan looked at Peki, and smiled gently.

"Okay." Ivan answered back.

"Plus, may I add..." Danielle interrupted. "There is someone on the lot that likes you. Maybe I can get you two together?"

"Yeah, the Second Love Trope!" Peki added. "What do you say, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled. "Sure, I'm game. Introduce me to her tomorrow?"

"Will do." Danielle answered back. "Well, we gotta get back to our cabin. Night, Ivan!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Peki added.

Ivan watched the two girls leave, as Ivan smiled back.

"Night, Peki… And Danielle."

* * *

Chris was on the stage, ready to give out the Outro. Sydney was nearby, crafting a makeshift Confessional.

"We had quite the episode today! Ivan may have lost his love, but is moving on, and Quant is opening up! However, these raises these questions. Will Quant continue to open up? Who is Ivan's crush? Will Xylia perk back up? Who punted Felix into the Confessional and broke it? And who'll be the next one gone? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"TWEEN THROWDOWN!"

"Totally NOT sponsored by IKEA." Sydney stated, as she noticed an IKEA logo on the makeshift Confessional. She quickly hid the logo with her body.

* * *

 **The Playa**

Rattles, Gladys, and Alora were busy, watching TV. Stunski was sleeping on Gladys' lap, as well.

"So, who's turn is it?" Gladys asked.

"My turn; and it's a true classic." Alora smiled back.

"I'm guessing it's a musical of sorts." Rattles said out loud. "My older sister had a huge crush on Sharpay from High School Musical from what I've seen, and even had a poster of her at some point."

But Alora giggled. "Not quite, Rattles."

She inserted the DVD into the drive, and pressed the play button.

"Wargames?" Gladys questioned. "That movie about close nuclear war, hon?"

"It also has a computer in it! A scary one, to boot." Alora answered back with a grin. "Let's watch!"

Gladys nodded in response, as she got close to Rattles.

"Rattles, if we end up getting a HAL 9000, let's not activate it, darlin'." Gladys whispered into Rattles' ear.

"Agreed." Rattles replied back.

* * *

 **Back on the lot…**

It was around 12am, and all of the campers were asleep…

Except one.

A cloaked person was looking at a scrap of paper, and grinned, as they dialed the number on it.

"Hello? Is this the… Enlightened Ones?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...I have the whereabouts of your… daughter."

* * *

Yep, cliffhanger. Again! What can I say? I love making you guys wait for more. But what can happen? Who knows…

NEXT TIME: It's time to enter the wonderful world of the VR! But, what game will they be playing? Who knows…

BaconBaka OUT!


	17. Rise of the Conduits!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the two special guest contestants don't belong to me, but to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Hm, been a while. In either case, hope you enjoy! :)

This episode, the Tweens travel into a video game! Which one? We're not sure, yet!

Press Start to Continue!

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to deliver the recap. Sydney is by his side, as per usual.

"Last time on Throwdown… Our tweens had to face off against their darkest fears! Some of them was understandable, like fire. Others were downright weird… Seriously, tomatoes?"

"You be surprised at the fears they have, clod..." Sydney added. "I, myself, am afraid of xenomorphs."

In either case, the challenge went into a tiebreaker, and surprisingly enough, with a little help from Quant, helped lead her fellow teammate Sophie to victory! But some questions remain! Will-"

"Quant open up more, Ivan win the heart of a girl, yadda… Everyone seen the last episode by now." Sydney retorted.

"Well, when you're right, you're right. In either case, hope you enjoy this episode of..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"TWEEN THROWDOWN!"

"Totally not sponsored by an Alien spinoff." Sydney added.

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_ )

* * *

 **Around Midnight...**

Somewhere, right smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, was a compound. Keeping up with its intimating factor, some guards were patrolling around the place. And stamped on the building appeared to be a logo…

And inside said building, was a male, around his 30's, dressed in a suit. He was doing some research on a laptop.

"What's this… Civilization Clash?" The male questioned himself. "Whatever it is… It's evil to the core."

Finishing up his research, he looked back at the laptop in approval.

"And research is completed. We shall purify this world… Back to its natural state." The male said to himself, as there was a loud buzzing coming from a phone. He answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Enlightened Ones."

…

…

…

…

"...You have info on our Escaped One? I see. Got any details?"

He hooked the phone up to his laptop, and downloaded a single picture onto his laptop…

…

…

...It was of Quant playing on her new 3DS, with a Dr. Pepper by her side.

"This is very interesting… Thanks for the info." The male said, as hanging up.

He then clicked the Print option on the picture, printing out said picture. Once it was done, he took the picture, and went over to his boss' chambers. Knocking on the door, he stood straight, as the door opened.

A blonde female was standing there, with light blonde hair and grey eyes, glared at the male. She almost looked like an adult version of Quant.

"What is it?" The female snapped at the male.

"Mistress Dhalia!" The male greeted. "I have some info, concerning your daughter!"

"I see… Come on, spit it out!" The blonde female named Dhalia replied back.

The male handed over the picture, as Dhalia observed it. Once she was done, she was snarling in rage.

"So… THERE she is! You think you could get away with your Purification, too..." Dhalia snarled, as she pocketed the photo, and looked back at the male. "Thank you for the info. As for you..."

…

…

"...Your turn to be purified. You know too much. We do NOT allow possible traitors in the Enlightened Ones!" Dhalia yelled out. "Guards?!"

It only took a few moments for a pair of guards to appear in front of the woman. They grabbed the member that delivered the news.

"What?" He asked.

"Take this member away, and alert the other members." Dhalia ordered. "It's time…"

She then looked at the soon to be 'purified' member of the group.

"For a Purification..."

* * *

 **A few hours earlier…**

 **House of Champions**

* * *

In the Living Room, Quant was playing on her new 3DS, as she was sipping on a Dr. Pepper. Sophie was by her side.

"So… How is that Dr. Pepper?" Sophie asked.

"Well, it claims to have 23 flavors, though I can only taste one..." Quant stated. "False advertisement's evil..."

"And that's what's masking the flavor's there for." Sophie winked back.

"Also, I'm really getting into this game. So… addictive." Quant commented. "And creative."

"But now, it's time to get serious." Sophie said, taking a serious tone. "We've, what, lasted around 7 days? The challenges are gonna get tougher, and now that we've de-brainwashed you… Everyone's gonna be gunning for us. We're a powerhouse duo, and we wanna remain one so… Wanna join an alliance with me?"

"Alliance?" Quant questioned.

"Well, here's the long and short of it! We work together, and we vote for the same person. Sounds simple enough." Sophie replied back with a grin.

Quant nodded. "Hm… You make a good deal. I'm in!"

"AWESOME!" Sophie cheered out loud. "But now, we gotta think up a title…"

She blinked, as she sighed.

"I never thought thinking up an alliance name would be so hard..." Sophie lamented.

Quant comfortingly patted Sophie on the back silently.

* * *

Ivan was in his room, with Wiley, Narixxa, and his pet duck. They were currently watching a game show on TV.

"Ooh, the answer is Disney and Pixar's Up!" Wiley said out loud.

Ivan and Narixxa were wide-eyed.

"All of this from only four letters revealed?" Ivan asked, seemingly shocked.

"Hey, you're dealing with a veteran Wheel Watcher." Wiley winked.

"But, you're our age!" Narixxa retorted.

"Hey, been watching since I could crawl." Wiley smiled back.

Ivan giggled, as the three sat in silence for a few more seconds, until…

"So, still upset you lost Peki?" Narixxa asked.

"Well, it still hurts… But I know I'll find that perfect girl, one day." Ivan smiled back.

"And as for me… Someone sent me a message while we were at the mall, directing me to get some CD for this band." Wiley explained, holding up the CD case.

Ivan read the name of the CD. "Hmm… Al Marconi. Sounds good."

"QUACK!" The baby duck agreed, seemingly.

"Also, what should we do with our pet?" Narixxa looked at Ivan, petting its head with her hand.

"What else? Keep it." Ivan answered back. "It be wrong to give up a duck, right when it's born and it sees you as its mother."

"Makes sense." Narixxa replied back. "But right now, it needs a name..."

"Yeah." Ivan said, looking at the baby duck.

"I'm sure it'll come to you over time." Wiley commented, smiling warmly as he looked at the CD.

" _Tilly… I hope you like this gift..."_

* * *

In Lucas' room, he was looking at his new duds on the bed.

"I can't believe I got these..." Lucas sighed.

"But hey, it'll make you stand out a lot more!" Kacy smiled back.

"But I'll look ridiculous." Lucas stated.

Kacy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, you won't. I can promise you, they'll like your new outfit." Kacy reassured.

Lucas looked at Kacy, and sighed. "Alright... I guess I can give it a try."

Taking the clothes, he went into Kacy's bathroom, and started to dress himself.

* * *

A few minutes later…

He exited, donning a purple hat with a star pin on, a turquoise shirt with Inky on the front, orange zip-up pants, and even had some wristbands on his arms, as thus a moon pendant around his neck.

Kacy went wide-eyed. "Wow… You look AWESOME!"

Lucas overlooked his outfit again. "Really? You don't think it's too much?"

But Kacy simply shook her head. "Nah; I think it truly suits you!"

Lucas smiled. "Okay. Let's see what they say tomorrow."

Kacy nodded, as she remembered something.

"Oh! Remember what I said about those shark slippers?" Kacy asked.

Lucas blinked. "Your... 'compromise'?"

Kacy picked up one of the shark slippers, and showed it to Lucas. The slippers had the sole on the bottom of the foot removed.

"You're kidding..." Lucas stated.

"Nope! I visited Cyrus earlier, and he obliged to do this for me." Kacy smiled back. Now I can wear some sweet kicks, all while obliging to your wishes, too!"

Lucas continued to blink. "Excuse me a moment..."

He backed into the bathroom, as he closed the door. Kacy got closer to the door.

"Lucas, you okay in there?" Kacy asked.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" Lucas answered from behind the door, as he started to mumble some words. "Get behind me, Satan; get behind me, Satan... Or at least go down..."

* * *

 **Temporary** **Confessional: Now we're used as our official namesake! Yay!**

 **Lucas** : -He covered his face with hands- That was so embarrassing. I really need to pray about what to do in those types of situations… And is this Confessional kinda… Dull and quickly built?

 **Kacy** : Boy, what was wrong with Lucas? Think I should have hammered Satan back to where he belonged?

 **Ivan** : Man, it'll be tough getting over my crush on Peki.

 **Wiley** : Okay, tomorrow… I shall tell Tilly how I feel!

 **Sophie** : WOOOO-HOOOO! Quant's really opening up now!

 **Quant** : An alliance, huh? Sounds… good. Plus, with a cutie like Sophie by my side… -She blushes-

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailers, Boy's Side**

* * *

Burt and Dusty Jr were on the couch, watching TV, all while chatting as well. Cyrus was on the bed, playing on a 3DS.

"You're doing quite a deal at representing people with Tourettes quite well, huh?" Dusty Jr complimented.

"You BOMB bet I am!" Burt declared.

"Oh, also… I spotted what appeared to be the soles of shoes in the garbage… What's going on?" Dusty Jr asked.

"Oh, I can fill you in on that one." Cyrus said, looking up from game. "Kacy wanted me to… I kid you not… Remove the soles of shark slippers."

Both of the boys blinked in confusion.

"Er… What?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, this is all sorts of weird." Dusty Jr. commented.

"She mentioned some kinda compromise to me, asked me to remove the soles, and left the slippers active. I also made them tight enough so they wouldn't go spinning around the place." Cyrus explained.

"Hmm… Interesting." Burt nodded.

"Also… Where's Kiri? I've thought I would see him somewhere around here." Dusty Jr asked.

"Beats me..." Cyrus replied back.

* * *

 **Temporary** **Confessional: Yeah, where is he?**

* * *

 **Cyrus** : All I heard from him is something about lesbians. And considering how Xylia and Natz are always at the hip...

 **Burt** : Eh, if they wanna BOMB wear their shoes like that… Let 'em.

 **Dusty Jr:** Hey, if Natalie likes that Rookie Cook… It's fine; I won't judge.

* * *

 **M-O-T-R Trailer, Girl's Side**

* * *

Xylia was sitting on the couch, looking down in sadness. Natz was next to her, while Bitty was typing in her laptop.

"Why bother helping when one refuses help..." Xylia mutters in sadness.

"Like I always said, you've tried your best. Maybe… Bonnie wasn't up to it, right now." Natz tried to reassured.

"Still… What CAN I do to help?" Xylia asked. "Without it being slammed right in my face?"

"You… Just gotta keep doing the best you can." Natz reassured.

Xylia looked at her friend, and smiled warmly.

"Yeah… I shall." Xylia said, looking at Natz.

However, that mood was short-lived…

"Aww, young love..." Bitty smirked, looking at the two from her laptop.

Both Xylia and Natz gave off a glare at Bitty.

"HEY!" The both of them shouted at the Fashionestia, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in; it's open!" Bitty announced, as the door opened, and Kiri entered.

"Err… I have to say something to Xylia..." Kiri admitted, as Xylia looked at Kiri.

"Yeah, Kiri?" Xylia asked.

"Well… The thing is..." Kiri stammered. "Are you in… lesbians with… Natz?"

The Rookie Cook's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?! What totally brought THAT on?"

"Yeah, the heck's going on?" Natz added.

"That better not get traced back to me!" Bitty yelled out, jumping off of her bed.

"Well..." Kiri answered, as he presented the picture of both Xylia and Natz that Chris gave to him earlier during the challenge. "Chris gave me this pic of you two during the challenge."

Xylia observed the picture, and sighed.

"Well… I think the host SOOOOO has a lotta explaining to totally do; this is totally photoshopped!" Xylia said out loud.

"Yeah, that… And my hips aren't THAT large!" Natz continued, as everyone in the room looked at her. "What? Just stating some facts."

Xylia shook her head playfully, before putting a comforting hand on Kiri's shoulder.

"But you've got nothing to totally worry about; I'm straight, and always will be." Xylia reassured her friend.

Kiri smiled back. "Thanks, Xy. I just wanted to get that off my brain."

He then started to leave the trailer, but not before turning back to the girls.

"Good night!" Kiri said, as he left the trailer.

"Night, Kiri!" Xylia replied, as she looked back at Bitty. "Sooooo… What was that about it being totally traced back to you?"

Bitty sighed. "If you must know, you fashion-impared cutie… Look. You too, Hopip-Head."

She took out her laptop, and showed both Xylia and Natz what she was doing. The two of them were blushing a deep red.

"Um… Wow. Just… Wow." Natz blinked.

"Yeah, who knew you totally wrote yuri of us two?" Xylia asked. "At least you totally kept it PG-13."

Natz went wide-eyed at her friend's response. "Xy, don't encourage her!"

"Hey, gotta totally have better writing in the world." Xylia admitted.

* * *

 **Temporally** **Confessional: So… Would it be called Xatz?**

* * *

 **Xylia** : -She continues to read the story- Hey, while I may be totally straight, it still SOOOOO makes for a better love story than 50 Shades of Grey. Is it still SOOOO considered beating a dead horse to bash Twilight?

 **Natz** : -She's also reading the story- _The thumb gently pressed against the R-Button, as her Kart did a power slide, passing Xylia's kart and getting into first place…_ Wow. She even describes actions in a PG-13 matter… What's in that head of hers?

 **Bitty** : Hey, been a while since I wrote a romance story for funsies. And why not start with my roommates?

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Boy's Side**

* * *

Danielle (In her pajama outfit), Haruto, and Jeremiah were currently in the cabin, wondering where Felix ran off to.

"Yeesh, how long does it take to go on a snack run?" Haruto asked out loud. "It wouldn't take this long to get some Pringles."

"I'm quite interested in this snack you call… Pringles." Jeremiah said. "Still, where is he?"

"I wish I knew, myself..." Danielle commented, reading a manga.

The three continued to sit around in silence, until…

"Okay, I'm now getting REALLY worried." Jeremiah said, getting up. "I'm going out there to look for him."

But right before he could leave…

"I'm in this, too." Haruto stated. "I ain't letting my former frozen buddy getting attacked by what the night can hold."

Danielle nodded. "I'll join you guys, too! Just let me suit up first, 'kay?"

The two of them nodded, as they left the cabin, in search of their friend… And fellow teammate…

* * *

 **Temporally** **Confessional: Felix is Missing!**

* * *

 **Jeremiah** : He saved my life when I thawed out a few days ago… It's time I returned the favor. Now… Where would Felix be at…

 **Haruto** : Hmm… Felix always talked about that Ivy gal. Maybe… He could be someplace cold?

 **Danielle** : -She's in her animal outfit, with the head off- This is getting rather odd. I know, as a matter of fact, that Felix is NOT shy… At ALL. Or wouldn't lie about getting us some snacks to munch on. Something is up, and I am not talking about a drill piercing the heavens.

* * *

 **Loser's Cabin, Girl's Side**

* * *

The four girls were currently chatting amongst themselves.

"Okay, here's the deal for tomorrow. We play hard." Azura declared. "They won't know what ever hit them."

"How hard should we hit?" Coco asked. "You're more or less our toughest girl on the team."

"That's true, amigo." Tilly winked. "Not to mention that Peki's one cutie right there."

Peki blushed at that statement. "Err… thanks. I think..."

"Therefore, we should think up some plans of attack towards the other campers for tomorrow." Azura stated, as she looked at Peki. "First off, that guy that adores Animal Crossing? He's not on our list of targets."

"Plus, how can some barefoot entmologist be tough, anyway?" Tilly shrugged.

"Hey, gamers can be tough when they need to." Peki said out loud. "It's a main reason why I took up the pogo-stick; for a really quick get-away."

"Sounds nice, but I say we summon something of the supernatural source." Coco suggested.

Azura gave off a look at Coco. "No summoning demons! Seriously, I heard some tales of them that would even give Sydney nightmares."

Coco sighed. "Okay… Then, I shall make some good-luck charms for all four of us! Trust me, with these charms infused with the powers of luck, we're bound to win tomorrow!"

Azura sighed. "Coco..."

"Your aura doesn't show off a lot of confidence..." Coco commented.

"Eh, let the amigo do her magic thingy." Tilly said out loud. "I'm sure it'll be good for some laughs."

Coco grinned. "You got it! Four good luck charms coming up!"

"Plus, another addition to my jewelry collection." Peki shrugged.

* * *

 **Temporary** **Confessional: Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**

* * *

 **Peki** : Hey, I may be a geek, but I'm also a girl; I just adore jewelry!

 **Coco** : Plus, these kinda spells? It worked several times… In the past.

 **Tilly** : What am I gonna do with them?

 **Azura** : Hey, what can I say? Might as well let Coco have a little fun.

* * *

 **Around 12:30am…**

* * *

Danielle, Haruto, and Jeremiah were still looking for their fellow teammate, but to no avail.

"Man, it's getting really late..." Haruto said, as he yawned.

"Yeah, don't I know it..." Danielle also yawned.

Jeremiah looked far ahead, and could hear some yelling going on.

"The heck?" Jeremiah questioned out loud, as he started to make his way to the yelling. Both Haruto and Danielle followed suit.

"Help me! Get me outta here!"

"It's Felix!" Jeremiah said out loud, as he started to turn the knob, but… "Dammit, it's locked."

"How do we even help him?" Haruto asked.

Danielle pulled out what appeared to be a hair pin.

"Step aside, guys." Danielle ordered, as she removed her gloves, and started to pick the lock.

Both Jeremiah and Haruto took a look at her scarred hand. They wanted to ask a question, but thought against it. Eventually…

"And done!" Danielle declared, as she opened the door.

Felix came running out, hugging Jeremiah in the process.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Felix cried out loud, squeezing Jeremiah tight.

"Urk!" Jeremiah struggled to say between his breath. "Can't… breathe..."

Felix instantly go, and stepped back a bit. "Oops… Sorry."

"But seriously, Danielle was the one who freed you." Jeremiah said, as he looked at Danielle, who was putting her suit's hands back on.

Felix smiled at his teammate. "Thanks, Danielle."

"Er, dude? Where are your shoes?" Haruto asked.

Felix looked down, and sighed.

"Well… This sucks." Felix answered back.

"But, how did this happen?" Danielle asked. "It's not everyday someone is locked somewhere and loses their kicks."

"I dunno… I was going out for snacks for you guys, when I was suddenly whacked unconscious." Felix answered, trying his hardest to remember.

"Hmm… You think the Confessional caught whoever threw you in there?" Jeremiah asked.

Felix looked at the Confessional, and nodded.

"Hmm, you may be right." Felix replied back.

Haruto went into the Confessional, and checked the camera several times. Until finally…

"Guys? This Confession Cam? It's… broken." Haruto said out loud.

Felix, Jeremiah, and Danielle all looked at Haruto.

"You gotta be kidding..." Felix muttered.

"Nope; it's true." Haruto continued. "I checked this thing out, and it appeared to have its electronics inside fried up."

Danielle shivered at that last statement.

"Then who would want to go around, f'ing up a camera?" Felix asked.

Haruto did some thinking. "Perhaps… it's the same person that locked Felix inside. And whoever stole his shoes… We may be dealing with some sicko with a foot fetish."

The team did some more thinking. Who could have did such a heinous thing?

"For now, we keep a watchful eye on everyone that runs around, expressing their podaritic freedom." Haruto suggested. "I'll ask Xylia tomorrow her whereabouts last night. Danielle, you've got Ivan."

"Got it." Danielle nodded.

"Jeremiah, you've got Lucas. And Felix? You've got Burt." Haruto said. "If we can corner this guy or girl..."

He pounds his fists together.

"No one fucks with my friends..."

* * *

 **The Playa**

* * *

Early the next morning, Alora was doing some thinking in front of her laptop in her room, as Gladys entered.

"Good mornin' darlin'!" Gladys sung out. "The Earth says hello!"

Alora examined Gladys a bit, as she adjusted her glasses. "Wow, you're twinkling today."

"Hey, gotta stay pretty, hon!" Gladys shrugged.

Alora giggled. "You're wanting to speak to your BF on Skype again, do ya?"

Gladys hung her head in shame. "Yeah..."

"And meanwhile, I'm just thinking up themes to give the other campers..." Alora said out loud.

"Hm?" Gladys raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of a country-like song for you… A jungle theme for Rattles..." Alora continued.

"Still, you know what you could really benefit from?" Gladys asked, as she grinned. "A makeover!"

Alora's eyes went wide. "Er, no-no-no. I know this place is boring and all, but seriously?"

"But look at those slight bags underneath your eyes…" Gladys lectured.

"So? I wanna make my Minecraft Base to be the bestest in our age group." Alora retorted.

"But some blush could really brighten your cheeks up, hon!" Gladys continued. "And maybe some eyeshadow… After all, we got enough time before the next boot arrives."

"They're not due until tonight!" Alora stated.

"That gives us enough time. Now sit right in that chair!" Gladys replied back, as Alora sighed.

"Okay… Hope this isn't painful..." Alora muttered.

* * *

Rattles was walking around, with Stunski by his side.

"Think I should go ahead and write that movie script about a joyful snake?" Rattles suggested to Stunski, to which it chirped in its native tongue. "Err… It's gonna be a cartoon."

He then heard the sounds of two girls. One of them lecturing the other on how eyeshadow could really pick up the guys.

"Oh… My… God." Rattles whimpered. "Bitty trained Gladys well..."

"We gotta get it even pinker, hon!"

"Yep… REALLY trained well." Rattles finished.

Stunski nodded, almost in agreement.

* * *

 **The Mess Hall**

* * *

Back at the Lot, Xylia and Natz were eating breakfast, and chatting as well.

"So… that story last night, huh?" Natz asked.

"Yeah… When did we totally end up being the NoCo of the season, anyway?" Xylia questioned back.

"Err… Natz?"

Quant looked at whoever called out for her. It was Quant, and she was standing in front of the girls.

"Let me guess… More hair chatization? Didn't hear any from you the last few days." Natz replied back.

"It's not that; it's that… I think both you two's hair looks..." Quant said, as she started to mumble underneath her breath, as she looked at her hand. A word was written on her hand, in bright green ink. "...Unique."

"Wait, you really think so?" Natz asked.

"I do. Your hair's… Not evil." Quant answered back.

"Well, my godmom totally gave me suggestions on dyed hair. Need any tips?" Xylia suggested.

Quant simply shook her head. "No thanks. I'm good… Well, that's all."

Quant quickly left, and not soon after…

"Hey, Xylia?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah, Haruto?" Xylia questioned.

"I just wanna know your whereabouts from last night." Haruto answered.

"Oh… In either case, I was totally sulking. Natz SOOOOO gave me a pick-me-up. Then we totally read yuri. Of us two." Xylia explained.

"Xy makes for a good Bisexual gal." Natz teased, as Xylia gave her friend a playful punch. "Xy!"

"Oh… Okay." Haruto said. "Can I read it?"

"It's a First Draft, paint boy!" Bitty shouted at the artist, all while the two girls blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

With Ivan, he was feeding Narixxa and his duck breakfast, as Danielle approached him.

"Mornin' Danielle!" Ivan said with a smile.

"Morning. I gotta tell you something." Danielle replied back, with seriousness in her voice. "I would be careful around here."

"What's going on?" Narixxa asked.

"Yeah, spill the bell bag! What's occurring?" Ivan questioned as well.

"Well, someone's trapped Felix in the Confessional last night, right before you confessed to Peki. I know for a fact you're completely innocent, being you were preoccupied with us two at the time." Danielle explained.

"Whoa…" Ivan shivered. "I already got trapped once; I don't wanna get trapped, again..."

Danielle grabbed up Ivan's hand, and patted it gently.

"And that won't come to pass. Remember; I'll protect you… Always." Danielle reassured, blushing behind her mask.

Ivan smiled back, almost relieved.

* * *

Kacy entered the Mess Hall, dressed in the clothes she got yesterday.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and germs floating around! I present to you… Lucas in the new Episode 8 onward ensemble!" Kacy announced out loud, as Lucas entered the Mess Hall. Everyone was instantly talking about his new duds.

"Totally liking the duds!"

"I'll take Lovin' it for 500, Lucas!"

"I figured you more as an Electric type, anyway."

Lucas warmly smiled. "You actually like it? That's a relief..."

Saying a quick prayer, he sat down next to Kacy, as Jeremiah approached him.

"So, Lucas… I would say what your whereabouts of last night were, but I had that question answered already." Jeremiah explained.

"Wait… Whereabouts?" Lucas asked. "All I did last night was hang with Kacy."

"Oh… Okay. I would watch out, though. Some trouble's afoot, and someone stole Felix's shoes last night." Jeremiah explained.

Lucas went wide-eyed. "Wait, really?"

"They even swiped his socks too." Jeremiah continued.

"But he can't go out there with untrained feet to the elements! They'll be killed!" Kacy exclaimed.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Nabbing, Jabbing, Tabbing, Grabbing..." Kacy answered.

Somehow, Ivan's duck heard that, and started to shake in fear. Danielle got close to Kacy.

"Kacy, not in front of the D-U-C-K!" Danielle scolded.

"Ohhhh… Right." Kacy nodded in response, before turning back towards Jeremiah. "So… What's Felix gonna do?"

* * *

With Felix, he was looking down at his legs.

"I dunno, this doesn't feel right." Felix said. "They're your shoes and socks."

"Hey, I've bought plenty of pairs in case mine are destroyed." Peki replied back, while she was applying her makeup. "They're resistant against the elements, and with that diamond on top, it'll be tough for your toes to be smashed up. It's the PERFECT pair of shoes for girls like me."

"But… The purple and gold socks?" Felix asked.

"Hey, gotta mix and match!" Peki shrugged.

"Okay…" Felix said, as he approached Burt. "Er… Burt?"

"Yeah?" Burt asked.

"Where were your whereabouts from when I got knocked unconscious?" Felix asked.

"Oh, just catching a BOMB movie. That's all." Burt answered.

"Okay, thanks." Felix said, as he left him alone.

* * *

 **Makeup Trailer Confessional: And we're back in action!**

* * *

 **Felix** : Well, guess Burt's off the suspect list. It's gotta be someone… But who?

* * *

Sophie was in the middle of her breakfast, as Kitt sat down in front of her.

"Mornin' Sophie!" Kitt smiled.

"Oh, morning!" Sophie shouted out loud.

Kitt gave off a glance at Quant, who was in the middle of her Lucky Charms.

"Hm, looks like Quant's eating something other than bread." Kitt stated as he grinned. "This calls for a celebration!"

Quant looked at Kitt in confusion. "For denying bread? Hey, gotta broaden my horizons."

"Yep! Quant's finally trying new things!" Sophie gleefully said out loud. "I'm gonna teach her how to belch like a champ!"

"Yeah, do it!" Kitt agreed.

Quant blinked. "Er… Is that an evil action?"

"Not unless you say 'excuse me' afterwards!" Kitt winked.

"Ah, touche." Quant nodded, as she consumed the leftover milk in her cereal.

* * *

With Wiley, though, he was looking at the CD he got yesterday. He also glanced at Tilly, who was in the middle of another Spanish Omelette. He then looked down at a text he received prior to breakfast.

 _Wanna hook up with your girl? Now's your chance! Just remember… I am on your side. ~The Cloaked Matchmaker._

 _PS: Delete this message soon. Disknowledge any rights of my actions._

Wiley sighed, as he got up, and started to walk towards Tilly.

"Okay, Wiley… It's only a girl. You spoke to Moana before about this kinda subject..." Wiley muttered.

"What kinda subject?"

"WHA!" Wiley yelped out, to see Tilly in front of him. In his fright, he juggled the CD in the air, but thankfully caught it. "Oh… Hi, Tilly."

"So… What was that about a girl?" Tilly asked.

Wiley blushed a deep red. "Oh… Nothing. Except..."

He presented her with the CD.

"Got this for you..." Wiley said with a nervous smile.

Tilly's eyes lit up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! Al Marconi! This is one of- No. My ABSOLUTE favorite musician around!" Tilly squeed out loud, before bringing Wiley in for a tight hug. "THANK YOU!"

The mass majoritey of the tweens Aww'ed at the sight.

"You're welcome..." Wiley struggled out. "Can't breathe!"

At that moment, however…

"Morning, clods! Hope you're..." Sydney came in, as she noticed the two tweens hugging. "...Er, I'll come back in a few minutes if that's okay with you."

Wiley and Tilly quickly separated, blushing as well.

"Sorry… Kinda got caught up in the moment, amigo." Tilly said.

"Yeah… Good luck with the challenge." Wiley replied back, as the two went to their teams.

"Okay, now with that settled… Hope you're ready for, what the host clod calls, his most challenging challenge yet!" Sydney announced, as she seemingly rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm only saying what the cue cards say."

"Yeah, they can be rather troublesome." Kiri commented.

"Tell me about it. It was SOOOO a total struggle to not chatize the parents that were totally buying into that crap about the dangers of totally eating junk food during my evil cookie queen days." Xylia replied back.

Natz blinked. "Evil cookie days?"

"Looooonnnnggg story." Xylia answered.

"In either case, please report to the VR pods you clods used back on Day One." Sydney instructed, as she made her leave.

Jeremiah blinked in confusion. "VR Pod? Is that a thing?"

"Oh, dude! You haven't been in one yet!" Haruto grinned. "You're gonna LOVE it!"

* * *

Right in front of the VR Pods, Chris was already awaiting the kid's arrival.

"Kids! Welcome to your next challenge! As you can tell, right behind me, is the VR Pods you all used from the first day on the show!" Chris announced, as he glanced at Jeremiah. "Well, frozen people aside. In either case… How many of you have ever played the inFAMOUS series of games?"

Only one person raised their hand. (Haruto)

"Come on, don't lie; we all know your parents either bought them for you, or you played your older brother or sister's copy." Chris chatized.

Soon enough, more hands raised up in the air. Some of the campers were a bit surprised.

"Xylia?!" Natz exclaimed, as her eyes went wide.

"What? It was totally my mom's copy! I SOOOO even beat a level or two for her." Xylia explained. "Then got scolded by her for totally ruining her Evil Run."

Natz shook her head playfully. "I swear, you would ruin a Genocide run if given the chance..."

"Yep!" Xylia exclaimed back.

Peki raised her hand as well.

"Er..." Danielle started to say.

"Hey, it's a fun series!" Peki exclaimed.

"In either case, you'll be assigned a Conduit Power whenever you enter the VR World. Please use the 10 minutes inside to get used to your powers from within. Now… Time to enter the VR World!"

The tweens then went over to their assigned pods, and entered them, soon to reenter the world of Virtual Reality…

* * *

In the whitest of rooms, the tweens looked around.

"Soooo… Chris said we've got these… Conduit powers." Cyrus said, looking at what appeared to be a dummy. "I guess talking to it won't yield any results."

He then held his palm at the dummy, as what appeared to be a needle shot out from his hand, attached to some string.

"HOLY..." Cyrus exclaimed, surprised at what he's done. He soon pulled the dummy back. "I'm a Scorpion expy!"

"Really?" Xylia exclaimed. "I wonder what mine totally is!"

She then held up her palm, and shot out what appeared to be a chocolate chip cookie from her palm. It promptly hit a training dummy, decapitating it. Both Cyrus and Xylia were wide-eyed.

"Er… If anyone named Shang Tsung totally dials me up, I'm not here." Xylia stated.

"Gotchya." Cyrus nodded back.

* * *

"This is gonna be an experience..." Quant muttered, as she did some thinking. She soon had pixalated blue wings coming out of her back, as she flew a short distance around the room. "This is too new to me..."

She soon shot down what appeared to be light blue daggers on a test dummy.

"Yeah… Too new."

* * *

Ivan was looking at his test dummy with interest, as Narixxa popped up from his shirt pocket, alongside the duck.

"How did me and the duck end up inside the VR?" Narixxa asked.

"Beats me, but I'm wondering what my power is..." Ivan answered back, as he held out his palm. What appeared to be a swarm of bees shot out of his palm, and surrounded the dummy, as it was downed. The bees soon faded away. "Apparently I'm a Queen Bee… of sorts. Without boobs."

* * *

With Peki, she shot out some flames from her hands.

"Cool!" Peki exclaimed. "This calls for a sprite swap!"

She quickly dug out what appeared to be an alternate pair of her usual clothes, and was now in a white shirt, and a red, diamond encrusted skirt.

"Fire Peki is at your service!" Peki announced, making a bit of a spark occur from her fingertips.

"Err… Yeeeeaahhh..." Danielle said, looking frightened. Peki instantly face-palmed herself.

"Oooh, right. Pyrophobia. Well, no worries; I won't flick this flame… Much." Peki reassured. "So, what's your power?"

Danielle nodded, and looked at her training dummy. Raising her palm up, she summoned a paper sword, slashing at the dummy, cutting it to pieces.

"Whew, Scott Shelby, eat your heart out!" Peki exclaimed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Make any Paper Danielle joke here.**

 **Danielle:** Hey, what is there to say? I'm more or less involved around paper. 80% of the time.

* * *

"Kids!" Chris' voice boomed through the room. "You all settled with your powers yet?"

"Well..." Kacy started to answer, all while holding up a cartoon hammer.

"Good! Now, off to the city to take on the Challenge! I shall give you further instructions from there." Chris exclaimed, as the feed went silent, and three doors appeared, soon opening up.

Coco grinned. "Last one to the door's a Kinder Egg!" She disappeared from her team, and reappeared at her team's door.

"No fair! You got borderline teleportation powers!" Peki complained, floating to her team's door via her powers.

"Welp… Time to pollinate this hole." Ivan said out loud, as everyone starred at him. "Cause bees… pollinate and all… That… Doo-Dah… I'll shut up now."

* * *

Yep, the challenge is about to be underway! A list of the Conduit powers shall be up shortly soon. But for now…

NEXT TIME: The Tweens get used to their powers. But some more stuff happens...


End file.
